Remnant of the Dark Ones
by Reflection102
Summary: Forgiveness. Only those regretful individuals that have made mistakes want it. Now with the guidance of the Dark One, a lone Spartan will learn to forgive himself, as he interacts with a brand new world.
1. Prequel

**updated 6/10/2016**

 **Hello reader! Welcome to Remnant of the Dark Ones. I'll just admit now that when I started this I had no idea what I was going to do with it. I am happy to say that i have an idea of what i want to do now. So yeah woot!**

 **This prequel is a re upload aiming to correct some grammatical mistakes that I had before. Hopefully there are at least less then there used to be.**

 **Also i'll just admit it once again this prequel is a retelling of the ending to Metro : Last Light. However it does have some alterations that i'll leave to you the reader to find.**

 **Anyways without further ado please enjoy!**

* * *

"The Reds just keep on coming!"

"Hold them back! Don't let up!"

"Hold your ground Spartans!"

"Shut up and keep firing!"

"Those communists bastards won't take me down that easy!"

"Make sure to over-pressurize your Hellsings and Tihars when you're in cover! No point in going silent with them here!"

"Let the Red bastards come! My Duplet has something to say to them!"

These where just a few of the voices heard throughout the Spartan lines, coming under constant fire. Each wave of Red Soldiers forcing them back into the darkness of the Metro completely lit through gunfire alone. The battle for D6 was fully underway.

"Damn, they have shields!"

"Fall back!"

"Cover me!"

"Get off that Kalash already and use the Gatling!"

One of the soldiers complied with the order. Getting behind the gun it began to spin its three barrels faster and faster. Until finally…

Bam… bam.. bam. Bam bam bambambam!

Letting loose a near never ending volley of ammunition at the wall of shields heading towards them. Once the wall arrived at the first of the makeshift trench walls it momentarily split to allow one Red soldier to move up with his flamethrower. Letting out gouts of flames on the unsuspecting Spartans still at the front line.

"They have a flame thrower!"

"Don't let them get close Artyom!"

The Spartan at the Gatling took aim at the split, forcing the red wall of shields to reform lest they break. In their haste however one of them stumbled over a body. That in turn created an opening that the gunner known as Artyom now exploited. The unfortunate Red soldier fell and beside him his two comrades fell under the ensuing gunfire. The rest managing to climb their way over their dead comrades to reform into a smaller wall of shields. They began to push forward again.

"Bleah! Hand me a pipe bomb!" requested a Spartan officer near Artyom. Upon receiving his desired tool of choice Miller lit the fuse and threw it at the approaching wall of Reds. Landing right in front of the smaller wall the explosion knocked back the front three shield bearers. With a huge gap in the wall now visible all the Spartans and Artyom let loose gunfire onto the flanks of the final two shield bearers. Artyom taking the one on the left while Miller brought the one on the right down with his trusty Hellbreath, a battery powered Rail gun capable of launching metal projectiles at insane speeds. The wall broken the Red's began to scatter. Thunderous cheers filled the Spartan lines.

"Hurrah!"

"Hurrah!"

"Hurrah!"

"Well looks like we did it! Great job everyone!" congratulated Miller. More thunderous applause! After another second however, his tone darkened "Listen up, people. I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it did, so… fuck... the facility is rigged for demolition – I gave the order back in Polis. Now that we've lost D6, our only option is to destroy it"

"Count us in sir, what the hell, nobody lives forever." Said one of the few surviving Spartans, however his affirmation was cut short as a loud noise made itself known. Coming in from the charred smoking darkness of the Metro. The ground began to rumble as though an earthquake was being set off.

"What the hell is this?" yelled out the same Spartan.

"Shit! Not again!" Yelled out Miller "Baaack! Fall back!"

Crashing through the debris in the tunnel came a functional armored train. Crashing through all the debris as if though it wasn't even there. It was heading straight for D6! Artyom could just barely make out the red star on the front of the armoured train. The only tell-tale sign that it was sent in by the retreating Red's. He was sent flying back as debris and the force of the train sent him through several glass windows until he hit his back hard against some blast doors. He felt several ribs crack and was sure his spine cracked somewhere as he slowly blacked out.

* * *

 _Several Minutes ago_

"You are free from your slumber" said the small dark one

"Little one did you release us?"

"I did but… not alone" The young dark one answered. Telepathy being their only voice.

"Are there more of us little one?" asked one of the taller mutant humanoids

"No… all of us here are the last of our kind. I sought to awaken my kin before it was too late" the small child stated his goal.

"You have done more than that, for that we are in your debt small one. Tell us then if not more of our kin, who helped you awaken us from eternal sleep."

"It was a human, he is strong, and brave, but also has… compassion, and regret."

"Human?... Show us!" They commanded.

The little dark one approached his much taller kin. Laying his smaller hand among their much larger arms the smaller of the dark ones presented them with psychic visions of the child's first experiences with humans. Specifically the experience of being stuck in a small cage and getting sold off to a Hanza freak show by a cruel Nazi.

"Why would they treat you so poorly? You have done them no wrong"

"Try to understand… humans… they fear what they do not know."

Now the visions moved ahead to the moment of rescue at the hands of Artyom on the Hanza train.

"This is the human that aided in our awakening?"

"Yes"

The vision now went to one of Artyom fighting off a demon on a Moscow building roof top. Using a fully pumped Hellsing arrow bolt after arrow bolt chased after the airborne Demon. Eventually hitting their mark the Demon crashed down dead. Artyom briefly changed the filters on his mask before moving on.

"Brave!"

The vision now sought to show Artyom battle with the giant mutated bear. Unloading shotgun blast upon shotgun blast from his Duplet. It featured a quad barrel attachment that allowed two bursts each pull of the trigger to let out devastating close range fire power. Eventually weakening the Bear to ultimately fall as it tried to regain stamina to flee. After witnessing several watchmen climb onto the bears back attempting to start eating the weakened bear Artyom aimed his weapon at the watchmen shooting them off one by one until they all were flung of the bear's back. Allowing the Bear to rise from his wounded state and leave the area to find its cub.

"Strong and compassionate, however you also mentioned regret"

The young Dark One nodded and proceeded onto a vision of Artyom's past. A large TV tower overlooking the shattered remains of post nuclear war Moscow. Specifically the man looked over a nest of many dark figures all looking up at him from below in what appeared to be some kind of garden. There was a faint countdown being heard. When the countdown finally ended three bright lights flew over the horizon. Soaring almost majestically as if their destination where the heavens above. Until finally plummeting down onto the Botanical garden that housed a nest of Dark Ones. A wall of flame suddenly appearing only to extinguish many sentient lives. Artyom simpy sat down on the edge of the tower looking upon the destruction below.

The Taller Dark ones contemplated the vision for many seconds. Until at last one of them broke the telepathic silence. "What are the humans doing now?"

"They… I believe they are fighting… I know that Artyom is among them right now outside this place holding off humans who would seek to harm or enslave us. However those humans are many. I fear Artyom will not be able to hold them long"

"Very well then… we must leave. Find a new home. Live."

"Are we to let the Humans to their fate?" asked the smaller dark one in a rather worried telepathic tone.

"Yes. They will not see us as equals with whom to share peace with. The fact, that they fight even amongst themselves shows them to be aggressive by nature. We fear they cannot be taught true peace of mind. True peace to coexist. Instead we shall leave them. Perhaps in time our people can try to establish peace with them again. However as they are now we best leave them to learn their lessons in only the way they can teach themselves."

Finally the larger Dark one took his first step out of the vault. Breathing in the deep murky air of the Metro. "Come!" he commanded of his kin. Each one took their first steps out of the vault with a slight sway. The swarm of black bodies making their way down the Metro in search of the surface world. Eventually they find light from the surface world guiding them. The young Dark one followed close behind his kin with his head low. Until a loud crash behind them had them all turn their heads back towards the dark tunnel in the direction of D6. Without a word all of the Dark ones turned once more to the light of the surface and kept walking. All except for one. The young Dark One kept looking back.

His memory going back to a crucial lesson he learned near the end of his partnership with the human Artyom.

Artyom found himself in a world of damned souls looking to drag down his one-time savior and ultimately betrayer. A Red, by the name of Pavel slowly being pulled on by the hands of the damned. Artyom made his way to Pavel past all the hands that clawed at him, and pulled him back from the greedy hands of the cursed souls begging to be let loose on Pavel. _'Artyom, you taught me about forgiveness'_ thought the little one. Without a word of warning he began to methodically teleport towards the sound of the crash.

* * *

It was not long before the little dark one could smell smoldering ruins and debris. The smell of burning corpses also permeated the air. Looking around he could see well enough in the dark to see the remains of the front gate of D6. However what had him worried was the lack of lights. Specifically the lack of colors the dark one was so accustomed to see on all living creatures. This battle had cost many lives. Of that the dark one was sure. Moving along the roof of the nearly collapsing tunnel he began his search among the few remaining lights for a single person. As the young Dark one searched for his partner. A voice rang out. The dark one could now see a plethora of color! Unfortunately it was all red with anger and killing intent.

"Secure the perimeter! Cover the exits! Stay alert, men!"

"Save your voice, Krillov, here there are only dead Spartans… Ha-ha I feel a bit like Xerxes…" Said a confidant man as he marched forth into D6. Red soldiers surrounding him and look for any Spartans that still had any semblance of fight within them. "What an unforgivable waste of men and resources… so many good soldiers lost. And for what? Polis Station? The Council? Ah well… All is cleansed by the fires of Revolution!" The Red General, Korbut, finally looked down at a groaning injured Miller. His legs missing both ending in bloody stumps at the knees.

"What a pleasant surprise, Colonel Miller!…" His eyes travelled down his body. "Or, what remains of you" Korbut said with a smirk on his face.

Miller traded a scowl at the man now standing over him. Before turning his head towards another injured Spartan near him.

"Artyom… it is.. time…" he said nodding his head to a detonator just a foot away from Artyom.

 _'_ _There he is'_ thought the young dark one _'but how to help him? Too many red lights'_

Artyom began to crawl his way to the detonator inch by inch, hidden just under a console and out of sight of the General. Korbut's eyes followed Millers gaze.

"And who might this be? Ahhh… the resourceful young man. Tell me, Artyom, Savior of the Metro… where are you going?" Artyom gave the General his own fierce scowl before placing his hand on the detonator and twisting the knob. Activating the five second countdown!

"Stop him!" shouted an unknown red soldier. But it was too late to stop.

Two..

One.

The countdown hit zero. A rush of flames now emerged from the furthest reaches of the Metro tunnel engulfing all the Red soldiers trying to run away.

"No!" said a voice in his head. In his head? Artyom ignored the new voice as his attention was now purely focused on the wall of flames coming to take his life. The whole idea of your life flashing before your eyes seemed to have some merit however, as Artyom began to consider as much of it as he could in what would likely be his final moments. His new found love, his philosophical discovery of… himself, and the new understanding of the Dark Ones, especially the younger Dark One. Oh the struggle Artyom put him through _. 'I can only hope he can forgive me in the next life.'_ He thought melancholy.

Merely a second before the wall of flames could reach Artyom a single black figure stepped into his line of vision, and before his mind could even comprehend what he was seeing his whole world went black.

 _'_ _Perhaps it is Death come to take me!'_ he thought in his final moments.

* * *

 **Please comment, fave, and follow! They bring a smile to my face XD!**


	2. Werewolves!

**Ty to Doomsdayguy12345 for the beta work on this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Calm winds.

The rustling of trees and leaves.

Birds, and other fauna.

Theses were the many sounds that greeted the lone Spartan as he awoke. Dressed in his bloody Spartan uniform, consisting of a dented and scratched up black helmet. On it was the Spartan icon. Which in turn Consisted of a difficult to make out 'M' if only because of the extensive damage that would make one wonder how the helmet was still in one piece. The helmet sported a built-in breathing mechanism. One that would be necessary for travel in a radiated hell like the surface of Moscow, provided a person had enough filters for the travel. On his left shoulder blood could be seen gracing the side of his neck; a trench knife within its sheath hanging near the blood, the sheath itself sporting two neat holes, indicating spots where bullets had made an attempt on the Spartan's life. The Spartan wore a thick black jacket fitted with armour and padding just underneath it adding to the slightly bulky look of the uniform. He also wore black jeans with further padding. All the clothes looked bulky, however was surprisingly more limber than was let on.

The first thing for the spartan to notice as he lay on the ground was the sensation of a snout on the side of his face. The sound of sniffing. The spartan did not move. How could he when on top of him was a rather curious black werewolf. Snarling at the downed spartan. Slowly as the Spartan's face was getting the sniffing treatment his hand went slowly down to the holster on the left side of his black jeans, Looking for his trusty revolver. _'What the hell was this creature on him, a watchmen? Some kind of weird Nosalis?'_ These questions went unanswered as the creature on him noticed his subtle hand movement. Using one of its powerful claws it immediately pinned his hand to the ground then growled at Artyom. Opening its' rather large jaws it went in for the kill.

Artyom lifted his other hand in an attempt to protect his neck and head. Though judging by the amount of pressure on his arm he knew it to be in vain. His action mostly occurring in pure instinct. Such that he simply had the time to close his eyes and await death for a second time.

"GET AWAY!"

The new dark creature began to howl in pain as it felt a new weight on itself. Artyom opened his eyes. The creature on him no longer placing its weight on Artyom. He looked around to see the creature struggling to remove a dark figure on its head. The dark figure trying for all its life to claw at the werewolf's red eyes. _'The little Dark one!?'_ Rising from the ground with incredible speed Artyom once more reached for the holster at his side. Pulling out his revolver he aimed it at the two battling dark figures. However he couldn't take the shot, not without risking hitting the the Dark One that just saved his life.

"Argh…"Artyom let out. Aiming his weapon lower at the wolf's large hind-legs. He pulled on the trigger. The shots hit their mark, stumbling the ferocious monster down onto its knees. The Dark one jumped off as Artyom pulled out his damaged Trench knife. Running at the injured monster head on. A defiant yell emitted from the Spartan. It saw Artyom coming and used its longs claws to take a sideways swipe at the spartan. However, Artyom managed to duck underneath the swipe. Taking said monster by surprise it only yelped out in pain as Artyom plunged his trench knife deep into the werewolf's neck. Pulled it out then plunged it again into its eye socket, silencing the pained yelping. At this point the creatures hard skull put to much strain on the trench knife, shown as the blade broke when Artyom attempted to remove the blade.

For a solid two minutes Artyom stared at the werewolf he just killed. He had never seen anything like it. Getting a good look at it he noticed that it had white bone like growths sprouting from its back. Similarly to the bone growths that he saw on the mutated bear in the gardens outside Polis Station. Artyom simply stared until something rather miraculous happened. The creature suddenly began to dissolve into a slight black fog. With wide eyes Artyom stared as his kill disappeared from the face of the earth. _'The hell?'_ Normal Nosalis and Watchmen never vanished after dying. Sure they decayed, but only after quite a lot of time had passed and the process was rather gradual. Like nature intended. However these creatures simply ceased to be within a a few short seconds.

"You are ok?" Said a telepathic voice.

"huh?" Artyom's eyes darted to to the second black figure waiting patiently beside the now gone beast. "You…" Was all he had to say before. He heard the sound of branches breaking and leaves rustling a short distance from him. It wasn't safe to stick around and he knew it.

That's when it finally dawned on him. 'Around.' He was on the surface! His hand immediately darted towards his helmet. There was no filter on him! With a surprised expression evident in his eyes. He meant to ask the dark child how he was capable of breathing. When the same sounds of rustling within bushes was heard once again, but closer.

With his thoughts constantly being interrupted Artyom decided he could ask later. Looking around immediately he saw a plethora of objects scattered around the ground. among these objects there was three pipe bombs, two of them where incendiary, two claymores, one throwing knife, a single orange med-kit, a small leather backpack. Miraculously there was also an opened and spilt munitions box, more than likely what was being used by the Spartan defense in the battle for D6. Next to that same box he saw two weapons.

The first he was thankful to have, it was a pressure sensitive Helsing. A weapon that fired off metal arrow bolts relatively quickly by a pressurized air canister. It proved itself to be a silent and fairly accurate weapon. Something that Artyom had a sinking feeling he would need if he wanted to survive for long. Only slightly suffering in long range combat if only due to the travel time of the arrow bolts, and the fact the gun would not fire if the air canister was not pressurized. It did however have a 2X scope attached and an airtight canister. Which meant that this would help out decently enough as a mid- range weapon with plenty of shots before he would need to pump the pressure back up. However his luck did not seem to hold out when he noticed the second weapon next to the Helsing.

A makeshift sub machine gun notorious for overheating and jamming at the worst of times, and its slightly complicated reloading process made it a pain at times. The appropriately named Bastard Gun. Made out of various different gun parts this gun seemed to resemble Japanese type 100 in terms of its reloading mechanism, an old Russian PPD 40 in terms of appearance with a wooden stock, and an AK74U in terms of its iron sights. Its stock was wooden and had an uncomfortable feel. A feeling that was only amplified by the fresh blood stain still partly dripping from the weapon. This gun had ultimate failed some soldier. Probably leading to this particular stain. This same weapon only had a single attachment, an infrared sight. Probably a part of the reason this weapon lead to the untimely death of its previous owner. The infrared sight is great for the darkness of the metro. However the battlefield in front of D6 was hardly dark. The flashlights and fire probably only hindered those using this type of sight.

Still beggars can't be choosers. Grabbing both weapons he flung them over his back carrying all of the items he could stash into his back pack. Including into his stash two filters in case the need arose. And to satisfy his instinctual desire for filters while out here in this strange forest.

The rustling was heard yet again coming from deep within the forest to his location, too close this time 'must be within 20 or 30 yards' he guessed.

"We must go!" urged the Dark One.

Giving a courteous nod and gathering everything. He set off running away from the sound. The small dark one close behind. Then eventually above as it methodically teleported tree branch after tree branch. The Dark figure easily visible among the many green leaves of this rather endless forest. There where no places like this in Moscow, none that he ever heard of in Russia in any case. So just where was he?

* * *

Several kilometers away within a rather large and intricately designed building sat a rather large tower. One that seemed to meet the lowest of clouds in the sky at its topmost level. At said level a glass dome shaped roof was a grey haired man. Sitting within an office that featured a rooftop resembling clock gears in motion, within said dome. Because they were in fact gears moving in clockwise and counterclockwise motions moving an unknown mechanism. He wore rather simple glasses, a green turtleneck shirt, with a black vest, gold buttons adorning the center. Hanging on his chair was a black jacket further adorned with gold cuff links.

The office was not furnished heavily being rather wide open, only adorned with a equally intricately designed desk, that sported similar moving gear like objects within two panes of clear glass. On said desk there were several pieces of paper scattered around, as well as a scroll. Within the Man's hand was a clean looking white coffee mug giving of steam as he lifted the cup to take a small sip of its contents. Sitting in a surprisingly comfortable metal chair that seemed to fit in with the clockwork motif of the rest of the office.

"Professor Ozpin!"

The grey haired headmaster looked up from his desk towards the front elevator entrance to his office. "Glynda! How can I help you?" he offered with a small smile.

"I'm just coming to let you know that all the first year students are now accounted for, the last of them arrived by airship within the last thirty minutes."

"Thank you Glynda," Ozpin replied with a smile, to which Glynda responded with a brief yet respectful nod before turning to leave. "um Glynda!"

"Yes?" She sighed rather exhausted from her day.

"Come tell me what you think of this."

The head master then turned his attention back on his scroll. Opening a message time stamped to have arrived only an hour ago. He had the message pop up over his technological marvel of a desk for Glynda to see.

 _From: Qrow_

 _Subject: Autumn Weather_

 _Message: Autumn has fallen in an ambush. I am taking her to Ironwood in Atlas. Will inform when I can._

A rather short message but had all Ozpin needed to know. 'Who would attack you?' he asked himself in silence.

"Amber…" Glynda managed to mumble out, her voice hardened in a question once she had recovered her wits. "was this attack targeted to the Maidens?"

"I can't say right now. However if this was in fact a planned attack on the Maidens then I would consider another question to be of greater importance."

Glynda nodded in agreement. "Why?"

"indeed…" Just then a beeping sound made itself known coming from Ozpins scroll. He grabbed it setting down his coffee mug. "A motion sensor was just tripped in the Emerald Forest"

"Grimm?"

"No, the new updated software would only allow the motion sensor to pick up Human and Faunus kind. The Grimm it picks up are recorded but not sent in to my scroll unless we look for them."

"Who is it then?"

" I don't know, but I intend to find out."

After clicking through several buttons on his scroll video footage started to come through. Depicting a man dripping in blood running with a relatively small horde of Beowolves hot on his heels.

"Should I send faculty out for him?"

The headmaster simply stared at the screen for 10 more seconds before giving his short response. "No, look closely at his clothing, if I had to guess I would say he has already been dealing with a few Grimm. Let us wait for now and see what he does."

* * *

"Where did these things come from?"

"I don't Know… I… I can't see them, at least not until they are in front of me."

' _Creatures the Dark One can't see? what am I dealing with here?'_

He had been running now for the last 15 minutes. Those things behind him were not getting tired. He would have to do something before he tired out, but what?

After another minute of thinking he began to spare glances at the group of werewolves chasing after him they were gaining on him. He counted 10 of them, perhaps he could gun them down?

Pushing his body harder he began to gain a small amount of distance on his foes. Enough for him to stop momentarily unsling his Helsing and aimed it at the closest of the weird Watchmen. Letting two bolts fly they both hit their mark. Straight into the black wolfs mouth. It yelped and fell to the ground unmoving. The rest growled louder, with a desire for vengeance for their fallen hounds.

Spinning around Artyom resumed his running pace. _'No good cant do this often without those demonic hell hounds catching up and taking a nibble out of me.'_ Artyom thought silently. He would have to scare them off, but how?

"Try fire!" the small dark one told him reading Artyoms thoughts.

"Of course" he reached for an incendiary grenade, and then for an unarmed claymore, using the the string from the sheath of his now broken trench knife Artyom tied the claymore, and incendiary pipe-bomb together.

"Dark child, I need your help!"

The dark one still following along within the trees already knew what to do, as he got the gist for the plan through his connection with Artyom. Artyom tossed the incendiary claymore up for the Dark one to catch. Then it began to teleport short distances ahead of Artyom until it was no longer visible.

Artyom kept on Running when suddenly another black creature was seen charging straight at the spartan. Artyom had a feeling of Deja vu. As the creature charging at Artyom resembled that of a bear. Sporting the same bone like growths the werewolves behind him had, along with the same black color scheme. The red eyes challenging the Spartan to keep on moving. Artyom grimaced, in frustration when he reached the bear like creature. It stopped and got onto its hind legs. Using its forward paws to swipe at the spartan. Artyom reacted quickly enough with a ground slide that would make any soccer player proud. Allowing him to dodge as he pulled out his revolver once more from its holster. Taking two shots at the creature above him. The shots succeeding in their intended effect. Stopping the creature from stomping at Artyom as he slid in between its hind legs and out the back.

Artyom expertly continued on his run. He could probably kill that creature but the number of creatures behind him would still be a problem. _'and who knows maybe they will attack each other and I wont have to deal with them anymore.'_ Artyom hoped, thinking back once more on the watchmen that tried to have their way with the injured mutated bear back at the gardens. That's when the dark one appeared above him following Artyom once more as he ran.

"It is done"

Artyom was about to smile within his helmet and tell the Dark one that the plan was no longer necessary until he heard the various growls behind him. _'No way'_ glancing back he saw that all of the werewolves were still following him. Even the bear had joined in the chase!

They ran for ten more feet before the Dark one told him where to aim.

"Above you! To your left!"

Using his trusty revolver he aimed for the claymore nearly above his head now however aimed right behind him. Letting go of yet another shot the claymore blew of shrapnel in a wide arc. Carrying along with it the gasoline fueled goo within the incendiary grenade in that same wider arc. Effectively creating a wall of fire behind him. It might not have been much in the grand scheme of things. After all if the Grimm were more than mere creatures of darkness perhaps they would have realized that they could still go around the wall of flames. However Artyom's luck held out as they gave in on their pursuit. Opting instead to avoid the flames altogether and retreat.

Artyom sighed with the comfort that perhaps he would live a little longer. Assuming he wasn't already dead and this was some type of hell made for him.

"Artyom?"

' _No, this cant be my own personal hell… the dark one is here with me...'_ Still now that he wasn't being chased he could afford the luxury of a catching his breath, and resting for a few seconds.

"Do you know where we are?" he gasped to the Dark One.

The dark one looked around for a brief glance at their current surroundings. More forest as far as they could see. "No" The dark one then began to climb and teleport to the highest branch of the tree he was on. "There is something near us. Some building. Perhaps made by humans?" he said as he gazed out over the tree tops. The Dark One then began his trek/climb back down branch after branch before getting down onto the ground. Now close to Artyom he gave him a psychic vision of what he had seen.

The building the dark one spoke of seemed to be made of rather large bricks like stones. Set into a circular fashion almost like if it was meant to be a small arena. Barely large enough to perhaps hold two combatants. 6 pillars were placed sparsely around the building with the sixth one needing obvious repair as it was mostly just the base of said pillar. The whole building looked to be in disrepair as it seemed to be on the verge of falling apart. The wall included around the pillars was similarly falling apart. Seemed really old… like before the war old. But perhaps it could give Artyom a clue as to where he was.

"Let's go" he finally said starting his trek towards said building.

"wait!"

Artyom stopped and looked back at the Dark One.

"Night fall…"

Artyom stopped and looked back at the Dark One, he understood as the child pointed to the sky. The first hints of the sun setting could now be visible as shadows grew longer. It was about to get dark. If living in the post nuclear war Moscow had taught Artyom anything, it was that being out in the surface during the night was a bad idea without some kind of sturdy shelter. Which at the moment was lacking, and the weak walls or what remained of the of the ruins Artyom saw, would not do for a good shelter.

"There is a cave behind the trees over there…" The dark one stated after getting a read from Artyom. His small dark arm pointing into a seemingly random direction.

'hmm caves?... those haven't always been the best places to setup camp but then again this place is already proving to be different from Moscow.' "okay" Artyom agreed as he started to walk in the new direction.

* * *

"Should I send out faculty now?"

"No, this man is quite the phenomenon. Not to mention his interesting partner. They coordinate their efforts rather well considering they have rarely spoken a word. For now let us observe them." The adamant headmaster repeated.

Earning a raised eyebrow from the disciplinarian that was Glynda Goodwitch.

"Should we postpone tomorrow's initiation?"

"No, let it continue as planned. Let us see how he responds to new people. Simply alert the staff to this man's presence in the Emerald Forest. Should he become hostile to the student's well being, Then they are authorized to subdue him. if not, simply let them know to keep their distance. Other than that they are to perform their duties like any other initiation."

"Very well." Responded the obedient Disciplinarian. "I hope you know what you are doing sir" she then added sternly.

"As do I Glynda, as do I." he nonchalantly responded.

* * *

It did not take long for Artyom to reach the entrance to the cave. However what was immediately noticed was that the cave would quickly get very dark, and Artyom could not see very far into it. He considered asking the Dark one to give him the sight prowess needed to be able to see within the darkness but knew that it would probably put to much of a strain on the already fatigued dark one. So instead he pulled on several of the drier looking branches and wrapped a small rag from his backpack around the branch. He lit the rag on fire using his trusty bullet lighter, making himself a torch. If only his helmet had a head lamp as well. Unfortunately he switched it out for the fight for D6. Yes his current banged up and bloody helmet was indeed rather new. Not that it looked like it.

With his torch now lit he returned his attention to the entrance to the cave. The sun was now getting very low. He did however notice something very interesting. Cave paintings. Outside the cave. Perhaps just paintings? The drawn images depicted several stick figures wielding large sticks. Perhaps spears? The imaged wielding said spears against a large spider like creature with a scorpion tail. The image was very foreboding. ' _A warning of spider bugs perhaps?'_ However if there were any spider bugs in that cave the fire from the torch would provide enough light to keep him safe. At least that's what Artyom hoped. He did not have to go very deep into the cave to find that there were no visible webs and that what little bit of the cave he was able to go into was actually closed off. Tons of rocks blocking the path for him to delve any deeper into the cave. As he stared at the many rocks he began to develop a sense of foreboding. A sense of unease. As though he was under attack. However looking around he was completely alone. Save for the presence of the dark one. Perhaps just late adrenaline he decided.

The dark one however was experiencing the same unease. However could not see any danger himself. _'What was this place'_ it thought. _"I can't feel the dark ones. But the world still has the same danger as before."_

Using the many branches Artyom gathered he set up a fire near the entrance to ward of any other werewolves or bear like creatures that might attack. As well as any spider bugs that could be in the cave. Finally he took a deep breath as he removed his helmet. Breathing in the pure clean air of this place.

"Where do you think we are?"

"I can't say."

"Do you know if your kin are around, maybe they can help us?"

"No, I feel them everywhere… and nowhere, it is… strange"

' _Everywhere? Nowhere? Just what does that mean?'_

"I am sorry, I tried to get us away... to save you…"

"So then D6 has…"

"Fallen?... Yes I believe so…" Stated the dark humanoid child in the most empathetic tone he could make with his telepathy.

The tone did little to comfort Artyom. _'Could Miller still be alive?...'_ the officer he would always look up to. " _How about Kahn?..._ " the philosophical father figure for Artyom. The one to help pave the way for his understandings with the Dark Ones. Eventually his thoughts drifted to another person, one that Artyom would one day have loved to call his wife. A dream that might never happen if he never has a chance at seeing her again. _'Anna… please just live a good life... find a good man… have a family…'_ The black haired spartan could not help, but let a single wet tear flow from his greenish/blue eyes. ' _I am alone'_

"No! You are not!" The Dark One stated interrupting Artyom's thoughts.

Said interruption being enough to bring him to full awareness of his situation. "your right. I miss my comrades, but I am not alone." The statement further fueling him to put on a small smile directed at the Dark One."We are together now in this mess"

The dark one nodded in agreement with his dark black eyes showing a kind empathy.

"So how did you bring us here?"

"I don't know. I simply had a strong will to keep you alive. He responded a bit disheartened. I am still a youngling within my family. I... I don't know our full abilities."

"huh…"

"Perhaps you rest? I can watch for you, and keep the flame longer."

"What of yourself?" The Spartan questioned. "You will need rest as well." _'Even the dark ones must need rest every now and then. Especially if they can feel tired like any other human.'_

"I… feel fine now, you can give me rest after you have rested."

"hmm… Okay fine. But first…" Artyom fumbled around with the items in his pack pulling out another claymore. Arming the shrapnel based explosive he went to the entrance and planted it to serve as both a warning and first line of defense against any of the dark creatures that inhabit the forest.

Taking of his jacket he folded it to make himself a pillow. Laying his head on it he then closed his eyes. His fatigue hitting his body all at once made the prospect of sleep a promise to relieve him.

* * *

 _ **Several minutes ago**_

The holographic image showed the Ranger stepping into the dark cave. Disappearing from sight as he made a turn.

"hmm… Glynda? Haven't there been reports of Deathstalkers in that area?"

The headmasters Deputy clicked on several buttons on her scroll to double check Professor Ozpins statement. After a three seconds she responded "Yes that cave he just entered seems to be a favorite nesting ground for Deathstalkers. Staff often try to keep it clear when we can."

"Hmm… I wonder if the nest is currently occupied"

"For his sake lets hope its not." Said Goodwitch in a worried tone.

As the daylight made itself scarce the combat professor began to get nervous as Artyom had yet to make an appearance from the cave. "Sir, are you sure we should not send out rescue?"

Professor Ozpin was considering her question as the holoimage finally caught sight of Artyom walking to the entrance. He placed his claymore mine then walked back in.

"See Glynda if there were Deathstalkers in there it seems to me that he has handled them. Very impressive. If there were no Deathstalker well then, his luck is impressive."

"Hmm… fine, but he better get some help by the end of tomorrows initiation" she demanded of the much calmer headmaster.

"He will."

' _If he survives long enough'_ Ozpin told himself.

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 1. I hope it was a decent start. Comment, fave, follow... and ehh... you guys know the rest. Just another reminder that this will be a slow going story.**

 **hmm... and possible Spoiler alert:**

 **I won't be following cannon much after volume 1. As I now have an idea for my end goal of this story. so yay! but that will require me to kinda go outside the box. And for later in the story characters may or may not require me to make them a bit ooc in order to better flow with the story. I think... Still Volume 1 for now will be important and I will be using it as a guide for the first few chapters. Does not mean however that I will get out the first few chapters faster since I have another story as a priority, and I started classes this week... so yay!  
**


	3. Initiation pt 1

**Hello Fellow readers and writers I'm back with another chapter out for this. Got to say I'm pleasantly surprised with the follows and faves considering its technically just one chapter so far XD.**

 **err... two now...**

 **Kaioo : Honestly I did not really think about when Amber got attacked. Just figured that i will need the Maidens for later on in the story and wanted to mention it now seeing as how I probably won't be able to do so again for several chapters. Yes though i suppose since after volume 1 i wont be following much canon its as good a time as any to introduce them as a major plot point for later on. As for what exactly that plot point will be... well you guys are just gonna have to be patient... hmm is that the correct spelling of patient... you know the word for being able to wait...**

 **Oh furthermore if you guys haven't noticed yet I have changed the tags of the story now... i think the new tags will fit a little better for the direction i'll be taking it in later**

 **OK with all that said please enjoy :)**

* * *

Artyom finally awoke to nearly complete darkness. Throughout the night Artyom had unconsciously shifted his face and body towards the fire to help keep him warm. The fire had died out. The dark one was laying on the other-side of the glowing red ashes.

 _'Heh… guess the Dark One could not stay awake long enough to wake me.'_ It made sense after an exhausting day like yesterday, it was bound to happen. _'Glad I placed the claymore last night'_ Artyom thought with a smile reclining on the ground, he decided to lay still for several more seconds before deciding it was time to leave.

"Hey young one!"

"Yes?..." the Dark one stirred in his sleep before opening his darkened eyes. "Everything is okay?"

"Yeah, you just fell asleep"

"Oh… I am sorry."

"It's okay." Artyom stirred from his position on the ground, looking at the ashes of the fire. 'Wait these ashes are cold!... so where is the glow coming from?'

"Artyom! Behind you, look." The dark one shouted standing upright, he pointed behind Artyom with his long dark finger. Artyom followed the finger to a glowing red rock within the caved in wall.

"What is that?"

"I do not know."

Cautiously Artyom put on his jacket and all his gear, picking up the Helsing he had laid down next to himself and holstering his revolver. He then slowly moved to the glowing red rock. It looked sinister in nature. Having a jagged point that could probably pierce a man unlucky enough to fall on it.

Artyom slowly moved his hands to embrace the strange rock. Finding that it was not hot he began to move his gloved hands to pick up said rock, after all it seemed to be there only hanging loosely. However he found that it surprisingly resisted his attempts to pick it. Getting slightly frustrated he made a stronger effort to pick up said rock. Pulling on it long enough to find that his glowing rock was attached to another thick yet more cylindrical rock jutting into the caved in wall, then suddenly the glowing rock pulling itself through the cave in with such force that it yanked itself free from his grasp.

"What… what was that?"

"I don't know what is here, but we should leave!" Suggested the Dark One, slight fear of the unknown evident in his telepathic tone.

"Blah, lead the way," Artyom agreed before promptly reminding "just careful with the claymore." Artyom quickly stooped down to pick up the Bastard gun that was also still on the floor.

As both the Dark one and Artyom turned towards the cave entrance the caved in wall exploded. Sending rock fragments everywhere. The dark one taking cover behind Artyom as he simply lifted his arms to protect his head and torso. Feeling scratches along the sides of his smaller body as fragments still found their way skimming him.

Within the darkness Artyom could now see 8 glowing circles menacingly staring him down, subtitle hissing was followed by a guttural screech came from the 8 eyed creature!

 _'Shit that is a big spider bug'_ The dark one simply nodded in agreement at Artyom's silent thought, not daring to move a muscle, _'Fuck, maybe if I had a Hellsbreathe I could fight this thing, the armour must be like 2 or 3 feet of chitin! No way my Helsing is gonna cut it'_

Another screech by the gigantic creature signaled its first attack. With its extremely large claws it attempted to behead Artyom. Artyom however reacted with haste diving to the ground avoiding the large claw as it passed over him. With its other claw the gigantic 'spider bug' dropped it hard intending to crush Artyom.

Once more reacting in time by rolling out of the way, it retracted its claws back to its body to prepare another strike. Artyom sprung back to his feet, preparing himself for the next move.

"The eyes!" The Dark One suggested. With a short nod in affirmation he lifted his bastard Gun to bear on the 'Spiderbug's' face, firing several bursts of ammo aimed at its eyes, with one shot managing to hit his target, causing the large creature to recoil in pain, it brought its massive claws up to defend against the ensuing barrage of metro grade ammunition.

"Can't fight it here! You should run!" Instructed the Dark One.

"Right!"

As the scorpion-like creature of darkness recovered and began peeking past its claws to see Artyom running towards the entrance. The dark shadow of the Dark one close behind him, it screeched out in defiant anger at the Spartan and gave chase.

As Artyom neared the entrance however he had formed his escape plan, it was rather simple because once more everything had already been set up previously.

Jumping over his previously set claymore he stood by watching as the Deathstalker closed in on the entrance, tripping the laser sensor of the claymore it went off with a large bang, sending the large creature to hit a side of the cave, stunning the creature long enough for yet another cave in to occur. Making the entrance much too small for the large eight legged creature to go through at least not without a lot of force, the kind of force that would require it to get a running start.

Artyom took the time to start running himself, getting as much space between it and themselves. He ran over fallen logs, through bushes and under low branches. Until looking behind him revealed that he was alone. Save of course for the Dark One that was following along with his pacing.

"Lost it!"

"Yeah" Artyom agreed before looking around. "Just were the hell are we?"

Just then the Dark One snapped his head skyward, "My family! They are getting closer!" He reported.

"What? I thought that…"

"I know… I don't understand either."

Artyom followed the Dark One's gaze. Looking towards the sky he found nothing out of place other than for a blue sky, considering Artyom was constantly used to seeing a greyed out sky often filled with rain clouds.

Then in the distance to his right he heard an unmistakable sound. One that was his melody during the attack on D6. Gunfire. On his left he heard a strong crashing noise, as if though a cannon was shooting its way through several trees. The trees were obviously losing by the sound of it.

"Look there!"

Following the dark ones finger back up to the sky. He saw a flailing human body. Flying without any grace through the air. He was screaming at what was most likely the top of his lungs. This person wearing blue jeans and what looked like some white shirt... maybe armour? Artyom couldn't be sure based on a small glimpse before the person disappeared from sight, behind foliage from even more trees.

"What the hell is going on!?"

"I can feel my kin there and there!" He said pointing at the direction of the cannon like crash and then the direction of the gun fire.

"Bleeah! There is only one way to check both directions at once." Artyom concluded, "Go" Artyom pointed in the direction of the crash, "I'll check the direction of the gunfire. If you can't find your kin. Do not reveal yourself to anyone!" Artyom was about to break into a sprint before stopping himself and turning once more to the Dark One. "Stay safe!"

The Dark One nodded than continued on.

Artyom was now in a full sprint, _'He said he felt his kin in this direction too.'_ Artyom thought grimly as he kept running and jumping through the forest foliage. _'The direction of gunfire. This can't be good news for his kin, I have to stop whoever is attacking them!'_ He thought.

He ran and ran in that same direction for about 10 minutes, until he suddenly found himself in an open area devoid of trees, some tall grass within this opening in the forest. Looking around he still did not spot any sign of the Dark Ones, or of any life for that matter.

Then a slithering noise made itself know, right behind him. Turning, his eyes went wide open as he saw the origin of the hissing. A white snake! Glowing red eyes. However what mostly surprised the Spartan was the immense size of it. This thing could no doubt eat him whole.

Unless the Spartan managed to avoid the dozens of sharp fangs that lined its open mouth. It slowly began to coil its tail.

Artyom knew what was going to happen.

He turned around fast, sprinting as fast as he could to the tree line, the coiled serpent sprung towards him at near impossible speeds. Artyom barely managed to avoid said snake by jumping through two really thick old trees that were rather close together in space. The fangs collided with wood, splintering the outer layers of the trees.

Artyom raised his Helsing fully pumped and ready to go. He fired of arrow bolt after arrow bolt into the serpentine creature. It writhed back in pain before decided that it had enough. It tried slithering around the trees in an attempt to once more to feast on Artyom.

Dodging left he pulled out his revolver unloading his six shots into the incoming serpents head as it passed him. Artyom then began to run back to the two trees the snake had hit before. However just as he was about to run through them to evade the White beast behind him, the extremely long tail of his foe made itself known. It formed a wall on the other side of the trees. Trapping him with the head of the serpent to Artyom's back.

"Shit!" He exclaimed.

"Eeyyaahh!" He yelled out in defiance as he kept running, not through the trees but seemingly up one for about two steps before he had to reach out with his hands, grabbing onto a branch he pulled himself up as fast as he could. The giant white snake however was at that point going too fast to stop itself. Hitting the two trees once more, shaking the trees horribly, but they remained standing, much to Artyom's fortune.

The impact dazed the large creature giving Artyom the time needed to reload his Helsing with a fresh batch of arrow bolts. The snake had almost near eaten his reserve of arrow bolts. Artyom considered reloading his revolver as well but the snake had recovered by then much too fast for Artyom to react. Its target was the branch holding up Artyom. Breaking said branch the Spartan fell down to the ground with a loud thud. "Ooph!"

 _'No time to lie down.'_ He thought exhaustively, before forcing himself back on his feet facing the white serpentine creature.

"Come on you over sized worm! Come get some!"

Said worm responding with a threatening hiss, and fast tail strike. Dodging with a roll he shot two more bolts into the Serpents left flank. It retreated in pain, with Artyom in pursuit. Using the bolts embedded in the snake as handles he vaulted over the snakes writhing body to land two more shots into the creature right flank.

Fully weakened the Viper-like Creature of Darkness slowly began to retreat and escape from its inevitable death. However Artyom was much too fast and had used the new hand holds to climb on the snake's back walking his way to the head he unloaded the remaining shots into the serpents head. Finally causing it to lie down for the last time, the Serpent let out one final pained hiss before falling silent.

Artyom took a deep breath. After only 5 seconds he began to systematically pull out all the arrow bolts he could from the serpent's body. Once he gathered all the bolts, he began to load them into his Helsing once more into their respective chambers. As he focused on his current task however he failed to notice a black creature sliding within the tall grass closing in on his position.

With another hiss Artyom raised his head, _'Too late!'_ He thought as the equally large yet black snake flew towards him. _'One way'_ Artyom decided. Dropping the Helsing and clutching onto the last arrow bolt he was going to load into the weapon. "Eyyaah!" he roared challenging the Viper, diving not away or even to the side of the snake. But into said snakes mouth.

Artyom managed to dive through the razor sharp fangs, landing on top of the snakes tongue. It wasted no time in starting the process to swallow the Spartan whole, using all the strength he could muster he managed to create a small hole of air with his arms by pushing on the flesh as hard as he could with one arm.

Not that he was counting on that small supply of air to sustain him for long. Artyom used the hand clutching onto the arrow bolt and placed it into the tightening crevice of his armpit. Then he thrust his hand into his bag pulling on the cylindrical object he was looking for. Placing the filter into the divot of his helmet, and grabbing at the Arrow bolt under his armpit he began set to work. Thrusting with his one available arm again and again, piercing through the thick flesh.

Just then the creature began to buck wildly, threatening to squeeze him to death within and overpower the arm he was using to hold back the flesh at bay. What puzzled him slightly as he kept on working however was the noise coming not from within the large snake but from outside. Gunfire. Judging by the rate of fire it was automatic. Something or somebody was outside peppering this huge creature!

* * *

Several minutes ago.

"Stay safe"

The Dark One nodded at his partner, he then began his methodical teleporting towards the great crash they had both heard. Swinging on some trees and using his teleporting ability to reach branches that would otherwise be too far. He quickly left Artyom behind as he now focused on reuniting with his kin. He kept up his pace diligently. With his family here he would be safe and he could finally get some answers for himself and Artyom.

Despite the small comfort he felt from this thought he still could not shake the feeling of danger and doubt. The gunfire he heard along with Artyom did little in the way of comforting him. He was sure to have felt their presence in the direction of the gunfire as well. _'Why though? Were Humans already fighting with his kin. Did the peace that seemed like a potential promise just two days ago really break down already'_

 _'No!'_ He answered himself. ' _I can't be sure. Humans don't know about the Dark Ones return yet, but… no… my family would not go out of their way to attack them.'_ Still the gunfire had greatly put him at more unease than he cared to reveal to Artyom for the time being.

As he kept moving within the tree branches he decided perhaps it will be best to be on the side of caution. Lest he find any more of those creatures that had been chasing them all day yesterday, or humans that are hunting his kind.

He began to change the coloring of his skin to match his surroundings. Making for a rather effective camouflage. _'Can't hurt what you can't see. right?'_ The Dark one reasoned. Unfortunately it seemed like at this moment the universe simply wanted to prove a point. As suddenly coming towards him at near impossible to detect speeds he caught sight of a red and gold spear. Barreling through thin tree branches and foliage like nothing.

The small glimpse barely prompted the Dark one to Teleport as quickly as he could to a side of the incoming projectile. It skimmed by him not three inches on his right side, just under his armpit. Needless to say this unexpected use of his teleportation made him miss the next branch.

The one thing that was needed for him to effectively teleport was a stable starting platform from which to teleport from. In this case simple air was not going to do the trick. He fell down. Oddly enough however his impact with the ground did not make much noise. This was good as he suddenly heard a faint thunk. Followed by a voice.

"Thank you!" a male voice.

"I'm Soorrry!" yelled back a decidedly female voice.

The female voice was close! Really close! The Dark one once more changed the coloring of his skin to match the floor he was currently laying on as a pair of boots walked beside him. Towards the sound of the male voice. As the girl kept moving away from the Dark One, still cloaked within the grass around him. The Dark one risked some amount of movement, at least enough to get to his feet. He did not stay on the ground long however, as he began to climb back up the nearest tree.

Slowly tailing this girl. She had a bright light emanating from her. The dark one could see the rather calm green from her signifying a calm and soothing mood. One that seems very out of place considering Artyom was constantly painted in a yellow-orange cautious light.

He took note of her rather unique choice in clothing. Wearing a bronze circlet with chain pieces attached that end with green teardrop shaped gems, a tight fitting bronze chest piece, grieves that continue down to her boots, and black with bronze bracers on both arms. Around the miniskirt she had a red cloth attached that flowed rather elegantly down her long legs. This girl was definitely a beauty to behold by human standards however the dark one had no such thoughts; in fact his thoughts were completely different.

 _'What are you… you feel like a mother to me… maybe sister…'_ the Dark One began to worry as he kept pace with the oblivious girl. _' you are not my family… but you feel like it…'_ After following the girl for only a few short minutes the Dark One noticed that they were approaching another light. Yellow and white, perhaps a mix of embarrassment and fear... the light was emanating from a tree as well. Such that it gave the Dark One ample time to once more configure his cloak to match his current surroundings.

"Jaune!" The girl yelled out to the light in the tree.

Arriving just underneath the light she crossed her arm's.

"Do you have any spots left on your team?" She asked rather smugly.

The boy now known as Jaune, was hanging rather pathetically from the tree, hoisted up only by a red and bronze colored spear that had caught him by his hood. Jaune crossed his arms in rhetorical defiance. "Very funny" He said in a sarcastic tone before smiling down in thanks at the girl below him.

 _'Curious person… but at least he doesn't feel like family…'_

It did not take long for Jaune to free himself. Much too fast in fact, as Jaune fell and hit the ground hard with a loud thud when he managed to pull out the spear on his own. To which the red head simply giggled as she picked up her spear.

"Well I guess we are partners now, right?" Asked the blonde dunce as he dusted himself off and arose from the ground. The bronze clad warrior nodded at the statement.

"Soo... Pyrrha right?"

"Yes."

"So… where too?" He asked.

"How about over there?" She responded pointing of into a rather familiar direction for the Dark One, a direction however that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

Just as they were about to start their trek through the jungle gunfire was once more heard off in the distance.

"Did you hear that?"

"Gunfire it seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." The continued on the direction they were walking in for a few more minutes until at one point Jaune's seemingly distracted attention was hit full force to the face by a rebounding branch. Knocking the blonde down, with an "Uhhaa"

"Jaune! I'm sorry!"

"Heh its okay, just a scratch." He stated as he got back onto his feet, revealing the scratch to his cheek.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?"

"Huh?"

"Your aura"

"Gesundheit"

"Jaune… do you… know what aura is?"

"Tsk of course I do…" in a rather overly emphasized tone bordering on sarcasm and a hope that perhaps Pyrrha would buy his response, "Do YOU know what aura is?" he countered.

"Aura is the manifestation of our souls, it bears our burdens and shields our hearts." Pausing for the briefest of moments to let the explanation sink in for the blonde, Jaune kept staring with a rather confused look.

"Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uhh…yeah" Jaune responded, confusion still apparent on his face. The bronze clad redhead had to come up with some other way to explain it to him.

"With practice our aura can be our shield, everyone has it, even animals."

"What about monsters?" the blond asked in curiosity.

"No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of anonymity, they are the darkness and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them!"

"It's not about why… It's about knowing. Understanding both dark and light help us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both. "

Jaune nodded as some of the explanation began to set in. Now was the time to set it into perspective for the blonde. Jaune closed his eyes as he let the ideas stir in his head.

"By bearing your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for aura you project yourself and your soul with fighting" the girl began to turn away from him.

Then Jaune opened his eyes widely in the sudden epiphany he received, "It's like a force field!"

The girl smiled as she turned once more to look at Jaune, "Yes, if you want to look at it that way." The girl decided however that to finish this quick lesson the best way was through a demonstration.

Placing her hands behind Jaune's ears. "Now close your eyes and concentrate." She commanded.

"Uhh… okay"

Just then a glowing red light overpowered the green calmness that was emanating from the tall girl. The Dark One could not understand, she was not angry, she did not want to kill the blonde yet she was red.

 _'What are you?_ ' The small black humanoid thought once more to himself.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee!" She then slumped down in apparent exhaustion. Jaune now opened his eyes, by this point the blonde had begun to glow a much stronger shade of white, easily overpowering the yellow that the Dark One could see.

"Pyrrha!" He cried out worriedly.

"It's alright, I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." Pyrrha notices the scratch on Jaune's face disappear and fully heal within the second. "You have a lot of it!"

Finally Jaune noticed that he was also glowing a white shade of color around him.

"Wow." Within his new found power Jaune felt invincible, thus surprising Pyrrha as he took the lead on their hike.

"Come on."

With a short nod the red head complied. The Dark One closely in pursuit within the trees.

As they walked a growing feeling of apprehension dawned at the Dark One. This feeling brought about for two reasons. The first being that slowly the blonde was starting to feel much more familial, as though he was a long lost brother. Finally found and returning home. The second reason being that the dark one now recognized the path the two young warriors were heading in. It wasn't long before they reached the mouth of the cave Artyom had used last night as their resting spot.

"Think this is it?" Asked the armoured blonde, as he began to pull out a small piece of cloth out of his pocket, picking up a small branch he made a torch. Once it was lit, he led Pyrrha inside.

The Dark One did not wish for any harm to befall them, but Artyom had already asked that he not reveal himself to anyone beside his kin. _'What would Artyom do?'_ The Dark One asked himself.

As he then went on to recall another moment In Artyom's life a moment that Artyom shared with him verbally, point at which Artyom met a young boy and his mother. The boy was crying because he had lost his teddy bear, when he visited the firing range. The Dark One learned of the good a selfless act can do to another person. Thus with this thought in mind he compromised. Waiting until the two fighters were in the cave he privately spoke to Pyrrha.

"Get out! It is dangerous!"

"Huh!" Pyrrha looked up, down, left, right, and finally behind her, searching for the origin of the voice that almost seemed to originate from within her own head.

"Uh Jaune, I don't think this is it." She said attempting to hide the worry the thought of hearing voices brought to her.

With a sigh Jaune responded "Pyrrha I made the torch, can you at least humor me for maybe five more feet."

However, Jaune did not notice the slight pile of ashes covering a rather big rock on the ground. Colliding with his foot the blonde fell over dropping his torch. It went out.

"Get out!"

"Uh… do you hear...err feel that" The emerald green eyes stated.

"Soul crushing regret?"

"No it's…"

"Get out!"

A red glow made itself known. Jaune gleefully put on a smile. Looking at the jagged and pointed Rock Artyom had made the mistake to consider a rock just an hour ago. "That's the Relic!" he shouted victoriously. As he reached out to take the relic. It moved away from him.

"Hey! Bad relic!" He scolded it. Even then still not understanding the danger he was in.

The Dark One grew more desperate. As he practically screamed at both the fighters heads.

"GET OUT!"

Jaune and Pyrrha both gave each other a brief look before the so called relic retreated over and behind the glowing red eyes of their foe. The giant scorpion like creature hissed at the new intruders to its home. It had just come under attack, and the last prey escaped. These two would not be so lucky.

Both Pyrrha and Jaune set of sprinting out of the cave with the Deathstalker hot on their trail. As they neared the entrance The dark one retreated as well, back into the trees. Once outside the Cave both youths looked back at the dark cave entrance.

Pyrrha being the champion she is already had her weapon in short sword form , Milo, ready to fight in one hand and shield, Akouo, in the other. The Deathstalker was not going to let a small cave exit hinder it any longer. Increasing its speed it rammed at the boulders in its way tossing them aside as though they were not even there. Unfortunately Jaune was not as prepared as her partner.

"Jaune!"

"Jaune!"

A yell from both voices served as the only warning the blonde got at getting ready. Pulling out his sword and expanding his shield just in time to block a sudden strike. That lifted him off the ground and sent him flying towards several trees.

A look of horror struck Pyrrha's face. She had just unlocked his aura there is no way he would be able to activate it on a whim just yet could he? However to her surprise and great relief the flying knight began to glow white just a few milliseconds before impacting with the tree. Shattering the tree. The force that was placed onto his shield carried him still into the air and past the currently visible tree line.

The dark one lowered his hand. Forcibly activating their power from a distance was an extremely taxing feat. The dark one gasped and breathed hard for several long breaths as Pyrhaa stared down the Deathstalker. Pyrrha knew how to fight. That much was certain, she wasn't a champion of Mistral for no reason. Still though the experience at this point only served to know her own limits. She could not hope to take this Deathstalker on by herself. The odds simply aren't in her favor. She would need some heavy weapons. Capable of ridiculous amounts of damage, the amount of damage that she simply could not hope to inflict with just her weapon, Miló, and shield Akoúo.

"Run!"

Agreeing with the disembodied voice Pyrrha set of running as the Deathstalker behind her crashed its way through the trees.

* * *

No one would ever guess it by his calm demeanor, as he walked through the forest. But he was desperately looking for someone. As such he kept as quite as he possible could, hoping to hear the sound of a far of sloth that could signal his target.

'No sound,' He thought silently, in his search he did not realize that he entered a clearing. A clearing that was not by any means as silent as he would have preferred.

The stoic teen looked wide eyes at the Taijitsu in front of him. The Taijitsu had not noticed the green clad hunter in training.. Instead opting to thrash around wildly. Pulling out on his Twin automatic bladed pistols, Storm Flower, they were lifted and aimed towards the thrashing Serpent like Grimm. The black Snake, began to feel pricks of pain running throughout its body as the stoic lad ran towards it firing of his guns.

The Black viper taking notice at its new prey began to slither to face its challenger.

Opening its mouth wide open hoping to end him quickly, the huntsman in training however simply pumped aura into his legs allowing him to jump over the incoming head with a front flip. Landing on its black scales he began to fire off his clip into the Taijitsu's head.

With a sudden whipping motion of its tail the stoic jumped of once more landing beside its head, then diving between its jaws from one side of its head to the other as it tried a sideways bite. Landing safely on the other side of its head, Ren proceeded into a sideways kick as he turned to face the Black Serpent.

The kick sending the serpent flying against a nearby tree dazed but not out the black creature recovered and began to swing its tail at Ren. Pulling Storm Flower back into his sleeves he greeted the incoming tail with a double palm strike.

Audibly cracking several bones within it. Screeching out in pain it tried desperately to sink its fangs into the young huntersman, back tracking the Taijitsu pressed on.

In his back tracking he did not notice the strange metallic object in the ground. The same object dropped by a certain Spartan just a few minutes ago.

"Ow!" Cried the stoic as he found himself on the ground wondering what tripped him, his wonder soon erased as he remembered why he was backtracking in the first place.

The Taijitsu pushed its top half off the ground in order to drop its fangs into the downed huntsman-in-training, with a single hand and both his feet infused in aura he caught and held the maws agape, the impact sending a short shockwave around and lifting nearby dust particles.

Grunting with an exertion and using his free hand to pull forth one of his Storm Flowers the stoic opened fire into the beasts open mouth. Lifting itself in an attempt to flee from the incoming fire the generally calm teen used its momentum to fling himself into the air, before delivering another double palm strike to the beasts head sending it plummeting down to the ground with a loud thud.

Even then the black Taijitsu refused to die. Its slithery body utterly broken. It was in pain, perhaps too much now as it refused to move, but kept its enraged hissing loud and audible.

"INCOMING!"

Wathuump! The cracking of bones were grotesquely heard, BOOM! Various black projectiles splatter in all directions. The flesh from the Taijitu nearly hitting the Stoic before getting caught in his hand. Dropping said piece of flesh he turned his gaze to the short orange haired girl to his right.

The girl looked back at him expectantly with a large smile, until she recalled her secret mission, "Oh! Right! Brraah! Brraah!"

"... I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

"I told you… no one would expect it!" She rebutted, "Wait… you haven't bumped into anyone else have you Renny?" She asked with slight worry in her tone.

The green clad hunter turned his gaze to the metal object that had tripped him up just several minutes ago, "No."

He lifted the strange object, some kind of weapon. It had arrow bolts sticking out of its eight barrels and a trigger connected to some kind of air pump. On it the Pressure gauge needle was halfway between full pressure and no pressure.

"Someone was using this... weapon."

"It looks sooo cool! And it fires arrows! Just like a bow would! Do you think the bowman is still around?" It would be sooo cool if one of our classmates fought Grimm with a bow and arrow don't you think?" The cheerful girl kept on rambling on and on about how the owner could shoot apples out of a person's head, mouth, and other unmentionables.

Meanwhile the stoic teen looked at the weapon then to the Taijitsu remainders, its body mostly intact save for its now missing head. Sighing he laid the weapon down and kneeled in front of it.

"What you doing?" Asked the now curious orange haired hammer wielder.

"Just paying respects…"

The girl looked to the object and the Taijitsu in the same manner as the stoic, "Oh…"

The dangers of being a huntsman or huntress were evident enough in the real world. Even the ever ecstatic Nora Valkyrie was aware of the risk, despite her insane courage; still she could manage a few moments of silence as Ren mumbled a short prayer. Once it was over he stood back up.

Giving the hammer wielder a nod and smile then began to walk towards the ruins they still had a relic to find. Nora Following suit with a fierce grin, ready to take on anything.

* * *

 **Don't forget to comment or follow please :)**

 **oh and Ty to** **Doomsdayguy12345 for the helps :)  
**


	4. Initiation pt 2

**Hello! I know... I know its been quite a while since last chapter. Just deal with it... or make up your own story XD. (Please do we need variation on in the METRO X RWBY crossover section.)**

 **Anyways with that acknowledgement out of the way. Please read the AN at end of chapter I have a small question to ask readers pertaining to... ehh well you see at the end.**

 **Kaioo: Yeah I refer you to re watch volume 1 can't recall the name of the episode of hand but its when Jaune is getting beat by team Cardinal. His aura wasn't active at all until through will power he was eventually able to active it.**

 **DoomsDayguy12345: Well I did not consider that directly but perhaps... indirectly... after volume 1... hint hint... wink wink... (Make of that what you will readers XD)**

* * *

The rampaging eight legged creature kept up its speed. Smashing through thin trees that were in the way. Its equally fast yet more limber target doing its best to leap, slide, and dodge incoming tree stumps and claws.

The long haired red head at times lifted her shield and threw it at other tree stumps that would either slow her down too much if she were to jump over or slide under. It was then that the Dark One noticed something amazing. At least by human standards. The shield would always return to its master. Seemingly with a mind of its own finding a path through the air that would always lead to Pyrrha's arm.

 _'Interesting.'_ He thought.

There was no doubt that the bronze clad red head was in top shape despite having been running for several minutes, she had yet to even start trickling any sweat. The Dark One on the other hand was beginning to tire. Despite having been caught asleep by Artyom that morning it had tried to make an honest effort at staying awake.

This meant that despite falling asleep he had not quite caught as many ZZZ's. Adding onto the fact that they were in a constant state of fear and anxiety made for a very tired Dark One.

As the cave was left behind the Dark One began to get a very familiar feeling, a sense perhaps, much like it had when first discovering the creature known as Pyrrha. The same feeling after the mutant known as Jaune had unlocked his 'Aura'.

A feeling of closeness, _'comrades perhaps?_ ' A feeling that simply could not be ignored, especially if this girl was to survive; remaining hidden he reached out once more to aid the running girl.

"Turn to your left… others can help you in that direction." Or so the Dark One hoped.

Pyrrha's eyes once more went wide as she ran _, 'Why? Did all my intense training finally make me mad?! Have I cracked under the pressure?! Is this the price for being on a pedestal of fame and glory?!'_

 _'Please just listen to what I say.'_ Thought the Dark One in a hopeful tone.

Whether or not the champion girl went off the deep end after hearing a gentle, yet childlike voice in her head was no longer in question as she surprised even herself as she complied with the order, _'Umm.. okay well the voices in my head haven't gotten me killed yet'_ she reasoned. _'after this initiation is over. I will have to talk about this with a professional though.'_ She compromised mentally.

* * *

 **Several minutes ago.**

"WEISS! We are never going to get to the relic at this rate!"

With a short groan that was uncharacteristic of the heiress she responded, "Fine then what bright idea do you have?"

"Umm…" the red cloaked huntress in training looked in all directions, finding that only an expansive forest greeted her in those same directions.

As the elegant heiress impatiently awaited a response a large shadow flew directly overhead, blocking the sunlight for each of them for the slightest of seconds, prompting both girls to look up. The cloaked girl looked to the Schnee heiress, a large smile on her face.

"I have an idea!"

"What?" The heiress asked confusion in her voice. The Heiress did not have the slightest clue as to what the dolt had in mind, but whatever it was she doubted that she'd like it.

* * *

 **Within the Bowels of a giant serpent.**

Artyom looked to the timer on his hand. It had now been about 10 minutes since he had been eaten. He found out soon enough that the Serpents digestive acids were thankfully very weak. Even further it had now been 2 minutes since the creature had stopped all movements.

The faint sounds of gun fire had been halted after hearing what he guessed to be an explosion of some kind. Looking at his timer he saw that he still had about 3 minutes worth of air. He had spent the last few minutes stabbing at the black serpentine creature that had swallowed him attempting to break out but the flesh proved to be too thick and slippery to do any significant progress.

Thus now that the muscle contractions had ended and were no longer pushing him further down he instead opted for squeezing his way out the way he came in. His progress however was very slow. He had no idea how much further he had to push through the motionless muscle. To escape to fresh air. After only another minute of his struggling he noticed that his next hand-hold of flesh only caught onto black fog.

Within the next second he found that he was no longer laying within the bowels of a serpent but on the ground in the same clearing that he had gotten eaten in. Slowly he stretched out his limbs and picked himself off the floor.

Looking around he found himself to be alone. _'I swear I heard gunfire…'_

Looking at his hand he realized that he still held on to the arrow bolt he was using to try and stab his way out of the serpent that had eaten him before. At his feet he found his Helsing. Kneeling down to pick it up he looked it over before slamming in the final arrow bolt and pumping the air canister to full pressure. After checking and reloading his revolver he set off walking in the direction of the building the dark one had spotted the day before.

* * *

"What are you talking about? What idea?!"

The red cloaked huntress extended her scythe. Promptly swinging it at a nearby tree it tumbled in one fell swoop!

"Timber!" she cheered.

"What are you doing!?" Demanded the heiress as Ruby once more swung down onto the tree cutting out a stump from the same tree.

"This!" Switching back Crescent Rose into its gun form she aimed towards the black shadow in the sky. Widening her stance to prepare herself for the recoil.

"Ruby!?..."

Bam! Bam! Bam!

The shadow took notice immediately as three rounds hit its neck. Giving it plenty of notice as to where the shots came from. Just as it began to turn a thick brown object smashed into its face. Splintering in all directions. The Nevermore found itself dazed by the sudden impact requiring it to do a quick landing to get its bearings once more.

"Ow! Trees hurt…" The young scythe wielder shortly rubbed her sore leg.

Wide eyed at the stunt the reaper just pulled off she was about to unleash verbal fury, before being interrupted by the same girl.

"Let's GO!" Ruby grabbed the scowling heiress, surprising her once more as she found herself being dragged not unlike the manner she had dragged Ruby earlier that day when she had stumbled into the dimwit of a knight, Jaune. However this was at a much faster pace.

"Come on get up! We're going to miss it!"

"What are you talking about!?" questioned Weiss.

"Grab on!" Yelled out the red huntress as she nearly threw the white huntress at the black colored avian which had now regained its bearings and was taking off. Weiss held on dumbfounded at what was happening. Ruby right behind her.

"What?" uttered the Schnee heiress as the next second she found herself holding on for dear life as both huntresses were in the air!

"YOU INSANE DOLT!"

It wasn't long before Artyom found the ruins he was looking for. What did surprise him however was the fact that they were not abandoned.. Keeping his distance he observed what appeared to be two girls. Lightly armed. If at all. One of them was a black haired girl with a bow.

A cleaver like object hanging from her back. The other a blonde and rather well-endowed girl, at least when considering her rather curvaceous figure. The Girls bodacious bod might have kept the Spartan's attention for several more seconds if only his attention wasn't more enraptured at the fact that her hair was blonde!

Sure he had heard of them before but never in his life had he actually seen one. At least not that he remembered. All the Slavic people he had ever met within the metro and out of it had black hair. Occasionally he would see red heads, and brunettes but this was his first time seeing a blonde since the before the war, and damn was it some blonde!

A thought for later he decided after hearing a rumbling and some… "Yeehaws!"?

"Shit." He mumbled to himself as he quickly climbed the nearest tree hoping to hide from whatever was coming this time. As he approached the second set of branches on the tree a loud scream was heard.

Shooting his gaze skyward, he found the origin. It was the same flying angel he had seen earlier the one dressed in white with blue jeans, _'Can he fly?'_ Artyom questioned himself as he noticed the trajectory of the flight path was…

Straight for him!

"Shit, Shit, SHIT!" he grumbled as he leapt for another nearby branch in an attempt to dodge the incoming teen. Just as he did so another figure fell from the sky colliding with the white armoured teen. A young girl in a black shirt and skirt with a red cloak. Both flaying bodies hit the trees with a loud crack. Both covered in some colored hue surrounding their bodies.

 _'Oh shit… they're dead!'_ Artyom thought _, 'no human could survive such an impact.'_

Or so he thought.

Imagine his surprise when both hunter and huntress in training grumbled and began to shake off the impact _, 'They must be some kind of mutants!'_ Artyom concluded as he went for the Bastard gun slung across his back.

Taking aim in haste however made too much noise, enough for the huntress to look up from the branch she was on across to the tree next to her and to the barrel of the weird weapon held by the armoured individual.

"Ruby? What happened to…" asked the recovering blonde haired teen.

 _'Holy hell he's blonde too!'_ forcing his mind back on to the situation at hand Artyom kept his aim steady. The Reaper kept her gaze steady as well not uttering a single response to her blonde friend.

"Ruby...what are you…" Jaune began as he followed her intense gaze. His eyes widened. _'Who was this guy? More importantly why was he aiming his gun at them?'_

 _'Who the hell are these people… why are they just looking at me? They are mutants right? Strange humanoid mutants…'_

"Don't!" commanded a much calmer voice. One that was… right beside Artyom on the same branch! Holding up what appeared to be some weird pistol. Having what might have been a bayonet attached to… the top of the gun? The black bow wearing girl glared daggers at the Spartan.

"Ruby…" yet another voice. The bombastic blonde called out to her sister. As she held up her hands the whirring gears of Ember Celica, arming itself was heard.

A single click as the round cocked itself now ready to fire. "Keep calm…" She too glared at Artyom. Her eyes felt more like swords though. They all stayed in the same positions as their standoff carried on for two more seconds.

"I'm alerting field staff, they need to intervene!"

"Wait, he hasn't fired yet! It might just be caution."

"What if it isn't!?" questioned Glynda.

"Then we save who we can, they are training to be hunters and huntresses after all." The headmaster reasoned. "Besides the next person to fall in will decide what we do."

"Uhh… guys… Why don't we just…" Attempted the White knight, until they heard a fifth voice make itself known. Or was it perhaps a yell of frustration?

"RUBY YOU IDIOT!" Screamed a falling Weiss.

"Oh man!" Exclaimed the blonde night as he jumped out of the tree and semi-successfully caught the heiress. With his back...

"Hmph… my hero…" she remarked sarcastically.

"My back" he groaned in pain.

"Yeehaw!" Screamed out the familiar voice once more. Crashing through the trees an Ursa Major appeared growling and roaring defiantly in challenge before crumpling down to the ground dead. A cheering ginger haired girl visible on top of the Ursa.

"Aww… I think it's broken…" she reported sadly as she examined it from all directions in a flurry of movement. From behind the Ursa a gasping hunter made himself known.

"Nora… don't do that again…" breathed out the tired hunter. Looking off the ground to his Ginger haired partner beside him. He found… nothing…

"Ooh ooh… is this some kind of a cowboy stand off?" she questioned out loud. "Looks so cool… of course be careful with those guns but still… hmm you know I kinda wanna join in!" She announced pulling at the grenade launcher she had at her back. Maghnild playful aiming at all the people present. As its wielder smiled ecstatically. "Surrender and tell me where the Lien is or else Blondie here gets it" She threatened playfully.

"Nora!"

"Yes?"

"I don't think they are playing…"

"Of course they are silly!"

 _'Just what the hell is going on here?'_ Thought the Spartan in the tree.

CRASH! A tree was uprooted as the eight legged freak Spider bug smashed yet another one out of its way.

Pyrrha still on the move dodged yet another swipe of its claw.

"Pyrrha!" yelled out a worried Arc.

 _'That thing is going to kill us if we don't start running.'_ Artyom thought as he slowly slung back his Bastard Gun and raised his hands in the air. The Faunus hiding in plain sight lowered her pistol as well. Still keeping her gaze on the Spartans hands should they reach for any weapon. Without a word, the Ranger jumped down to the ground. Bending his knees slightly to absorb the impact.

He was about to break into a sprint away from the spider bug until a red flash tackled him roughly to the ground.

The red huntress coughed struggling to catch her breath. A screech in the air turned the rest of the hunters sight to the nevermore. While the Spartan only looked at the large feather that was stuck into the ground where he was about to run in to, the feather instead had only snagged onto the young girls red cloak.

 _'Hell… I was almost skewered alive, and she… she saved me. I had them in my sights just a few seconds ago… why did she save me?'_

"Ruby!" Yelled out the worried blonde girl. Running over to her side, she immediately pulled out the Feather from the ground releasing the younger girl's cloak. Then promptly giving her a bear hug. "Oooh I'm glad you're okay."

"Yang… you're… crushing… my… windpipe…" Ruby gagged.

"Guys that monster is getting closer!" Jaune pointed out to the rest of the hunter and lone Spartan.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" questioned an unbelieving Blake as she jumped down from the branch.

"Artyom!" A telepathic voice spoke out to him alone.

 _'Don't show yourself.'_ He thought almost instinctually.

"I haven't… but it did guide the bronze girl here. I think her name is Pyrrha."

 _'What!?'_ Thought Artyom his eyes going wide through his visor.

"She has not seen me!"

 _'Good'_ Artyom breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uhhmm.", Artyom grunted. "I don't know who you all are, but we must get going NOW!"

Everyone stood quiet for a second as Artyom spoke his first words to them. The feline Faunus was the first to respond. "He is right we should all get going… and don't forget your relics!"

"Oh right!" responded Ruby. She ran to the circular arena shaped ruins to pick up some unknown object. Artyom wasn't sure what they were as he was much more preoccupied looking up to the feathered Demon in the sky. Nora and Jaune beside her grabbed their own relics as well.

"Stupid, stupid how could I think that stinger was the relic!?" the White Knight berated himself in a quiet mumble.

"Come on Ruby, stick close to me" The older sister commanded. With that said all of them began running. As if to signal those into action the threatening cry of the Nevermore could be heard screeching at them as it began to chase along with the Deathstalker via air and ground.

Pyrrha herself pushed her body harder to catch up to her comrades doing so within a few seconds.

All nine individuals ran through the forest using the trees as cover from the Nevermore and to slow down the Deathstalker. For most, an unknown dark child followed close beside them within the trees.

Jumping from the thicker foliage to the next patch of thick foliage. As the Deathstalker chased them however they found themselves in a clearing in front of a much larger ruin than they had found before. Around those ruins there was a huge cavern with an old stone bridge that lead away from the cliff side to said ruin.

"Wait! That bridge isn't safe" warned Jaune.

The Deathstalker screeched menacingly as it began to toss away the few remaining trees in its way. Each one crashing loudly into other trees.

"We have to fight! Or risk falling to our deaths on a weak bridge." Artyom Recommended.

"Let's do this!" agreed the Red Rose.

"Everyone without weapons just stand back!" commanded the Spartan. Fully expecting the two sisters, Nora and Pyrrha to do so immediately. When none did he was about to repeat himself before Ruby launched herself seemingly gliding across the forest floor towards the Deathstalker.

 _'What?!'_ Just then, everything slowed. At least for what felt to the Spartan like several seconds before he heard the voice of his partner once more.

"I will help you see."

As the world kept moving in slow motion, Artyom could make out the various colorings of emotions from all the fighters. If any of the other's would have looked in through his helmet at his eyes they would have seen darkness. A darkness that mimicked that of the Dark One's own eyes. Everyone was surprisingly red in the face of these monsters. Save for the Blonde male. He showed a strange orange. _'Fear and commitment?'_

Ruby pulled on Crescent Rose off her back mid-way to her target surprising Artyom as the weapon fully extended revealing itself to be a rather large scythe _. 'Lady Death's Weapon?!'_ Even further surprise was given when Ruby fired of a single round in order to boost her momentum the last few yards to the Deathstalker, _'It's a gun too?!'_

"Ruby don't!" yelled out her older sister a tad too late.

Ruby swung her large scythe making contact with the Deathstalkers tough armour and effectively bouncing off without a scratch.

The Deathstalker began its counterattack swiftly as it swung its claws this way and that attempting to corner and hit the nimble girl. Ruby ducked, leaped, sidestepped and overall evaded all attacks until Nora being the energetic girl she was could resist no longer joining in to the fray. With Yang right behind ready to give her baby sis some cover.

In the meantime the rest of the combatants all aimed their weapons sky high, save for Jaune, that wondered and looked upon the battles happening before him much like Artyom had found himself doing. Rounds of bullets soared into the sky pounding on the Nevermores feathered body.

Of them one more got Artyom's attention. The girl in the white dress, with the Rapier. Aiming it sky high a circular shape formed out of thin air, then released a flurry of unknown energy bolts to aid in the onslaught that befell the Nevermore.

The Giant avian Grimm however did not take the shots without a response. Stabilizing itself in the air, it flapped it wings and let loose a shower of black feathers. Each with the plume shooting down at incredible speeds. The feathers hit the ground around all the Hunters and the Spartan.

Thunk, thunk, thunk…

Thanking the enhanced Reflexes given to him momentarily by the Dark One, Artyom found it relatively easy to dodge the incoming fire. To his pleasant surprise he found everyone else dodging with the same ease. With Pyrrha at times stepping in to shield Jaune from an incoming feather with Akuou, or to push him out of the way when he moved too slowly _, 'What the hell, How is her arm ok after that attack?'_

"I think, it is aura"

 _'Aura?'_

"A strange power these…" The Dark One considered what to call these new allies. "humans… have." The Dark One making sure to leave out the sentiment that all the fighters gave off for him.

Nora kept busy slamming away incoming claw attacks while Ruby was trying her hardest to take out the legs, and Yang kept on firing blasts of energy, _'Or perhaps incendiary rounds?'_ From… _'Her fists?!'_ At any small opening within the Deathstalker's defense.

Deciding that he had spent enough time watching his newly found allies Artyom decided it was time to step in. Just as he heard the very bane of his existence. A strong and long howl into the sky.

Looking back to the forest behind the Deathstalker and three fighting girls there was yet another pack of those werewolf like creatures. Unified they gave of another howl to signify their charge.

Shouldering the Bastard Gun he began to fire off short bursts. Each with the intent to kill aiming for the chest or higher on each incoming Beowolf. The bow wearing huntress joined him on his right, with the stoic martial artists on his left, each with their weapons drawn and firing.

If Artyom didn't know better he would have thought he was back in the Metro tunnels fighting of a station attack by a horde of Nosalis. What with the gunfire and howls heard as the Beowolves slowly began to surround them.

While all this happened this left the Nevermore to contend with the white battle skirt wearing heiress and four time Mistral champion. All the meanwhile Weiss mumbling something about the Nevermore being Ruby's fault.

When it came down to the Nevermore and the Deathstalkers the fighters facing them were able to hold the beasts off. However on the Beowolves front the fight was turning one sided. _'These werewolves have us surrounded.'_

"Behind You ...AHH!" screamed out Jaune as he plunged his sword into the back of a Beowolf that had managed to sneak around Artyom. Pulling out on the blade he stood in shock at his accomplishment.

"I did it…" he said glancing at Crocea Mors, and then to the dissolving Beowolf.

Just as he looked back to the Spartan he saved his blood went cold, a small knife missing his head by inches.

"Yealpwaee!" gurgled a stumbling beowolf behind Jaune as it fell clutching at its throat. Artyom ran quickly to the fallen werewolf brandishing his Bastard gun he let out a round into its head. Leaning down he pulled out the throwing knife before it could dissolve.

"Stay focused!" Artyom advised before adding a "Thank you " Standing up he rejoined the bow wearing girl as she pulled Gambol Shroud back to her out of one of the Beowolves.

"There is too many!" yelled Ren as he swatted aside an incoming paw, then slashing at the Beowolve's midsection with the bladed ends of his weapon. Finally kicking the dissolving corpse away, in order to get ready for the next one.

Despite these children's immense skill, Artyom could still clearly see that all of them were slowly getting pushed back to the bridge leading to the ruins in the middle of the large chasm.

 _'Dark One, are you still listening to my thoughts?'_

"Yes"

 _'Good, if you spot other enemies we miss, call them out'_

"You are sure?"

 _'Yes, we have to coordinate better, all of them are great warriors, but they do not fight as one. Look around the monsters are very numerous. A lot more than what you and I saw yesterday.'_

Nodding his head, he began to observe much more closely than before looking for any would be ambush.

"Everyone we have to pull back!" Commanded Jaune.

"Hold on! Ruby and I almost got this wannabe spider!" Yelled out Yang as she proceeded to punch out some of the Deathstalker's legs out from under it. As it stumbled lower it proceeded to jab at the brawler with its stinger before Ruby caught the tail with her extended scythe, damaging the tail yet not quite cutting through.

"Yang he is right we have to get back."

"Nora, distract the Nevermore!" Yelled out Ren.

"Okay!" Nora sang back. Switching her hammer, Maghnild, into its grenade launcher form.

"Jaune to your left! Raise your shield!"

Heeding the warning Jaune lifted his shield in time to block the downward swipe of an Ursa. The Ursa recoiled back in order to try and smash through the blondes defenses again. Until a red and bronze spear impaled the Ursa's neck; a speedy round shield imbedding itself partially through its armoured skull. Before the feet of the Mistral Champion met with and further pushed in the shield.

"You okay Jaune?" asked the worried Champion, after having pushed of the shield and landing beside him.

"Uhh... yeah thanks."

Promptly pulling back her weapons from the Ursa Pyrrha began to escort Jaune towards the bridge. "Good reflexes by the way."

"Reflexes?... oh yeah thanks." _'I was just doing what the voice told me. Is that what aura is? A voice in your head? Crud. what did I get myself into when Pyrrha unlocked my aura?'_

"If you have a plan just think it." commanded the disembodied voice.

 _'What?!'_

"If you have a plan simply think it" it repeated.

 _'I'm speaking to myself in my head… crap… I've gone off the deep end.'_

"Listen Jaune, just concentrate, when you have something just think about it, your friends will know what to do."

Jaune began to leer at all the hunters and huntresses currently around him. He realized something, they all had a look of confusion within his head. One that was etched onto his own.

 _'Is everyone hearing this?'_ Jaune wondered.

"Yes."

BOOM! A good shot by Nora hit the Nevermore dead center mass. It flapped hap-hazardly as four dust infused blasts of aura hit its left wing in quick succession. The Heiress let a small smile escape her lips as all her shots hit the same spot. The Wing injured enough after all four blasts hit the wing right where its tendon met its Metacarpus.

The left wing instinctively crumpled in itself. Flapping ever violently with its one good right wing it began to lose ground. Slowly it aimed its decent to the ruins in the center of the chasm. Opening both its wings it managed to slow itself before the pain of extending its wounded wing caused it to retreat it back to its center mass. It landed on the Ruins with a loud thud. Still very much alive as it gave out a screech in anger.

With Ruby, the young reaper of a huntress was utterly confused. Not more than several seconds ago she had heard a voice out of nowhere that had asked her to think of a plan to fend off their attackers. Now she had not heard from the voice again but what could they do.

"Yang let's get back for now!" pleaded the Reaper.

The blonde brawler growled for the slightest of moments before conceding to her younger sister's command. If only due to the fact that she too was startled not so long ago by a voice asking her to come up with a plan to save them all from certain death.

She had eagerly replied to the voice stating that she had a plan. That she was going to punch her way out of this situation. Not very detailed, but at least the Dark One had to admit, she was very brave.

The young reaper looked left and right. With Artyom, Blake and Ren, they seemed to be slowly getting pushed through sheer number of beowolves. Not to mention the new front opened by an equally large group of Ursa's. That front currently being handled by Pyrrha and Jaune.

Jaune getting in a few stabs when the opportunities would present itself, mostly sticking right behind the swinging spear/sword that was constantly impaling and slicing through the bear like creatures thanks to Pyrrha's skill.

 _'Shit shit shit'_ thought Artyom, as fatigue was slowly coursing through his body. _'Anyone come up with any plans yet?'_ he questioned his hidden comrade. Dropping an empty clip, Artyom began to slide in a new one through the side of the bastard gun before pulling out his trusty Revolver from its holster at his thigh and letting loose on the werewolves that got to close.

He kept at it until the red warm glow from the bastard gun's barrel began to subside. Once more shouldering the weapon, he began yet another barrage of controlled bursts.

"Yes! The youngest. I believe they called her Ruby" reported the hidden Dark One.

 _'Good… let everyone know.'_

* * *

 **Atop the beacon academy cliffs**

"Sir, perhaps we should halt this initiation short. The amount of Grimm a much higher concentration than what was expected. They already have the relics after all."

"Hmm, perhaps you are right." acknowledged the Headmaster.

"I'll notify the Staff." Responded the telekinetic sorceress.

"Wait… look" halted the Headmaster almost immediately. The Headmasters assistant brought her scroll to her face once more to look at what the Headmaster saw. Her expression changing from one of worry and slight annoyance to one of surprise.

Artyom hoped they wouldn't be startled by hearing the voices in their head but to their credit he found out soon enough that they would not let this new phenomenon distract them too much from the current danger. In fact he expected them to start freaking out but in the end something had to be done. Else they loose on any one of the fronts they currently had open.

Artyom still had no idea who they all were, or why they were in the forest with him in the first place. Then again, he had no clue how he arrived to where ever he was, nor what these fantastical creatures are despite a few similarities to some of those found in the Metro.

Sparing a glance, he noticed the look of confusion on everyone's face as a plan was quickly relayed to them all. A plan that Artyom soon realized would require quite a bit of coordination. The four huntresses in training all agreed on their portions of the plan without uttering a single word.

The disguised Faunus made a mad dash using various shadow apparitions to boost her speed. Her destination the Deathstalker currently engaged by Ruby and Yang. Similarly, the Hammer wielder disengaged the Nevermore temporarily to fire several grenades at the Beowolves. Forcing them to scatter back into the forest to regroup.

Weiss also disengaged the Nevermore for the briefest of moments to switch the dust type she was using on her Rapier to fire dust. To Artyom's yet further surprise with a single swing of the elegant weapon, a wall of flames appeared to block of access to the Ursa pack. Forcing them to retreat much like the Beowolves did before them, if only for a moment.

Giving the red clad scythe-wielder, the opening she wanted.

"Artyom, you need to blind the big bug!"

"Got it!" Artyom responded taking the reprieve from the retreating Beowolves to make a mad dash to the still thrashing Deathstalker. Pulling on his bag, he pulled out his last incendiary grenade. Priming it, he quickly chucked it at the giant Spiderbug's many eyes. Creating a blinding and painful veil of gasoline fueled fire.

The Deathstaker screeched out in pain as it thrashed and slashed and swayed this way and that looking for its prey. One such strike was about to hit Artyom if it wasn't for the timely interruption of a certain blonde haired huntress that met the incoming claw with her own fist as she jumped in front of it. The impact sending a strong shockwave that was felt through Artyom's chest even while standing several feet away from it.

A second swipe of the creatures other claw sped down to the blonde interceptor. However, a single gunshot later made the swipe stop just shy of about a foot from impact. Wrapped around the large claw was a surprisingly resistant black fabric. The fabric leading to the weapon and hands of the black bow wearing girl that only minutes ago had her weapon, Gambol Shroud, in pistol form aimed at the Spartan in the tree.

From above a white angel crashed down onto the detained claw. In her hands the elegant rapier, Myrtenaster, thrust down and then exploding in white and blue. Ice fully encasing the claw and pinning it to the ground. As the still blinded Deathstalker began to realize its inability to move its left claw, it made to swipe at the ice and free itself with the right claw. Still not noticing the blonde girl she sent out another fierce jab that once more shook the very ground around them.

With both claws being entertained the Spartan unslung his Helsing firing off three shots to the screeching spiderbug's face. His shots precise enough for him to subsequently use them as stepping platforms onto the creature's large exoskeleton of a back. Jumping over the flames he landed holding onto his Revolver in one hand and the Bastard Gun in the other. Aiming both weapons at the damaged tail he began to unload both weapons until yet another blur this time red went right over his head and past the Deathstalker.

An audible, 'schwing!' Being the only sound that is heard when the young reapers weapon sliced of the pointed end of the tail. With renewed strength and pain the Deathstalker began to buck much more wildly desperately trying to find its prey and end it before it suffers any more damage. Knocking off the barbed tail and Artyom to the side. With a quick side roll Artyom managed to evade getting impaled by the giant creatures pointed legs.

"Yang, go!" shouted the young red tipped brunette.

"Got it!" she promptly responded "Blake, set me up!"

The mysteriously quite girl threw out her Gambol shroud catching the barbed end of the tail on the ground, then with a quick pull she sent it flying to the waiting blonde brawler.

At this point, the flames burned only lightly. Allowing the Deathstalker to view its own tail impaling one of its many eyes. With a determined yell the blonde brawler punched in the pointed tail driving it in half way and causing the Deathstalker unimaginable levels of pain.

"Heads up!" was the only warning Ruby gave her older sister as a white glyph appeared under the scythe wielding sister. Artyom's eyes went wide. Never before had he seen such a power. Sure, he already noticed that their weapons were completely different to what he was used to however that did not mean they had any supernatural powers _. 'Just perhaps, strange ammunition'_ Artyom had already considered them mutant humans.

Something akin to the Dark Ones, thus while that Ruby girl's speed was certainly a surprise, the very summoning of anything out of thin air was defiantly new. Still adding to the surprise Ruby practically disappeared as she once more activated her semblance further fueled by Weiss's glyph.

Yang ducked down as Ruby Reappeared with both her feet planted firmly on the tail barb. Lodging it further in as with the slightest of grunts she kicked off and landing gracefully. The Deathstalker now lazily stumbled back as its legs gave way underneath it. It grew silent. 'Shit… what monstrous strength do these mutant girls have? Why aren't her legs broken from that?'

"It's aura." The Dark one finally decided.

 _'What?'_ The Spartan questioned internally.

"The power… I mentioned earlier." The Dark One explained.

 _'We'll talk about it later'_ Thought Artyom as he shifted his focus on the other half of the fighter.

Nora's constant bombardments from her Grenade launcher, Maghnild, keeping all other Grimm at bay. Ren beside his lifelong friend providing cover fire against the few Grimm bold enough to charge in despite the constant explosions. Meanwhile the champion Mistrali was smacking incoming feathers from the grounded Nevermore.

It used its one good wing to send volley after volley to the Mistralian champion, most if not all getting blocked off and deflected by her sturdy shield. The blonde knight in the meantime was analyzing all the fighters before a small grin appeared on his face. He too had now come up with an idea.

"I have an idea!" Jaune began. His eyes however went wide and his mouth turned to a puzzled pout soon after. Artyom internally smirked, as he ventured to guess that the Dark One was now relaying this plan to all of the combatants that would be involved. Glancing around to them all he noticed Nora's maniacal looking grin turn even more blood thirsty as she let out a glorious chuckle of impending victory.

The stoic beside her widened his eyes in surprise yet let them relax slightly as he began to focus. The Mistrali champion too had her eyes wide in worry. No doubt hearing the voice in her head once more prompting the sentiment, yet obeyed the instructions being relayed to her.

Running across the bridge the champion changed her weapon Milo to its rifle form. Stopping just underneath the looming ruins and Nevermore she shot of a trio of shots. They did little to no damage, but had the intended effect of keeping the winged beast's attention.

Making the beast look directly below. Completely oblivious to the Green and pink stoic teen that was sent flying through the air after having received a boost from the Hammer wielders mighty swing, in the form of having kicked of the hammer. Closing on his target the dual pistol wielding teen retracted his weapon into his sleeve.

Prepping his palms for his strike. Arriving not 10 feet from his target the Nevermore began to lift its head as it finally took notice of the flying teen. However, it was too late to respond. Thrusting out his hand a strong shockwave from the blow promptly caused a sickening crunch, as the Nevermore's right wing Metacarpus promptly broke. The Nevermore retreated directly over the Ruin roof it was on. Lest it receive, any more damage while it was unprepared.

"Artyom help the human, Pyrrha, Shoot the column where she is!"

Indeed, Artyom now saw that Pyrrha was firing of bullet after bullet at the top of the column directly beneath the Nevermore. Firing just at the tip before the column meets the roof. Running towards Pyrrha and weaving in between the feathers impaled on the bridge, Artyom found that he was being followed by the remaining girls save for Weiss, Blake, and Jaune. They stayed behind and held back the few remaining Bear and Wolf like creatures that had yet to flee.

Raising his Helsing, Artyom promptly pumped it once to attain full pressure then let loose his clip. Ruby and Yang also taking shots at the many columns around the rooftop. However their shots aimed towards the bottom or middle of the rest of the columns. Taking quick note of how many arrow bolts he had left in reserve. Enough for a second full clip, before he would be forced to retrieve them and reuse them for later.

He fully reloaded his weapon, as on the roof top the stoic teen jumped, ducked, and dived out of the retaliatory pecks and squawks put forth by the Nevermore. It attempted many times in vain to stomp on the green teen with its wicked claws to no avail.

Pyrrha then threw her shield with all her strength and perhaps then some, as Artyom could swear he saw a black void color surround the shield as it collided with all the columns that were being shot at by Ruby and Yang. Yet not the one Artyom and Pyrrha were shooting columns began to sport huge cracks that extended from the bottom of the ruin all the way to the top.

With a loud crack the rooftop began to fall, unable to support the immense weight of the rooftop and a nevermore. Pyrrha then caught her shield only to sling it across her back as she began to use the damaged columns as stepping stones to get closer to the column with Artyom's Arrow bolts sticking out at the top.

With a quick slice of her weapon in its sword form she jumped back down. With a solid leap down to the bridge the stoic awaited the last step of the plan, as he turned to face his childhood friend.

"Nora, Nail it!" shouted Jaune.

Nora's legs met with Ren's waiting arms. With a grunt of exertion, his hands managed to lift and throw the Valkyrie high up into the air.

"Let's go!" shouted Yang pulling on Ruby as the hammer wielder began her decent, a terrifying smile on her face as her hammer made contact with the dark birds giant head. Smashing it straight down. The last hope the damaged columns had for keeping the Roof aloft crumbled with the impact. All the columns save for one, the one Artyom and Pyrrha had been shooting at initially.

As the Nevermore crashed down Artyom took notice for the reason she was shooting at that particular spot. With the roof crumbling around it the tip of the first column remained relatively intact save for a sliced of portion that slanted down diagonally. Essentially making a giant stake out of the entire hunk of concrete rock. The Nevermore was impaled as it fell on the giant makeshift weapon; it gave out one last guttural screech of anger and defiance before going completely limp.

* * *

 **Back at the Beacon Cliffside.**

The Headmaster took another sip from his mug, then lifted his glasses back up his nose. "Quite impressive."

"Sir, the coordination to execute a plan like that without hardly any word between them…" began the crop wielding witch.

"I know, it is something very rarely seen in first year students"

"Do you think it is the effect this newcomer has on them?"

"No, Glynda I believe it is the work of his companion. With that said, the remaining students have all obtained their relics and will be coming back to this cliffside. Please receive them and. Then escort our uninvited guest to my office we will have a bit to discuss."

"Very well sir."

"Thank you."

As the Headmaster began his trek back to campus grounds, Glynda once more shifted her gaze to the scroll in her hand. Watching as Artyom shot down the last of the Beowolves still remaining. _'Just who is this man?'_ She thought curiously. _'and what is that thing that is following him around?'_

* * *

 ** _I wanted to get the initiation over with to eventually get past volume 1. I know I'm hyping my ending to it... but ehh.. I at least am rather excited for it XD._**

 ** _Several chapters in the future perhaps some of you guys said i was right to hype it... or perhaps you guys will tell me i was a fool for hyping XD. I think as for next chapter everyone can guess will include the talk with Ozpin... I'll give it to u guys it will... how it turns out however might leave you with a pleasant surprise... or not... might just be hyping myself too much..._**

 ** _Anyways as for the question for the readers. Should I refer to the Dark One as 'The Dark One' or should he have a name, and if so what names would you guys consider? Just something to consider for readability... but probably won't affect story line._**


	5. Death and Aura!

**Hello Readers :) Back for another chapter. I just have a few things to say before we get started. First of all thanks for the follows really helps A lot when you consider motivation to type up this stuff. A second thing to say, is that damn if this wasn't the single longest thing i personally have ever typed for any one thing XD. Might not be much for other writers but for me... it's an accomplishment XD.**

 **Something I forgot to do last chapter is give some credit for the editing and give the cred for this one as well. Thank you, Doomsdayguy 12345.**

* * *

Artyom couldn't believe it. Peace at last, some respite. The last of the Hellhounds had fallen. The Few Ursa's that remained standing turned tail after the white dressed teen spawned forth yet another wall of flames from the tip of her rapier.

Such that peace at last, or so it seemed. Upon lowering his weapon he found that despite their recent teamwork, all the hunters and huntresses in training were still a little on edge around him. He figured once more, that hearing voices probably did little in the way of putting them at ease.

It's not every day that just anyone can coordinates effectively through thought alone. Thus, everyone now found themselves relishing the silence as a gift after their ordeal. At least they did until the more inexperienced of the fighters spoke out.

"So… that was a thing…" Sputtered out an exhausted Jaune Arc.

"Yeah it was," agreed the young reaper now beside him, "that was so awesome everyone!"

"Wooo hoo!" cheered the ever energetic Valkyrie, "Renny that was so cool when you were flying through the air and went Wapow! On that Nevermore. And you Blondie…"

"It's Yang! Yang Xiao Long." The brawler informed.

"Oh okay Yang, Yang Xiao Long, weird name but…"

"It's not weird!" she said raising her fists in defiance at the declaration, "I don't even know your name, What if your name is weird?!"

" My name is Nora…"

"Nora Valkyrie," Added the stoic green teen, "and my name is Lie Ren. Friends often call me Ren."

"Anyways, that was a really awesome punch on that Deathstalker! But I'm sure I could have made it much more awesome with Magnhild." She said lifting her powerful hammer into the air, as if though attempting to smash the very air with it.

 _'Well at least we are not aiming our weapons at each other.'_ Thought Artyom silently.

"We should be getting back to the cliff." Interrupted the Schnee Heiress, "We have the relics, so there is no point in dilly dallying around here anymore."

"She's right." Agreed the bow wearing girl, still keeping a stern glare towards Artyom.

Watching as everyone agreed to the request and holstered away their varied assortment of weapons Artyom did the same. They began to walk together now, unified towards a single destination.

Artyom however, kept pace with the group a good five paces behind them. He did not know any of them, and they had demonstrated rather impressive amounts of combat prowess. Best to stay on their blind side.

Not that the Bow wearing girl was making it easy on him. She was constantly stealing glances back at the Spartan. Not quite trusting him perhaps.

Or perhaps it was the distinct smell of blood all but permeating the air around him?

Blood that was not entirely his own. The Spartan also noticed that while the rest of them had more visible relaxed she seemed to stay just as tense with her hand near her cleaver of a weapon. Much like Artyom had near his revolver holster.

It was after only a few minutes into the walk that the red cloak wearing speedster began to lag behind until she was only about a single step in front of Artyom and indicating through body language that she was waiting for Artyom to catch up to her.

* * *

 **A few minutes before the walk to the cliff started.**

Ruby was curious to say the least. She had a ton of questions after all that had happened and very few if any answers. On the one hand she was ecstatic that all the Grimm were defeated and that on her first day She was able to take down a Death Stalker with a little bit of help.

On the other she heard voices in her head! 'How crazy is that!?' Well okay perhaps it was just one voice, but even so what amplifies the weirdness is that she was sure everyone else had at one point or another heard it too. Nothing else could explain how every move was done perfectly in sync with each other. Everything started to happen after the chance encounter with that weird guy in the tree. Sure his weapons looked awesome, but it most certainly was not awesome to have them aimed at her or Jaune, even if it was for just a small moment.

Still even if the meeting was rocky to say the least, the young reaper did not wish him to meet his end. She didn't even know the poor guy. 'Wait that's it! I don't even know the guy.' Maybe this will be a better meeting; all they know of each other currently is a small snap shot of how each other fights.

"Yang?"

The Blonde brawler turned her head to meet her younger sisters face. "What's up sis?"

"Do you know who the guy behind us is?"

"Nope, never seen him before, honestly though I'm not sure how I feel about the guy though. I don't like him; anyone who would raise their gun at my sis definitely won't be on my nice list."

"I don't know. Maybe he was just surprised?"

"Well if he plans on getting on my good side I'll just let you know, Ruby, that he better work to earn it."

"Well I think we should give him a chance, we don't even know his name. We can ask him that at least. Can't we?"

Yang thought about her sister's question. Its true she had hoped Ruby would 'break out of her shell' But out of all the people that might do that for her it just has to be the one that doesn't seem the friendliest. Then again Yang still hasn't had many interactions with the guy other than witnessing him aiming his weapon at Ruby.

Sure Ruby had her aura to protect her but a weapon is a weapon, and thus still capable of serious damage. Something that Yang simply won't stand for when it comes to her family, even if nothing happened. Thus she meant it when she said this stranger would have to earn her trust, if he would like to befriend her.

Then again Weiss isn't on her good side either. She was just an obnoxious brat the day before, when she had tried to get her and Ruby to meet and make up after their blowing up incident. Of course Weiss hadn't shown any ill intent and began attacking Ruby. At least not yet, and she wouldn't if Yang had anything to say about it. If anything Weiss also had to earn her trust.

Truth be told that while Yang was normally the go-happy fun loving, party girl. Her relationship with Ruby was serious family business. Nothing and no one was going to harm her while Yang was on the case. There was after all a reason for why Ruby was still so innocent to the dating scene.

Yang knew very well that it wasn't just her young age. Still however her love for her sister was a very real emotion to consider. She wanted the best for Ruby, thus she had to be realistic. She can't exactly keep on blocking her, her entire life and her breaking out and meeting new people, in the end it was her own idea.

Yang simply couldn't turn back now. Ruby would have to learn from her mistakes if she was to grow strong and independent. As much as Yang wished she could deny Ruby, she instead found herself saying something quiet opposite. As she looked to meet Ruby's silver eyes.

"Go ask him."

With a short nod Ruby took a deep breath. Then began to slow her pacing, until she was just a step in front of the stranger. Turning half her body she waited for the Spartan to catch up before resuming her pace in sync with his own.

"Umm hiya…"

"…"

 _'Should I respond?'_ Thought Artyom. This was his savior only a few minutes ago. Artyom was sure that giant feather would have skewered him had he not been pushed out of its flight path.

 _'Hiya? That's it? That's the great greeting you could come up with Ruby!'_ The Reaper berated herself. "Soo… how are you?"

"…"

 _'She is just a young girl.'_

 **"She may just want to meet you."** Offered the Dark One from somewhere among the trees.

"I am fine, thank you… comrade"

 _'Comrade? Is he trying to get that friendly with me?'_ The Reaper thought, 'No, no. he is just being the normal kind of friendly.' "Well that's good. Umm… My name is Ruby" She added expectantly.

"Artyom."

"Sounds foreign, you're not from Vale are you?"

 _'Vale? Is that what this place is called?'_

"I guess not, are you from Vale?"

"Yeah, but not on the main land, I'm from a little island called Patch, lived there with my dad and my sister." She responded nodding towards the blonde brawler walking in front of them.

 _'Patch? Doesn't sound familiar, this doesn't mean that I can't ask a few questions and try to make sense of where I am.'_

"Tell me, little gir… Ruby, does the name Russia mean anything to you?"

"Russia? No, sounds strange. Who would be in a such a rush to call something Russia?" she attempted as a joke. One that was understandably met with a blank stare even through the Spartan's visor.

"So then I suppose in that case Moscow, is something you have never heard of?"

"Nope, hey do you ever take of you helmet? It looks like it's seen better days, the Grimm must have done a number on you"

 _'Grimm? Could it be the name of one of the creatures we were fighting?'_

"Yes the Grimm, caught me by surprise." Artyom faked.

"So Artyom, what school do you come from?"

 _'School?'_ He couldn't quiet recall going to school. It was so long ago. Most of his life was instead spent learning about how school life used to be before the war, "I… I don't remember."

"That knock to your head must have hurt you more than I thought." Chided the Reaper, "When we get back you should definitely go to the infirmary and get yourself checked out. Hopefully you don't have a concussion or something."

"Right, I'll be sure to do that."

They continued walking for another minute in silence before Ruby attempted once more to quell the silence.

"You know, you carry a lot of guns. That one with the dial on it seems really cool. Maybe you can show me how it works later? And I'll show you Crescent Rose."

"Sure, I suppose that would be fine."

 _'Especially it is a means to learn more about the weapons of this place.'_ They were most certainly odd considering the types of creatures they faced out in a forest like this. And interesting to note they transformed into other weapons.

"So, um friends?" asked the Young Reaper.

 _'Friends? Are these people my friends?'_ Artyom considered that very idea. Within the Metro true comrades could be hard to come by. What with everyone scavenging simply to survive, there were few who would be willing to sacrifice themselves so readily for others. Few with the bravery and kindness that was starting to hint from the red cloaked girl.

"Yes, comrade… friends."

To which Ruby beamed in happiness. She had now made her first friend that she sought out on her own, since leaving Signal academy. Thus with this sweet revelation out of the way they continued on in silence.

It wasn't much longer before they reached the top of the cliff. Waiting for their arrival was a tall blonde woman wearing a purple cape. Holding a scroll in one hand and moving her finger along the screen as the rag tag group of nine approached.

Looking up from her Scroll she greeted them. "Well done, you all have now successfully completed your initiation."

"I did it, I got through the first day." Mumbled Jaune, receiving a reassuring pat on the back from his partner Pyrrha.

"Hand me your relics and then you are to rest. Teams will be appointed in two hours' time." Commanded the purple caped witch.

"Miss Goodwitch." Spoke out one of the huntress after handing over her and Ruby's relic. _'She is a good witch? And are those Chess pieces?'_

"Yes Ms. Schnee?"

"Not all of us have a partner." She reported as she glanced over at Artyom still behind the group save for the Reaper beside him.

"Yes, I am aware. Ms. Schnee, thank you for reminding me. I assure you it will all be sorted." At least she hoped it would. Either way she still had a task to do, and she was certain that if this stranger tried anything she could take him in a one on one. She could not be sure what might happen if the creature hidden in the forest tried anything though, "Artyom, is it?" the good witch asked him, recalling his name after further viewing of his recent conversation with the young Rose.

Artyom took this as his cue to step up beside the group of students and respond. "Yes ma'am."

 _'How did she know my name?'_

"Since you are without a partner, we will discuss this with the headmaster in order to reach a solution to this problem." Turning to face the entire group, "Everyone else you are dismissed, I suggest you all do as I recommend and rest." Turning back to Artyom. "Follow me" She commanded.

As everyone left both Reaper and Kitty spared one last glance at the Spartan, before following their partners.

* * *

They all followed along until in the distance Artyom began to see the edge of the forest. What awaited him left him speechless. His discipline being the only force to keep his legs moving in sync with the blonde witch. He found in front of him a large castle like structure, that pierced high into the heavens. _'The tree line was just so thick to not have seen this high in the sky.'_

"Artyom, are those more human buildings?" Asked an equally curious Dark One.

"No…"

"Hmm… did you say something, Mr. Artyom?" Clearly not having heard the telepathic voice.

"Uh no, I have not ma'am."

"I see, very well." She nonchalantly responded looking back to her scroll as the duo walked. Looking specifically at the shimmer in the still ongoing video feed that hinted at the possible location of the dark creature still following close behind.

 _'Just what is that thing?'_ She thought. _'If it is some new type of Grimm, perhaps I should just eliminate it before it can do any harm.'_ She considered.

Glynda Goodwitch was at a loss, on the one hand the unknown creature was still following, with no clear intentions on motives. It was not actively harming anyone, yet did not appear friendly either.

The varied assortments of abilities this humanoid creature possesses almost made it seem as though it has a semblance, or perhaps even several. All semblances are fueled by aura. Since Grimm do not have souls, they have never displayed the use of aura, and much less a semblance. And then there is the bond between this creature and the man following right behind her. Glancing back she noticed his helmet was still on.

"Artyom, you may remove your helmet you are safe now. We are within the Dust barrier that keeps Grimm at bay now."

"Yes Ma'am." Lifting his helmet of his head. The lack of a helmet only seemed to amplify the beauty of the strange buildings around him. He figured that now he was walking in a large courtyard, equal in its elegant design. The path leading straight to the large buildings.

 _'Perhaps the front of the building?'_ he pondered.

While the buildings caught his attention at first. He noticed another aspect to take even more note of. The people all around the courtyard. All wearing what he would recognize as traditional boarding school uniforms. He had never seen the uniform before and at times would only see them in old magazines and school brochures.

Still the sheer amount of students walking the courtyard seemed to imply that there never was a war. Assuming he was still on the Earth.

 _'At least he can still follow directions'_ The disciplinarian thought. _'Perhaps this man is not as dangerous as we thought.'_

* * *

Meanwhile behind Artyom and Goodwitch.

The Dark One felt… not quite right. The forest had been left back quite a while ago. Thus he had to resort to disguising himself as any other human. Once more considering the amount of students no one really took notice of a single small child in school uniform walking out of the forest. His skin pale and his eyes relatively small yet still with black irises, short black hair, and what seemed like a frail thin body. However, as best he could he stood erect and kept tailing his comrade and the so called witch. A single child lost within the large confines of the campus and student body.

The Dark One, was confused for lack of a better word. These humans were not like Artyom. They all felt too familiar. Yet different in the very presence they each exhumed. Some definitely felt more distant like a cousin somehow 5 times removed, while others felt as though there were simply long lost twins. Then there was the buildings and architecture around the place. The very idea that Artyom had never seen them or even considered them familiar did not bode well.

Furthermore the lack of breathable air was slowly bringing a sense of dread over the Dark One. He had only ever been away from the surface for more than a few days when he was captured by the Nazi regime. Being sold to the Hanza circus, did not mean he had access to the surface either.

After now two days he was feeling the same as he did when he was in the train. He could feel physically weaker and starting to get more mentally drained. Not to mention the strain of constant communication between several individuals while maintaining his camouflage. It was truly taking its toll on the young child.

It would be a task synonymous to running 10 km a day with little to no food, while constantly under the stress of a life or death situations. Yet the dark child simply refused to inform Artyom and add to his comrade's worry.

"Artyom, you are sure we should follow along?"

 _'We need to be informed'_

"This is the best way?"

 _'It is the only option we have right now, this isn't Moscow.'_

Thus they followed the disciplinarian down the pathway and into the building, passing several hallways, plenty of rooms, and a lot of students. Finally standing in front of an elevator the doors opened to reveal the emptiness of a vacant elevator. Then Artyom began to see a really big problem. There was no way to hide another body even one as small as the Dark One in there without making some kind of noise.

As if sensing the predicament Glynda put his angst to rest. "Come along Artyom, bring you friend with you, the Headmaster would like to meet you both."

"You mean… you knew?"

 _'How did she know? All the others students haven't spared them so much as a glance at least not showcasing any wonder towards the Dark Child tailing them.'_

"Yes" she responded bluntly, clearly a tad bit annoyed as she now entered the elevator and awaited Artyom and his hidden comrade to board with her.

"What should I do, Artyom?"

Artyom looked out towards the atrium area they were currently in. Looking among the throngs of students for a single one. Finally, he found the familiar child that he had presented to Khan and Miller only several days ago. With his right hand he motioned with his fingers towards the waiting child. Appearing hesitant at first, the dark child stole one last glance around him. Wondering if perhaps if he should take his chances alone. Away from any human that would seek to abuse him, however he couldn't leave Artyom. Artyom still needed him, and in a sense The Dark One needed him too. Taking a shaky deep breath of the uneradicated air the dark one joined the two in the elevator. Standing between them both. The doors closed just locking them inside.

Artyom found himself almost giddy. He faintly recalled riding an elevator once or twice as a child back before the war, when several skyscrapers still adorned the Moscow horizon. With a short hum of machinery and a catchy tune they began their ascension.

A short while after, the doors parted revealing a large room with a dome shaped roof, many gears grinding and whirring above him as though moving a large clock piece. In the seemingly empty room was a single desk with similar gears within it also on constant clockwise motion. Behind the desk sat a patiently waiting grey haired man with a greenish coat on.

"Welcome" He greeted as the three individuals exited the elevator. Standing from his clockwork motif of a chair. He proceeded to meet his guests halfway into the room. Reaching out his hand Artyom instinctively responded. Grasping firmly they shook. "I am Headmaster of this prestigious academy. You may call me Ozpin. Although students here generally refer to me as Professor Ozpin. Now, how may I refer to you my friend?" he asked as he released the Spartans hand.

"My name is Artyom, Artyom… Yakubovich Yedemsky" He lied.

"Well then Mr. Yedemsky, may I ask what exactly you were doing in the Emerald Forest yesterday?"

"So then, you knew I was out there. And you just watched?!" Exclaimed the Spartan in disbelief at the carelessness seemingly shown from the grey haired Ozpin. "Then I suppose you knew about the dangerous mutants out there?"

"Mutants? That's quite an ancient way to refer to the creatures of Grimm. I don't believe anyone has referred to them as Mutants, since the falling stars, and the great collapse over 15 millennia's ago."

 _'Millennia's ago?'_ Pushing the thought to the back of his mind he kept proving for more ground.

"So then you knew. Why did no one send rescue?"

"Mr. Yedemsky, with all due respect, we don't know anything about you, nor how you came to arrive to the Emerald Forest. Would you be so willing to risk lives to rescue someone like that?"

Artyom remained silent. He was never in charge of making those tough decisions. Those kind of decisions could always be passed up the chain of command. Generally Miller or when Artyom felt the situation dictated it Khan. Sure he had more than once had to make life or death choices with others' lives, but to an extent that was only for people he knew in some more personal way. For enemy soldiers, even before the battle of D6, whenever he could he would often try to incapacitate his enemies.

Avoiding kill shots when he could. But in the end would he be willing to risk his life or the lives of his comrades for a stranger? He could not be sure on the one hand it was an option like this one that had led to the deaths of so many strange lives he never had a chance to meet. The dark one easily understood this dilemma. On the other hand… if he hadn't it may have been possible, a slow going war between humans and the dark ones would have ensued. Human fear would have assured that. At that moment in fact, he truly felt the fear drive his actions on the TV tower, an action that haunts him even now. "No… I would not"

"Then we are in accord in that respect. However, now we can work to remedy this, in order to take steps that this incident not repeat itself."

"Okay then, in that case you will answer questions I have as well."

"Seems fair to me, in fact why do you not start us off Mr. Yedemsky?"

"Where are we right now?"

"You are currently standing on the campus of Beacon Academy."

"And where would that be?"

"On the outskirts of the city of Vale."

 _'Beacon Academy, Vale?' Where in the world are those places. Unless… 'Dark One is he being honest?'_

"Yes, I do not believe he is lying."

Artyom sighed in exasperation. The Headmaster was answering his questions in a crude but effective way. The answers while being truthful, at least according to the Dark One, still weren't very specific.

As though perhaps Ozpin was testing his knowledge of this world. _'Perhaps he is testing me! If that is the case perhaps I can play the same game.'_

"Okay then… Mr. Ozpin, Why did you bring me here to meet you?"

"Call it curiosity Mr. Yedemsky. Now may I start with a few questions before you get ahead of yourself?"

"Fine, shoot."

"Judging from your current wardrobe, I would venture to say you are with some military unit, however from the wear and tear it has seen plenty of use, some of it recently. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Hmph, What is the designation of this military unit?"

"Designation?"

"What is it called?"

"We are called Spartans."

"Spartans? From which kingdom do you, Spartans, hail from?"

"I was posted at D6."

"What was your position's duties if I may ask?"

"To protect D6."

"Hmph" He quietly considered the short answers. Perhaps realizing that Artyom was playing the same game. Artyom could not be sure just yet. Now was the time to keep asking questions before, this grey haired man asked anything of vital importance to the survival of Polis station. Assuming Polis Station was still somewhere on the map.

"Now, I have a question for you Mr. Ozpin"

"Yes?"

"What is the goal of this academy?"

"The goal, Mr. Yedempsky, is to train the finest huntsmen and huntresses to guard our world from the ever present threat of the Creatures of Grimm, and other darkness." Ozpin then looked to his deputy Assistant, Glynda Goodwitch. "Glynda would you care to bring us something warm to drink?"

"I'll be right back." Nodded the Combat instructor. Showing just the slightest bit of hesitance at leaving the Headmaster alone with this 'Spartan' and strange dark creature. Speaking of which was still cloaked within the minds of all present as the image of the same small child Khan and Miller initially met.

With the only difference being the academy uniform. With a glance at both of the strangers she turned towards the elevator and left.

"Now, Artyom was it?"

Artyoms eyes widened at the sudden lack of formality. "Yes?"

"I'll be frank I don't know what you mean by this D6 nor, have I heard of these Spartans you speak of. However, I believe you are in the same position, you do not know where you are nor how you arrived. This however leads me to conclude that you are either in need of a psychological evaluation, or that what you have said is all in fact true."

"I'm not crazy you bitch!" Spouted a clearly annoyed Artyom. _'Who the hell does this man think he is?'_

"I would certainly hope not, for having such an interesting companion with you has peaked my interest." Then shifting his gaze he met the Dark One's camouflaged childlike dark eyes. "You are not human, I would ask that you reveal yourself as you normally are, I mean you no harm."

 _'Just what was this human'._ Thought the Dark One.

When they had first arrived to the cliffs The Goodwitch as she was referred to was painted a yellow-orange. Signifying fear, caution, and careful analysis, however, from the moment they had entered this small room this man had been a solid green-blue. Indicating a calm and collected individual. One that was analytical of Artyom and his partners every move.

"Artyom, What do you think?"

Artyom looked to the child beside him then to Ozpin before stepping in between the two. "Leave him out of this."

"Artyom, I mean no harm, I simply wish to assure myself that you aren't a danger to my students."

"For what purpose! Most men I have ever met have only ever want to abuse his power." Artyom almost immediately slapped himself, as he realized the mistake in his short outburst.

Now Ozpin was sure of it. The small creature behind the Spartan truly had a certain power to it. One that the Spartan feared to let go off, to just anyone. Now that he had confirmed his belief there was still the matter of dealing with it. Should he let it be and stay with the Spartan, attempt to neutralize it, or capture it perhaps to study.

One thing was certain, such a creature should not be unsupervised. However, that also left the matter to find out if this 'Spartan' was trustworthy in its supervision. _'He certainly harbors some camaraderie towards this strange creature'_ Ozpin thought to himself. _'Perhaps I can use it.'_ "Mr. Yedemsky," Ozpin began shifting back to his formality. "I can offer you sanctuary here at Beacon Academy until you find a way back to your... Kingdom." Ozpin said tactfully.

Artyom looked over the Grey haired Headmaster. Studying his body language, looking for any movement that might hint at any mal-intent. After several seconds satisfied after finding no such hint Artyom responded. "What are your conditions?"

"Conditions? You are smart Mr. Yedemsky, if that is even your real name."

Artyom's eyes widened at his fib being discovered.

"The conditions, Mr. Yedemsky" Ozpin continued. "Are that your friend behind you is to stay on campus at all times. You are not to attempt harm on any student or faculty here, and you are to submit to me or any faculty should we deem it necessary to maintain the peace."

 _'Damn what a pain in the ass.'_

"I'll accept if you allow me some terms for ourselves." After Ozpin nodded Aryom continued. "I want to keep my weapons and be allowed tools to work on them. This is a school correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a Library then?" Artyom asked. Not quite sure. Seeing as how his experience with school was short lived before the war started. He had heard from some of the older metro dwellers that Schools often had them for the students to learn more about the world. Knowledge being a necessity at the moment was not a dispute.

"Yes."

"Then I want to be able to visit whenever I want. Also since this is a school you also have teachers?"

"Naturally."

 _'Hmm just what kind of place is this Artyom from, if he does not quite know about the fundamentals of what a school should have?'_

"Then I don't want any of them getting close to him." Artyom stated nodding to the Dark One in disguise behind him. The last thing Artyom needed was a 'curious' person looking to make a weapon out of the Dark One.

"Your first two terms can be easily met. Your third however, would conflict with my own. Recall, Mr. Yedempsky that I am the one offering you a place to rest. I'll let you know right now, that you will be under constant watch. However, no faculty will hinder you in your pursuits so long as we can remain amicable towards each other."

Artyom thought about it for a few seconds. "Fine, but you are going to tell me right now! Why make me this offer?" Artyom asked sternly. Not batting an eye as he stared down the headmaster.

"I have a feeling if you will, that you and your companion have a part to play."

Artyom thought about the cryptic response before accepting it. Whatever this so called part was as long as he could stick with the Dark One than Artyom would deal with it as it came.

It was at that moment that the elevator dinged right behind the trio. Glynda walked straight in holding a tray of a tea pot and several mugs. One of them already filled with a dark brown liquid.

"Now Mr. Yedemsky, let us have a quick drink before we show you to your quarters. To commemorate our acquaintanceship." Suggested Ozpin.

Suddenly Artyom recalled the last drink he was invited to have. It was back with Pavel, Needless to say this put the Spartan Ranger at unease. An unease that did not go unnoticed by the Dark One. "Artyom, Is everything okay?"

 _'I'm not sure, last time I had a drink with someone I ended up a prisoner.'_

"This man is not like that. Here let me show you."

Everything slowed once more. However now Artyom could see as the Dark One did. The Goodwitch was cautious and ready. While the Headmaster was showcasing curiosity, and collectedness. Neither had mal-intent to their emotions. Just as soon as the colors enveloped the world it disappeared. Unknown to Artyom the Dark One simply too tired to continue it longer.

As Artyom took hold of his mug Glynda tipped the teapot over to serve him. A clear green boiling liquid filled the mug. The steamy vapor meeting his exposed nose. A sweet tangy scent, a scent of one of the most rarest of fruits found in the Metro. Artyom himself had only ever seen it once when a younger lad, before he had set out from VDNKh Station. (Exhibition) lemons, and perhaps some oranges. Immediately Artyom's mouth began to water. His stomach growled loudly.

With a light chuckle from the Headmaster, Artyom brought the cup to his mouth, "Careful it's hot." reported the Headmaster's assistant before Artyom took his first sip.

"Thanks, for the warning."

"Has it been long since you had something to eat?" Asked the disciplinarian.

 _'Going on two days.'_ Thought Artyom.

"It has been a while." The last thing that Artyom even recalled eating was a small plate of Shrimp stew several hours before the lost battle for D6. Whatever that was, considering no one knew what the 'Shrimps' mutated from.

Artyom took that first sip. It was even better than it smelled, sweet and tangy, citric goodness assaulting his taste buds. The Dark One looked on in Artyom's thoughts, a memory of a bittersweet child.

* * *

A much younger Artyom, was walking down the long dark tunnel. This Artyom had yet to ever pick up a gun. He was a child.

 _'Why would he need to, at least while I am here.'_ Thought Sukhoi as he walked beside the younger Artyom.

Now Sukhoi was not victim to some delusions of peace within the Metro. He could clearly see the dissolution quickly occurring within the surviving populace. The rats where supposedly pushing further and further into many different stations, the manufacturing of Flamethrowers to keep them at bay was still a slow going process. But that was not of importance right now.

The quarrels of men could wait. The dangers of beast were not currently present. So Sukhoi now had a completely unrelated mission. Artyom stopped along with Sukhoi as they stood in front of a crumbling make-shift shop.

"How much for that?" Sukhoi asked the merchant as he pointed to the rectangular object on his cardboard table.

"100 bullets."

"100?! You are crazy, I know it's rare but…"

"100, take it or leave it." Interrupted the Merchant, now clearly annoyed.

"50" Sukhoi offered.

"100"

"65"

"100" The Merchant repeated yet again, anger evident in his voice.

"Listen, it's not even for me." Sukhoi told the Merchant nodding to the young Artyom beside him. The Merchant shifted his gaze from the taller Sukhoi to the young child, then back to Sukhoi. With a sigh the merchant quoted a different price.

"70, not going any lower so don't bother asking."

Now it was Sukhoi's turn to sigh in relief however as 70 bullets was all he had on him at the moment. "Fine…" Sukhoi reached into one of his large pockets and pulled out a small brown bag. Within the clicking and jingling of military grade ammunition was heard.

"Here." he said tossing the merchant the small bag.

After two minutes the Merchant was satisfied that he had correctly counted the ammunition. Reaching out to the rectangular object still on the card-board table he grabbed it then extending his hand out to Sukhoi.

"Thanks…" With that said Sukhoi turned about with Artyom in tow.

"What did you buy?" Asked the one day to be Spartan.

"Here, check it for yourself." Sukhoi then handed the rectangular object to Artyom. The first thing he noticed was that it was covered in a plastic wrapper. The wrapper itself was slick to the touch. As they approached a nearby lit lamp Artyom saw the colorings of the wrapper. Red, Green, Blue, it hosted words from a world long since passed, words that would no longer have any meaning the further humanity progressed into the Metro.

Artyom's eyes went wide in surprise and awe. "It's a candy bar!" He shouted excitedly to Sukhoi.

"That's right Artyom… happy Birthday." He responded with a smile, as they continued their trek into the darkness of the Metro station.

* * *

"Artyom?" The Dark One interrupted Artyom's thoughts of the past.

"Perhaps we can let him join the students for dinner?" Asked the disciplinarian.

"Yes Glynda, just after we announce the teams. Speaking of which, How long till we are due in the atrium?"

Looking to her scroll she opened one eye wider, then placed a small frown on her face. "We are due approximately five minutes ago."

The Headmaster did the contrary to his assistant. He displayed the smallest of grins. "I see, Mr. Yedempsky when we return we will escort you and your friend to the dining hall. We need to get some food into you both as soon as we can."

With that said they both left entering the elevator and Ozpin giving a quick wave goodbye as the doors closed, effectively leaving the Dark One and Artyom alone.

"What do you think?"

"I do not know what to think." Stated the Dark One.

"This Ozpin man, he seem a little strange to you?"

"He is unique, though I feel that I can trust him"

"Sure about that?"

"Yes, his past is marred with mistakes I can feel it, but right now I do not believe his offer to be one of them. Do you?"

"That's just it, I'm not sure either. I think his offer is good. Almost too good, perhaps he has hidden agendas."

"You saw, what I saw Artyom."

"Yeah…" Artyom looked down to the ground deep in thought. "So then I guess this is how things will be?"

"Yes I think so."

The Dark One began to walk out towards the circular window in the office. Artyom following him. Each one began to gaze out to the horizon. Looking on the Forest in the distance. The Courtyard directly below them, and… "Is that a city?... look." Artyom spoke pointing towards it.

"It seems like it."

"Think that is Vale?"

"Could be."

Then Artyom saw something he never thought he would ever see with his own two eyes. A dream that he never thought he would get to see in real life, "Is that… a PLANE!"

His cried, eyes fixated on a bulkhead flying overhead and away from them. Its trajectory pointing it on a course towards the city, "We are not in Russia anymore."

* * *

The continued looking out the circular window in awe for several more minutes before the elevator door opened once more with a short ding. In walked Ozpin with Glynda right beside him.

"I'm telling you! Mr. Arc isn't ready to be a leader."

"Only time will tell Glynda."

"Would you perhaps reconsider Ms. Rose then? She is too young, a good leader should be mature."

"Perhaps a good leader should be more 'Mature' as you say, but we haven't giving her a chance just yet to show her maturity now have we?"

'Ozpin basically repeated the same thing' Artyom kept to himself.

"…"

"Now than we can continue discussing this at a later time, I believe that our friends here are hungry." Ozpin mentioned as he motioned towards the two Metro Dwellers.

As if on cue Artyom's stomach let out a rather audible growl, as he was once more reminded of his impending meal, "Uhh… sorry."

"Don't be." Glynda immediately responded, "Come along."

As Artyom and the Dark One began to follow the Disciplinarian back to the elevator Ozpin called out. "I will find you after your meal and show you to your quarters. I have to arrange this for you still."

"Thank you, Professor." Artyom responded as the doors closed on both sides.

The good witch led them both, down several hallways upon exiting the Elevator. Passing the pristine courtyard to another nearby building, large in scope yet looking in through the windows from the outside Artyom could see plenty of tables. Along the many tables sat tons of students in between them a substantial amount of food. Foods that began to cause Artyom's mouth to water, his anticipation rising upon reaching the doors, releasing the trapped aroma of many different delicious foods.

* * *

"Nora, are you gonna eat that?"

"Of course I am." She replied, extending her arms to cover her plate from any potential thieves.

"Jaune, don't come in between Nora and her dinner pancakes." Warned Ren.

Jaune looked to the plate under Nora's arms longingly.

"But…"

"Here!" Interrupted Ruby, handing the blonde knight a single chocolate chip cookie, the entirety of the newly named Team RWBY sitting beside her.

"Uhh.. thanks" Jaune replied accepting the cookie from his fellow leader.

Pyrrha smiled at her leader. She was glad to not having been chosen as leader of her team. She knew how to fight that much was certain, and her transcripts definitely showcased her academic abilities. But she just did not see herself as a leading kind of women.

No doubt she could, if ever put on the spot, but the added pressure was not her idea of a welcomed position. _'Perhaps Professor Ozpin already saw that about me?'_ thought Pyrrha.

She had enough to deal with when it came to advertisement campaigns for cereal boxes, inspirational speeches at several intermediate huntsmen academies worldwide, and finally dealing with fans. Not that she hated her admirers, but even she wanted time to herself.

"So Weiss, is everything okay with your team?" asked Pyrrha. "Just asking since you asked me earlier about joining you. I hope you aren't disappointed."

"No, no I'm sure I can… manage" Replied the Ice queen as she looked over her team. The pause before the word 'manage' betraying her thoughts. The response did not go unnoticed as Ruby frowned, Yang pouted, and Blake scowled. Yet none spoke out.

Very well aware of the currently 'down' atmosphere that instantly fell upon team RWBY, Jaune and Pyrrha both set their sights on something to distract them and lighten the mood.

"Isn't that the guy who was fighting with us in the Emerald Forest?" Asked Jaune pointing to the doors that had just opened revealing Professor Goodwitch and Artyom entering, Glynda led the man to an empty table where he sat down. A mysterious child sitting beside him.

"Yes, I believe that is him." Replied the Mistralian Champion also eager to distract her new friends from their somber thoughts.

Ruby followed their gazes to find the Spartan at the table all alone save for the child beside him, Professor Goodwitch having left him there for the time being.

"It is him!" affirmed the Reaper. "His name is Artyom"

"Artyom huh, so then you really did ask him?" questioned her older sister.

"Yeah, he told me that maybe later we can look over our sweets!"

"Your sweets?!" asked the Brawler incredulously, her mind starting to race at the possible implications of the term "sweets".

"Yeah, I was going to show off Crescent Rose, and he was going to show off… whatever he calls his guns!"

"OH…" Yang mind slowed. "umm... Anyone know who the kid sitting with him is?" asked Yang. "He is kinda cute in that uniform, but he definitely seems too young to be he..."

"Please don't tell me he is a student here" pleaded Weiss. "This is unbelievable! All this time studying and train…" Weiss arose from her seat, "I'm going to the dorm now." Without another word she left the remains of team RWBY and team JNPR.

"What Deathstalker crawled up her butt?" asked Nora.

"Nora… not now" interjected Ren.

"They seem so lonely." Continued Ruby referring to Artyom and the child.

"Not too sad though, in fact…" Yang began.

"Look at him go!" Shouted Nora incredulously a large smile on her face, "It's like he's a vacuum cleaner! How much do you guys think he can hold down?"

"I don't know." Responded Jaune, "The way he is eating, you would think he has never had chicken before. The food here is good… but that is some enthusiasm."

"What about the kid?" questioned Ruby, "He isn't eating."

"Yeah, maybe he isn't hungry…" Theorized the brawler before pausing, "well?"

"Well what?" asked Ruby.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, you know 'formally' to your new friend?"

"Oh yeah sure! Who wants to come along and meet him?"

"I do and Renny does too!" Shouted Nora immediately

"I do? I mean, yes of course."

"Yeah, why not?" added team JNPR's blonde leader.

"That sounds like a grand idea!" affirmed Pyrrha.

Blake remained silent as the rest affirmed, until everyone began to look at her expecting the kitty-hiding-in-plain-sight to respond, "Fine, let's go say hi." She said standing up from the bench. The entire group followed the red reaper.

 _'The food was amazing!'_ Artyom vaguely recalled eating chicken before the falling of the bombs, before World War III ended. Before the Nightmare of the Metro. Before Artyom's mother… _'No don't think like that'_

"Artyom, look. Friends?"

"I hope." Artyom whispered to the concealed Dark One as he took another bite out of the chicken wing in his hand.

Ruby was the first among the approaching mob to raise her hand in greeting with a large smile, "Hey Artyom!"

Artyom returned the greeting after swallowing the chicken in his mouth, "Hi, Ruby is it?"

"Yeah, Just thought to pop on over and introduce you to the rest of the gang." She mentioned as she looked back to the mob of 6 behind her. She then looked back to her friends, "Guys this is Artyom…" She turned back towards Artyom, "What's your last name?"

"Yakubovich Yedemsky," Artyom once more lied. "just stick with Yedemsky." He further continued upon seeing a look of confusion towards his name from Ruby.

"Right, Yedemsky"

Jaune was the first to step closer, "Hi, my name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies…" He suddenly felt a very hostile presence emanating from all the 'ladies' behind him save for his fellow team leader, Ruby. "Never mind, just Jaune Arc."

Yang was second to step up "My name is Yang Xiao Long" She stated extending her hand out towards Artyom.

It was then Artyom made a mistake, he took Yangs outstretched hand to shake. Suddenly with a violent jerking motion she yanked Artyom closer to her. Her head nuzzled just next to Artyom's ear. "You better not try anything with Ruby, or you'll regret it." She whispered. Before speaking in a normal tone once more, "I'm Ruby's big sister." She released her grip then stepped back to join those that had introduced themselves.

Pyrrha was next to move up, "Hello! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Artyom responded as he gently massaged his aching hand below the desk, "My name Artyom, what is yours if I may ask?"

 _'He doesn't know?'_ Pyrrha and Jaune thought "My name is Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos."

 _'I guess I'm not the only one out of the loop that did not know Pyrrha.'_ Thought Jaune in relief.

"She might be important!" Warned the Dark One, "Both she and Jaune are surprised to find out you do not recognize her." He reported.

 _'Noted.'_

"Pleasure to meet you." Continued the tall redhead, "I am sure we will all get to know each other well real soon."

"Yes, of course we were all comrades back in that forest. It is my hope that we can continue to be so for quite some time to come."

Pyrrha nodded at the statement before joining her leader.

Next came Nora.

"So then you are the bowman! It's such a cool weapon, Tell me does it turn into anything? Does it fire explosive bolts? Can it extend into a staff? A sword? A spear? Or better yet a hammer?"

 _'What?'_ Artyom thought. "No…"

"Aw that's such a shame, but hey arrows are cool too! Tell me how good is your aim. Cause I think I have better aim with Magnihld. We should totally have an aiming contest! We can fire at really cool things to shoot at. Like for example apples! Or lettuce! Or explosives, just think of all the boom! Hey I heard Beacon has this really cool firing range with lots open space for students who use more boom style weapons! We should totally go check it out. Oh but first you need to get some explosive bolts on that thing would make it a heck of a lot better and…"

"What my friend, Nora Valkyrie, is trying to say is 'hello'" interjected the more silent teen as Nora pouted slightly at the interruption, "My name is Lie Ren, but you can just call me Ren."

"Pleasure, Ren" Artyom's face shifted towards the hyper bombardier, "Nora." She smiled.

Finally the last and noticeably the more hesitant of the bunch the undercover Faunus, she had good reason to be hesitant. After all Artyom still reeked of blood despite the powerful scent of all the food around them. Perhaps it was just her stronger sense of smell, but what troubled her is that the blood was not entirely his own. She can't say she recognized the scent but it simply did not match his own musky humid scent. The scent of a sewer if she had to guess. "Hello…"

"Greetings."

"My name is Blake… Blake Belladona."

"Is everything alright Ms. Belladona? You seem on edge." Remarked the Spartan Ranger. Noticing her own apprehension in front of everyone.

"Yes, everything is fine. Thank you for asking." she dismissed as best she could. Eager to remove the attention on herself she redirected towards the child beside him, "If I may ask, who is he?"

"There is distrust."

 _'Yeah I noticed.'_ Thought the Spartan. "Uh… his name is…."

"Huh... I thought I was the youngest student admitted here" Ruby Said.

"He isn't a student."

"Not to be disrespectful, but why is he not talking himself?"

"He is shy… and sadly mute, but even so, we are good friends."

The shy child nodded in agreement with a small and sincere smile. Extending out his small hand towards Artyom's first friend.

 _'What are you doing?'_ questioned Artyom in his mind.

"Getting to know our friends."

Ruby took the child's hands in what she presumed to be a hand shake. In an instant the Dark One found himself within the young Reaper's mindscape.

* * *

 **The Reaper is so full of life. 4 Year's old**

"Hey, Uncle Qrow"

"Yeah, pipsqeak?"

"Please teach me how to use your scythe!"

"It is a hard weapon to master. And you're still a little shrimp."

"I can do it!"

"Sure you can…" The scythe wielder retorted sarcastically, "Tell you what if you can lift my scythe I'll show you how to hold it properly."

Qrow unslung his weapon from behind his back. Then handed it to the small girl at his knees, with her arms wide and ready to catch, Qrow released his grip on his scythe. To the little girls credit she held the weapon aloft for all of two seconds. Within those two seconds her eyes went wide, her small muscles bulged, and her knees bent down. Her strength all wasted she dropped the big weapon to the floor.

Qrow gave a hearty chuckle. "Give it a few more years, and also get permission from Summer. Then we'll see."

Ruby pouted, "But what if dad doesn't let me?"

"Taiyang? He's a pushover… he'll do whatever Summer says. It's really just her you gotta convince."

With a short giggle Ruby's pout turned to a smile and a nod.

* * *

 **The Reaper has a caring family. 5 years old.**

"Ruby!"

"Yes mom?"

"Look at what your sister made for you!"

"Cookies! Are those chocolate chip!?"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome mom! But why did you say Yang made them? She can't bake."

"Well it was her idea, and she did help with the batter, which is most of the work. Now why don't you go thank her." Summer said as she handed Ruby a small bowl with cookies.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled out as she ran out the door. "Have some cookies with me!"

* * *

 **The Reaper still feels a void. 6 years old.**

"Ruby, Yang I don't know how to say this." Quivered a torn Taiyang. "Oh, Oum I never thought this would happen so soon."

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Questioned a decidedly worried Yang. Her little sister taking note of Yang's apprehension grabbed her hand. Offering any comfort through her hands she could.

Taiyang burst into tears. His hand cradling his face as he sat down beside his two girls. Both sisters currently in Red or Yellow pajamas. Ruby had never before seen her father cry, and judging by how hard Yang returned the strong grip on her smaller hand she ventured to guess that Yang had not either. As Taiyang continued to cry Ruby turned to her older 8 year old sister.

"Yang, what's wrong with daddy? Is he sick?"

"I don't know Ruby."

"Does it hurt somewhere Daddy?" Ruby asked directly instead.

Sniffling Tiayang removed his hands from his face, "No dear. I … I am not sick. But I do hurt."

"Daddy, what's wrong?" repeated Yang.

"It's… it's… girls I need you to be strong and brave."

"But daddy we are strong and brave, that's what mom always says. Remember?" Ruby attempted to console. Only to grow disappointed in herself upon witnessing her father burst into another bout of tears.

"Ruby!" Yang scolded.

"Was it something I said?" she yelped, fear and guilt in her small silver eyes.

"No, no it's not you dear." Comforted the older man through sobs and tears. "Okay, just give me a moment." Silently both girls waited patiently as Taiyang's tears subsided. "Okay, as I said I need you girls to be strong this… this is beyond anything I have ever done before. It's about your mother. It's… it's about Summer."

"Is mom sick?" asked Yang now slowly getting tears welling up in her small lilac eyes.

Taiyang summoned every ounce of courage and strength he could muster for what was to be the hardest two words he would ever say.

"She… she's gone…"

* * *

The Dark One released his hand shake with the young Reaper. _'No more…'_ he thought in exhaustion.

"Is everything okay?" asked Ruby as the Small child appeared significantly winded after their brief handshake. With a slow nod The Dark One implied yes. Although he did feel much more tired.

"Artyom, I…I need rest."

 _'Of course.'_ Artyom turned his attention away from the 7 Huntersmen and Huntresses in training. Looking around to see if perhaps Ozpin was coming back anytime soon to lead him away to his quarters.

Just then the doors to the great dining hall opened once more to reveal Ozpin. Walking in with a mug of the same black liquid he was drinking in his office. He scanned the room for the briefest of moments before spotting Artyom. With a quick walk over he greeted everyone.

"Greetings, how is everyone doing in their first dinner as full-fledged students at Beacon Academy?"

"This is all grand!" replied Pyrrha all the students around her nodding their heads.

"Excellent, I'm glad everything is to your liking." The Headmaster took another sip from his drink. "Now it is getting very late, I know I forgot to mention this back when I announced the teams, but we do have a curfew. After all your first classes begin tomorrow morning and I'm sure all your professors would appreciate having students not fall asleep in their classes."

"But I'm not sleeeepy!" Whined the pink bombardier.

"Of course you're not, Ms. Valkyrie, But I'm sure that tomorrow you will be glad to have gotten a full nights rest."

"Fine… last one to the dorm sleeps on the ground!" The Valkyrie shouted before running off.

"But there are four beds!" yelled Ren after her.

"Doesn't matter!" she yelled back before passing through the double doors.

"Jaune, Pyrrha I suggest you two run." He advised before sprinting after the Grenadier.

"What?" questioned Jaune as Pyrrha set off running. "Hey Pyrrha, wait up!" Before running after the Mistralian Champion himself.

"Well then in that case good night, Professor Ozpin"

"Good night Ms. Belladona"

The undercover feline Faunus all too eager to step away from the potential murder that was Artyom Yakubovich Yedemsky. Her teammates each waved at Artyom and the Headmaster as they all headed to their dorm room.

"Now Artyom, Let us go meet your new… friend."

Artyom nodded, "Come on" he ordered the Child sitting beside him. Slowly the Dark One stood. Focusing entirely on maintaining his cover at this point. He shakily asked for help.

"Artyom, wou… Would you please carry me?"

 _'Of course.'_ Artyom stood up from his seat, then bending down to scoop the child into his arms, _'Tired?'_

"Very…"

"Is everything fine with you friend, Mr. Yedempsky?"

"Yes, he is just tired he needs some rest."

 _'I hope that is all he needs.'_

"Very well, please allow me to lead the way."

With a short nod he began to follow the Headmaster out the doors and to another tall building. One with many windows, as they entered the Headmaster began his small impromptu tour.

"This building consists of all student and instructor dorms. To the left hall here are the student's section. Included are a small gym designed for light cardio and student laboratories. To the right are the Professor's section and their offices. Each professor is provided their own room, private laboratory and their own offices."

They turned to the rightward hallway. "Now the instructor you will be sharing a room with has been fully informed of the situation and is expecting you."

 _'Well sharing isn't anything new to me'_ Artyom contemplated. In the metro sharing a room at some point was often expected of everyone. At times it would get awkward… or kinky when couples wanted to… get together.

The trio walked the long hall passing three doors in silence. Upon reaching the fourth door to his right Ozpin turned back to face Artyom, "Here we are." Taking another sip of his coffee he lifted his free arm and knocked three times on the wooden door.

"Be right there!" shouted a rushed male voice as the door swung open at the conclusion of the statement, "Ah! Headmaster Ozpin, we meet yet again!" The strange green haired man looked to Artyom. "And I suppose this is the young man that will be sharing my quarters"

"Yes."

"Very well, Yes, Very well… Please, please come in you must be exhausted." Rushed the eager Historian. "My name is Bartholomew Oobleck, but I would appreciate it if you refer to me as Dr. Oobleck. I'm a Historian by trade, and have dabbled in the Sciences. Studying Mythology is also a little hobby of mine. Now, you may begin your own introduction!"

"… My name is Artyom Yakobuvich Yedemsky, and this is…"

"No need for introductions I was just jesting… my dear colleague Ozpin has already informed me of your coming and your special friend. Whom, I must admit has earned his place within my curious curiosity! Now, I understand that he is also under cover from the rest of the students."

"Yes."

"So… tired."

 _'Just let go of your disguise for now.'_

"Rest now." Artyom repeated out loud to the Dark One. "Mr. Ozpin would you please close the door"

"I'll do you one better, I have several more things to take care of before turning in myself. Good night Mr. Yedemsky, Dr. Oobleck, Friend" The latter being referred to the Dark One who simply nodded still within Artyom's arms.

"Thank You Professor Ozpin" Artyom yelled out as the door closed.

"Now please follow me I have bed set up for you in the next room. Unfortunately with only a 15 minute notice I was only able to build one bed out of the 50 piece Yikea bed set. Tomorrow I'll build another bed. I do have to get my sleep after all I have many minds to begin molding tomorrow." As Oobleck turned around to dismiss himself back to his own room.

He stared several seconds in wonder at the substitution of a black skinned humanoid creature in Artyom's arm where earlier there was a small boy in a school uniform. "Fascinating, simply fascinating! I hope to not become a disturbance to you or your companion later on if I begin to ask a few inquiries."

Artyom remained silent as he slowly placed the tired Child into the comfort of the soft bed.

"Here, this should help keep him warm." Stated the Doctor as he threw Artyom a blue blanket.

"Thank you." replied Artyom as the Dark One closed his large dark eyes. Artyom pulled the blanket over his small body.

"Very well then, goodnight and sleep tight." Oobleck seemingly disappeared back into the previous room.

With a sigh, Artyom began to unload all the gear he had on himself. Lowering his many weapons beside a sofa that helped furnish the room. And placing his holster with its pistol on a desk beside the same sofa. Having fully unloaded everything Artyom laid on the sofa, and let his fatigue hit him hard.

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter in which i have extended periods of talking between the characters. I am not sure if anyone will or will not point this out but just in case I'll just put those claims to rest now preemptively. so some may ask "What about the language barrier. Artyom is Russian why is he speaking fluent English?"**

 **To that I'll simply respond blame the Dark One. He has unconsiously attuned Artyoms mind to the new language. Such that Artyom can speak fluent english, without even realizing he is speaking a different language. At least not unless told by a Russian speaker. Kind of like how Harry Potter can speak with snakes without realizing it.**

 **After reading this you all may have also noticed the distrust with Artyom and Ozpin. Personally I think the other fics while really good i think make a mistake of making Artyom too trustful to start. What with the betrayal by Pavel, and the overall scheming that happens all over the Metro I think it makes sense for Artyom to be skeptical. Not to say he will remain this antagonistic i just ask that you give a chapter or two for this to really sink in for Artyom.**

 **Anyways I think that is all I wanted to say.**

 **Thank you for reading this. Please fave follow comment... yada yada  
**


	6. Breath! Just Breath!

**Hello reader! How have you been? I'm back with another chapter! But first before we get down to it I have a bit to respond to.**

 **Evinco: Yeah Aura is a big deal that I will be expanding on as the story progresses. This might be a spoiler... or not... up to the reader to decide but Artyom does have a soul! XD!**

 **ZombieSlayers: Yeah, that is another way to explain it. But ehh what are you gonna do. I decided to go the lazy way I guess XD.**

 **Now for the huge critique by a fellow fandom writer. *Reflection takes a deep breath*  
**

 **Sda209: First of all _'How dare you!?'..._ jk. now onto the more serious side. As for the first prologue chapter just let it be known that it was published without any beta XD. I am not very goode witth thee Gremar! Thus, the reason for all the grammatical ERRORS! However, in hindsight I can definitely see now how it can be a turn off to future readers. Such that within the next week or so I'll take it down to give it some much needed corrections then re upload.  
**

 **Now then on to the part about the POV. Really for me that was a personal choice. I can see how perhaps the constant switching can be an annoyance to some readers, but when I read stuff I like seeing the same event from various different perspectives. I feel it adds more insight to a story. You did however fairly state your point, It can make the "narrative somewhat difficult to follow". Especially if I am not handling it correctly. Thus with that said if you have any beta that you could recommend to me that would be willing to overlook that and give me tips I would be happy to shoot them a pm. Or if you volunteer your services I would be in your debt!**

 **On to the next portion 'Mutants!'. Yes, I know its a big lore changer XD! Yes, I am doing so on purpose! and Yes it will be expanded upon as the story progresses. In fact way I figure it, the POV shifts are going to help put it into perspective... assuming they aren't not too jarring XD. _'I really do hope to improve on this aspect.'_**

 **As for pacing, Yes it is going rather slowly to start of with because these initial encounters are what will set the tone of the relationships between some of the characters. I have one more chapter to go after this one to finally be done with the 'Beginning'. Remember I am currently working towards a climax so to speak with the ending of volume 1. At which point all this 'lore' will be fully explained and we can get to the nitty gritty stuff. Hmm... as for combining chapters... I am not sure what to say about that. Personally, I think it is fine as they are. But this might just be me being a bad writer XD. If you... or anyone can provide me more insight into this particular problem I would be happy to take it into further consideration.**

 ***Reflection finally exhales...***

 **Finally, Thank you for the critique. I appreciate that you took the time to type out such a long and thought out comment. I may at one point do the same. to your story if you won't mind it :). Although at a glance, mine may not be as long XD... we'll have to see.**

 **Anyways reader on to the next installment of Remnant of the Dark Ones!**

* * *

Artyom awoke to a strange noise adjacent to him. He looked over to the bed. The Dark One was still sleeping and... Snoring?

 _'Rather peaceful.'_ Thought Artyom with a smirk.

Lifting himself from the sofa. He grabbed and tied his revolver holster around his waist. Artyom walked to the larger living room. He never knew that the Professors had such nice living arrangements. This particular 'Dr. Oobleck' had a small yet fully stocked kitchen, large living room that served as entrance to the rather luxurious apartment-like abode. This particular one had two bedrooms with a single restroom.

Artyom could not be sure if all of this would be considered expensive or not seeing as how his earliest memory he could recall of actual currency being spent was way before the war, His mother buying him ice cream on a visit to the botanical gardens. He could only guess how much an entire home to one-self would cost. Either way he had an idea of what to do for the day and he was planning on doing it. Just as Artyom's hand was reaching the door to the entrance a voice spoke out to him.

"Mr. Yedemsky! Where are you going?"

"Out." the ranger responded looking back.

"I am not your mother, but I insist that before you head out you should shower." Said the hosting historian. "Surely, you must have worked up quite a sweat yesterday, and one thing I will not stand for is negligence when it comes to cleanliness!"

 _'Says the man that has half his shirt untucked and his green hair all over the place.'_

"Now if you would, I have some spare clothes in the restroom shelf I don't mind lending to you."

"Very well." Artyom conceded.

"Go through that door to enter the lavatory, you should find anything you need in there. The cabinet above the toilet has some spare clothes I keep in there in case I ever run late… Which honestly hasn't ever happened. We are both about the same stature so I figure it should fit you. Now then if you'll excuse me I have a class to introduce to the wonderful world of history! I bid you adieu till later tonight." With that said the blur of a green haired Doctor raced out of the door Artyom was about to use.

"Huh…" _'He is fast... might be as fast as Ruby…'_ Walking into the aforementioned room he began to once again untie his holster and placed it on top of the toilet. Fully stripping down, Artyom climbed into the tub and turned the dial. After a few minutes he found that he hadn't moved from his spot as the warm water cascaded down his toned muscles. The feeling of running water leaving him in a trance like state, considering the last few days of his life. This felt as though to some extent he was washing away the troubles he had to endure. Making them seemingly disappear if only for a short time.

For those short 15 minute intervals he could just focus on the water hitting his skin. It thus came as a disappointment when eventually his goal for the day turned its head around in his thoughts. Turning off the water and exiting the tub. He grabbed at a towel on a nearby hanger. Drying himself he opened the cabinet the good doctor told him about. In it he pulled out a clean white shirt much like the one the Doctor wore.

Yet in a more pristine condition that showed it did not need any ironing. In it he also found black jeans, and black dress shoes. Pulling on the jeans a green rag fell down to the ground. As Artyom took up the rag he found that it was actually a tie. He considered putting it on for all of two seconds before deciding against it. For two reasons. Firstly, he never did like ties, They looked very formal in the old world pictures but were very impractical attire other than for perhaps a desperate man's bandage. Secondly, and probably the more decisive of reasons, Artyom had no idea how to put on a tie.

Throwing it back into the cabinet Artyom grabbed his holster and revolver and put them around his waist. Carrying his lump of dirty clothing he casually left it behind the sofa deciding to ask where he could get it washed while on his way to his objective.

Now what exactly was his objective?

To find a way home obviously. To do that Artyom had thought long and hard about his current predicament and figured the best way to get home would be to find out everything he could about his current location. Thus his first destination was the one place that according to rumors of the Post World War III Moscow housed knowledge on nearly any subject, the Library.

"I'll be back soon, just stay out of trouble." he murmured to the still sleeping Dark One, who only shifted sideways as a response.

* * *

3 Hours Later

One eye opened first. Then the other. They both close.

The first eye opens. Then the second. Close.

Dark eyes stare for the third time at the ceiling. Long thin dark fingers attempt to rub out the grogginess within itself.

"Artyom?" The Dark One inquired.

Slowly it bent its long arms. Around its waist. Planting them firmly on the bed he lifted its straining body into a sitting position. The Dark One's entire body felt sore, yet numb, Yet strangely well rested. Well rested in the manner that his body responded to him at all, without the soreness increasing in intensity yet being ever present. Even while he moved to a sitting position. Numb in the fact that as he visually saw himself sitting on the bed with hands firmly planted on the bed he could not feel it rubbing him at all.

The symptoms brought a big worry to the Dark One. Just what was going on with it? Why is it feeling this way? Although in all honesty he had an idea. _'This place is not like my home. The air is different. It feels heavy.'_ The Dark One shifted his legs off the bed to the ground. Dropping the blanket that was on him. _'The ground feels too solid.'_ He looks around the room. To find himself all alone. Looking through the walls at the color given off by the people around him. _'All the Human's feel like family yet are not family.'_ The Dark One arose off the bed and began to walk to a nearby wall. Placing his hand on the wall the Dark One looked on at the blue figure on the other side of it. The figure made a series of movements that preceded the sound of running water. Never once acknowledging the Dark One's search for an embrace. _'They do not sense me…'_

"Artyom!?" The Dark One attempted again. Once more receiving no reply.

Looking towards the window, the Dark One noticed the bright shine of the sun piercing through into the room. _'How long have I been asleep?'_ The dark one then began to look around finding a digital clock that reported the current time. _'I need to ask Artyom how to read this…'_ The Dark One thought as he struggled to make sense of the many lines that made up the digital numbers.

 _'I need to find Artyom.'_ The Dark One decided. Heading towards the window the Dark One pushed it upwards. For a moment the Dark One let the breeze coming in hit his dark black leathery skin. Jumping out anyone currently watching the window would have seen a small black cloud near immediately disappear after leaping. Landing within some bushes the Dark One took the time to look around at the many students in his immediate vicinity.

Upon landing the Dark one felt a strange vibe. He felt like he was being watched. _'Impossible…'_ Looking around as he remained cloaked he could not spot anything or anyone that would be looking at him. Then his thoughts drifted back to the conversation the night before. _'Headmaster Ozpin had mentioned us being placed under constant watch. Could he be watching me right now?'_ The Dark One looked around in vain. _'But how?'_

* * *

Ozpin's office.

"Where are you going?"

On a live video-feed from the Headmasters desk. The head master looked on. He had to recall one of the remote flying miniature cameras spread around the Emerald Forest. It slowly trailed the Dark One. Ozpin soon realized that in order to keep visuals on the Dark One he had to switch to thermal view. Such that he was constantly watching a red and orange humanoid figure making its way from bush to bush.

* * *

It took a short moment but eventually the Dark One figured that trying to keep himself hidden from everyone was only tiring himself further. As he was constantly in motion to stay out of sight. Thus instead he went back to his camouflage from the day before. Out of some bushes came out a small Slavic boy in a Beacon Academy Uniform. The dark One reasoned that at least his pace could now slow down to a more manageable level.

 _'Where are you Artyom?'_ He thought. Visually seeing past the walls of the academy building surrounding him he noted that most people where inside large rooms. Most in sitting positions with a single person often in front of the mob. Doing… who knows what.

A few people roamed the outside of the buildings. A few simply loitering while others seemed in a hurry to get to some other building. Artyom was not among those outside. _'Artyom must be inside'_ the Dark One Decided.

 _'He would not leave me? Would he?'_ Once more he recalled Artyom's mercy to Pavel. _'No! friendship is not taken lightly by Artyom. He does no simply abandon friends.'_ With this thought The Dark One took his first steps into one of the many buildings around the large campus. At this point it became a game of peek a boo. The Dark one would slightly open the door to a classroom, peek inside, and see if he could find Artyom. If not he proceeded on to the next. Some of the teachers would notice the Dark One and ask him if he was lost. To which he responded by running on to the next room. None of the Professors had the time to leave their students mid-class to chase after a single student.

Nearly reaching the end of the first building the door suddenly opened. A bell rang out loudly signaling the end of the class. Not wanting to get lost or taken by the crowd of students the Dark One placed himself up against a wall. Beside him the corner of an intersecting hallway. After about two minutes the mob of students began to thin out. The Dark One scanned their faces looking for Artyom. No such luck. However, he did find two familiar bodies.

"Weiss!"

"What?!"

"What's wrong with you?" questioned the young leader.

"What's wrong with me?!" She replied incredulously. "What's wrong with you?!" The Ice Queen questioned back.

Ruby kept a blank stare of confusion regarding the question posed. To which Weiss responded with a much harsher fury.

"You're supposed to be a leader, but all you've been so far is a nuisance."

"Wha... What did I do?" Ruby responded defensively.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position." She scowled at her leader. "Back at the Forest you acted like a complete child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss… where is this coming from?" Questioned the leader in a much more appeasing tone, attempting to calm the Queen of Ice.

"I studied and trained, and frankly I deserve better! Ozpin, made a mistake." The Heiress then stormed off.

Ruby began to chase after the Heiress. Her face and overall color showing a conflict of emotions. It was easy to see for the Dark One. The young Reaper emphasized a red anger, a pink weakness, and some splotches of green guilt. Within these colors the Dark One also saw some blue loyalty. She was not about to give up on Weiss after that one outburst, but for the Dark One it was clear to see that she was unsure of what to say.

Before Ruby could take her first step a hand grabbed her shoulder. Turning around she saw that the person that held her was the smaller child she had met the night before.

"Oh hi... listen, I really have to go… I'll talk…" Ruby began.

The Dark one squeezed harder, then lifted his child like arm to motion her to wait there. The Dark humanoid sped off from the reaper in the direction of the miffed Heiress.

"Hey!" yelled out a foreign voice behind Ruby.

"Eep!" yelled out the startled Reaper turning around to find the source of the surprise voice. "Oh, Artyom it's you, you startled me!"

"Sorry, but was that?" Artyom nodded in the direction the Dark One sped off to around the corner.

"Your friend... yeah, it was."

 _'What is he getting himself into.'_ Artyom thought as he gazed over at Ruby's small childish pout. "What happened?"

"It's… stupid Weiss!"

"The girl with white hair?"

"Yeah, she says that I'm just a child, I don't think she likes me. Since we became partners yesterday she has doubted or been against almost every single thing I do or suggest."

 _'Reminds me of Anya, when I first met her.'_ "Sounds like a pain in the ass."

"I Know" Agreed the Reaper "and today in class she decided, she wanted to fight a Boarbutusk. So what do I do as her partner? I cheer her on." _'Yeah, Anya was definitely the kind of person to think she could do it all.'_

"And?"

"She shouted at me because I was" Ruby lifted her hands in air quotes "Distracting her."

"Were you?"

"That's just the excuse she gave." Ruby pouted. "She didn't whine when Yang or Blake cheered for her."

"Yup, definitely a pain in the ass." Agreed Artyom for one last time. "But tell me, Ruby, Why do you think she is like that?"

"Huh?... what do you mean? It's just cause she's a Schnee" Ruby emphasized 'Schnee'.

"Listen I don't know what went on in your class, but perhaps she truly was distracted. Or perhaps you were wrong in the manner you talked to her. You should consider talking to her again. You need to get things settled with her otherwise it will affect your performance when out on the field."

"You haven't been with her very long have you?" questioned Ruby.

"Have you?"

"…"

"Now… let me ask you something else to consider… Is there any reason you can think of as to why she may have acted the way she did that isn't based solely on your emotion?"

Ruby pondered the question. _'Does Weiss Schnee have a reason to act the way she does?, There is no reason to act like a jerk… err wait… that's it! Weiss Schnee! Weiss Schnee! Schnee!'_ "Maybe it's because she IS Weiss Schnee…"

Artyom's brows furrowed in confusion. "What?" He responded. 'That was not what I was expecting as a response. What could she mean Weiss Schnee.'

"Weiss Schnee!"

Artyom's face remained stagnant and unyielding in his confusion. _'What is this girl talking about?'_

Ruby kept starting into Artyom's confused face hoping to find some level of understanding from the older man. _'It's right there staring you in the face! The reason for Weiss's behavior. Why aren't you getting it… unless...'_ Ruby's face turned to surprise as she received a small epiphany. "Artyom, do you know about the Schnee Dust Company?"

"No…"

"I KNEW I COULD NOT BE THE ONLY ONE!" She screamed in joy, her anger at the Heiress temporarily forgotten.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see… what did Blake say… The Schnee Dust company is one of the largest producers of energy propellers in the world" Ruby stated proudly… Until she realized what she said. "No that doesn't sound right… anyways she is part of a family that owns a large company. And that's why she acts the way she does! Not because she is just grouchy, but because she has a name to uphold. There must be constant pressure on her to be all little Ms. Perfect!

 _'How…? What…? Did this girl just forgive the other one?'_

"…" Artyom remained silent.

"Thanks Artyom you were a big help!"

 _'I was?'_

"Uhh.. no problem…"

Ruby sped off to find her white clad partner as Artyom stood dumbfounded at what just happened. _'Perhaps I should follow just in case they start trying to kill each other…'_ The last thing Artyom needed on his conscience was the deaths of some young girls, even if one of them might be a little bratty. Thus, he set off running after the young reaper.

* * *

It was not long before he found and caught up to the Heiress. Her current dissatisfaction and rage was something that the Dark One used as a beacon. Grabbing at her shoulder the Dark One instantly found himself within the heiress's mindscape.

* * *

A Girl with Distrust. 6 Years old.

A large white office furnished along the walls with several book cases, and hanging pictures of the Schnee family. Just outside this elegant white office are two small girls. Each one huddled near the closed door.

"Get those animals away!" shouted a voice from inside the office, gruff and decidedly male. "I don't care; the quarry is private property now!"

"Winter, Who is daddy yelling at?" Questioned the younger of the two heiress's

"He is on a call, with a… business partner."

"But why is he ma…"

"If the White Fang is so damn righteous, let them find those animals a new place to live!" yelled out the same gruff voice. An intense anger felt from the harsh voice. Outside Winter's eyes widened fully understanding the context behind the call.

"Winter, who are the White Fang?"

"Weiss listen, out in the world there are a lot of people, and not all have them look upon our family in the best light. But even so… try to forgive them for it. Try and look past the hate... Just give everyone a chance." The older sister remained quiet as the younger one took the advice to heart.

With a determined look in her small blue eyes she looked up to her sister. "I'll try Winter."

* * *

An Imperfect Girl. 14 year old.

Within a large room. Dome in shape yet almost completely dark. Save for a few lit rods that outlined the walls of the dome shaped room.

In the center stood an older Weiss Schnee. Her weapon Myrtenaster drawn and held in her hand. She readied herself to face her opponents. Suddenly! 'There!'

With a quick backflip a metal rod slams down onto the ground where only a second earlier Weiss stood. Quickly recovering she poised herself to thrust her rapier against her opponent, when like before yet another rod took a side swing at her midsection forcing her to instead parry with her Rapier.

Cling! Another swing. Clang!

The first opponent decided now was a good time to step in. Circling around Weiss to strike from her back, then making a low swing to her legs. The attack might have succeeded on some other combatant but not Weiss. With a quick thought a small black glyph appeared right under the Schnee heiress, increasing her overall speed. She began parrying blocks on both ends moving like a bullet between her two opponents as they kept up their barrage of swings.

Click! 'Not yet!' The Heiress thought hopefully. Her eyes scanning past her two opponents looking for the figure of an expected third. Switching her black glyph at her feet to a glowing white one the young girl kicked off the floor away from her two assailants. Then brought forth her Rapier to form a third glyph on her right. Bang! Bang! Each shot hit the boundary of her glyph spraying red all over it. Until promptly spilling all over the floor as Weiss released the glyph.

"Weiss, you can do it!" cheered on a voice from hidden speakers. "Just focus!"

 _'Okay Weiss, you can do this… Watch your enemies fight for you, Watch your enemies fight for you, Watch your enemies fight for you…'_ The heiress chanted over and over in her head. As she aimed Myrtenaster at the ground. A large white glyph appeared on the ground. It span faster and faster as Weiss began to groan at the strain of her concentration. The first two assailants apparently grew tired of waiting as they both charged at the focused Schnee.

The Glyph on the ground began to pulse bigger and smaller as Weiss's concentration and will began to falter. Giving one final grunt of exertion the glyph gave one last pulsing growth spurt before shrinking into oblivion.

"I can't" whimpered the Heiress just as her two opponents reached her.

"Stop!" The two opponents froze. "End sparring regiment!"

All lights brightened now fully revealing Weiss's adversaries. Each one a black android holding onto metal batons. Save for the third that sported what looked like a gun barrel built into its hand. Each Android stood erect as the door to the training room opened.

"It's okay, Weiss" Comforted her older sister. "Aura is difficult to use, and a semblance even more so."

"But you can already summon those small Nevermores! I can't summon anything."

"A Schnee's semblance may be hereditary, unlike most other users of aura." Conceded Winter. "But that doesn't mean using it, will be any easier… Just keep practicing"

"At least, you will be here to keep watch over me." Stated the younger Heiress looking to meet with Winter's agreeing eyes. They were instead looking at the ground deep in thought. "Winter?"

"Weiss… I'm at my last year in Atlas Academy and General Ironwood has offered me a spot as a specialist under his supervision…"

"But that means…"

"That I won't be home very often, in fact I might be constantly on the move."

"But dad would never allow it!"

"I know… I'll take care of that."

"Will you visit?"

"When I can." Winter smiled. "After all I have to make sure you are working towards perfection." Weiss nodded in agreement and returned the smile although visibly smaller than Winter's.

* * *

A Girls Commitment. Age 17

Weiss stood from her large light blue bed. She holstered away Myrtenaster then walked towards the doorway to her room. Opening it she began her march down the hallway. 'Today is the day!' She thought 'I will not get denied.'

Weiss stopped moving. She found herself right outside the door to her father's large elegant office. Standing there for about five seconds she took in a deep breath. Exhaled. Opening the door she let herself in. At the large desk in the center of the room a much older white haired man in a white suit looked up from his scroll.

"Weiss?"

"Dad. I have something to tell you!"

"Yes?" he responded expectantly as he placed down his scroll to pay full attention.

"I don't want to go to Atlas. I'm not going!"

"What do you propose to do then?"

"I applied too and have been accepted into Beacon Academy, I'm expected to start this next Fall."

"Why have you not told me anything until now?" A hint of malice starting to take shape in the gruff voice.

"Because I want to be stronger than I am. Atlas won't do that for me if I still have you to fall back on."

"This is a big decision. I suggest you take some time to think it through…"

"I have thought this through! I… I feel like I can do more good if I can go and explore the world in a way that staying in Mantle won't allow me to do."

"You're a Schnee, Anything the world has to offer can be obtained so long as you ask for it. No… Running off to Vale is something new for you…" he pondered.

"I'm not running…" Weiss defended.

"Of course you are!" The Heiress's father spat out. "Damn, don't you understand? It's just like with Winter. She ran off to Ironwood, instead of helping me run this corporation."

"Winter had nothing to do with my decision!" The Heiress lied. Attempting to add as much conviction into the remark as she could muster so as to continue with her lie. "I'm doing this for the Schnee dust company! We serve worldwide, yet I've never even been outside Mantle!"

"I have already allowed you to train yourself to face those demonic Grimm outside the walls. You did not even need it. What more could you want?!"

"Listen!" the Heiress gulped. She had never been so confrontational to her own father. 'Just tell him Weiss!' "Okay…" The heiress mumbled to herself. Gathering her courage she looked at her father dead in the eyes. "Dad, I do NOT want to run the Schnee Dust Company."

"So the truth comes out…" His anger all but completely fading. "You are sure you want to do this?" He asked for what felt to Weiss like the thousandth time.

"Yes."

Her father took a blank stare at his desk. Pondering what her daughter was telling her. Then with a long sigh he returned his gaze to the Heiress. "Go then to Beacon, When you are done playing with that stick of yours know that I will be waiting."

"I'm not going to play!" she hissed back turning to leave before deciding to add to her remark. "Just so you know, I was not going to accept a NO."

Her father stood from his chair his fists curled in anger. He slammed them down on his desk barely avoiding his scroll. "Yo..YOU…" He took a deep breath. "Just go!" he snarled as he sat back down.

* * *

 _'Soo… Tired…'_ Thought the Dark One.

Weiss turned around expecting to find her sorry excuse for a leader, Ruby. To her surprise yet not a pleasant one she instead found the child that had accompanied Artyom for last night's dinner. "oh… it's you, what do you want?"

"To talk."

The Heiresses eyes went wide. The voice she had heard the entire day yesterday had just made itself known again. She looked left, right, wondering if perhaps now that she wasn't distracted she might be able to find the source. Finally, she set her eyes on the black irises of the Dark One.

"You?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"Let's… call it my semblance."

"Then yesterday during initiation… that was you?"

"Yes."

"Why did you not help us fight? We could have used the help!"

"I was forbidden."

"Fine…" Responded the Heiress looking at the small child doubtfully. "Hmm… I've never heard of telepathy as a semblance! Can't you talk?"

"We are all… Different." The Dark One responded bluntly. "And no I cannot talk ,but please… Tell me about Ruby…"

"Ruby, why? She is just a childish little brat."

"Weiss, Long ago I had a… sister… she loved me very much. Often telling me to not hate unconditionally to try and get along with everyone as best I can."

"I… I can get along with everyone." The Heiress defended. "It's just that Ruby is so immature."

"Yes, but she is young. Tell me… Why have you come to this… Beacon Academy."

"Ugh…" The Heiress exhaled. "It's really not your business what I do!"

"Perhaps not… but please listen to what I have to say."

"I don't even know you. What could you possibly have to say to me?" rebutted the Snow Angel.

The Dark One kept his stare blank as his dark iris's met with the light blue of the Heiress. "You feel alone. Don't you?"

The Heiress's eyes widened at the completely unexpected response. "Why… Why would you even say that?"

"Because you are telling me that."

"I did not!"

"Your… aura is revealing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen, I use to feel the same way… I used to be distrustful of certain… peoples. I thought these people were the worst. Hunting down my people for… being different. I was right…"

"Listen, I'm sure your story is sad, and I'm sorry you passed through whatever it is you had to go through. But I am not those people. Nor would I ever do such a thing. Your story is… irrelevant to me. Good day." She spat out turning to leave the Dark One behind.

"Weiss Schnee! Winter would not be supportive of the actions you are taking now."

"And what would you know about what my sister would or would not support?!" she yelled as she turned back to face the Dark one. Anger all but bursting from her radiantly white body. The last comment had definitely struck a chord.

"Did you not promise to your sister long ago to give anyone a chance?"

Weiss began to grind her teeth. Her eyes doing their best to tunnel through the Dark One's Slavic head. _'Who is this child to tell me about my sister?!'_

"Your sister told you to keep bettering yourself, Did she not? I suggest you give this advice to your leader. Encourage her to be the best leader. Prove yourself a better person by knowing when to support others."

 _'This boy is right… But how does he know about the things with Winter?'_ The Heiress slowed her grinding teeth. "Who are you?"

"I would like to be a friend. If you would have me."

"What's your name?" The Ice Queen questioned. Her voice much more relaxed then it had been several seconds ago.

"I have never been given a name." The Dark One responded sullenly.

Weiss stood in shock at the declaration. _'This child must be 11 or 12 years old. How could he not have a name by now?'_

"Weiss!" Yelled out a more excited voice. The Dark One turned to spot the origin of the voice. Upcoming along in a slow jog was the scythe-wielder herself, Ruby. "Weiss, listen I have been thinking about it… And your right."

The Dark One looked past the reaper to the corner that the Reaper had just come from. The figure standing there would have not been noticed by anyone else. Except of course for the Dark One. "Artyom?" He spoke out privately.

 _'Yeah, come on let them talk, I managed to find out some more about where we are.'_

"I'll be there." With that said Artyom began to walk his way back to their 'assigned' dormitory knowing full well the Dark One would follow suit. Also fully confident that The Dark One probably managed to cool down the Fiery ice queen.

"What do you mean?" questioned the Heiress.

"I was too rash yesterday in what I was doing, and today when you were fighting that Grimm in class… I should not have distracted you and…"

"Ruby," The Heiress cut off gently. "I was wrong… I'm sorry, the thing is if anyone was being immature here it was me. And I guess it only took…" Weiss looked to where the Dark One stood moments before only to find… nothing.

"A friend to make me realize." She finished, wondering what became of her new mysterious comrade.

"So, friends?" asked Ruby.

"Well you have done me no intentional wrong..." The Heiress considered. "Sure friends"

Ruby smiled ecstatically at being forgiven. _'I have to thank Artyom for his help later.'_

"Listen Weiss, Professor Port's lecture was such a snooze-fest…"

"It was not that bad." Weiss defended haphazardly. To which Ruby rolled her eyes. "Okay, it could have been better."

"Anyways, since he did leave us some assigned reading I was wondering if you would like to do it together tonight."

The Heiress smiled. _'Winter and that boy was right. I should give people more chances.'_ "Sure, How do you take your coffee?"

"Uhh! Cream and five sugars!"

Weiss smiled and led her younger leader to their dorm room.

* * *

The Dark One snuck away as soon as the two girl's attention was on each was confident both would resolve their issues. They both had a calming blue hue to them now as he left. One that held promise of peaceful resolution.

Now the Dark One began to follow Artyom around the corner. Catching up to the Spartan and falling in line directly behind the taller human.

Artyom being in front failed to notice the hunched over appearance of the Dark One. And for good reason. The Dark One began to see two and three of Artyom as his footing began to fail him. The dark one looked to his hands. A blurry mess. He could feel his little heart beating uncontrollably. His head pounding. His lungs begging to breath! It was too much. His small knees buckled.

Just as Artyom opened the door to his shared dorm room he looked back down the empty hallway. A crumpled mess of a Dark humanoid child on the ground met his eyes!

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter reader :) Fave, Follow, Comment yada yada!**

 **Thanks to Doomsdayguy12345 for the help on this chapter.**

 **Also now that you are done reading this go check out Sda209's installment of a RWBY/METRO Xover "** ** **From Children To Warriors – Vol I: Remnants of Man** " I am sure it is well worth the read. :)**


	7. Perceptive Students

**Wow this one took a bit to get out considering that its really not too long XD. Sorry for the wait readers! But on the bright side I can already promise that next chapter may well be twice the length of this one! Now with that in mind I would like to put forth the question I posed a while ago. _What name should I give the Dark One?_ **

**You all may notice I have reworded the question in what is the name not should he have a name. The reason being that I have found it to be getting rather repetitive to refer him to the Dark One all the time. Not only that but in order to get some meanwhile interaction with the rest of the RWBY cast it would be important for characters to know each other. Especially since Weiss now knows the Dark One has no name.**

 **Tell me when you want to build up a relationship with a person be it amorous or platonic. Does one, not start off asking for a name? Such that with that being my stance now I will concur that I have a few names thought up. However none are yet set in stone. Fixing them for the next chapter that is mostly typed up at this point will not be a problem. With that said I am still open to suggestions. So if anyone has any ideas please leave a comment or pm me it. If not I may pick a name out of a a hat. Of course it wont be something generic like... bob or something XD.**

 **OH and one last thing to say... as kinda promised although a lil late I have re uploaded the prequel. Its mostly the same concept nothing really knew. Just trying to clean it up grammar wise a bit.**

* * *

He had seen it all, the Grimm menace terrorizing the populace, the darkest of human actions, and the unfortunate circumstances that brought them to it. Right now though, Ozpin sought answers. He was marching down the hallways, mug in one hand.

 _'This is the right time'_

The moment to find out who exactly this man was, how he arrived. Who or what the black creature was? As a soldier, who it was he intended to fight or defend against, and why was he brought here of all places?

Many questions needed answers and now Ozpin had the perfect chance to answer at least a few of them. Several minutes ago he saw the collapse of the young child like humanoid. He saw just how desperately Artyom ran to him to pick him up. It was only a matter of seconds before the Dark One was taken into their assigned dormitory and the mini cams lost sight of their targets.

Their relationship with each other seemed like one of trust and to an extent dependency. One that at the very least consisted of friendship between the duo. Just how it was formed was something Ozpin intended to find out as well. And it would not be long now. The Headmaster turned a corner. Nearly bumping into his colleague and friend, Doctor Barthalomew Oobleck.

"Ah Headmaster, how do you do?"

"I am doing well at the moment, Doctor. I was just on my way to check on our guests."

"Yes, yes of course I too am on my way to do just that. I just finished my last class for the day and was hoping to have a chat with him. I realized that last night I did not really give out the best welcome I could have. So I was hoping to remedy this now. See!" lifting his hands to reveal a small pink cake with the word 'Welcome' written in blue frosting.

"I see." Ozpin state matter of factly, a smile further encouraging the small gesture, "I'm sure when his friend is feeling better he will be glad to partake in such a desert."

"Not feeling well are they?"

"As I said I was just about to check on them. Please come along let's get to know our guests a little better."

"Yes, after you Headmaster." The hyper doctor replied with a nod.

* * *

 **Within Oobleck's Dormitory**

"It hurts!"

"Just hang on!"

"Please, make it stop… the air… the air is burning… it's burning…" The Dark One whimpered in Artyom's head.

 _'Shit… just what is happening. Why did the Dark One suddenly collapse? The air... can't he breathe? There is nothing blocking his nose. The air seems fine by me…'_

The Dark One would have given a pained telepathic chuckle if it did not hurt so bad to do anything. "Not… like… you."

"Of course I did not mean to imply… I'm sorry, you know better than most how I'm feeling right now."

"Scared… confused… angry."

Artyom looked down to the ground, "Yeah." He agreed.

A knock on wood is heard, "We are coming in!" warned Dr. Oobleck. A second later the door swung open. Revealing the frenzied doctor with a cake outstretched in his hand and the Headmaster, cane in hand, directly behind the Historian.

"Mr. Artyom correct?!" Began the Historian, "First of all, allow me to personally welcome…" He paused as his eyes went to the bed in the room, "Not feeling well?"

"It hurts…"

"Telepathy?! Incredible, simply Incredible!"

"Indeed." Agreed the Headmaster, this new revelation definitely helped explain a few things about what had happened during initiation.

"My word. Now I have many more questions. How does this work? Is it a semblance? Can you use aura? But then that would require a soul. Which would in turn require you to not be related to any Grimm. Unless…"

"Dr. Oobleck" interrupted the Headmaster. "I can appreciate your curiosity for our newfound friends but, perhaps now we should focus on their wellbeing?"

"Yes, terribly sorry." The Doc concurred.

"Now then Mr. Yedemsky what seems to be the problem with our little dark friend?"

Artyom sighed as he considered his response. He did not want to tell them anything but just watching the Dark One did not promise a cure. He shifted his gaze to his hosts, "He can't breathe… At least it seems difficult for him to do so."

"Do you know why he suffering this difficulty, Mr. Yedemsky?"

"No."

"Perhaps we can find the answer's we seek if we can get information on how he lives while in a more healthy condition." Suggested Bart Oobleck.

"Yes, that seems like a fine idea" Concurred the Grey haired Coffee Drinker. After all this was the direction he was hoping to lead their 'conversation' with Artyom anyways.

For the Spartan it was now a matter of whether or not he should reveal more information about himself. So far they haven't shown any sign of future betrayal. This Ozpin character had an aura of authority over him and his words seemed like the pure truth.

The incessant ramblings of his teaching colleague Oobleck seemed to be of a scholar at heart and only interested in similar truths all be it for different reasons. Right now though was not the time for the Spartan to doubt himself too much. A life was currently on what seemed like borrowed time.

"Fine…" He decided "We come from a place that has fallen victim to nuclear war. Its name is Moscow."

"Moscow? Impossible!" Began the historian before being nudged on the shoulder from behind by the headmaster.

An obvious sign to Artyom that the History professor should keep silent. _'What is he hiding?'_ He then gestured towards Artyom to continue. Now he definitely did not like talking to them. Whatever they were hiding was starting to get on Artyom's nerves. Artyom glanced yet again at the Dark One, _'No choice. I need help.'_

"I was young when it happened. When the bombs fell… I hardly recall it. It was almost as if though one day Humanity ruled the surface, the next we are scurrying around the Metro tunnels. Those tunnels became our home. For a few years humanity managed to hang on until… until one day someone ventured out to the surface. Then we discovered that the surface was overtaken by many dangers. Included in these… discoveries… was his kind." Artyom mentioned nodding to the Dark One and taking his smaller hand in a comforting hold, "His kind managed to survive."

"The surface? Are you suggesting these bombs that were dropped left a long term toxin in the air?" Questioned the Headmaster.

"No, not any kind of poison."

 _'Though it might have been better if it was.'_ Artyom thought sadly to himself, "Some strange waste energy or something like that… not too many teacher survived to start up many schools." Artyom explained, "Most youths grew up learning the basics of reading and writing. I know it was called radiation. It made the Surface inhospitable to all humans. The few creatures that survived it, had to change dramatically."

"So then our friend here is a product of that change?"

"Yes."

"I have a hypothesis for potential treatment for what ails our small friend here then."

"As do I, but in order to reproduce that strange energy known as Radiation we need a sample of it."

"So that is what hurts you small one?" Artyom asked worriedly.

The Dark One remained silent as his eyes remained closed. Having fallen asleep a short moment ago in order to relieve himself from the pain.

"We could try to get a sample from it…" Artyom's face glared at the historian, "Him." He corrected. Silently mouthing the word 'sorry' towards Artyoms glare.

"Give me a moment I think I have just the thing!" Without another word the Professor was gone in his place a small cloud of dust marked where he had been standing. Somehow the cake he was holding found itself on the nearby desk.

In the Meantime Artyom went to the restroom and came back with a humid clothe, and gently placed it over the Dark One's forehead. The cool feel of the clothe waking the Dark One from the very short slumber. Realizing what he did Artyom mentally scolded himself, "Sorry, did not mean to wake you."

"Artyom, you can trust..."

 _'I trust you,'_

"Trust him…" His dark eyes closed yet again.

"Mr. Yedemsky, may I ask how you came to meet this child?"

Artyom's mind went to his mission from Miller. How he was captured by a Nazi patrol. How he managed to escape with Pavel's help. How he tracked the Dark One to a Hanza train. Rescuing the child only after facing demons that might have taken the lives of others.

"I… was assigned to hunt him." He declared as neutrally as he could. Attempting to put on his best poker face _, 'No emotion, none at all…'_

"He is dangerous then?"

"No. He is a child. You could consider him a newborn almost. Would you consider a babe dangerous?"

"I would when they wield incredible power." The Headmaster rebutted. Both then returned their attention to the ailing mutant humanoid. Silence once more overtaking them as Ozpin continued to make sense of what he had just heard.

* * *

 **In a nearly empty hallway.**

Blake kept up her brisk pace. She had a place to get to, and was nothing in the universe going to stop her… except for perhaps the dust cloud currently speeding towards her! It was pure instinct that Blake used to jump just out to the side of the hallway. As the Dust cloud with wild green hair went past her.

 _'What was that?'_ She thought wide eyed. She followed the dust cloud with her eyes as right at the corner another person shrieked at the incoming cloud. Managing to just barely evade the green haired tornado racing down the hallways. The person having fallen on her bum.

"What was that?!" The girl on the floor cried out parroting Blake's thoughts.

"I'm not sure." responded a male voice as its owner appeared around the corner. Bending down to help his companion up, "But we are in the Teachers section of dormitories. They also have their offices in this same building. Could be one of them." The male reasoned.

"Wow!" The girl yelled instantly getting to her feet, "Once we graduate we're gonna be soo cool! Maybe we can be as fast as that guy! Go VROOM and VROOMM!"

 _'A girl as excitable as that can only be one person.'_ Blake contemplated. As the dust cleared she was able to confirm her suspicion. Nora with the ever-present Stoic, Ren, beside her.

As Lie Ren took note of the approaching cat Faunus he nodded a small hello towards her. Nora turned to see who it was Ren was 'talking' with. "Oh hey Blakey!"

"Hello. Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a random dust cloud. Nothing dangerous."

"I told you, could be one of the Professors." Ren reminded.

"Yeah probably is, it had green hair." Concurred Blake.

"Where are you heading to Blakey? Visiting a professor already? It's only been the first day."

"I have to speak with Headmaster Ozpin about something important. Someone told me they saw him coming this way. Have you two seen him by any chance?"

"Professor Ozpin? What a coincidence! That's who Renny is looking for isn't it." The stoic boy nodded at Nora's statement.

"Yes it's true, I was looking for Professor Ozpin, but if he is nowhere to be found I will settle for Professor Goodwitch. Seems she is his assistant and I know her office is nearby."

 _'Goodwitch? Why didn't I think of that!?'_ Blake scolded herself, "Perhaps I can join you two? I think Professor Goodwitch may be able to help me as well."

Ren's neutral expression and emotionless eyes still managed to peer into Blake's own. The eyes seemed to scan her visage without mercy. Blake's cheeks began to tinge red before he finally responded, "Yeah I think this visit will help put us at ease."

 _'At ease? What could he be on about?'_ thought Blake as she turned her head sideways, in an attempt to hide her confusion.

"Hey Blakey! You're going to get left behind!" Nora Yelled back now several feet past her. Blake walked briskly to catch up and soon the three students found themselves outside a door with a hanging sign. It read "Professor and Combat Instructor, Glynda Goodwitch, MS."

With three short knocks on the door the reply was almost instant, "Come in!"

Nora was the first to reach for the door before a hand on her shoulder prompted her to pause. Ren gently released Nora as she turned to face him, "Wait for me out here please."

"Aww but Ren…" The Grenadier protested.

"I promise I'll tell you all about it later. But for now…." Ren reached into one of his dress pants pockets and pulled out a small Rubik's cube, "If you solve it by the time I get back we'll be sure to stop by the cafeteria for some pancakes."

The Grenadier seemed about ready to comply before she recalled the presence of a certain cat. Not that she knew it, "What about Blake?"

The stoic turned his attention to the now curious cat, "I assume you are coming to discuss yesterday's initiation?"

Blake simply nodded. Too surprised at the sudden question to articulate her response verbally, _'Did he notice the same thing I did?'_

The stoic nodded back as if though directly answering her thoughts. With a quick motion he opened the door and allowed Blake to pass through first. Glynda Goodwitch was at a large desk with a neat and orderly stack of papers she was no doubt working on.

"Ms. Belladona, Mister Lie Ren." She greeted, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ms. GoodWitch. I believe we are both here to ask about the Initiation yesterday."

"That's right!" Affirmed Blake, "Ms. Goodwitch, I just want to hear it from someone I can trust…. is Artyom a student here?"

Ren nodded his head agreeing with the question. _'So then he did notice what was off about him too!'_ thought the surprised feline Faunus, _'Guess he is more observant than I gave him credit for.'_

Professor Goodwitch took serious thought to the seemingly simple question. She could lie to them. Tell them that Artyom is in fact a student at Beacon Academy. It may help negate any potential problems in the future. Besides Blake made a valid point, right now the cat Faunus and her fellow student has no reason to distrust what she says. Telling a lie and then getting caught on it won't do well to bolster a good student/teacher relationship. If students can't trust their instructors then they simply won't do as well. Simple as that.

On the other hand if she tells them the truth about Artyom. How he is not an official student then they may start to ask further questions. Questions that currently she might not be able to answer. Or questions that she might not want to answer even if she knew. Telling them that a complete stranger was roaming around campus armed probably was not a good idea. Sure these children could no doubt defend themselves, but it was the principle that mattered.

Finally her mouth opened to respond, "Miss Belladona, I will admit that he is not a student. As such you most likely will not see him in any class. However, that said I think it is paramount to understand that he is not a danger to you or anyone at this campus."

 _'At least I hope not.'_

"Mr. Goodwitch, I think the others failed to notice it or might have simply thought it was part of his normal wardrobe colors, but he was covered in blood." Added the Stoic Boy.

"Yeah I noticed that too" Agreed Blake, "and I doubt it's all his."

"I will admit that it's true, that was blood on him." The combat instructor consented. She then paused thinking further on her current predicament. Would it do to simply be honest with them? Tell them that she had no idea who Artyom was or where he came from?

Then it hit her. She can say the truth! "The truth is that you are both smart children. There is no point in hiding things from you as you have already demonstrated that it simply can't be done."

The Stoic and Cat gave each other a wide eyed stare. They were finally going to hear what they came for. Unconsciously they almost felt giddy. They were getting the truth!

"We do not know who Artyom is." Began the Disciplinarian, "We have reason to believe that he has no idea where he is."

"Then why bring him here, you don't even know if he is or isn't a danger don't you!?"

"The reason he was brought onto campus instead of being sent to the proper authorities in Vale is that he displayed a rather unique semblance yesterday. One with considerable power."

"So that's it. Professor Ozpin wants to try and keep this powerful semblance in check."

"Yes Mister Lie Ren."

"Why not just inform the council though? Surely they could provide assistance." The boy further inquired.

"They won't do anything. At least not for the betterment of everyone." Interrupted an Amber eyed girl, "I mean, just look at how the Faunus are still treated!"

Glynda nodded in an affirmative. Even as a human she could see some of the cruel and unfair treatment towards the Faunus was just so apparent in Vale. How the Council still managed to turn a blind eye to most of it was beyond her. Despite the constant pressure by Ozpin to address those issues. It was true the Council could not be trusted if they can't yet care for all their citizens equally. More time would still be needed to reach that point.

"Hmm" Pondered the green Martial Artists, "Okay if the Council can't be trusted to look after a semblance this powerful, with all due respect what makes you think Ozpin is qualified?"

"The Headmaster and I have a history together. Tell me Mr. Lie Ren, do you trust Nora Valkyrie as your partner?"

"With my life." He responded in all seriousness. Almost challenging someone to contradict him.

"Why?"

"We…" He smiled inwardly, "have a history together." His eyes met the Combat instructor's, "Point taken."

"Now then, I do have other matters to attend to thus I ask you both to return to your teams. I assure you all reasonable precautions are being taken."

With that said Blake and Ren both turned towards the door. Each with their own degrees of comfort, "Before you go." interrupted the Combat instructor.

Both turned their heads once more to face the blonde, "I would appreciate it if you not mention this to your teams. I understand that I cannot force you to do so, but I ask so this so that they do not have seeds of mistrust planted in them. Give us some time, after we fully understand the situation I'm sure we can come to a decision about what to do with Artyom"

Ren and Blake nodded in the affirmative then left out the door. The Disciplinarian took a deep sigh, "Those kids definitely deserve to be here…"

* * *

She was running out of time! She could not tell to be sure but somehow she just knew it! "Argh!"

She looked down the hall nobody in sight. Looked at the door in front of her expecting it to open at any moment. Then down to the object in her hands. That damn cube. That damn colorful cube!

She would move the colors around this way and that to no avail. No matter what she did the colors simply did not go where she wanted them too. What was she to do!? Pancakes are on the line here! The hammer wielder sighed in defeat. Slumping down to the ground, "I guess I'm not getting pancakes for lunch." Nora resigned.

She looked out to both ends of the empty hallways. Only to find that it was no longer as empty as it was. The dust cloud with the green hair was coming back. Running through the hallway the historian could not help but notice the somber mood that seemed to emanate from the fallen Valkyrie.

With literal screeching the History Professor came to a halt right in front of the girl on the ground, "Young lady what seems to be the problem?" he asked as he extended his free arm to help the Valkyrie to her feet. In the other a small machine in the shape of a small pistol that was bulky at the top, bulky enough to house a screen. The device was currently off and the screen a dark black.

Reaching with her own free arm she stood up with the slightest of effort. Still looking downcast the Historian repeated his question, "Well Young Lady? Why the melancholy appearance?"

"It's just… that I might not get pancakes today."

"Ahh! Pancakes quite the delicious pastry. You know, I was a temporary pancake judge! In the Mistralian Pancake contest of 87! Why before I knew it I had Banana, strawberry, blueberry, Buckwheat, chocolate chip, coconut, gluten free, potato, and many many others. Why after eating so much sugar I fell into a two week coma! That was a good day! But I digress, why can you not simply go get pancakes yourself?"

"Well I can, but they just taste better when I eat them with Renny." The Grenadier whined.

"Did the chap say he would not go with you?"

"No… but… we… he…" Nora simply lifted the Rubix cube up to the Historian's face.

After a few seconds of silence he responded "I see."

With what seemed like two short hand movements the Rubix cube in Nora's hand was fully solved. Nora's eyes went wide in awe, "Next time just ask him, he may just go with you regardless of something as trivial as this, Now if you'll excuse me!" The green haired dust cloud made its way through the hallway once more. A short second later the door in front of the Valkyrie opened. Ren stepped out with Blake right behind.

Ren smiled at his lifelong friend taking the colorful cube from her hand. "Let's get you those pancakes!"

"YES!" she cheered, "Hey Blakey, you coming with?"

Blake in all seriousness after talking with Goodwitch was contemplating having a relaxing dinner with a bowl of tuna and a good book. However, the Valkyries apparently uncaring stance towards her despite believing she was human still managed to convince her.

"Sure." That said all three friends walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Oobleck Residence.**

The door nearly burst open as the Historian crashed through, "Terribly sorry, pardon my tardiness! I was held up by a student in need!"

"Calm yourself, I'm sure whatever it is that held you was of the upmost importance. However, now that you are here let's get to the matter at hand." Responded the Headmaster.

"Yes of course." The Historian approached the Dark One's bed with the strange pistol shaped device.

"What is that?" asked a wary Artyom.

"This is a Dust Scanner. It is used to decipher the various properties of different colored Dust."

"Dust? You mean Dirt?"

"No I mean Dust." The historian began his scan slowly passing the pistol like scanner over the Dark One. Methodically making pass after pass from head to toe.

"What is Dust?"

"Dust is in the most basic sense of the word 'energy'." The Headmaster explained.

 _'I will have to look that up on my next trip to the library.'_ Artyom thought

"Hmm…" The historian stated. A hint of dissatisfaction from the results that are showing on his scanner, "It appears that our dark friend here either lacks an energy signature of any kind, or his body is naturally looking for this radiation you mentioned, and absorbing any that is around him."

"Then this is both good and bad." Interrupted The Headmaster.

"Indeed we won't be getting sick from radiation while he is around, but this in turn is deadly for him. The scanner can't pick up whatever 'radiation' is whatever residual signature of it that is around the Dark One is currently too weak. We need a more recent sample of it that has not decayed too much."

"I think I know of such a place." Headmaster and Historian opened eyes wide in pleasant surprise at the revelation from the Spartan, "Maybe you can get a sample from the place I woke up at when we arrived."

"Yes an excellent idea." Supplied the Historian.

"I'll go get my things."

"Hold on allow me to lend you a little something that will help us."

"Us?"

"Yes, US! You do not expect me to let my roommate out into the Emerald Forest alone now do you?!"

 _'He does not even know me and yet…perhaps the Dark One is right.'_ Thought Artyom. "Very well what do you have to lend?"

Within ten minutes Artyom found himself fully dressed in completely new attire, well new to him. "This used to be my old Hunter's outfit. Sturdy, flexible, and breathes easy!" reported the Historian.

Artyom looked himself over in the mirror. He saw himself wearing dark brown leather pants. With pockets all around the waist, a grey dress shirt with padding all around the arms. Artyom could not see it but he could definitely feel it. Whatever material this was made of it was slightly heavier than any normal dress shirt. 'In fact' Artyom lifted one of his arms then with the other grabbed at the fabric. He began to pull on it, and sure enough despite his struggle the fabric would not tear.

"Here!" The historian then passed along a brown trench coat and tie. Artyom was about to motion for no ties before he was interrupted in that motion, "The tie is useful trust me."

"I… don't know how to put one on." The Spartan meekly pointed out.

"I see…" Within a short second the tie was neatly around his neck, courtesy of a generous Historian.

"Now then you both best be off, I will stay and look after our friend here." Offered Ozpin.

Artyom tensed. It just hit him, of course someone was going to stay with the Dark One. Someone had too! He did not want Ozpin to be the one to do so, but leaving the poor child alone now in his time of need was not an option. He was the only one that could lead the historian to the exact place he awoke at.

"Ozpin, I need to be sure. Give me your word! No Harm is to come to him." Commanded the Spartan. The Headmaster looked over Artyom, stopping his gaze squarely on Artyom's blue eyes.

"As headmaster of Beacon and instructor to the future guardians of Remnant, I give you my word that no harm shall befall this child."

Both men kept their gaze steady for several more seconds. Artyom finally nodded extending his hand out to the Headmaster. They shook in agreement.

Then Artyom slung his Bastard Gun and Helsing across his back. Double checking while doing so that both weapons were still in working condition. Grabbing his pistol by its holster he tied it around his waist.

"Come along, if we hurry we might make it back before night fall!" Reminded the Historian as he walked into the kitchen and came back with a thermos in his hand and a tan explorers hat in the other. Placing it on his head he led Artyom to the front door of the Room and both men walked out.

Leaving Ozpin alone to care for the Dark One.

His small dark eyes opened. "Who are you?" he gasped out weakly.

"Who are you, my friend?" The Headmaster countered. Not at all surprised at the Dark One's question.

His small dark eyes closed.

* * *

 **An hour later.**

"Look out!"

A metallic club hits its mark. Cracking the Ursa's skeletal mask as it hits the ground hard. Whimpering in pain it tries to get back up. A ball of flames put its misery at an end. Within the second the Ursa was a black fog dissipating into the air.

"Thanks for the warning Artyom." The Historian applauded.

Both men had been searching with Artyom in the lead. His weapon always at the ready, his eyes and ears scanning the surroundings for any trouble. The occasional Beowolf and Ursa crossed their path, only to be dealt with promptly by both Hunter and Spartan. Well mostly the Spartan, as the Historian found himself mostly enjoying the stroll in the woods.

The forest once more enveloped Artyom in all directions. Yet his keen sense of direction leading them further in. approaching a small clearing Artyom smiled.

"We are here!"

Still scattered around the ground was the ammunition box and several odds and ends of various pieces of the makeshift trenches that had once been in D6. On the very center of the small clearing a patch of crumpled grass lay withering and dead. 'The spot I was at when I awoke' strangely it was dead and completely black and brown, not at all green as the Spartan recalled leaving the area.

"Very well then just hold watch while I scan this area for this so called Radiation." The Historian pulled out the pistol like scanner from within his own coat.

Artyom nodded his response as he began to make passes around the area. Securing the perimeter from any would be attackers.

One his third pass around the clearing he noticed something within a nearby bush. A wooden stock. Artyom approached slinging his weapons around to his back, and began to pull on the Stock. Coming out without much of a hassle Artyom looked at the object he now held in his hand in wonder. Its double pronged barrel lined with rails, it sported a magnetic coil on top and on its side a small battery pack.

 _'A Hell's Breath!_ ' he carefully inspected the weapon _. 'A damaged one.'_ The wires leading between the magnetic coil and battery were severed. The trigger was jammed and the feeding mechanism was bent outwards. Hinting at a potential jam in the future, three metal pellets fell out when Artyom turned the railgun upside down. The magazine was also damaged. _'Needs work'_ Artyom thought with excitement. Already his mind going through the various ways of fixing the gun.

"Artyom!"

Artyom's head turned towards the voice.

"I have the scan, and good news the energy signature around this entire area is unique but I feel confident that it can be replicated with a certain combination of Dust."

Artyom walked towards the clearing holding the Damaged HellsBreath in his hand. Dr. Oobleck simply spared the hunk of junk in Artyom's hand a glance as Artyom questioned him.

"This means that you can make him better?"

"Theoretically, yes!"

"Good… thank you!" and Artyom truly meant it as he let go a sigh of relief. His one living connection to his past was not yet going to die.

"We should head back, post haste!"

"Right" Both Men began their trek back to campus, ever on the alert for the creatures of Grimm.

* * *

 **30 minutes later in Dr. Oobleck's guest room.**

The Headmaster had been in the room with the Dark One for the better part of an hour now. He had just received a call from his colleague regarding their impending arrival and was lost in his thoughts. Ozpin was doing something he rarely ever does. He paced back and forth throughout the room. So many things were happening at such unfortunate timing. Crime was currently at an all-time high. All Authorities blaming the criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick.

Then there was the attack on Amber. Who could have such skill as to be able to fight a Maiden and win? Ozpin himself knew of very few huntsman or huntresses with such skill. None of which would fit the bill of wanting to attack one of the Maidens in the first place. Then Finally, the sudden appearance of these two individuals in the Emerald Forest.

"Your mind wanders… why?" Asked the child as curious as ever, earning the attention of the Headmaster as he stopped pacing. The Dark One struggling to sit upright against the bed rest. Ozpin quickly went to him lifting the child and seating him appropriately.

"A great responsibility has been placed on me and my friends. Duties if you will, that go beyond training the future guardians of our world."

"In this world you still suffer your own kind?"

"Yes we do."

"Then my kin was right…" The Dark One replied sadly. "Humanity is aggressive by nature."

"Perhaps, but not all is lost." Ozpin arose from his position near the Dark One, pulling open the curtains to the only window in the room. "Can you see outside?"

The Dark One weakly nodded. Outside he could see a small portion of the courtyard, bustling with students moving from place to place or just talking and hanging about.

"By choosing to come here all of these students have already taken a step in the betterment of this world. It will be challenging for most, and some may even decide to pursue other paths in life but this does not negate their original intention for being here. They want to help make it better."

The Dark One nodded in agreement.

"You fight with more than just your weapons… you fight using a strange power… one that seems familiar to me… to my kind."

"That **is** interesting, I assume the power you refer to is Aura."

"Your soul's?"

"Yes"

"Making a weapon out of your souls… why would you do this?"

"Necessity truly."

The Dark One pondered the realities of a world that required the use of weaponized souls. What nightmares could be found outside this Beacon? The Dark One while in pain still managed to think on the condition of the souls being forced into such servitude. That was not their intended use. _'The soul was meant to house a person's very being, not fight the battles for the body.'_

"How was this power over your soul's first acquired?"

"Would you believe if I told you that is a highly debated topic? No one truly knows."

"Yes, I believe you."

The Headmaster could not help but let a smile escape his lips. "Thank you… You are a very curious child, aren't you? I have a feeling that before long we can call each other true friends."

"Or perhaps as Artyom was once called we can be like 'The Three Musketeers.'"

"Musketeers?" Ozpin questioned. The sound of running was faintly heard. The next second the lock on the door began clicking as the tumblers rotated to grant passage, "A story for another time?"

"Yes, perhaps another time."

The doors swung open with Artyom in the lead and Doctor Oobleck right behind. The first words to leave Artyom's lips upon entering were, "Are you okay!?"

"I have felt better" The child miserably joked.

As the Doctor came along with a clean looking new gas mask with filters preattached. Three of them. Each filter had a small dial each at different settings. "Here breathe easy, you should be tip top shape after a good night's rest!" he announced. Slowly the mask was placed over the Dark One's nose and where on a human would be the mouth. With a short hissing of pressure being released the Dark One found breathing to be easier.

"Rest would be most welcomed, I'm sure" Agreed the Headmaster pulling on the curtains to the window denying anyone's eyes from peeping in. Then turning to face Artyom. "Artyom I understand that leaving me alone with your companion might not have been your desired situation. However, I feel the need to tell you… thank you for taking the chance."

Artyom nodded and both men stretched out their arms in a firm yet respectful handshake.

 _'Perhaps he is not as bad as I thought'_

"No he is not…" The Dark One privately concurred.

"Now then everyone, who wants cake?" The Historian offered.

* * *

 **So... who wants cake? you do? *Hands out cake!***

 **and you? *hands out more cake!***

 **and you? *realizes he gave out to much cake already and has none left...* maybe later!**

 **Anyways thanks a lot for reading this next chapter. As I said next one will be longer, and be more action oriented. Thanks to Doomsdayguy12345**

 **Don't forget to follow, fave, comment... yada yada!**


	8. Prototype!

**First of all I have to say so sorry for the long wait since last update. I went on an unannounced vacation and got back about 2 weeks ago yet. However just because i was not updating does not mean I was not working on this story. In fact next updated will be within the next 4-6 hours! To try and make up for not letting my readers know I was going to be gone for a while.**

 **GhostHornet : Thank you for the suggested name. 'Tenebris' is actually pretty cool! Latin was not one of the languages that I thought about when thinking up names. However as you read you will find that is not the name I chose. Still as I said I think you deserve a thankyou for being the only one to suggest... well anything XD.**

 **Indecisive Bob : Glad you are enjoying the story so far, and eventually we will really start to see Artyom tinker with the weapons himself. It will be glorious! May end up surprising even Ruby!  
**

 **.Fey : Glad your liking it so far :)**

 **Psihopatul : Tada another chapter and then one more after that on the way! Just for you!**

 **Thank you for the helps Doomsdayguy12345**

* * *

It had now been several weeks since the Dark Ones 'breathing' incident. Many small things have happened since the start of the school year. Artyom managed to make some close friends with Oobleck. Even going so far as the Dark One growing on Ozpin. Officially Artyom was still not taking any classes.

However, thanks to the previous understanding with Ozpin, Artyoms escapades to the library had still been very informative. There were many aspects about this world that was worth noting. For example, Remnant was divided into four large landmasses and accompanying islands scattered around them.

The second thing to take note of was that this world was also geographically not like the Earth he had seen on old pre-WWIII maps. Completely missing out on where Australia or the Americas might have been. Artyom did notice that with some imagination he might be able to see the existing landmasses as possibly Asia and Eastern Europe. However, lacking any names at all that he was familiar with, he dismissed this idea.

Thus the next thing he decided to study about was this world's history. It appeared almost as if humans and Grimm came out of complete darkness according to the supposedly most reliable books. Thus, there really was no known origin to Remnant. Some theorized that it was humankind's wretched misuse of dust that somehow created those abominations. Others believed that Humanity came straight from the soil, as a byproduct of the Grimm. Some even hypothesized that humanity came upon this planet crashing down on some stars. All of these theories had their own set of evidence to support it yet could not fully account for the others.

Instead Artyom managed to get a lead on his research by his roommate Oobleck. A fanatic of literature the historian recommended that he look into centuries old legends and folklore, having mumbled something about there possibly being some semblance of truth to them.

Surprisingly he did find something possibly relevant. Within one such folktale there was a small mention of a place named Moosecow. It supposedly housed fantastical creatures, both friendly and foe that one day sank to the bottom of the sea shortly after the falling stars incident. Upon closer reading he found that this was an origin story for the so called discovery of Dust.

The folktale mentioned the strong and hardy people that lived in this place but had no mention of radiation, mutants, war, reds, Nazis. Nothing about life in the tunnels. Nothing about the inhospitable terrain of the surface. Thus with that lack of information Artyom simply made a mental note of the similarities between the names Moscow and Moosecow.

Now having taken several weeks to establish themselves Artyom found it much easier to speak with his friends. Initially just talking with Ruby, but slowly opening up to the rest of RWBY and eventually JNPR as well. They had still been a little cautious of him, especially Blake and to a lesser extent Ren. However, they kept their feelings of any insecurity towards him to themselves. The Dark One ever being the only one to notice their apprehension more visibly. He too however kept silent, not wishing to agitate his new friends.

Thus now to consider the Dark One's condition. Thankfully Artyom was able to see the Dark One improve. His strength regained, and with it his curiosity about human customs return. A curiosity that made it self-known quite often.

"Mr. Oobleck?"

"Doctor!" The Historian corrected.

"Dr. Oobleck, Why are the buildings so big?"

"Efficiency really, fit more people in a smaller space. Also if you think about it, it adds to the grandiose atmosphere of this prestigious academy." The Historian answered placing down yet another student assignment on his desk.

"Oh… why is the sky blue here? the Dark one asked gazing out the dorm windowT

"It is theorized that it is blue due to the reflection of light of our closest Sun off of Remnants oceans."

"How about…"

"Wieser!"

"Yes, Artyom?" The Dark One responded.

"Lay off the man, he still has plenty of work to do." Artyom stated. He could not help himself but smile inwardly at the Dark One's new name. Especially since it came from the stuck up little Heiress herself.

The Schnee heiress simply could not accept the fact that the Dark One did not have a name. After explaining the revelation to her teammates about the Dark One's telepathy and lack of a name. Weiss ended up taking it upon herself to name the Dark One. And despite everyone's initial protest, they soon found that the Dark One felt overjoyed by the prospect of a name. He viewed it as something that only made him feel closer to his human friends, in ways they could not hope to perceive. He did mention to Artyom that it almost made him… feel human.

"Ok… sorry Dr. Oobleck"

"Not to worry" He chuckled, "Molding young minds is like a hobby of mine."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

All three occupants of the room turned towards the door. Oobleck placed down the last of the sheets he was grading. At the same time Artyom pulled on his sleeve looking at his watch.

"It's pretty early still, classes haven't started yet, who could that be?" asked Artyom.

With a small smile the Dark One was the first to respond, recognizing the safe blue glow beyond the door, "It is Ms. Goodwitch." The Dark One bound off towards the door eager to greet their guest.

Sure enough upon opening the door the curvaceous figure of the blonde disciplinarian marched straight in as soon as the Dark One motioned for her entrance. Artyom once more could not help but smile. The Dark One was such a child at times, as part of his curiosity he had also asked to be taught human mannerisms.

Mannerisms that the Disciplinarian was surprisingly willing to teach the Dark One. 'Truly, could everyone here be so selfless?' Thought Artyom as he visually straightened himself to receive the Good Witch.

"AH! To what do we owe the pleasure Ms. Goodwitch?" greeted the Historian. Now having returned his gaze to his work, and picking up the next worksheet to grade.

"I need a favor." She quickly responded getting straight to the point.

"Yes?" The Doctor returned the sheet in his hand back onto its pile and returned his gaze to his colleague.

"I need you to accompany my first-year students for their field trip today into Forever Falls."

"Me?! What do you mean?, you have always performed that task."

"Normally yes, however the Headmaster has called for me… it's important."

"Could Peter not do this?" The Historian asked. "He zealously pries for opportunities to showboat to his class!"

 _'So even some of the teachers notice that.'_ Thought Artyom. Ruby and Jaune's complaints of the bulkier teacher seemed to have some merit. Almost made Artyom glad he wasn't a student.

"He is currently, attending to another faculty member's request, and as I recall you don't have any classes until late in the afternoon."

"I see… very well then. I'll meet your class within the hour."

"Thank you Dr. Oobleck." The Disciplinarian faced Artom, "Mr. Yedempsky." She greeted. Artyom nodded. She then turned to face the small child that granted her entrance. The Dark One having patiently been waiting, "Weiser, behave yourself." Everyone now knew of the Dark One's name.

"I will." The Dark One responded. Artyom simply chuckled. It was not too long ago, when the Dark One got into his first confrontation with a rather large bully by the name of Cardin Winchester.

Artyom was at the moment away at the library and Weiser had taken it as a nice day to walk around campus, and perhaps meet new friends. Well he did meet someone new but not quite a friend. Cardin stalked up to the small child using his larger stature to try and intimidate the small Slavic boy. After mocking the child for being much smaller than any of the other students. The Dark One decided that the best method to teach him manners was to subject him to his own medicine. Artyom's smile widened at his memory of the event. Or at least getting a mouthful from Glynda Goodwitch.

The Bully had been in the infirmary the past two days. Complaining about intense nightmares that have barely given him two hours of sleep within that time period. Heading well into his third night of no sleep was to an extent just about to break him.

Now what exactly were the dreams about? Basically what his team managed to make out from his constant murmurs, were that he would find himself in some kind of post-apocalyptic world. Surrounded by monsters as he rises up a tunnel elevator. He finds himself armed with some kind of weapon with some kind of compressed canister.

However, every time he tries to pull on the trigger nothing fires out. Only a small hiss erupts from the weapon. Every time just as the monsters reach him, he awakens in a cold sweat. Initially the brute that was Cardin thought that perhaps knowing that the dream was going to be the same he attempted escape. Only to find more of those creatures in every direction.

Thus by the second night within his constant nightmares Cardin had attempted simply jumping down the tunnel before the rising platform hands him over to the deadly creatures above. It was then that he realized he made a mistake.

Within his dream he had no Aura, and thus his legs broke. The bone piercing out of his shins, he would only be in pain for the shortest of moments before the clicking and clacking of pointed legs scattering across the floor caught his attention. Reaching into one of his pockets revealed a small lighter.

Upon lighting it, he would find himself wishing he hadn't as hundreds of arachnid like creatures would rush him intent on the kill. Surprisingly, it was not truly known if these creatures were Grimm in his dreams, just "terrible creatures." He would murmur.

After an earful from the stern Disciplinarian that heard of the occurrence and how it seemed to precede Cardin's Encounter with the Dark One. The Dark One compromised for the next few nights the dreams would be less and less severe until at long last they would simply stop. However, the damage was done. Cardin was afraid of closing his eyes, and any spider-like creature. Going so far as flinching in class when Deathstalkers were mentioned.

These thoughts kept Artyom almost giddy. It was well known that Cardin was scum, and while the Dark One's action towards the bully may have been questionable. It did not detract from the punishment Artyom felt that boy needed.

"I'll be off." Informed the Disciplinarian as she accepted Weiser's response, heading out the door and down the hall in a rather hurried pacing.

"Artyom why don't you accompany me? I'm sure a stroll through the woods would be better than lounging around all day, working on your weapons."

'I would hardly spend all day working on them.' Artyom silently fumed, but after finding out the more relevant information from the library there wasn't much else to do. He quickly discerned that there was no easy way back to the world he knew. It had taken some research and Oobleck's rather extensive help. Until at one point the Headmaster proposed the theory that perhaps Remnant and this Spartan's Earth were one and the same.

Looking deep into Remnants origin story for humanity or Faunus kind for that matter. There was always that unknown. Many legends broke out to try and explain it, some in Remnant even went on to make entire religions out of them. However, that did not explain Dust.

If Dust was always on Earth long before it came to be known Remnant why was it not discovered earlier? That particular detail remained a mystery even to this day. However that was no longer important. While he still had a desire to find out if his friends or Anna survived the attack on D6. Right now he could not do anything. The Dark One still had no idea what it was he did that sent them to Remnant in the first place.

"Sure, give me a second to get my gear."

After the first few days the Dark One was allowed to move around unsupervised. With the sole promise that he not leave campus. Seeing as how Artyom had no intention of leaving Beacon academy just yet, this was not a problem for Weiser. The Humanoid not having the slightest of intentions of abandoning Artyom.

"Certainly!" Replied the Historian.

The Spartan went over to the newly obtained weapons rack the Historian managed to procure for him. On it his three large weapons hung proudly. Weapons from a different age, perhaps meant for a different purpose, but still as powerful as ever. Artyom picked up the fully refurbished Hellsbreath.

A small smile creased his lips.

Ruby had offered to help fix the weapon one day when Artyom was explaining to the young girl how the weapon worked. He thus leant them the broken weapon. After about a week the Reaper reported that with Yang's help she had not only fixed the weapon but had taken a few liberties and made a few modifications.

Modifications that left Artyom both grateful and wary of them. He slung the Hell's breath across his back and grabbed for the Bastard Gun. The Infrared sight long since replaced with a 2X sight and a recently fashioned Heatsink. Opting to leave behind the Hellsing on this trip Artyom instead made to grab several clips of dust rounds, along with a few clips of metal bearings, the Ammunition for the Hellsbreathe.

"Let's go." Reported the Spartan, "Weiser look out for yourself, and… do stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." The child responded meekly as he saw both men leave the room.

* * *

"Where is Professor Goodwitch?" Questioned an impatient Yang, "Those Grimm ain't gonna beat themselves down!"

"I don't know… maybe the field trip was canceled?" Tried Ruby.

"Don't be ridiculous you dolt, something important must have held up our professor." Weiss defended.

"Hey, Look!" Instructed Blake looking at the incoming Historian and Spartan. Immediately the entire class turned to face them.

"This is Goodwitch's class?" asked the Historian.

"Yes!" Answered a nameless student.

"Excellent! Class I will be covering today for your combat instructor. She has to attend to other matters and thus has relegated today's fieldtrip to me. Any questions?"

One, Jaune Arc, raised his hand.

"None? Good, let's go!"

* * *

 **Ozpin's office.**

The elevator door gave off a short Ding! The doors opened and in stepped Glynda GoodWitch.

The vigilant eyes of the Headmaster greeted her from his desk. "Good, she is here James!"

'James? Then this must be…' Unconsciously the combat instructor quickened her pace. Going around the desk to look at the three screens. One screen showed various scribbles and diagrams and other non-relevant information. It was the two other screens that caught her attention. On one was the Atlas's Headmaster and General of their armed forces, James Ironwood. On the other was a scraggly Huntsman instructor from Signal Academy, Qrow Branwen.

"Glynda! Nice to see you again." Greeted the virtual Ironwood.

"Like wise" The Disciplinarian grit through her teeth.

Much more eager to get on with the purpose for the call. Not to say that she disliked the Atlesian Headmaster, she had great respect for the man, However, it was his methods of solving problems that she at times had trouble agreeing with.

"Qrow" She greeted nodding towards his screen. A blank stare and disappointment facing back at the combat eyes not quite meeting hers directly.

"Glynda" He responded looking away from the screen, pulling out a flask from within his coat and taking a large gulp of its contents.

"Now that greetings are out of the way. How is she?" Interrupted the Headmaster. Equally eager to get on with this very important call.

The expression on both virtual figures turned sullen and downcast. As though regretting every moment of their lives due to a single failure.

"She won't make it…" The silence was deafening. Glynda fought against her emotions at the moment. Willing herself not to shed a single tear. 'There will be a moment for grief… This is not it…'

"I should have been faster! I could have done more! I…"

"Qrow, it is not your fault." Calmed Beacon's Headmaster.

"Ozpin is right, Qrow. All of us should have been on higher alert." The General uncharacteristically consoled.

"So then I take it you understand what is killing her, James?" Ozpin Further inquired.

"Yes, I believe we do." Began the General, "Her powers have been trifled with, more specifically it seems as though her very soul was being stolen. The soul transfer process she was undergoing thanks to her assailant, presumably the Red Queen, was cut short thanks to Qrow." The Hunstman in question only groaned in exasperation and defeat, "This however, left her soul shattered. In such a state it is now in rapid decline. It won't be long now until her body soon follows suit."

All the attendees to the meeting lowered their heads in respect. Each one giving a moment of silence and respect for the eventual death of the fall Maiden.

After several seconds in silence and contemplation the Good Witch spoke out, "There is nothing more to be done then? No way to save her?"

"No…"

"That's where the true problem lies." Interrupted Qrow, "Once her body dies chances are that her powers will try to get together with the portion that was stolen."

"Yes, that would not bode well… for anyone" Concurred the Valian Headmaster.

"We need a plan. We can't save the Fall Maiden, but perhaps we can still halt the Red Queens Advances." Spouted the general, a burning desire to bring justice to the Fall Maiden fueling his controlled rage.

"I agree James." Responded Ozpin as he turned his attention to the screen beside the Generals.

"Qrow, you will need to make contact with the other three Maidens, inform them of the situation. We need them to be prepared, once the Fall Maiden dies they will all be aware of it. You must convince them to remain patient and cautious. The last thing we need is them acting in a hasty or brash fashion. Our enemy is ruthless and cunning they will not hesitate to exploit the opportunity that a revenge seeking Maiden may provide."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Questioned Qrow, irritation masking his voice.

"I have faith you will convince them…

"Hmph!"

"In the meantime, we must buy more time." Now Ozpin's head turned to the General's screen, "Eventually the Red Queen may obtain the Fall maidens power in its entirety. However, we can still delay that from happening for some time."

"Yes, I have state-of-the-art Atlas technology working on keeping her body alive for as long as possible."

"Good! In the Meantime Glynda and I will continue our investigation into the Red Queen. I wish you both luck gentlemen."

With a courteous nod from both Hunters on screen they cut the feed, immediately going dark.

"Do you really think we can defeat the Red Queen?"

"I think that we must try. The Four Maidens are the Guardians of Remnant, if they fall then all is lost." After several minutes in silence the combat instructor made to leave the spacious office. In front of the elevator doors she paused to look back.

"If Ambers condition changes. Please let me know."

"Of course, Glynda." With that the elevator opened with a Ding! She stepped through, giving the headmaster another solemn nod as the doors came together.

* * *

 **About thirty minutes ago.**

The Dark One placed down his mask. It had soon become routine for him. Every morning before heading out he would put on his special mask. The cylinders were readjusted to deliver specific quantities of specific dust that when combined would replicate radiation. It kept his symptoms of weakness from manifesting and provided relief. Still he was cautioned by the Headmaster and Oobleck to not over exert himself.

The Dark One was much too curious however to simply stay put in the room all day long. After about two weeks Ozpin had even called off the miniature vid drones that used to shadow the Dark One. So he never had that impending feeling of being watched much after that. One thing that the Dark One found himself enjoying often, was people watching.

All these familiars were interesting in their own right to acknowledge. The Dark One found that humanities creativities when it came to weapons truly seemed to have no limit. This small revelation gave Wieser sadness and pride in Humans. Such conflicting emotions piercing his heart like a double edged sword.

At this moment, Weiser settled with overlooking Artyom as he traveled into Forever Falls. The Dark One soon found that Ozpin's tower was high enough to provide significant over watch on the entire campus and the forest beyond. If the Dark One focused, his sight could reach kilometers away! Thus when he was sure there was no professors or students watching nearby. He took a single leap out the window cloaking himself as human as he landed. Then began to head towards the large tower piercing the sky.

After several minutes of stealthily climbing the large tower the Dark One found himself overlooking the expansive campus. Looking in through the domed window he saw Ozpin at his desk.

Overlooking his various screens, with Glynda beside him. The Good Witch looked devastated to say the least. As if though she had just received news of her own impending death. This prompted curiosity as to what was happening inside. Focusing his attention within the domed room he began to make out voices.

"… Fall Maiden dies they will all be aware of it. You must convince them to remain patient and cautious. The last thing we need is them acting in a hasty or brash fashion. Our enemy is ruthless and cunning they will not hesitate to exploit the opportunity that a revenge seeking Maiden may provide."

 _´Fall maiden?´_

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Questioned a voice from one of the three screens.

"I have faith you will convince them…

"Hmph!"

 _´Trust is good. Trust got me with Artyom. and by trusting each other... I'm sure we can deal with anything.´_

"In the meantime, we must buy more time." Ozpin's head turned to middle screen, "Eventually the Red Queen may obtain the Fall maidens power in its entirety. However, we can still delay that from happening for some time."

"Yes, I have state-of-the-art Atlas technology working on keeping her body alive for as long as possible." Reported a second voice.

 _´Atlas? Friends can truly be made even across such large distances then...´_

"Good! In the Meantime Glynda and I will continue our investigation into the Red Queen. I wish you both luck gentlemen."

 _´Red queen… could that be some kind of Grimm?´_

With a courteous nod from both Hunters on screen they cut the feed, immediately going dark.

"Do you really think we can defeat the Red Queen?"

"I think that we must try. The four maidens are the Guardians of Remnant, if they fall all is lost." After several minutes in silence the combat instructor made to leave the spacious office. In front of the elevator doors she paused to look back, the Dark One hastily changing his appearance to match the blue sky behind him.

 _´Four Maidens?… These maidens must have strong semblances.´_

"If Ambers condition changes. Please, let me know."

 _´Amber could that have been the Fall Maiden, or a different person?´_

"Of course, Glynda." With that the elevator opened with a Ding! She stepped through, giving the headmaster another solemn nod as the doors came together.

The Dark One remained still as he kept on observing Ozpin. After about a minute he stood from his desk. Grabbing his cane from beside his desk. With one fluid movement of his fingers on his high tech desk the window panels to the right of the Dark One began to open, "How much longer are you planning to stay out there?"

 _'He knows!?'_

"Come along, it must be chilly out there." He said finally turning to face the window. The Dark One revealed himself as he climbed in through the open window panel. With a small yet welcoming smile he greeted the Dark One, "You are quite the curious one aren't you?"

"Yes, I guess I am."

"Well then as a sign of good faith… what would you like to know, young Mr. Weiser?" The Head master questioned. With the same genuine smile on his face.

* * *

"I want to know what it takes to be the hero!"

"A hero? Why?" Asked Artyom. Currently taking a stroll through Forever Falls. The Bumbling Blonde by his side. They walked together yet alone from the rest. It was quite the surprise truly when Pyrrha had asked him to talk with the boy. He was apparently feeling 'down' with himself. The past few sparring classes the boy had participated in had resulted in his loss. It did not help that Cardin if only momentarily, targeted and belittled the blonde.

Apparently all of JNPR had taken a turn trying to talk some sense into the boy. Tried to get him out of his funk. However, each attempt by his team was viewed as pity by the naïve boy. He appreciated the concern, but desperately wished he could just prove himself to them. Prove that Ozpin had not made some mistake in appointing him the leader.

Thus, once again Pyrrha decided to reach out to Jaune, hoping that perhaps someone from outside team JNPR would have better luck. She had considered asking Team RWBY to help. No doubt they would. However it did not seem fair to the Mistralian champion to burden her friends in such a manner. Then there was Artyom. She was not quite sure if he was the kind of man to call a friend yet. Her own interactions with the Spartan one on one were limited. However she knew for a fact that Jaune trusted him.

"Yeah, my father and his father before him were heroes. I want to be one too!" He replied.

 _'Hero… no…'_

"You don't want to be a hero! Trust me!"

The Blonde swordsman halted his pace turning his head. "Why not!? A hero would not have to be rescued all the time when monsters attack. A hero would be able to stand up to defend what is good in this world, for what is right! A hero is a symbol of hope. A hero… "

"Dies!" Interrupted Artyom, his voice sullen yet decisive. The Blonde's eyes widened at the unexpected interruption, "Listen Jaune, I know too many heroes. They all have one thing in common." Artyom let a two second pause go by before continuing, "They are all dead."

"Yeah… but…"

"Listen! I understand, trust me, I too was raised on those stories. When I was young I recalled my mother reading me those same fantastical stories. A hero defeating all the monsters, saving the damsel in distress, sounds poetic really. But the real world is not like that, in the real world the heroes die. Once more, I tell you… I know too many damn heroes…" Artyom faced down at the ground sullenly. As his thoughts raced back on his past within the Metro, he could not help but clench his fists. His first thought went to one of his earliest memories.

"Artyom… this… may be a little personal, but could you maybe tell me about one of those heroes you know?" A slight quiverin his voice.

Artyom looked over the blonde teen. His eyes resolute in his ambition yet not unwilling to hear the Spartan out.

"Okay... Where to start." Artyom's thoughts raced to recall the many details of the event, the death, the heroism, "When I was a much younger child I used to live outside in a small village far in Grimm territory. We were part of yet another expansion attempt by Vale to reclaim the wild lands." Artyom reasoned.

His extensive readings and further impromptu lessons from the Historian starting to show. "You know what happens to almost all expansions especially when they are too small."

"The Grimm?"

"Yes. Before we knew it one night a swarm of ra.. of Myamorphs came down on us." Jaune nodded in understanding. Jaune recalled what Professor Port had taught him about the Myamorphs. Despite his lectures often consisting of his over glorified and boring storytelling, Pyrrha being on his team and in the same class turned out to be an even greater blessing. Pyrrha would actually pay attention and take notes of the important aspects as they pertained to the Grimm.

After all his rambunctious storytelling actually had some important concepts to teach, at least to those focused enough to listen. It was no wonder that Team RWBY and JNPR were among those doing well in that class. Weiss was no slouch, and demanded the same of her teammates, via her passing off notes with the relevant material.

The Myamorphs were among the smallest of recorded Grimm. The largest only growing to be up to a foot tall. Individually they posed no threat to a human being. However, that is where they were most dangerous as well. For no Myamorph ever traveled alone. At the sight of one Myamorph the swarm was no doubt close by. The smallest of swarms often numbered in the three hundred thousand. While the largest ever recorded was up to 10 million. These creatures had only one weakness. Fire.

"The Fire Dust ran out long before the swarm did, I was running away from vicious little teeth terrified beyond my wildest belief. Behind me and my mother…"

"Your Mother!" Jaune interrupted wide eyed. _'Is that the kind of story he is telling me? What if it ends… like that… maybe I made a mistake asking him to tell me about that…'_

"Artyom" The Blonde interrupted, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to…"

The Spartan Ranger planted his hand on the Blondes shoulder. Artyom had a point to make. And he was going to make it! "It's fine... as I said this was long ago... I... I have moved on. Jaune nodded hoping against all odds that Artyom won't soon be suffering from any bad memories.

"Yes… behind us I could only hear the horrible screams. My mother was dragging me along running to the last transport to leave." Artyom paused once more, letting the scene sink in for the teen, at the same time pondering the actual details.

* * *

"Artyom! FASTER!" Yelled out the strong woman. Pulling him along. The small child pushed himself to his limit. The rats growing ever closer, the seemingly endless dark tunnels doing nothing to halt their advance.

Behind them Artyom could see a small girl struggling against all hope to smack off the rat that was gnawing at her leg. Puncturing past skin as it attempted to feed. The drawn blood only providing a delicious aroma of a meal to come for the hundreds or thousands of ravenous rats, a wave of furry creatures seemingly drowning out the poor girl as thousands of little feet, claws, and teeth scratched and tore at her skin.

"FASTER!"

Artyom turned his attention back forward, _'It would not be long now.'_ To the girls credit she lasted longer than he was expecting. Perhaps it was the adrenaline coursing through her veins or shear panic. Either way the screams finally permeated up to the running pair, each bellow of pain only pushing Artyom and the women forward with renewed strength.

"This way Artyom!"

Artyom obeyed, turning when the women turned jumping over struggling Survivors. Passing the few men that had flamethrowers with any fuel left. Each one having had decided, that this was their day to die.

 _'These men are the true heroes.'_ Thought Artyom, they shot out small gouts of fire buying the future savior of the metro time. Finally turning one last corner in the metro station. The women saw what she was looking for.

"Hurry Artyom."

A train on tracks leading to the next station. The train began to move! Both Artyom and the women, his mother still running against all odds to catch the leaving train.

"WAIT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Behind them Artyom was sure that among the screams of terror the heroes had now fallen.

"WAIT!" She screamed out once more. With surprising strength and stamina she turned to pick up the smaller Artyom.

"WAIT!" Artyom was completely baffled at her resolve. He could have almost sworn that the women made time stop. She ran so fast that before he knew it he was lifted higher into the air. Arms reaching out to grab at him. The arms pulling him into the train.

The man that Artyom would one day call father, Sukhoi looked him up and down immediately checking for injuries. The train began to pick up speed! Artyom began to look at all the people around him. _'Where are you mom!?'_ The amount of sorry looks from the nearest passengers made his heart skip several beats. In the distance among all the screams, Artyom heard a familiar feminine cry…

* * *

"I'm… So sorry" The Arc consoled.

"Don't be… I know you are trying hard. Just keep at it, all I am saying is do not try to be a hero. Everyone needs help every now and then. Some may need it a little more than others. That does not mean you should try and better yourself alone. You have a team, be with them, train with them. I'll leave you with this last bit of advice… If you truly want to be a hero, be ready to die for them."

For several seconds the Blonde Knight pondered his words. Until the beeping of a scroll interrupted their silence. Pulling on it and answering Jaune noticed the picture of his partner before saying, "Pyrrha?"

"Jaune you have to get back here now!" Two shots rang out in the distance, and even digitally from the scroll. Pyrrha looked away from her scroll.

"Pyrrha!" Yelled out Jaune his instinct on full alert.

"Ms. Nikos! Have you contacted them?" cried out a voice not shown on screen

"Yes Professor Oobleck!"

"Doctor!"

Artyom smiled at his roommate's response. Always adamant about that little detail.

"Jaune get back here, bring Artyom with you!" Another three shots rang out. Fully automatic this time. Artyom having heard enough began to charge up his Modified Hellsbreathe. Watching as the dust powered battery pack outlined in yellow began to glow.

"Come on, and have your sword ready." The Spartan instructed.

Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors with one hand still holding onto his scroll with the other. "Pyrrha what's going on!?"

"It's the Grimm they have gotten much more…" A threatening roar cut the champion fighter off, "violent… I have to help the others, just get here fast!" The screen went dark as Pyrrha cut the call. Knight and Spartan took off after their friends. In the distance shots and various explosions went off, as well as various threatening roars!

* * *

A simple chime and vibration of a scroll on the desk interrupted the rather lively conversation.

The Dark One looked over to Ozpin's desk. The taller grey haired man doing the same. Walking over and picking up the device he turned it on. Only to frown at the image that appears.

'What now?' He asked himself. Any amount of patience he had was drastically running low at the moment. Which was quite the feat for any one person, to pull off. Generally the Headmaster prided himself in his self-restraint and cool thinking. However since the Dark One entered the tower it had surprisingly gone downhill fast. Thus, taking a deep breath he clicked on the respond button.

"Yes, Dr. Oobleck?"

The screen showed the historian looking towards the screen his trusty thermos extended and ready for battle. "We need extraction from Forever Fall. There are too many Grimm!" holding his thermos away from him, two large fiery balls of energy shot out to meet some unknown foe.

'Too many? Just what could the historian be on about.' The Motion trackers spread throughout the emerald forest and Forever Falls, had not reported such high numbers.

Scrolling through to another screen on his scroll he found the results to be unimaginable! Motion all around the Emerald Forest! Slowly it was moving towards Forever Falls.

As if though the entirety of the Forest was converging on the Falls, 'Where did so many Grimm come from!?' Shifting his hands into fists. He responded back to his colleague, "Return to the Dust Barrier NOW!" he nearly barked.

"Negative, they have us surrounded we need aerial extraction now!"

"It's on its way!" With that he ended the call. Then turned to the child staring the older man down, "We'll continue this discussion at a later time." Gripping on to his cane much more tightly he marched straight to the elevator"

The Dark One ran over to the still opened window. Looking out to Forever Falls, he began to focus, searching for his friends. _'Where are you?'_ Wieser thought.

"Just where did all these Grimm come from!?" Shouted Weiss as she pulled her Rapier, Myrtenaster, from the chest of a dying Beowulf. And prepared to parry the incoming swipe of the next one.

"I don't know, but keep 'em coming!" Yelled out an ecstatic Yang Xiao Long. As she fired of another two shots from Ember Celica, dropping the approaching Ursa, and then firing once more directly at the ground near her feet. Absorbing the impact with Aura and propelling her across several yards to the nearest Beowolf. Fists cocked back and ready to meet the Beowolf's skull.

"Lady Bug!" Yelled out Ruby as she charged straight at another group of incoming Beowolves. Blake beside her they split of each other flanking the Beowolves on both sides. Then using various shots from Crescent rose she flung herself from one side to the next. Slicing off limbs as she passed the group. Meanwhile Blake did the same propelling herself from one side of the Beowolf group to the other by pushing off of clones left behind. Her hands were a blur of movement as Gambol Shroud cleaved its way through Grimm Flesh. Within a few seconds that group had been dealt with. As the Reaper and Cat slowed their momentum they only looked towards the horizon a newly formed batch of Grimm ready for another round.

"I don't know about this Yang, there are a lot of them!"

Weiss dodged yet another downward swipe from an Ursa by jumping back then spawning forth a set of Glyphs to propeller her to the Ursas side. Slashing away at its large arms she lunged in through one of the gaps between its skeletal armor, "How are so many Grimm moving around unnoticed"

"We can worry about that later Weiss, just keep on fighting!" replied the equally engaged Cat Faunus. The cleaver like blade on Gambol Shroud slicing down the back of yet another Beowulf. As she then jumps over the next paw to swipe at her. Kicking the snout of the foolish Ursa then pushing against a clone to position herself on its right flank. Two quick slices fell the beast.

"Blake watch out!"

A small green throwing knife embedding itself into the flesh of a yet another Beowulf that had in turn flanked the huntress in training. The knife not quite hitting center mass but stumbling the beasts approach. Giving the feline huntress more time to respond. With a quick swipe of Gambol Shroud its arm was sent flying. Another swipe another arm. Finally beheading the creature by means of three dust infused shots to the neck.

The owner of the knife quickly went over to the fallen creature pulling on the small knife still in it, "You alright!" the blonde youth asked as the Beowolf began to dissolve.

"Yeah thanks Jaune. Nice throw." She complemented

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit, Artyom's help." He explained.

Having noticed that blonde knight lacked any ranged options in fighting, Artyom offered to teach him knife throwing. A skill that had become invaluable to him during his time in the METRO. The blonde knight was as expected very clumsy to start.

At one point Artyom wondered if the Arc was not trying to kill him.

As knives after knives would find themselves closer to him than the bullseye target. Considering he always stood behind the knight. This was quite the feat. After those few weeks though at least Artyom could now say that the Arc knight could throw a knife straight. The knight placed his small knife within the small sheath attached to his new black belt.

A shot that seemed to precede a crackling noise begun to erupt beside the two hunters in training. Artyom let off shot after shot. All Grimm falling to the railgun in a single discharge. Every shot being powered by a dust battery seemed to infuse the shots with an electrical charge that when fired left behind a small bolt of lightning racing towards their target.

"We should start to get closer to the rest of the class." Artyom advised.

"Yeah, and I need to find my team." Concurred the Blonde Knight.

"You heard him Team RWBY" yelled out the young reaper as she decapitated an Ursa that had tried to charge her head on, "Let's find team JNPR."

"Already? I was just getting to the good part!" Whined out her older sister. Her body recoiling back with the last two shots from her gauntlets. A large Ursa Major falling with two messy holes in its chest.

"Yang!"

"I know, I know! I'm coming… just don't get your panties in a bunch!"

"YANG!"

"Calm down Rubes. I know you're not wearing any…" The Blonde Huntress teased.

"YANG! I SO AM!" The scythe-wielder retorted a red hue of embarrassment covering her face.

"I know, I know." The Blonde Brawler concluded trying her hardest not to burst out in laughter at her sister's expense.

 _'These are my new comrades now?'_ Thought Artyom incredulously. Almost making him yearn for the days in the Metro. The days when at least his fellow comrades were more disciplined.

Team RWBY and Artyom began to run along to regroup with Team JNPR. According to Jaune's Scroll they were only about 300 hundred meters apart. However, the Grimm did not let up in their siege. Spent rounds and shell casings littering the forest floor as they kept on moving. As they approached Team JNPR's locations they could begin to make out the distinct slicing, explosions, and shots from their friend's weapons.

"Pyrrha!" Yelled out Jaune.

"Jaune!" she returned the greeting as her weapon, Akou, in spear form left the midsection of a downed Creep that had thought to try and sneak up on the Mistralian Champion. Shifting the weapon into its sword form she placed it to through the divots on the side of Milo. The blade embedded itself into yet another Creep

"This area is infested with too many Creeps," Reported the stoic martial artist as he jumped into the air. Anticipating a Creep that thought to attack him, "It is uncommon, they tend to prefer mountainous or desert regions."

"Yeah! Tell that to them" Retorted the Blonde Brawler as she sent a slug round into one such creep that made an attempt on her life, the shot's immense power sending the creep flying several yards away.

As it flew Nora realized that it was heading for her. With a wild smirk she hoisted up her mighty hammer. Swinging away, the corpse was redirected to an incoming Beowolf, knocking both Grimm away, as the Beowolf began to recover it raised its werewolf like head towards the Hammer wielding warrior only to spot a single pink object flying straight at it.

BOOM!

"Ahh Artyom, Jaune, Team RWBY, glad you could all join us." Greeted the Historian Hunter, "Now we are just waiting on team Blizzard (BLZZ) to make it to us, extraction is on its way!" He reported, "Seeing as how the Grimm have us surrounded that means…"

"Then we can attack in any direction!" Interrupted the hammer wielder.

"Ooooh yeah!" Agreed the brawler, a wild smirk on her face as she faced down her foes.

After a second of silence from the rest of the teams and the professor an incoming Beowolf initiated the fight once more. Dust rounds and explosions met the Grimm head on.

"As I was saying, we need to hold out until the evac arrives, and Team BLZZ makes it to us."

After about 5 minutes of constant fighting Team BLZZ made their entrance smashing through a staggering line of Ursai. One of the Huntsman in training however, carrying a second one over their shoulder, a bloody gash spread across his chest. While the remaining two members covered their retreat. Getting the wounded student to the center of their circle of hunters and huntresses in training Dr. Oobleck took a break to tend to the student by providing first aid.

After several more minutes the constant onslaught of Grimm still had not let up. The corpses dissolving left and right as the students and Spartan laid waste to wave upon wave. The Grimm Not letting up at all in there seemingly unending numbers. It was not long before Artyom noticed that he was beginning to run low on ammo.

Having not expected so many Grimm, He instead decided to use the Hellsbreathes new function. With Ruby covering him he fully pumped his weapon to full charge, he then flicked the small switch near the dust power batteries to initiate the transformation. Upon where the rail met the base of the gun the gun split in half. Pincers appearing from the inside of the rails to firmly attach themselves to Artyom's right Arm. The railing also created a smaller barrel pointing out towards the direction of Artyom's hand. The stock of the weapon following along and reversing its orientation to point towards Artyom's fingers. The ammo dispenser firmly attaching itself to Artyom's Shoulders. The other half of the rail gun began to do the same spreading out pincers to attach to Artyom's left arm. The stock then splitting into five distinct sections each with their own slightly smaller section. Turning inside out they revealed a metallic portion to coat the outside of the 'fingers'.

Pincers began to hug his digits in the same manner of his arm. The battery pack extending out to Artyom's shoulders much like the ammo holder on his other side. Once done Ruby examined her handiwork a glint of pride extending from her very being.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I think so." The Spartan answered fully aware that this was the first time trying out what Ruby essentially referred to as a prototype. As such Ruby had to look out for Artyom for a total of 53 seconds as the Hellsbreathe essentially turned into a shock glove on his left hand and a much less potent rail gun attached to his right.

The only charge fueling it being what remained from when it was connected to the battery pack. Such that each shot thereafter with how the weapon was now would essentially grow weaker until at one point it would not fire at all.

With a quick twirl of her center mass and a shot to the ground the young reaper leapt on top of an incoming Beowolf. Bringing her scythe down to its neck. The next shot decapitated the creature.

The Reaper then landed beside Artyom once more looking him over, "Okay let's see what it can do!" She stated with a sense of childlike giddiness.

 _'How she can be so lively when fighting these creatures intent on killing us is beyond me…'_ Artyom on the other hand furrowed his brow as he began to focus.

With a stunning roar he charged out to meet his first foe, A low class Ursa. Standing back up onto its hind legs it made a sideways swipe at Artyom. The bear like creature missed by inches as Artyom ducked underneath it, speedily making his way under the Ursa's defense. With a swift jab he connected with the taller creature's midsection.

And just as it was designed to the gauntlet let loose a large electrical discharge into the creature of darkness. It howled initially, however, after two seconds it's howl turned into a growl that promised death. Finding itself incapable of swiping at the Spartan effectively due to his close proximity, The Creature of darkness instead opted for a body slam. Thinking quickly, the Spartan rolled out of the way. Narrowly avoiding turning to paste all over the ground. Then jumping onto the Ursa he let go a terrifying right punch across the Ursa's head. With a nearly silent swish the half railgun fired. Sending a metal bearing through the Ursas head popping out the other side until visibly halting when it hit a nearby tree.

Ruby kept on studying the weapon attached to Artyom's arms. Already thinking of several different ways she could tweak it to enhance it overall. In fact she was so deep in thought at the moment. That only a shout towards the reaper turned her attention back to the situation at hand.

"RUBY!" Bang!

A dust shell fell to the floor. A Creeper laid dead and dissolving next to the reaper, "Ruby! You have to pay attention."

"Sorry Yang… " The cloaked girl apologized before resuming her position back with her team. As Artyom saw her turn around to follow Ruby, Yang gave the Spartan a stern scowl.

 _'Damn… it's been soo long!'_

In truth after several weeks Yang still did not like Artyom. Perhaps it was because he was so much older than Ruby, or perhaps she still had a grudge for how they met for the first time. After all meeting at gunpoint probably was not the best way to make a good first impression.

Either way it was honestly starting to get on Artyom's nerves, _'But now is not the time'_ Artyom decided turning to his next foe.

A Creeper tried to get the drop on Artyom. Only giving itself away as the ground slowly began to bulge upwards. Indicating where it was about to rise. Popping out of the ground it flew through the air intent on taking a bite out of the Spartan's face, or head for that matter.

Ducking down the Spartan then pushed himself off the ground. The Creeper found itself getting tackled down instead. With Artyom on top he let the Creeper feel his wrath punching again and again and again.

The bowtie, insisted upon by Dr. Oobleck, flapping recklessly around his chest until at last, finally certain that the Grimm would not get back up he jumped off the creature as it dissolved. Still though, the Grimm kept on coming.

'How are there this many in the forest to begin with!' Looking around the two remaining members of Team BLZZ were drenched in sweat, much like Jaune.

The Arc however not willing to show it off as easily. He gave out terrifying war cries to every Beowulf or creeper that challenged him. With Pyrrha´s help they almost seem to line up to the path of Crocea Mors. In truth only a testament to Pyrrha´s skill. She was after all setting them up for the blonde while at the same time weaving her way through her own batch of Grimm to dispose of.

At this point the overly speedy historian had finished with his application of first aid. Thus standing back up away from the injured student he extended his thermos to its weapon form and was once more about to engage the Creatures of Grimm.

That was until his ears caught the whooshing of air displacement, caused by the engines on a Bulkhead. Two aircraft made their way over the rag tag group of students, "Alright then students provide cover while Team BLZZ gets on board. Their injured comrade needs medical attention now!"

Once more the speedy professor joined his student, clubbing away Grimm on all fronts as he speedily made his way from one side of the engagement to the other.

Artyom could only wonder for the briefest of moments how he never seemed to lose traction to the ground as he moved around so fast.

The Two bulkheads began their descent over the students. With some effort the injured boy from team BLZZ, slowly arose from the ground aided by his fellow teammate. The doors on the side of the Bulkheads opened. Revealing two Atlesian Knights 170's each one with the Beacon academy logo painted on their shoulders.

The Knights opened fire, providing the needed relief from the fight so that slowly BLZZ could make their way onboard. One Valian-Atlesian Knight ceased firing as the injured boy was brought on board assisting in lifting him up and laying him down within the Bulkhead.

The rest of BLZZ following suit. Because time was of the essence the first bulkhead immediately took off leaving the clearing open for the next Bulkhead to come in. Once more the doors to the side opened revealing two Atlesian Knights each opening fire with their AK rifles.

"Team's RWBY and JNPR board now!" Commanded the Historian after swiping the legs out from under a Beowulf then bringing his thermos/flamethrower of a club down on its yelping head.

Both teams began to fall back from the constant onslaught of the Grimm. Once more the historian could not help but wonder why where there so many Grimm here. As far as his eyes could see he could not help but swear that the Grimm must number in the thousands.

By now between the three teams and the Hunter they had surely taken down one or two hundred. Still it seemed as though they had yet to dent their numbers. The Instructor was no doubt sure that given enough time the children would eventually tire and make mistakes, mistakes not too unlike the one committed by the injured boy from team BLZZ.

Turning their various weapons into guns they began to expel the last of their ammunition out the doors of the Bulkheads. Keeping the Grimm at bay as the engines began to whine more powerfully. Lifting off with its full load. It was at this moment that Artyom felt two conflicting emotions.

A sense of worry, and giddiness.

On the one hand the situation was still pretty bad and while Artyom only 'really' knew Ruby and Jaune out of the 8 students he met, he did concern himself with their safety. At least as much concern that can be afforded when each one of them can hold their own against quite of few Grimm. Then the feeling of giddiness. Truth be told this was only his third time on an aircraft. The first being back on the downed ruins of flight 655, and the second time was when the Dark One asked the academy's headmaster to be allowed a quick ride around Beacon on one of those flying contraptions.

Surprisingly the headmaster indulged his curiosity for a quick flight, Artyom not quite certain about how to feel about Ozpin at that moment had opted to join the Dark One so as to not leave the dark humanoid alone. But now...

The doors began to close down as soon Artyom and finally the Historian boarded. Just as the aircraft began to clear the tree line and the doors almost closed The Historian once more glanced out towards the horizon. With bodies taller than the trees themselves. Oobleck's eyes widened in shock! The door clicked close.

 _'Goliaths! A pack of Goliaths! Here! But this is so close to the school. Why are they here? They are smarter than this…'_ Once more the thoughts of 'why' were interrupted as terrifying screeches from the bird of prey Nevermores made themselves known.

The pilot of the now lone bulkhead reacted quickly enough. More than just a few feathers skimming the aircraft. The pilot managed to dodge another volley and another. The flying beasts engaging the bulkhead in a dog fight. Each bird in the sky aiming to prove their superiority over the other. Flicking a switch within the myriad of buttons two consoles appeared near the pilot. Both Atlesian knights took their seats at the consoles, while Jaune simply tried his hardest not to fire out his breakfast.

Outside the bulkhead on both the top and the bottom sprouted two miniguns, each one turning and aiming towards the black birds of prey. With a nearly silent whirring sound the weapons began to turn slowly until reaching its peak velocity it began to fire.

White lines streaked through the air, armor piercing tracer rounds bypassing the thick Nevermore feathers. After a few seconds one of the Nevermores fell from the sky crashing hard along the Forever Fall tree line. Uprooting several trees. It gave out one final squawk promising to turn to black miasma before long.

It was then that things only seemed to get worse. For all the pilots efforts the relentless pursuit and incoming fire from the Nevermores was eventually to catch up. Two large feathers hit the leftmost wing of the airship. In the distance the large peak of the Headmaster's tower could be seen. "Shit…" Yelled out the nameless pilot as his eyes scanned his console, "The wing isn't going to hold! We are going down!"

Artyom had a sudden flashback at that moment, a memory that was not even his to begin with. The memory of a dead man. For the slightest of moments Artyom thought he could see the Moscow horizon, its large buildings, its crowded streets. His plane gliding through the air about to pummel into it all.

"Brace yourselves!" Yelled out the teacher in charge.

The Historian wishing that at this moment perhaps Glynda would have been here instead of him. Her telekinesis would no doubt hold the bulkhead together long enough to pass the Dust Barrier. Or even better yet would have prevented the bulkhead from getting hit in the first place. He grit his teeth disappointed in his own inability to guide his students back to safety.

While Team RWBY and Artyom held on the handholds on their side of the bulkhead Team JNPR did the same on their side.

Well all except for one.

With surprising stability the red head of team JNPR made her way to the center of the Bulkhead. Artyom could not help but notice that despite the constant turbulence of the aircraft her boots remained firmly unmoved. She closed her eyes and lifted one arm pointing towards the damaged wing, "Keep going! We WILL make it!" She declared.

The metal began to creak in movement outside the Bulkhead. The feathers imbedded within the wing being expelled out by the metallic components of the wing itself. Within Pyrrha grunted slightly in exertion of her semblance. Keeping the aerial craft flying straight for the Dust Barrier at this point.

The Pilot yelled back, "Whatever it is you guys are doing back there keep at it! 400 meters!"

Three more thunks were heard on the right side of the craft, "Shit…"

Pyrrha lifted her other hand pointing it towards the right wing. Slowly the metallic groan was heard again as the three feathers were being pushed out. On the left wing the feathers finally came out sliding across the wing before falling to the ground below. Pyrrha still however kept her concentration as sharp as ever. Only showing her effort through another series of small grunts. Several impromptu repairs still needed to fully hold the wing together.

"200 meters!"

Two Nevermores began to fly higher up above the Bulkhead. Flapping with all they have in them the tracers rounds stopped chasing after the two, once the birds of prey were well out of range. The two Atlesian Knights returned fire on the other much closer Nevermores still trailing behind the damaged bulkhead.

"100 meters!"

The two skyward Nevermores changed direction suddenly. Allowing gravity to embrace them they tucked in their dark wings. Each black missile shooting past the bulkhead at insane speeds. The Nevermores then extended their wings, catching as much of the wind as they each could.

The Pilot gritted his teeth as he noticed their exact position, "They are right front of the Dust Barrier!"

"Can you go around them?" asked the Historian.

"Negative! The ship is too badly damaged to pull off any maneuvers right now. We have to go through them!"

"Oobleck!"

The fully fledged Hunter looked back from the cockpit to the origin of the voice, "Yes Artyom?"

Artyom was standing toward the back of all the students. Similarly holding on to the one of the many handrails lining the walls of the aircraft. His weapon still attached to his arm. He realized soon after putting on the dang contraption that the lever that activated the transformation of the weapon ended up between the railing portion of the railgun and his arm. Essentially keeping it out of quick reach.

 _'It is as Ruby said… a prototype…'_ He reminded himself. Artyom returned his attention to the situation at hand, "Bart… you mentioned that Aura enhances a Hunters weapons right?"

"Yes but… ooh" Bartholomew grinned in pride as he understood the implications for the statement, "Ms. Schnee can you place moving Glyphs!"

"Uhh… no, but I can attach them to moving surfaces."

"That's fine enough then, we need you to place repulsatory glyphs on the exterior plating of this Bulkhead"

"With all due respect Professor, my glyphs won't have the power to deflect the feathers."

"You won't be at it alone!" The historian responded, "Everyone expel your Auras' into the bulkheads walls. Reinforce them with as much Aura as you can spare!"

Without a word everyone within the bulkhead save for Artyom began to focus their Aura. Even Jaune closed his eyes as he began to faintly glow white. Each member of both teams glowing their own particular shade of their own auras. Artyom silently tsked at his own inability to help. Finding himself in much the same predicament the Historian found himself only moments earlier. Only difference being that despite presenting the idea he could not actually help in the implementation of said idea just yet.

* * *

 **Two weeks ago**

"Are we sure this is wise?"

"No" Responded the Headmaster to his cautious Disciplinarian's remark.

Artyom's eyes furrowed in annoyance. His hands balling up into a fist, _'Now he wants to back out?!'_

"We had a deal!"

"I do not plan on backing out, if that's what worries you Mr. Yedempsky"

"Hmph!" Artyom spat in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Disciplinarian stared blankly at both men, wondering if perhaps she should intervene, _'Would these two men come to blows?'_ Even if they did she had no doubt the Headmaster could deal with it, But it was the principle at stake at the moment. _  
_

Both of them clearly did not like each other very much. The only thing keeping them within the same campus seemed to be the child that followed Artyom around, that dark humanoid child.

Ozpin had the duty to ensure that threats to the Remnant or his students, are at the very least under watch. Similarly Artyom had explained that he also had a similar goal. To protect what could be the last vestige of his old life.

Artyom had by now thoroughly explained that while his past may not have been of the best upbringing his life in the Metro still had one good thing going for it. It had Hope. The very concept of which had allowed the world of Remnant to thrive, to escape the grim world of shadow. To find the current Haven of Color in which it currently resided. Artyom would protect the Dark One with his life, of that Ozpin had no doubt.

It was with this final goal in mind for his life that Artyom came to Ozpin. Asking him to unlock his Aura. To provide him with the means to better protect his past. It was all memory now. Artyom had long decided that he was not going back to the Metro.

In truth these safe havens on Remnant were the end goals. Humanity had long abandoned the idea of ever truly taking back the world from the mutant menace that had populated the Earth while the surviving scraps of humanity had lived underground.

"Very well then, Artyom would you please relax yourself." Stated the Headmaster's Assistant, taking a step towards the Ranger.

"Ah… will it hurt?" the Spartan asked uncrossing his arms down to his sides, he found several finger intertwined with his. Looking down to his left the small dark humanoid looked up to him. His large dark eyes meeting Artyom's blue.

"It won't." The child comforted.

"He is right," Supported the Good Witch, "once more… just relax."

With her right hand she moved it over Artyom's chest. With her left hand she moved to his forehead. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath through her nose, exhaling gently through her mouth, and opening her eyes once more. Artyom closed his own eyes as Glynda Goodwitch began to speak.

"With each light, we grow stronger, the shadows weaker. Nevermore will the darkness consume us, for in passing we achieve immortality, the final destination with which one's heart can truly be judged. Only in this way can we be deemed a paragon of true virtue OR true suffering. I call upon your essence, I call upon your soul, I call upon you! Release!" The Disciplinarian opened her eyes wide as she began to glow a vibrant purple.

Her Aura activating and spreading throughout her body as she called on Artyom's own. Both man and woman stood still… waiting on some unknown event to break them of their position.

They waited and waited. After three more seconds the Disciplinarians brows furrowed in confusion, "Your Aura won't respond…" She stated blandly.

Her arms coming back down to her waist, "Your soul has many more locks on it than normal. Would you remind me… where exactly you came from again?"

"Moscow, Russia."

"Right…" She responded, doubt evident in her voice. "Well I can't unlock your Aura. It would take someone of considerable power to get through all your locks or for you to do so alone. Where ever it is you come from…"

"I told you Moscow, Russia!"

"Where ever it is you come from must not have many Aura users…"

 _'This woman can't seem to take a hint.'_

"No I suppose not. Aura is not very common where I come from."

"Perhaps in time you can unlock it for yourself?" Offered the observing Headmaster.

"How would I go about doing that?"

"Generally a strong will or high stress events can encourage a person's soul to manifest outside of their body."

 _'High stress! You would think I would be a master at this so called Aura with how my life has been.'_

Ozpin continued, "However, that won't be enough for you, considering Glynda is not able to unlock your Aura. More time may simply be needed to fully understand how your soul will best be able to manifest itself."

Once more a deathly silence overtook the room, pondering the seemingly unlockable soul Artyom possesses. After a minute Artyom spoke, "So then there is nothing more to do?"

"No not at the moment Mr. Yedempsky."

"Okay… Come along little one!" Artyom commanded leading the dark humanoid out towards the door. As Artyom passed through the door the little camouflaged child looked back, his dark black eyes meeting the Headmasters brown.

"Thank you… for trying!"

Ozpin nodded with a small smile in understanding.

* * *

Present time in the Bulkhead.

"75 Meters!"

The Nevermores released their intense volley of feathers. Each black plume racing towards the cockpit, intent on taking down the pilot and bringing the aircraft down. Across the windshields two large white and blue circles appeared, each forming intricate and symmetrical designs. The feathers began to pound on the windshield, Weiss's glyphs held.

"50 Meters!"

"Keep it up!" Yelled out the Historian. Many loud impacts and several small craters forming around the small aura reinforced hull. The craft shaking violently as it plowed its way through the turbulence of the feathers.

"25!" The pilot shouted out once more. When a sudden crash and loud screech interrupted him. The back end of the Bullhead slanting downwards as one of the Nevermores attempted to tackle the aircraft down.

The speed of the aircraft was more than enough however. As the bulkhead passed through the barrier, the avian Grimm was left behind losing the grip its claw like feet had on the craft. Simultaneously crashing beak first into the powerful Dust Barrier that surrounded the school. With a metallic crunch everyone stared out towards the back of the Bulkhead. Nearly the entire back section of the craft was glowing a faint black. Pyrrha grunted in exertion as her hand was pointed away from the wing and towards the back of the aircraft. Keeping the tail end of the craft intact now as well.

"Whatever you guys are doing back there just hold on a little longer!" Cried out the Pilot once more.

The aircraft swayed as it slowly descended upon the landing pad. All was still Jaune dared to break the silence. "We are all still alive right?"

"…"

"…"

"WOOOHHHO! That was…. AMAZING!" Roared the Valkyrie, "We totally have to go on that ride again!"

Ren shifted his face into a small smile. Directing his attention towards team JNPR's fearless leader, "Yes, I think we are all alive."

"Good… cause in all the excitement I forgot to do something important." Jaune turned to his fellow leader, "Ruby would you hand me that bucket next to you?" Upon receiving said bucket the blonde knight turned away from his friends and promptly released the contents of his stomach.

"Ugh... revolting" Cried out the Schnee Heiress, bringing the palm of her hand to her face.

As Jaune continued to relieve himself of his breakfast, with Nora and Ren beside their leader comforting him. Ruby noticed that Pyrrha was leaning against one of the Bulkhead walls. Her head down and shoulders uncharacteristically slouched, "Pyrrha how did you do that?"

"Hmm? Oh, well Weiss has her glyphs, you have your speed, my Semblance... is polarity"

 _'There is that word again… Semblance… the so called power unique to Aura users…'_

"You can control poles?" Ruby questioned.

 _'Would I ever get a semblance then if my Aura is not unlocked?'_

"Did I hear that right? Pyrrha and poles?" The Blonde Brawler interjected, a knowing smirk on her face.

 _'Probably not…'_

"She means magnetism you brute!" Spouted Weiss sporting a slightly tinged red on her pale cheeks.

"Magnets are cool too." Contributed the Red clad leader.

Artyom stood off to the periphery his sides ached and his stomach churned. After this flight he wondered briefly if he should join Jaune at the bucket. With a sigh he thought to himself, _' I can't believe these children are my new comrades… Where did it all go wrong?'_ He quietly joked.

* * *

 **This one was a bit of action a bit of plot and really meant to get past jaundice. All in one fell swoop. We are getting real close to the the good parts now! Soon Vale comes up and... well Sh*t will start to hit the fan! and it will spread all over the damn room so I hope your wearing a hazmat suit or something like that when it does. For now next update is due in a few hours!**

 **Now in case some readers are wondering Why I chose Weiser as the name for the Dark One. Well below are my 3 reasons or excuses... which ever you prefer.**

 **1\. Having Weiss name the Dark One will allow for a connection between the two characters that I hope to develop.**

 **2\. Weiss at this point is still a slightly stuck up kinda girl. Personally at this point in time i don't see her as being humble and not to far off from being her egotistical self. (She would name the Dark One after herself.)**

 **3\. Weiss = white. I thought back on the name for the Metro Last Light game. I made a connection between white and light, Considering that Weiser is meant to be that last light in the Metro. Not Artyom. I felt its kind of appropriate.**

 **Please Comment Fave, Follow, you guys know the drill.**


	9. An Invitation

**As promised! here is next update. Enjoy! Once more thank you Doomsdayguy12345.  
**

 **Evinco : Interesting concept... At least from what I think I understood of your comment. However i think Artyom has a decent idea of who he is at this point in his life. This is his search for redemption, not quite self discovery. However I will not argue that Self discovery may still occur in said search for redemption. You are definitely right in that Artyom has gone through hell, and hint hint... there may well still be a secret for him to discover about himself, but all in due time.**

* * *

Marching with purpose the Historian walked across courtyards and buildings. His destination, the tallest tower at Beacon academy, Ozpin's Office. After all as a licensed hunter he still had to report Grimm encounters of this kind, especially since he saw Goliaths within Forever Falls. Such formidable creatures would warrant several certified hunters to kill even one. No matter how small the glimpse was of the large elephant like creatures the Historian was sure that there were definitely more than just one.

Forever Falls was itself a large expanse of land, but such creatures were rarely seen in the first place and the few documented times that they had been spotted often only included long ruined outposts deep in the Grimm lands or preceding extremely large Grimm raids.

With the Goliaths spearheading such an attack the danger increased ever more.

They unlike many other creatures of Grimm had been documented to show intelligent behavior. Such behavior ranging from actually setting ambushes on unsuspecting human or Faunus, or knowing when to retreat if the tide of battle turned against them.

Not only that but some of the most prominent Grimmologists had also theorized that they can to an extent direct fellow Grimm. Often sending in lone Beowolves or Ursai to test the defenses of human settlements deep in the Grimm lands, often looking for weak spots to exploit.

Yes. Goliaths were no laughing matter, and now Bartholomew Oobleck had a duty to report their presence to the currently highest ranking hunter on campus. Headmaster Ozpin seemed to sense the urgency himself as he awaited the Historian just outside his tower.

As both men approached each other they greeted with a quick handshake.

"What happened out there?" Started the Headmaster as they both began to walk back into the tower atrium, clicking on the call elevator button the awaited for the doors to open.

"We came under attack sir! Grimm. Many, many Grimm."

"Classifications?"

The elevator door opened granting both men passage into the metallic box that would take them up.

"Mostly class five, Ursai, Beowolves, Creeps. There was one Class three. A King Taijitu, but I managed to eliminate it early on in the fighting." Ozpin nodded as the categories listed were in agreement with what his motion sensors reported, "As the extraction birds arrived however, I saw something very serious… class two, Goliaths."

"Goliaths?!"

"Yes."

"Hmm this is serious. How many?"

"There was definitely more than three that I was able to see. They never attacked us. But I believe they may have been directing the rest of the Grimm to ambush us. It would explain why such a large quantity of Grimm went unnoticed until they started their attack."

Ozpin nodded respectfully. It was quite possible that the giant elephant themed Grimm could in fact direct the rest of the Grimm to avoid the motion sensors. However even so that was quite the feat considering that the motion sensors were all hidden. The door to the elevator once more parted open.

Ozpin walked in, cane in hand with the hyper Historian behind him, thermos in his hand. Taking a sip the Headmaster went to one corner of his office. Clicking on a button near the corner the office walls around it began to open up and extended out a fully stocked coffee maker with accompanying coffee prep station. Certainly being Headmaster of such a prestigious academy came with some benefits.

However instead of clicking on the start brewing button on the coffee maker he instead reached around the device, clicking on some other unseen button. As he recalled his hand back to his side the head master waited as the coffee maker itself swirled around back into the wall itself.

Revealing behind the coffee maker to be a single dark brown glass bottle.

Grabbing two shot glasses he set one down and served the contents of the bottle into it, then motioned to offer some to the Historian. Oobleck merely extended out his thermos. With a short nod the Headmaster poured more of the liquid into the thermos. Placing the empty shot glass back into the cabinet he walked over to his desk, turning on the high tech piece of equipment to holographic screens arose to be the Headmasters monitors. With a few swift hand movements across the buttons on the monitor Glynda's voice came through clearly.

"Yes?"

"Glynda please come back to my office, we have something more to discuss."

"What more could there possibly be to discuss?!" Slight exasperation in her voice.

"Glynda! Please just come back, there has been an incident."

"I'll be there soon." Glynda sighed.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Team RWBY dorm room.**

The door opened with a loud crash. The four huntresses stepped through. Yang went straight for Blake's bed spreading herself out in a relaxed pose. After their exhausting ordeal who could blame her? The Heiress walked straight towards the bathroom, mumbling something about the messiness that Grimm could cause. After a few minutes the shower head turned on signaling to the rest of the members of Team RWBY that the shower would be occupied for the next 20-30 minutes.

Depending on just how messy Weiss thought she was or simply preference. This however left the remaining three members to rest and await their own turn at a bath.

"Yang, scoot over would you?"

"Mmhm…okay…" The Brawler groaned, picking herself up and allowing her hidden feline partner to sit beside her on the improvised bunk bed. Ruby went over to Weiss's bed to take a seat opposite of her two teammates.

"Soo that was a thing" she said.

"Yeah… a whole lot of things" Yang replied. "I might even feel this tommorow" She continued rubbing her biceps.

"That was a lot of Grimm." Concurred Blake, "I wonder how so many were never spotted."

"Ehh don't worry about it too much. It was probably a glitch in some computer system or something."

"Come on Yang you can't seriously think that right?" Rebutted the book lover, "You were there! When the Grimm first attacked us. It was when we were most vulnerable, all collecting sap for Glynda's assignment, didn't you guys notice that the first wave that came at us were Creeps?"

"Well yeah but…"

"There is no buts about it! Creeps are essentially a Grimm that thrive on its ability to ambush people out of the ground! The Beowolves and Ursas came out of the forest near immediately after the Creeps attacked, yet we never heard a sound out of them before that!"

 _'At least I didn't'_ The Secret Faunus silently scolded herself, _'you would think an extra set of ears would help with that…'_ Not that she blamed her Faunus heritage. Not at all, but studies suggesting that Cats had superior hearing to humans did not help either.

"I think we were lucky." Blake concluded.

"Lucky?! We totally trashed the majority of them. At least most of the Grimm that attacked us and Nora mentioned that Dr. Oobleck even got in Taijitsu kill before we regrouped with the rest of the class."

"Lucky that I was the first one to get attacked."

"How is that lucky!?" Yelled out Ruby in controlled rage.

"Because of my Semblance… You know that was the only warning we got today… otherwise one of us might have had to get back here in the same condition as Team BLZZ"

"Ohh… right…" Ruby looked down slightly defeated. She was the leader it was her job to make sure that her team mates were safe. Today despite the Grimm's peculiar behaviors her team almost did take a casualty. And before Artyom or Jaune even showed up as back up. With that said everyone turned silent as each girl stretched themselves out in an effort to let their tense bodies relax. Until Yang broke the silence.

"Soo what are we gonna do now?"

"Sleep?" The Bibliophile suggested as she lied down across her bed beside Yang, her legs sticking of the bedside.

"Really Blake? How bout we go shopping." Yang's head turned towards Ruby, "Didn't you say you wanted to get a new trigger for Crescent Rose?"

"Yeah, but its late to go to Vale now, and we still have one more class today."

Yang scoffed. "Damn… I honestly forgot about class."

"Well how 'bout making plans to go to Vale later?" Proposed Ruby

"Can't go tomorrow, we have a test the day after, you guys know Weiss won't let us sleep unless we study." Blake responded.

"And don't think anyone will be getting away from it!" Spoke out the Heiress at the restroom door, a single white towel wrapped around her slim figure being the only thing keeping her decent.

"Speak of the Devil!" Yang teased.

"Hey!"

"How about just wait till the weekend, this way we can invite JNPR over as well. Wasn't Jaune saying he wanted to look at guns with us next time we go into Vale."

"Sounds like a party!"

"Oh and how bout we make it even bigger and invite Artyom and Wieser. He seems friendly enough and we almost never get to hang out since none of us has classes with him."

"That might be becau…" Blake fell silent. Despite her team leader readiness to accept Artyom she too still had reservations about the Spartan. As a former member of the White Fang she knew very well what a killer looked like. And Artyom... he has definitely spilled blood. Still if Ozpin was willing to overlook Artyom's presence on campus despite his not being enrolled then Artyom can't be all bad right? Not to mention that Artyom is always with that young kid at his side. If a child trusts him to not hurt him well perhaps so should she. Either way Blake now found herself as the center of attention as she silently regretted opening her mouth. The rest of RWBY still observing, expecting her to finish.

"Because…?" Yang continued. The seconds seem to go by slowly as team RWBY awaited Blake's response.

With a sigh the hidden Faunus answered. "Because he isn't a student."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. He is not a student here." Blake reaffirmed.

As each person took the new revelation. Ruby was unsure what to decide of that information, Weiss to put on a face of confusion, only for it to be replaced by one of indifference. As the information did not seem to concern her anyways. However, it seemed apparent to Ruby that Yang took it worst. If her rather angry expression was anything to go by.

Truth be told Yang was angry with this revelation. And why wouldn't she be. Artyom had an air about him that just spoke death. It wasn't lost on her either. She just kept her mouth shut. Artyom was covered in blood when they first met. He was not injured and no other student seemed to be partnered with him.

Not to mention that all of the blood never seemed to faze the man during or after the initiation. He hid his emotions well, how Ruby seemed to hit it off with the guy was a complete mystery to Yang. Considering that in the end it was Yang trying to get Ruby to bust out of her shell. Still Yang could only wonder if perhaps she should be intervening further. She truly did know whether to trust Artyom as far as she could throw the guy. With a small scowl Yang spoke out, "I always knew he was a little too old to be here."

"Yeah, Weiser also told me he wasn't really a student here either, but I honestly did not think to ask about Artyom." Weiss contributed explaining her indifference, "By the way I don't think Weiser will be able to go he mentioned something about having been asked to stay on campus. Whenever I ask him about that he just says that he wants to stay with Artyom. Those two are very strange."

"Well… I don't like it…"

That's it… Ruby had enough with Yang. _'She wanted me to meet new people and when I do she doesn't approve!'_ Talk about getting mixed signals! "Yang, can we talk?"

Yang's face immediately softened at the Reapers request. "Of course Rubes!"

"Let's go for a walk…" Yang frowned at the proposition, yet obeyed her team leader. Both girls exited without a single word. Leaving behind Weiss as she finished dressing herself and Blake as she prepared to commandeer the bathroom next. As Blake stood at the door she asked one more question, "About Weiser you've been spending a bit of time with the kid. What's he like?"

"Simple, he is a well mannered child." Weiss responded in an almost motherly tone. "I am sure he will grow into a fine young man..."

* * *

Both girls walked in relative silence, exiting the dormitories and into the wide open courtyard. It was there that Ruby broke the silence.

"Yang why are you angry?"

With the softest most caring voice the Brawler could muster she turned her head towards her leader as they kept walking. "I'm not angry with you Ruby… you know me I could never be."

"Not with me… but with Artyom."

"Oh… yeah I been meaning to talk with you about that too Rubes."

"Answer my question first?"

"I don't HATE the guy if that's what you're thinking, but honestly I can't quite bring myself to trust him either."

"You think he is dangerous?"

"I don't know… maybe…" Yang offered skeptically. Not that she truly believed it, the few times she had seen the man fight Grimm he wasn't pulling of any truly impressive maneuvers or slaying incredible amounts of Grimm. If she had to guess his training probably consisted of standard soldiers training. It did not truly seem like he had a formal Hunter's training.

Furthermore she had yet to see Artyom manifest any Semblance, chances being that his Aura was not even unlocked yet. However, instead of being a weakness that only made Artyom much more dangerous. After all a person fights hardest when their life is on the line, "The thing is that since Artyom isn't a student here and he doesn't fight like any Hunter I've ever seen. I think he is a soldier without his Aura."

"Yang Xio Long, what if he is? That doesn't make him a bad person."

"I never said he is but…" Yang looked away, "I think he is getting to be a distraction for you! Today at Forever Fall you never even saw that Creep coming!"

"Well maybe I was just trusting you to look after me!"

"And believe me when I say I'll look after you till the day I die Ruby! But this Artyom guy… he gives off this creepy vibe!"

"Maybe he is just misunderstood!" Ruby haplessly defended, "Anyways Weiser trusts him. So why shouldn't we?" It was true the small Slovakian child proved to be very fond of the Spartan. Despite not visibly eating the smaller child always accompanied the older man during meals and at times when walking around campus. It almost seemed like the pair was opposite of each other seemingly like Ren was with Nora. Though not quite to the same extreme.

Almost made the blonde brawler wonder as well how it was the child survived not eating. However, in the end that child was not her responsibility. Ruby on the other hand... Well she would definitely play the part of big sister, "Why defend him so much Ruby?"

"Why attack him so much?!" The cloaked girl countered, "Yang I know that you're looking out for me, and trust me when I say that I love that about you! I really do, but you told me to start busting out of my shell. And that is exactly what I'm gonna do!"

"Ruby…" The blonde mumbled. With sigh and turning her head away from her leader she continued, "Fine he can come along with us"

Ruby smiled wide. "Great! Because you are inviting him!" She ordered.

"HMPH!"

"Come ooon Yaanng! Talk with Artyom one on one you'll see he is one of the good gu…"

A scroll on full volume rang out one indicating a received message! Ruby pulled out her Scroll and fully extended the piece of technology.

'Message from Weiss Schnee

Hurry up you Dolt! Class starts in 5 minutes! Yang may not have class yet but YOU DO! Don't think I won't put you to study until 3 AM if you don't get here on time!'

"Oh got to go, almost late to class! Don't forget to invite him. And ask if Weiser can come along too!" With a flurry of rose petals left behind in her wake Team RWBY's leader seemingly disappeared, leaving behind a rather grumpy Yang.

* * *

'Damn perhaps it's time for another shower.' The Spartan thought.

He had arrived back to Dr. Oobleck's room several minutes ago. However his host left soon after arriving, merely mentioning that he had a duty to report to Ozpin the occurrences of this fieldtrip gone awry. Grimm were expected of a hunter academy field trip.

What was unexpected however was the sheer volume of effort in part of the Grimm to launch their ambush. The appearance of those large mammoth sized Grimm called Goliaths. Also seemed to have the certified historian Hunter spooked. That much was cause for concern in Artyom's book.

The few books that had any information on the rare Goliath all hinted at virtually invincible engines of destruction. _'Just what the hell happened out there?'_ He pondered as he stepped into the shower. His Hellsbreath in Gauntlet form being left behind.

The mechanisms on the weapon still needed a lot of work, and while Ruby had managed to get the weapon to transform by integrating mechashift parts into the scrap iron weapon she had yet to get the parts to smoothly transition back. After all a prototype is just that, a prototype.

After several minutes under the running water Artyom emerged from the bathroom fully bathed. With a single towel covering his midsection, the Spartan's eyes met with large Dark Ones. With a smile the small Slovakian boy released his camouflage revealing his smooth dark Mutant like exterior.

"I am glad you are safe."

"Like-wise friend. What have you been up to while I was gone?"

"I was climbing the tower."

"Again? I know the view is breathtaking but you really can't get enough of it huh?"

"Actually I was… getting to know the Headmaster better."

"Learn anything I should know about."

"No… at least not yet…"

 _'Not yet? What could he mean?'_ Artyom thought.

"We were talking about some things from his past. He too has regrets, but I do not think I should be the one to tell them to you. When the time is more… how do you say… appropriate. He may let you know himself."

"Fine, you know I won't make you tell me, but it if becomes too important I trust that you'll tell me yourself."

"Of course." Artyom let the child stay silent. After these past few weeks he had yet to see any wrong doings on part of the Headmaster towards him or the Dark One. Whatever part he may have yet to play still puzzled the Spartan but he did not let it trouble him too much.

After coming to terms to his new reality he soon found that he truly was not too bad off. Sure this world still had terrible creatures of darkness to contend against; however the well organized and established defenses that surrounded the four safe-havens of Remnant were a testament to the struggles overcome by the people.

The consequent peace seemed to promise a bright future. After this short time Artyom realized, he did not want to go back. Life was good here. Here perhaps he could truly begin a new! Here he could slowly build up a future that will redeem him of his past. Or at least that was the way he saw it. He preferred this world and thus eventually ceased looking for a way back at least until he learned something crucial about the world he left behind.

* * *

 **Two weeks after arriving in Remnant**

The arena shaped classroom was packed. It seemed as though all the first year students and perhaps even a few second years had all been required to attend. Despite being full it seemed as though two extra figures managed to find their way into the classroom. Although not completely unnoticed. As everyone kept looking down to the arena a single blonde woman with a short purple cape turned her attention towards the two figures towards the back of the class.

No one paid the instructor any mind as she began to make her way towards the two figures. Most of the students was solely on the spar currently in session. Occasional cheering or taunting interrupted the clings and clangs of gunfire, and metal hitting metal.

With a stern yet respectfully low voice so as to not distract the two fighters in the ring she spoke out to the taller of the two figures, "You better have a good reason for coming here!" She immediately demanded, "I am currently busy and can't be bothered to attend to your questions."

"Heh" Artyom smirked. Placing his hands into the two coat pockets he was lent, "Honestly I have no reason. I am only here because of him" Artyom responded giving a nod towards the young child beside him, said child looking on in wonder at the combatants on the ring, mesmerized as they moved to and fro in their ongoing bout.

"This is not dangerous to them is it?" The Dark One asked of Artyom privately.

"Your student's aren't exactly fighting to kill each other, right?" Artyom relayed to the Good Witch.

Pointing to two screens over the arena Artyom could see the digital portraits of the two combatants with a bar beside them, both orange and halfway depleted. Although one bar slightly higher than the other, "We keep track of the student's Aura levels to determine when one of them is unable to continue. At that point I call an end to this spar session. All before a student gets seriously injured."

All the occupant of the room continued to gaze at the fighters. As one of the Bars got lower and lower on the display Glynda paced back towards the front of the class. One of the Bars turned red.

"This match is over!" The instructor called out, "Ms. Schnee, Mr. Ren exceptional performance out of the two of you may return back to the stands."

As both students left the arena to change back into their uniforms Glynda called forth the next two students to spar, "Next will be Jaune Arc, and Nora Valkyrie."

Jaune's gaze slowly went to meet the Ginger Grenadier's own, "Hehe… right…" He cautiously laughed.

"I'll try and go easy on you." The Ginger stated heading away from the arena towards the changing rooms.

With a short rub on his back the Mistralian Champion also attempted to comfort the nervous wreck, "I'm sure you'll do grand!" She whispered.

Finally out of his stupor the blonde knight nodded in response as he then silently and lazily made his way towards the changing rooms.

"Weiss did well against this Ren guy." Artyom observed nonchalantly from the back as the two students had yet to return, _'Well? Who am I kidding? She did amazing! Just what kind of training allow these kids to move around like that!? And her opponent, Ren, moved with amazing coordination.'_

"I wonder if all kids can move around like that here?" Artyom murmured out loud.

"Perhaps."

As Jaune and Nora both made their way back into the arena each in the combat attire they took center stage in the arena, Ren and Weiss also returned finding their way to the sides of their respective teams. Ren gave the Russian soldier a once over as he passed the older man yet remained silent. Weiss did the same with the Dark One. However her face showed a hint of sadness as she passed the two.

"Begin!" Called the Good witch as she prompted that focus return to the fighters center stage.

Nora moved first charging closer with Mahgnild swinging. With a startled Yelp the Knight managed to lift his extended shield catching the head of the hammer head on. The Power of which proved to be too much as Jaune's poor fighting stance was quickly overwhelmed. Sending the blonde flying away from the hammer wielder several feet. Slowing down in a roll on the floor.

Shakily the knight forced himself back up. Lifting his shield for the next strike and sword on the off chance that he spotted an opening with which to strike back. He didn't, as the next strike from Nora was an overhead swing. Thinking quickly the knight stumbled his way into a sideways dodge.

As the hammer collided with the ground however the impact sent strong vibrations causing the knight to once more fall over as a result of the small Earthquake, _'If that would have hit me I'd be a pancake!_ ' Jaune thought nervously.

On the sidelines however it appeared as though a certain Hunter in training team was not impressed. "Tsk, Jauny boy is out of his league here!" Cardin taunted, "Go back to grade school Jauny boy, maybe the girls there can teach you how to slap properly!" he taunted loudly.

The Headmasters Assistant was not amused. "Mr. Winchester! You will keep a civil tongue while in my class!

That distraction and blow to his self esteem dealt with Jaune once more found himself to his feet. He was sure of it now. The ginger haired girl was going easy on him as promised. Letting him get to his feet, deliberately attacking slowly, and not following up with attacks that would impair his ability to fight back. In fact, right now the ginger haired girl grinned manically at him yet remained standing absolutely still.

Her weapon in her hand in a defensive stance, _'She is letting me attack?'_ Giving a short nod in understanding he slowly made his way towards the Hyper Grenadier.

With a wide sideway swing Nora caught the blade with the long handle of Maghinild and redirected the blade past her harmlessly. Bringing the butt end of the handle and smashing it against Jaune's gut.

Jaune stumbled back coughing and gasping for air as Nora quietly apologized.

"Its okay…" Jaune groaned "but I wouldn´t be angry with you if you could ease up any further on your hits…"

Nora simply responded with a sheepish grin.

With a sigh the Headmaster's Disciplinarian and Beacon´s Combat Instructor sighed, "Mr. Arc when facing a superior opponent you should consider alternatives to fighting them head on... especially when your defenses aren't adequate enough to hold them off for long."

"Yes ma'am" Jaune replied looking sullenly at the ground.

"Now then" the class instructor continued, "Seeing as how Mr. Arc´s Aura is in the red the match is ended."

"What? Since…" Jaune looked to his scroll. It was true he was so focused on not dying he didn´t even realize to check up on his Aura level.

"I`m sorry Jaune. I didn´t realize I was still hitting soo hard." Nora apologized.

As the class prepared to leave for the day. The Dark One excused himself to go speak with the Schnee Heiress.

 _´What could she want with him?´_ Artyom thought as he recalled the Heiress motioning for the young child beside him to go on over.

In the meantime the good witch approached him. "Now then whenever you decide to be useful around here you could perhaps help some of the students learn something. You did mention having a military background?"

Artyom pondered the request it was true he was a trained soldier. Although it was hardly formal training. Then again in a post-apocalyptic world what could truly be considered formal?

"Yes. I do."

 _´But just what could I teach these monsters of children that could kill me seven different ways each before I had a time to aim my weapons at them.´_

"Good then you can start with teaching Mr. Arc discipline, then after perhaps you can work on Ms. Xiao long and Ms. Valkyrie…"

For these past two weeks he had been provided housing and food for no charge. If he was to get along much like how the dark one hoped he would he would need to adapt himself in some way here. He sighed silently, "Very well then one at a time." After all how hard could teaching discipline be?

With a short yet courteous nod the combat instructor left after her students leaving behind the two visitors from the Metro and team RWBY. Speaking of which the Dark One returned from his chat with the four girls with a wide smile on his camouflaged Slovakian face, Weiss seemed content with whatever it was she told him whereas the rest of team RWBY had wide open mouths and faces morphed into one of surprise. Not surprisingly this brought about a face of confusion on Artyom.

"What happened little one?"

"I have a name! It is Weiser!"

"Weiser?" Artyom repeated looking towards the Schnee heiress. Trailing behind Team RWBY as she offered one last smile back to her honorary son.

"I know what you are thinking but really… I don't mind. I feel good, like being reborn."

"Reborn huh?" Artyom smiled warmly, "Like a brand new babe."

The Dark One nodded happily before his face then turned to one of wonder, "Artyom?"

"Yes?"

"What name would you have chosen for your son?"

Artyom´s heart skipped several beats before responding, "What do you mean? What son?"

"Forgive me... I did not realize you didn't know…"

 _´Then Anna… back then…´_

"Yes…"

"I have to get back home then…" With a steel hardened resolve his eyes met with Weiser's. "I have a promise to keep to you now little… Wieser. I will tell you what name I would give him after I see him."

* * *

Present time

Knock! knock! knock!

The door slid open revealing Artyom and the smiling face of the child she had to get accustomed to calling Weiser whenever in Weiss´s presence. Betraying the small child's smile however Artyom was the one to greet her.

"Yes Xiao Long?" Slight disdain evident in his deliverance. Such a voice only serving to grind the brawler's gears.

"Listen Yedempsky, I won´t beat around the bush, we don´t quite like each other, but I do love and respect my sister so out of respect for that." The blonde brawler paused and took a deep breath, "I want to invite you and Weiser to come along with us to visit Vale and… you know shop for stuff or whatever…"

Artyom raised one eye. This was definitely unexpected. He looked down to the disguised child below him almost begging for a clue as to how to respond. To which he looked the brawler and respectfully responded, "Will it just be team RWBY?"

"Team JNPR might come along."

"I see. Thank you for the offer Yang we will let you know what we decide soon."

Nodding the yellow Huntress in training made to leave. Allowing the sliding door to close behind her and cut of the two metro dwellers sight of her. Both individuals had stuff to discuss that much was certain.

* * *

 **Yeah I know not much of a one on one talk atm. Something else to get to in due time...like probably next chapter or the one after... but definitely real soon. XD** **We finally gonna get into the trip to Vale... and things will... get messy. Take note that from this point on I will be making much bigger deviations from cannon. So let's see where this goes. well I already know where its going but... well I hope you guys like the direction I take it in XD.  
**

 **Fave, follow, comment yada yada!  
**


	10. Discovery

**So quick message!**

 **First of all. So sorry for the much longer than usual wait in between updates. Reason for that has been some issues with a few betas. seems as though lately life has been getting in the way for them. As such it seems they wouldn't be able to help me with the chapters I have currently typed.**

 **I still want to keep up with updates at a rate of about a chapter or two per month, and as such I want to ask out to my fellow readers. If anyone would be willing to help me out in the BETA regard.  
**

 **I really only ask for three things from my potential beta.**

 **1\. Please be willing to correct my huge amount of Spelling and Grammar errors. (Trust me there will be a lot)  
**

 **2\. Please do not be afraid to give me input on the manner in which I have written a scene.**

 **and finally**

 **3\. Have some amount of free time to help me with this story. (I can understand that life gets in the way at many times which is why I'm willing to work with you if you can at least help me with the slow rate of at least one chapter a month.)** **As it is at the time that this chapter was posted on 9/29/16 I actually have up to chapter 13 done! So I have a buffer to keep you (the beta) busy for a few months. All depending on how life treats me and allows me to work on further chapters.  
**

 **(By 13 chapters I don't count the prequel as part of the chapter count, but if you do, then I have up to chapter 14 XD)**

 **Please Pm if you are interested!**

 **So with that said this chapter was not beta'd I just kinda tried my best... Please Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Early Evening in Ozpin's office.**

Talk talk and more talk! Seemed like lately that's what Artyom's life had consisted of. Honestly… it wouldn't be so bad. Better than having to rely on fast reflex and quick action all the time. But where the talking led to… well… Artyom still had some reservations about that.

"If Weiser isn't coming along then I won't either!" The Spartan reminded for what seemed like the fourth… maybe fifth time.

"Artyom… I suggest you consider Mr. Weiser's request." Responded the headmaster in a kind and sincere voice.

"I don't have to! I am not staying here! I got a kid for gods sake!"

"Please Mr. Yedempsky, Weiser has informed me of your desire to see your child and rest assured that you have my support in that regard. I also assure you that in your short absence Wieser will be well taken care off, After these past weeks I can see that you are no danger to my students. And have instead been a help in their progress. Mr. Arcs tactical and combatant prowress has begun to show some improvement under your and Ms. Niko's tutelage. Ms. Rose's abilities with leading her team more effectively has also seemed to have improve upon Ms. Xiao longs insistence that she "bust out of her shell". You have begun to do them a service and I am sure Ms. Rose's intentions are to thank you for such actions. I am equally confident that Mr. Ark should he go along with you, will have similar intentions. Would it not be for the best as the young Mr. Weiser suggested to go and spend some quality time with them?"

"but…"

"You have my word as huntsman and headmaster of Beacon Academy that I will not, nor will I command others to take advantage of him." the headmaster stated with slight annoyance in his voice. If only due to the level of begging that he was nearly being put into. What Artyom could not seem to get through his thick skull at the moment was that Ozpin was being completely genuine in his thoughts. So much so that the Dark One decided it was time for another try at convincing the ranger spartan.

"Please go! If we can't go back home think about how we would spend the rest of our lives. Left apart from everyone looking only after ourselves with no one to trust. Is that how you would like to spend your days here!?"

' _well no…'_ thought Artyom silently a sullen glaze in his eyes.

"I don't either!" The dark one continued. "You know… I miss my kin, After we found them in that human base, D6, I thought that I had them back but… well now I am separate from them again... Even so I feel as though perhaps they aren't all gone. You know how all of them feel so friendly to me… so much... like family. They wont hurt me. I know that, and they wont hurt you!"

Deep down Artyom knew that the Dark One's words were true. He was no longer in danger. His life in the Metro. His life in Moscow. His life in that Hell, was for the moment simply in his past and while he looked to return to it in the future, If anything to at least see his child, his present currently took precedent. Truth be told however Artyom also felt that he owed the kids. Not only for helping him survive what was their initiation, but also for Ruby and Jaune's willingness to trust the man despite his mysterious arrival. How they two teens could trust him so readily was truly beyond him. Such innocence as he had never before seen in anybody save for children.

It most certainly was not lost on him that there was some mistrust on both teams towards him. Weiss seemed surprisingly caring, At least towards the Dark One, and so far that reason she was alright in Artyoms opinion. Artyom still could not find anything about Yang to really like other than for her hair. Of course he would never admit that to anyone. That and her rather sour attitude towards the Ranger really irked him at times. If it wasn't for Weiser's explanation that she was really only like that to protect her younger sister. Well, lets just say Artyom would be having much more degrading words for the blonde brawler, beautiful hair or not. Then there was Blake, as far as team RWBY was concerned she was still slightly mysterious to them all. She seemed to get along well with all the girls and would occasionally throw in her two cents when conversing with each other but in truth she was still an enigma. She was hiding something, but it was certainly not Artyom's place to pry into it, and he politely asked Weiser to do the same.

Then there was Team JNPR. Strangely enough their leader despite being older than Ruby also seemed to share in his willingness to make new friends. Always stating stuff about how strangers were just friends he had not yet met. Nora seemed content with being friends with everyone as well, but she especially stuck close to her partner Ren. Speaking of which, seemed almost as reserved as Blake was. The Dark One insisted that he hid nothing, Especially not to his partner. But Artyom could not help but wonder if it was possible to hide ones true intentions from even the Dark One. However, that did not detract from his wary nature that was slightly off putting. Artyom had yet to really ask or delve into the stoic boys past however he could only fathom that his rare input on conversations between the teams regarding family. That his upbringing was potentially traumatic. Could it be that Nora was the pillar that sustained him and kept him so focused? Perhaps, perhaps not. Either way the stoic would always just slightly straighten himself from a more relaxed position whenever Artyom would approach him or Nora. Then finally there was Pyrhaa, The Mistralian champion in all honesty seemed like the most sane of all the people Artyom now spent his time around. After being thoroughly convinced that she was not just hearing voices during initiation and that it was in fact Weiser's doing, she... dubiously at first but most certainly began to accept and welcome the Dark One into the fold. More so with the small child than with the grown man Artyom was. Weiser would at times describe the Champion as a sister.

Artyom took a deep breath before releasing as slowly as he could. His eyes met with the Dark Child's at his side. Always at his side it seemed. It almost seemed like the moments that Artyom was truly to himself were rare and far in between. "Fine… just this once!" he conceded.

There was an instant sparkle to the Dark One's eyes. Clearly he was happy with Artyom's acceptance. "I will let them know!" With that said he began his trek out of Ozpin's office in a hurry very nearly teleporting into the elevator.

"This will be a good opportunity for you to learn more about Remnant and the city of Vale in particular than what the books at our library can teach you." The headmaster offered.

Artyom nodded in slight exasperation. He was goaded into it, but now he would simply have to make the best of the situation. Without another word he simply shook hands with the headmaster sending his implied farewells and left the office. He had a visit to Vale to prepare for during the upcoming weekend. Who knew what dangers a city full of unknowns had in wait.

* * *

 **Two Days before the trip to Vale. Late night in the hallways of Beacon.**

"OWW!... Stop it!...That hurts!"

"I told you they're real!" mocked out a decidedly male voice.

"Freak! And I thought animals weren't allowed here. Heh…" a second voice. Male as well.

"Please, just let go!" pleaded the bullied victim.

"CRDL just leave her alone!" Weiss demanded as she turned the corner! Her soft blue eyes meeting upon the sight of the team of hoodlums that had managed to once more corner their usual target, the ,bunny faunas, Velvet Scarlatina. She was clutching her books hard. As evidenced by her pale white knuckles that clung on to the binder of the books. It was kind of pathetic really. _'How she made it into Beacon academy like that is beyond me.'_ The Heiress thought to herself.

The four punks turned to face the Schnee heiress who happened upon them. "Or what, Daddy gonna fire us!" Russel taunted.

"Don't test me!" Weiss warned, having just exited the library after her late night studying session. "You know unlike her I am very much capable of letting the rest of team CVFY know that you've gotten back into the habit of bullying their teammate. They won't take kindly to that. So I suggest you let her go and walk away!" Her eyes showing a deadly determination that was off putting to the delinquent students.

Despite their tough act they truly did not want to deal with the rest of CVFY. Not after Dove and Sky nearly got their arms and legs broken by Fox and Yastuhashi. Each one following the simple order by Coco to…. 'hurt them'. _'These thick headed neanderthals are so stubborn in their habits.'_ Weiss thought as the entirety of team CRDL stared down the Heiress. However, it seemed as though the thickheaded leader of theirs was still much to stubborn.

"We aren't afraid of you princess!" Cardin mocked triumphantly. _'Perhaps too stubborn or ignorant to her threat.'_ He released the bunny faunus's ears. As he balled his left hand into a fist. Pointing at the heiress with the second. "And you better watch yourself. I'm sure daddy wouldn't like it if you got a scar to match your other eye." The bully threatened. Weiss however did not falter in her approach. Marching straight up to the bully she raised her arm as if though about to point back and remark against his threat. Instead however Cardin found himself grasping at his reddening right cheek as Weiss's left arm went back down. Cardin Growled back at the Hieress in shock at the bluntness of her non-verbal response.

"You fuckin Slapped me!" He exclaimed. His fist tightening as he slowly raised it. Around the corners of her eyes Weiss could see that the rest of CRDL was starting to surround her. Not very discreetly covering her chances of escape. The hallways being relatively empty this late in the night meant that no one was currently around to be reporting this to any professor… no… right now Weiss was on her own. Cardin horribly telegraphed his punch as his fist sailed through the air intending to land at Weiss's unscarred eye.

However with a quick thought, a large glyph appeared beneath the soles of all the students currently present. With the slightest of efforts all were sent straight into the air. Those caught unprepared flailed around crashing alongside the walls of the hallway. The only one landing on her feet being the Heiress as she was prepared.

"Tsk…" The Hieress let out. She wanted them to stop their immature behavior, but wasn't quite ready to fight them all at once, and while all of them currently seemed to lack their weapons it was still a fight that seemed to disadvantage her in number and overall strength. Such that with that in mind she would have to play to the strength she still had. Speed, and form. After getting to his feet Cardin was once more the first to attack intent on tackling the Heiress to the ground. Perhaps believing that if she could be pinned down he would have an easier time teaching her to behave like a good little princess.

"I'll teach you to respect me!" he hollered.

With a quick thought yet another glyph appeared right beneath the Heiress. The time dilation quickly took effect as the Heiress seemed like a blur. His tackle missed but his momentum kept him going forward. Straight into a well placed foot in his path of his heels. Dove Bronzewing was just now getting himself up from the ground after his spill and was greeted to the sight of a bewildered Cardin falling back onto him. With a painful crash both went back down.

With a grim look of determination the Mohawk endowed member of team CRDL looked to his blue haired teammate. "Sky, you and me together!" With a short nod both students rushed the heiress from both sides. Fists raised The Heiress once more activated another glyph, appearing between Weiss and Russel. This time serving as a repulse glyph that caught Russel's fist and bounced it clean back, a second before Sky reached her flank. Turning to face him he lashed out with a vicious side kick to her waist. Using the last bit of the ongoing effect from her last time dilation glyph the Heiress moved her hand to grab the incoming long leg. Then using Sky's own momentum she managed to vault past it while at the same time lashing back with a kick of her own to Lark's face. Stunning the boy as he temporarily retreated grasping at his face.

As Lark was stunned The Heiress returned her attention to the mohawk wearing punk. With a surprisingly speedy right hook, and the effects of the time dilation now wearing off the heiress raised her left hand attempting to block the incoming attack. The blow proved to much however as the mohawk sporting teen's fist powered through her hastily drawn up defense. Blowing past it and to her face. However using the momentum from the strike to her face Weiss spun on her toes lashing out with another kick. Forcing Russel to defend himself. The Heiress continued on her attack with a flurry of quick palm strikes with the occasional kick thrown in. Each hit being redirected by Mr. Mohawk as the rest of CRDL got to their feet.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit the back of her skull. Turning around she realized that she spent too much time on Russel, as Sky had recovered and ambushed the Heiress from behind. Following up on his first strike he lead in with another left then right then left again. Once more another time dilation glyph beneath her gave her renewed speed necessary for her to hold off the two students beating down on her. Forgetting about Cardin and Dove, as the heiress attempted to focus on dodging the incoming strikes, almost proved to be a mistake.

With a pained scowl Dove was suddenly under assault by the victimized bunny faunas. With a flurry of punches that reminded Weiss earily of Yang, Velvet quickly disassembled his defense and sent the underclassmen flying towards Sky Lark. Giving the Heiress reprieve and distracting Cardin's attention towards the forgotten faunas. "An animal like you has no place here!" he shouted. Assuming an amateurs boxing stance he went back to trying to 'train' an obedient pet out of Velvet.

"Leave her alone Cardin!" Velvet challenged back. Clearly something had sparked within the normally shy girl. Pushing along with renewed anger at the 'rebellious' bunny Cardin switched his target essentially making this fight a four on two.

After a few more quick slides dodges and jumps away from the incoming fists and legs from Sky and Russel she soon realized that without her weapon she did not really stack up in hand to hand fighting. She would lash out with several devastating kicks here and there but holding them off was proving to be a pain after a few more minutes.

Towards the other side of the hallway she could see that Velvet was fairing much better. Her fighting stance had at this point converted to three different styles of fighting. She truly appeared to be a master martial artist of various schools. At one point kickboxing, then judo then Ti kwon Do. It was hard to predict her moves and her two opponents were each being overtaken by the faunas. After a quick jab to Cardin's uniformed chest and stumbling back. Velvet reached out to his neck. Swinging her legs over his head she pulled the boy down into a roll. Then kicked out with her powerful legs sending the boy flying for what seemed like the fifth time towards a barely standing Dove. A tangled mess of limbs ensued as Cardin once more thrashed around in an attempt to rise to his feet. Dove feeling quite content at that point to just lay down for a while. _'Cardin has good endurance… I'll give him that.'_ Velvet thought coolly.

His fist clenched once more. His blood was pumping and his heart was racing. A bead of sweat trickled down his blue hair as he once more let his aura flow to his hand. Firing of another punch at the Heiress he grimaced in disappointment as his fist collided with another glyph. Stumbling the boy as the glyph once more forced his fist backwards. However he wasn't done yet. Sky carried on with a sideways kick hoping collide with the Heiress's gut. Time almost seemed to slow to a crawl for the slightest of moments as his leg grew closer upon the rich Schnee brat. With only a few moments before the leg collided Sky could have almost sworn this was a movie scene as her knees bent back to an almost unnatural degree leaving her head near inches from the floor. Reaching out with her hands she reached out to steady herself before falling over. It was then that Sky realized were the momentum of his leg was leading. With a wide eyed look of shock Russell barely had the time to focus his aura towards his crotch as the kick connected. Aura or not… Sky had an immediate feeling of guilt in the pit of stomach. He knew… that hurt… A lot…

The Heiress was not content just yet however, as she used the momentum still upon her fall and the slight aid of a small repulse glyph at her legs to launch her slightly into a handstand Kicking the guilt ridden Sky across the face once again, as she flipped back to her feet.

Dove seemed perfectly content with not fighting anymore and Russel was perfectly content with holding his crotch in a comforting grasp as he lay on the floor whimpering. This still left Sky and Cardin to deal with, and honestly Weiss did not want to continue. She herself was getting tired. Her constant use of glyphs being a necessity in order to keep up her defense while unarmed. If Myrtenaster was in her hand she would have felt much more confident in her ability to at the very least fight CRDL to a standstill. But nope. She didn't see the need to carry around her weapon when all she was doing was study up for the next test.

As Velvet calmly sized up her remaining opponent Cardin she was surprised to see his eyes go wide. His hand slowly trembled towards his temple. Then a second later his eyes seemed to recede towards the back of his head. His eyes closed and he fell. Gazing towards the Heiress she saw that Sky seemed to have fallen victim to the same phenomenon. Both hunters in training falling so suddenly and without any visible cause.

* * *

Cardin was suddenly alone!. The hallways were empty and his anger and rage so pent up within his body soon gave way to surprise and confusion. Wasn't he just about to pummel that damn faunas Scarlatina?

' _Also… what the hell happened to the air.'_

Cardin was finding it much tougher to breath all of a sudden. Grasping at his neck he fell to his knees. Struggling to gather his wits about him he began to look around. Hoping that perhaps he might find somebody to help him. _'Anybody?'_

"You are alone!"

"Who's there!" He gasped out before closing his mouth and nose. Not only was the air heavy. It stank, much like some rotting carcass. The smell nauseated the hunter in training, and left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You must learn to accept others, or your ignorance will be your downfall."

The walls began to melt away. The entire world seemed to melt away. The walls of the once pristine Beacon academy made way for what seemed like a trench. Unlike the hallway this dirt trench was far from empty. Bodies littered the area. Bodies in all shapes and sizes. Closest to him were the rotting corpses of a child holding hands with an older woman, perhaps his mother?

Looking on in horror Cardin stood still as the bodies began to move. Some half buried in the dirt. Others only mangled messes. Blood everywhere. Hands clawing in every which direction.

The bodies closest to Cardin looked up to him pleading, with the a pained expression on their rotting faces. His stomach couldn't take it. He felt sick. As a hunter even Cardin knew of the dangers that came with the occupation. These people though…. No Grimm attacked them. Grimm would not leave evidence. Grimm don't attack people only to hurt them . These mangled messes were not dead or dying as a result of the creatures he was training to fight. No. Something much worse than the Grimm got to these people. If Cardin wasn't using all his will power to keep from upchucking he might have instead found it in his heart to try and comfort some of those dying figures clawing the air in front of him.

Alas, this was not meant to be.

"This is a world of many dangers. This is but only one possibility Cardin."

Around the school bullies feet several hands sprouted from the dark ashen earth. Then each made to grab at his trembling form. Slowly Cardin began to sink into the ashen ground.

Forgetting about the heavy air. Carding let out a loud shriek of terror. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAHHH!" His arms flailing around looking desperately for something solid to hold on to. His hands found no such such thing.

"Fight together! Or die alone."

Cardin kept screaming until at last his head went beneath the rotten Earth. Muffling the terrifying cry for help.

* * *

"Weiss!" The Dark One called out. Jogging over to the Heiress. Making sure to step over the passed out bodies of Team CRDL.

"Weiser!"

"Are you okay?" A glint of concern within his small black Slovakian eyes.

Weiss began to examine her arm, torso and legs. Stretching them out to better evaluate herself. "I may be feeling a little sore tomorrow." She responded. "But what happened to them?" she questioned looking a the fallen team CRDL. Considering for the slightest of moments if she should take some pity on the team and look for the school nurse.

"Perhaps they are exhausted?" The Dark One reasoned. "You may be stronger than you know."

Weiss kept staring at the unconscious form of Russel and Sky. Doubt in her mind. _'I did not do this… but what did?'_

Before she could further ponder the phenomenon her thoughts were interrupted by the faunas present. "Hello!" she greeted rather glad to meet a fellow faunas sympathizer. Her smile fading when her eyes met with Weiss's. She scowled at the bunny. Her families history despite her own insistence to get away from it still had a hold on her. That much was evident as with a simple "hmph" and shake of her head in the direction opposite of the faunus she began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Velvet called out, trying to once more gain the Schnee's attention. Weiss halted her retreat after several more steps. Allowing the faunus to approach her as she turned to meet her gaze. "I just wanted to say thank you. For helping me with those bullies. I don't like fighting other people, and try and avoid it when I can. But you standing up for me was… well…" Velvet's cheeks flushed a slight tinge of red as she thought about the correct word to describe the action. "Inspirational." She decided. "Oh sorry for not introducing myself first. My name is Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet extended her hand out waiting to shake with Weiss.

The Heiress response however caused a stifled gasp from the Faunas. "I did not do it for you. I just don't approve of Cardin's actions. Now if you'll excuse me my team is expecting me." And with that she left a bewildered Velvet. _'I guess all Schnees are like that then…'_ She thought sadly. Not noticing that the small unknown child went on to catch up to Weiss.

Weiss was treading along at a quick pace. Nearly speed walking if one was to look for her. The smaller child behind her had to nearly jog in order to keep up.

"You are sure that you are okay?"

"I'm fine!" she responded defensively.

"Really?" Weiser responded with a tone of doubt.

"Yes really!"

"I do not want to be rude in asking… but I think I have too… Why did you speak like that to that her?" The Slovakian child asked referring to the Bunny Faunas. He had yet to personally meet and greet with the bunny faunas but could clearly recall seeing her in several of his friends classes.

"Because I'm a Schnee and Velvet's a faunas."

"Faunas?" The disquised Dark One questioned. He had heard of the faunas, in the pseudo lectures that Mr... err… Dr. Oobleck gave Artyom in the privacy of their dorm. They appeared as humans as anyone else save for some distinct animal appendage. In Velvet's case it was her rather large bunny ears. he could understand some amount of wariness towards the faunas. After all he did not really know too many. In fact he only had one faunas friend. At least he considered her a friend… no… a sister… yeah… a sister…

Such that caution at experiencing or meeting something knew is to be expected, at least for him. However unlike him the Schnee heiress has lived here her whole life. Has she not? Surely it wasn't fear was it?

"Yes she's a faunas" Weiss explained. As if that was all the reasoning she needed to give. "You do know what faunas are right?"

"Well yes I do."

"Then I do not need to explain any further. All faunas are nothing more than delinquents." She stated a matter of fact tone. "They lie, cheat, steal, and…. And murder. That's all they know how to do!"

"Why stand against the brutes?" The Dark One once more asked in reference to Team CRDL. "Why defend that faunas?"

"Because even though Cardin and his band are human. They are also among the worst to offer." She explained. "The faunas may be bad, but if, we as humans stoop to their level that makes us worse. If we act just like them than… What set's us apart from them?"

"Nothing"

"Exactly!"

"No, I mean that nothing sets human and faunas apart. Both are one and the same. You are all family." The Dark One stated so matter a factly. It truly took the heiress off guard at the sincerity behind his telepathic voice. "And I thought you got along well with your whole team."

"Ruby may need to mature a little more but… she isn't so bad." Wiess replied defensively.

"I was not talking about Ruby." Weiser added.

"Well Yang could stand to learn a lesson or two from Ruby but she is a capable huntress in her own right" Weiss attempted for a second time. "Honestly though sometimes I wonder if Blake isn't the one with the most promise out of all of them. She could be a really good huntress if she spent just a little more time studying instead of reading her…" Weiss sighed. "art…"

"Not as good as I am though!" Weiss corrected shortly thereafter.

"Would all that promise really be good in the hands of a Faunas then?" Weiser questioned with a curious note to his voice.

Weiss stopped her pacing. Presently she just had to round the next corner and she would be in the hallway just outside the RWBY and JNPR dorm rooms. Her eyes nearly as wide as saucers. _'What could he possibly mean?'_ Weiss thought to herself blissfully unaware of the Dark One's ability to read the thoughts of those he as had more intimate contact with.

"I mean to ask a question. Is it so good to have people like Blake and Velvet training to be a the protectors of Remnant?"

It hit Weiss so suddenly that she never got a chance to consider the implications. "She… you mean… Blake is a faunas?"

"You did not know?" The Dark One asked with a hint of concern in his telepathic tone. _'Blake hasn't shown or told her friends?'_ "Forgive me Weiss perhaps it was not my place to inform you yet." _'What ever Blake's reasons for not informing her team I might have just made null… unless…'_ "Please Weiss You were not suppose to learn this…. I see that now… Would you please keep quite about this?"

' _Why would she not tell us this… a faunas right under our noses… and we had no idea... all these months and she doesn't trust us with knowing that much about her.'_ Weiss's light blue eyes filled with determination. "I am going to confront her about this!"

"No! Please. You said it yourself she has much potential, so maybe she has a good reason for not telling team RWBY."

' _I did say that didn't I…'_ To say that Weiss was angry would have been an understatement. _'Butshes a faunus!'_ She was furious… and also… confused? She had never had any formal relationship with a faunas before in any sense of the word. In fact the only faunus she had ever really spoken to were the Schnee estates faunas caregivers. Even then interactions with them were always limited to the heiress ordering them around. So then if Blake truly was a faunas, and since she was a Schnee could they really be a friends? After all she wasn't exactly hiding her own lineage. The Schnee family was well known world wide by faunas and human kind. Yet other than for that initial confrontation about her family business's controversial practices she had kept rather quite about anything further against the Schnee heiress or her family. "Fine Weiser… I won't say anything yet… but I will be keeping a closer eye on her." _'That and I need time to think about this…'_ She thought solemnly. _'If she can't trust us to know she is a faunus. How can we trust her?... '_

"Please think about this when you are ready I hope you can give me an answer."

With a short nod Weiss continued walking. Her skirt swaying along with her hips with every step. Pulling out her scroll as she turned the corner the opening of a door signaled to the Dark One that Weiss had entered her room. It did not hurt that despite having a few walls in the way he could still see the heiress and her team. Each one welcoming and then wishing her a good night.

With a short sigh from the uniformed Slovakian boy he to turned back towards the instructor dorm building.

* * *

"Hiya!..." Ruby greeted excitedly at the return of her partner. Said partner simply responding with and uncharacteristic wave of her hand. "Weiss?" she questioned. "Is everything okay?" The Reaper questioned. Prompting the other two members of team RWBY to look up from what they were doing. Yang combing her hair, and Blake reading from her 'art' book.

"Everything is fine Ruby. Thank you for asking" Weiss responded as she gave Ruby and Yang a reassuring smile. However as her eyes glanced over Blake. She couldn't help bet let the slightest of scowls escape her visage. No noise escaped her lips however, as she went into her drawer pick out her sleeping gown and then proceeded to the restroom.

After the door closed behind her everyone shared a cautious look with each other.

"What was that?" Questioned Yang.

With a shrug from her two teammates. It seemed as though they all reached a silent agreement to allow the heiress some time for herself as she resolved what ever issue she was currently dealing with. Several minutes later the Heiress reappeared from the restroom door. Fully dressed in her white night gown, and her uniform in her hands. After setting away her uniform she climbed into bed pulling the sheets over her head. "Good night!" she murmured from under the covers.

Once more the rest of RWBY shared a worried look before Ruby responded. "Alright then... bed time I guess. Good night everybody." One by one the girls changed into their sleepwear and got into bed. Leaving Yang to be the last into bed to turn off the lights. With a single click the room went dark.

* * *

 **Weiss knows! XD.**

 **Finally got the trip to Vale set up! Soo next two chapters... They gonna get interesting... or at least they are to me XD.**

 **Fave, Follow, Comment yada yada...  
**


	11. The Truth Hurts

**Updated 10/19/2016: Re upload because I realized that most of the Dark One's dialogue was not underlined... I want to maintain some amount of consistency soo yeah...**

 **Next chapter up!**

 **Real close to the volume finally... and as I stated things will go down...  
**

 **Oh and thanks to Psihopatul for some editing work on this!**

 **Anyways for now please enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The trip to Vale had finally arrived and Ruby could not be more excited! She had Artyom figured out for a foreigner the moment they introduced themselves to each other, and seeing as how Artyom went straight to Beacon upon his arrival it must have been the case that he never really got a chance to sight see. Now though Ruby had the perfect chance to give Artyom the grand tour. She was a tad disappointed when she heard that Weiser would not be able to come along. But hey one outa two was better than nothing. This just meant that on the next trip Ruby would have to be more persistent. And to make things even better she managed to get team JNPR to come along.

As the nine individuals gathered together to await the bullhead. Blake couldn't help but notice that Weiss was being particularly quiet the past two days. She seemed to be stewing over in her emotions. And the occasional glares the Heiress sent her way were already starting to get on her nerves. Weiss would address Ruby and Yang as normally as anyone else, however if one listened closely to her tone of voice when addressing Blake. It seemed forced, much like a person hiding some terrible secret. Unknown to the faunas that in truth it was not even her own secret she was keeping for the moment.

"OOHH looky look! It's here!" the legendary Valkyrie cried out excitedly. Left arm thrust out and pointing towards the incoming aircraft that would be their ride into Vale. Quickly Ruby noticed that Jaune took his motion sickness pills before smirking slightly with mirth on her face. Pyrrha right beside the knight offering a hand rub to his back in order to help ease his pre-flight jitters.

"Nora…"

"Yes Renny!?"

"Bring the bucket… just in case"

"Aye aye!"

As the Bullhead descended the last few feet and opened its side doors the nine warriors boarded the craft.

"First of all we are going to get ice cream!" Stated the reaper of team RWBY. Raring to get going. "Then the docks, I know a neat little shop there that sells the best sniper rifle sights ever!" I was thinking about getting a new one for Crescent Rose along with the trigger."

"Hey hey!" Interrupted Yang "Don't forget about the mall! I want to look up some new boots. Mine are getting a little worn now" She mentioned showing off several scuff marks obtained as a result of kicking various Grimm away.

"Oh hey guys also how about we go see a movie later on after all of that. I heard the new Spruce Willis film is out now!" Jaune proposed before burping. The aerial vehicle swaying slightly upon take off. "Ahh man…" Jaune grumbled. "Why me." Everyone simply giggled at his plight save for his partner that kept on offering reassuring back rubs.

"You'll outgrow it I'm sure... eventually." Pyrrha offered.

"That all sounds fine everyone, but I have to ask… what is a movie… and a mall?" _'Mall's sound like it would be a scary place. Could it be a place of torture where a person is mauled to death or at the very least the brink of death, by those dark creatures of Grimm… The name certainly seems to imply it… Mall…'_ Artyom wondered.

Everyone seemed to settle down together into their own conversations throughout the duration of the flight. Yang seemed to find her niche beside Jaune teasing the boy. Nora having to be held back by Ren from wanting to go see what the clouds tasted like. Blake reading a small book she had in her pocket. And Ruby speaking with Artyom about the more simplistic design of his Bastard Gun. Offering her own input on how she would go about designing a heat sink for the weapon.

All this left one person to their own device. A certain heiress looking out the window. She sat silently as the city landscape began to fill the horizon. Several tall sky scrapers and roads filling the land below them. She had, had two days to consider the revelation of Blake's potential Faunus-hood, and in that time she had yet to confront her about it. Keeping her word with her first true friend. Weiss still had no idea what animal appendage Blake could be hiding, but it didn't matter. In an ironic way Weiss felt a trust with the Dark One. _'He wouldn't lie…'_ She utterly trusted the child. There was always a mysterious air about the boy. But no matter what Weiss felt as though the boy just needed protecting. Like a little brother… or perhaps even a son. "Hmph" She grumbled. _'If that is all that is needed than I'll protect him.'_ She glanced over to Blake sitting in the seat opposite of her. The Cat faunus looked up from her book. Their eyes meeting for the slightest of seconds. Once more Blake could not help but wonder at what had recently come over the Heiress. Her antics having long since passed the point of simply being annoying. Lifting her book higher she hid her face. As such Weiss never saw the hidden faunus grit her teeth. _'Even if its from the likes of her…'_ The heiress thought as her face turned back towards the window in time to see the landing pad approach from beneath.

Upon exiting the craft everyone quickly made way to allow Ruby to pull through ready to lead them to the 'best ice cream shop ever!' Followed by Yang and Weiss and finally Blake. Team JNPR stood by the craft awaiting for their leader as he made his way unsteadily off the aircraft.

"Need a refund on those pills…" Jaune grumbled. A single burp escaping his mouth. Placing his fist over his mouth. "Sorry…"

"It's alright fearless leader! That was nothing I can burp way louder!" The Valkyrie comforted slapping him a little to hard on his back causing the knight to Stumble to the ground, with an 'oof' "Sorry Jaune!"

"Hehe... It's alright." Jaune replied picking himself up. "Sooo we off now?"

"Yep, let go guys!" Ruby led the group of nine for several minutes. Artyom spent the time glancing around in wonder and awe at the peaceful and intact city that now surrounded him. Ruby would point out a few places of interest. Such as a comic store, a bakery, a food truck that sold the best... _'What was it again… tacos? What ever that was.'_ And various other places and monuments.

It was not long before nearly everyone had an ice cream cone. Ren deciding to skip out and instead munch on an apple he had brought along in his sleeve. Blake also declined ice cream for fear that it could melt all over her book.

The day continued on in relative normalcy as far as Artyom could tell. Jaune was introduced to the fabulous world of Remnants guns by their tour guides Ruby and Pyrrha. Both girls apparently, were fanatics of weapons. At one point Artyom briefly wondered if they weren't sisters as well based simply on their extensive knowledge of mecha-shift weapons. Knowledge that he was finding surprisingly eager to acquire himself.

Then later on they went to this so called 'Mall'. Thankfully this was not some sick place for torture as Artyom once thought. It was instead a rather large venue filled to the brim with various stores and restaurants. What this mall lacked apparently was a theater. Thus after filling a bag with boots and making Jaune and Ren carry it they set out. Artyom managed to avoid this fate simply because Ruby was dragging him around showing him the various stores.

As they continued walking around Vale enjoying each others company for the most part. It was not too long before Artyom caught sight of a building with a broken window. It had some suspicious looking yellow tape around it. Preventing anybody from getting any closer. Out of curiosity it was Ruby that suggested they check it out. As hunters in training it was expected that perhaps someday some of them may have to deal with scenes such as this one so getting a little early experience couldn't hurt right?

"So what is this place?" Asked Artyom.

"It's a dust shop" Replied the Blonde Brawler.

"Looks like someone might have broken in" Added the Reaper.

"What is this yellow tape?"

"It's police tape you dolt!" Weiss chided. "You do know what police are right?" _'Artyom can't be that dense right?'_ She thought incredulously.

"Of course they are lawmen with the job of keeping peace."

"That's the gist of it!" cried out a voice from inside the building. A sturdy man in a white shirt and black dress pants appeared from the door next to the broken window. "Although for something like this" He motioned to the building with his free left hand. His right currently occupied with a scroll. "I'm not really sure I get paid enough."

"Officer, if we may ask. What happened here?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Yeah." Ruby supported.

"Second dust robbery this week. This whole neighborhood has been going to the animals!" He said nonchalantly. Blissfully unaware much like most of Blake's friends to the slight twitch her bow gave in frustration.

"You suspect faunas?" Blake questioned in as neutral a tone as she could muster.

"Officially no…" he replied. "Unofficially… well I don't know could be white fang could be someone else our culprit hasn't been leaving much evidence to their identity." This prompted a hidden sigh of relief from the black bow wearing huntress and yet another twitch of her bow. On the one hand it was might not be the White Fang, but on the other this racist cop was already suspecting faunas involvement.

"Hmph! The White Fang… What a horrible bunch of degenerates!" cried out Weiss. Willing herself to not look at Blake.

"It could have been someone else you know." Blake defended meekly.

"Yeah." Agreed Ruby. "They never did catch that Torchwick guy I fought… Maybe it was him."

"Torchwick?" questioned Artyom. "Who or what is a Torchwick?"

At that nearly everyone deadpanned at Artyom's lack of what would be considered common knowledge. Recently Torchwick was all over the news! How could he not know who Torchwick was. Artyom soon felt a flustered look sprout on his face when even Jaune was giving him the same glare. Seriously! Jaune!

"Roman Torchwick is this really bad guy that has been stealing a lot of dust recently. Before coming to Beacon I kinda found myself having to send his goons packing when they tried to steal the Dust from a small shop I was in."

"He's a thief and con-man." Contributed Yang.

"Please!" Wiess interrupted "The only criminals that have been known to steal Schnee dust in such high quantities is the White Fang. Roman is just small time crook."

"Small-time? Haven't you been keeping up with the news? He's like all over the place!" Chided Nora spreading out her arms to emphasize her point.

"Of course I have. All I am saying is that the Whit Fang have a longer history of this criminal behavior. Roman was small time until recently. After all I'm sure its probably easier to steal dust when the Police and local huntsmen aren't after you."

"All that says is that something is happening behind the scenes" Ren replied. "Something big enough to make Roman Torchwick of all people come into the spotlight."

"They aren't criminals!" Blake persisted. " The White Fang I mean… They're just… misguided."

The Heiress had, had enough from the faunas sympathizer! She marched straight towards Blake Finger pointed and scowl apparent for all to see. "Do you know what a criminal is?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then you know" Weiss rebutted adding emphasis on 'know' ."The White Fang has turned to crime!"

"That's not all there is to it!" Blake responded her hands curled into fists. Nearly on instinct she reached for the non present weapon she was accustomed to carrying around with her. Only for her hand to come up empty. _'How could this girl be such a damn snob!'_ Blake thought before she recalled something a former friend once told her. _'The Schnee's are all just hateful monsters!'..._ Could that be true?

"Hmph…. I shouldn't have expected much from a faunus… Maybe you should just die…" Weiss responded with disdain in the last word. Turning her back towards Blake. Leaving her wide eyed looking left and right to all her friends. Each one sporting a face of confusion, and then… realization. The heiress's words hitting them full force.

"Blake?" Yang took a step towards her partner. Uncertainty in her voice about what to say in order to defuse the situation. Suddenly without another word Blake took off. Running as fast as her shadow apparitions would allow her. With speed that nearly rivaled Ruby's she soon sped away past a street corner and out of sight.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled out worriedly. She was about to speed of towards her teammate before two hands stopped her in her tracks. Looking back she was surprised and frustrated at her two detainees. Each one with a hand on her shoulders, Jaune and Artyom.

"I'm not quite sure what the problem is… but perhaps if she feels the need to run away. She may just need some time to come to terms with this… problem." Artyom suggested.

Jaune nodded in agreement towards his knife throwing teacher. "She won't be going anywhere for too long anyways. She has all her things in Beacon right?"

Ruby nodded.

"You know Blake reminds me of one of my sisters. Great dancer, but she has a tendency to be very stubborn. And sometimes I found that some amount of space can do wonders for her… maybe it can be like that for Blake." Jaune further added.

"Solitary confinement might be best for her!" Weiss chided.

"Weiss just shut up! What has gotten in to you anyways!" Yang reprimanded harshly. A hint of red in her eyes.

"What's wrong with me? That's what you should be asking that faunus in our room!"

"Even if what you say is true that didn't give you the right to just spout it out to everyone!" A now distinct red replacing her normally lilac eyes. Her fist clenched as she momentarily considered beating some sense into the spoiled Heiress that was Weiss.

"She could be White Fang for all you know!"

"She isn't with the White Fang okay!" Ruby interjected.

One way or another it didn't matter Weiss herself was fed up with the secrets. One of the reason she did not want to take over the company was because of all the deceit she knew her father employed. If she was to one day have or own a company such as that she did not want to have it marred with a reputation of malpractice and deceit. Lying was the one sin that truly grinded her gears.

"Give her some time she will come around." Artyom comforted the Reaper. Yang's blood red eyes slowly transitioned back to her natural lilac at the sight of Artyom's diffusion of the situation.

"Hmff, are we still going to watch the movie or not?" Weiss questioned utterly ignorant or perhaps uncaring to the dismissiveness in her tone. And just like that Yang bared her pearly teeth in agitation, her eyes once more red in anger.

"Are you serious? How could you be so damn cold?!" Yang yelled.

It was Ren to take center stage up next as he went up to the blonde brawler. Nora trailing behind slightly hiding behind the stoic boy. Not quite in fear but out of nervousness perhaps. "Weiss with all do respect, I may not be the most appropriate person to tell you this. However from this short outburst I have seen I feel it is imperative to ask you, for your sake as well as your teams." Weiss nodded seemingly hesitant. Prompting the green ninja to continue. "I understand the Schnee family has rarely ever been seen in a positive light by the faunus. Similarly current organizations like the White Fang make it difficult to see faunus in a positive light. However, my question to you is, why are you distrustful of faunus? And I do not just mean your family."

With a short bow the stoic ninja returned to his teams side. Leaving behind a confused Schnee heiress. _'With out bringing in my family… why do I distrust them?...'_ "I… I need some time alone! I am going back to Beacon." With that said she turned about heading back down the street towards the bull head station. Weiss knew that she had some thinking to do.

"Come everyone. Personally I was looking forward to this thing you call a movie!" Artyom admitted. Truthfully wanting to divert attention from the outburst."Weiss and Blake may not be seeing eye to eye at the moment but we should not let that ruin this day."

"Artyom is right!" Pyrrha agreed. She just as well as anyone else could see that team RWBY had some issues to work out. More so than her own team. Considering that the worst thing she has had to deal with was Nora's loud snoring. However this day was meant to be enjoyed. "I am sure that with some time these issues will be resolved. For now…" Pyrrha turned towards the saddest of the girls currently present. "Ruby I believe you meant for this day to be an enjoyable one."

"Your right guys." Agreed Ruby with a slight sadness permeating in her tone. Taking a deep breath she put on the biggest smile she could muster. "Come on slowpokes! We have a movie to catch!" Team JNPR and Artyom seemed satisfied that Ruby had agreed, however it was Yang that immediately knew.

Ruby was putting on a front for the sake of her friends. She was in turmoil inside and Yang would be damned if it continued past this day. When she got back she was gonna give Weiss and Blake a piece of her mind! For now though it would be best to play along with Ruby. Her emotions being much more fragile than she allows to be seen. A truth that only Yang and her father knew."Yeah guys lets have a bit of fun on this trip." And for the first time ever she sent Artyom the slightest of genuine smiles. Thankful for the opportunity provided to distract Ruby from ill thoughts.

* * *

 **40 minutes later Beacon academy RWBY dorm room.**

Weiss had just arrived back. She had unfortunately been expecting to find Blake fuming in rage. Perhaps even expecting the faunus to pounce on her. But alas upon opening the door she found…. Nobody. There was no sign that Blake had yet to return.

Truthfully, for the Heiress it was a blessing in disguise. She did not feel in the mood to confront her faunus teammate just yet. The stoic ninjas question had stunned her more than he probably realized. _'Why?'_ Arguably the most important word in the world. The one word that could form friendship, break them, build entire societies, or dismantle them completely. _'Why?... Why?...'_

It was moments like these that she wished her glyphs would grant her the power to travel back in time and stop the invention of that very word. _'Why?…'_ Weiss then moved towards the restroom removing her hair adornment and letting the white silky follicles fall straight down her shoulders. She looked at her face. Meticulously studying the slight grooves her scar gave her otherwise immaculate face. With one hand on her cheek she began to feel the scar. Her mind wandering to a more happier time. _'Why?'_

Knock! Knock!

The noise brought her back instantly. With another glance at herself in the mirror she left the restroom and walked towards the hallway door. Not even bothering to fix her hair back into a ponytail.

Upon opening the door her mood seemingly felt… lighter. "Come in." she invited. Allowing her visitor to enter the room. Closing the door behind her she offered her visitor a chair as she herself sat on her bed. The bottom bunk bed she shared with her partner.

"What brings you along?" She asked, attempting to hide her desperation to be distracted herself from her previous thoughts. She presented him with a small and yet cautious smile.

"You!" The Dark One responded truthfully. As Weiss had arrived Weiser couldn't help but notice two distinct factors that presented themselves from the Huntress in training. First of all she arrived in alone. That prompted some small amount of concern for Artyom. Where was he? And why had he not come back with everyone else? That led on to the second thing he noticed about the Heiress. Her emotions where all over the place. At one point she was red angry, then blue sad, black confusion, and then recently green contentment. If the Dark One did not know better he would have thought she had gone of the deep end. Deep down the Dark One knew that she was always a calm and focused individual. Something must have happened. "You arrived alone."

"Yes, well I have some studying to do." She dismissed.

"Did you not just have your tests?"

"Well yes, but a good huntress should stay on top of expected circumstances such as tests." She responded.

"I see… would you like some help?"

In all honesty she wanted some more time to herself. She had a bit to reflect on and although she would venture to say Weiser's company was… enjoyable, she really did not want it at the moment. _'However this may be what I need?'_ She suddenly thought. The Schnee heiress never did find out what about his past made him think badly of certain people. The Dark One was just as composed however when dealing with anyone, and the fact that he knew of Blake's secret yet had never mentioned anything beforehand seemed to indicate that he had no quarrels with the faunus. The child was an enigma. Perhaps she could learn a thing or two from the Slovakian boy. "No I don't think I need help studying thank you. Although now that you're here I was wondering if we could talk for a little?"

"Of course Weiss. What would you like to speak about?" The Dark One responded. Yet feeling as though he already had an idea as to what the huntress in training was going to say.

"About the day you talked with me. You know after I… yelled at Ruby."

The Dark One nodded recalling the day well enough. "Yes?"

"That day you mentioned a certain group of people that didn't like you or your family. You said that they attempted to hurt you and that you were right to… well dislike them, but now you don't ever let it show, any hate you have I mean. I guess what I'm trying to ask is… How do you do it?"

The Dark One remained silent. To an extent this was a conservation that he knew he had to have. At several times he would have liked it to be with Artyom. Artyom however was not ready for it. His past scars still too fresh for healing to begin. That and how exactly would you tell the man that killed your family that he is the reason for such strong hate to the entire human race. Especially after you end up befriending that man. It was clear enough in the Dark One's mind that Artyom was remorseful of his actions. Just as the small child was Artyom's first step to redemption. Artyom was the child's first step towards mercy and perhaps forgiveness. With a mental sigh the Dark One finally responded. "About a year ago… I lost my family. A single man took them them from me."

Weiss gulped audibly. "Was… was he a faunus?"

"No he was human, He was a warrior… a soldier following orders. One day he was ordered to kill me and my kin. And while he failed to kill me… my family was not as fortunate."

"Armies have chains of command. Such an order could not have been given without a good reason. What reason did this man have for killing your family."

"Fear. His own and his people."

"Are… are you a faunus?" Weiss asked warily.

The Slovakian boy's dark eyes looked over the heiress with wonder. _'So then that's the true problem…'_ He thought with a new level of understanding.

"No… but I am not human either." The Dark One confessed momentarily breaking his line of sight with the Heiress.

The Heiress understandably sported a confused demeanor on her face. _'What could_ _Weiser_ _possibly mean? How can he not be human or faunus?!'_ The only living creatures on Remnant included humanity, faunus, animals, and the Grimm. _'If humanity and faunus are out… this boy is most certainly not just an animal, could...'_ "That's impossible! You're obviously human" she declared. At the same time her eyes scanning the boy much more meticulously, looking for any sign that perhaps he had animal appendages hidden somewhere.

"My kin are unknown to humankind. Weiss… can I trust you?"

"What are you then?!" She questioned standing up from the bed. Briefly wondering if she should kick him out.

"You are not too different from the man that took my family from me… You too have been guided by that fear. The one difference between you and that man, is that you have yet to act on those fears." The young boy said.

"What are you talking about? What fears?"

"Give me your hand and we will find out together."

Hesitantly the white haired girl extended her arm out. The Dark One reached out himself taking her hand. Weiss took a deep gasp as her normally pristine blue eyes turned into dark black voids.

* * *

"What happened!" The Heiress cried out. "Where are we!?" She was no longer in her dorm room. Instead she found herself in a pristine white and silver room. The mattress and headrest of the bed a light blue, and three doors two right near each other and the other on the opposite side of the room. A single large window was present to allow visibility to the outside world. The sun outside shining ever brightly through it. Next to the bed was a small chest, slightly ajar, with a small doll hanging out of it loosely.

However movement on the bed soon halted her scan of the room. There was somebody in it. a small moving bundle underneath the blue sheets

"We are at the start of your fears."

"This place! I know it!" Weiss remarked at the blatant familiarity. From underneath the sheets a small pale hand pulled down the covers. The hair was much shorter only neck length but its white sheen was unmistakable. "This… this was my room!" Weiss stammered as she cast her eyes on her much younger self. The younger Weiss stretched her arms out as she yawned deeply. Rubbing her eyes she slowly shifted her legs to get out of bed. The door opposite of the trio opened and in walked a maid in uniform. Along with two men behind her wearing black butler suits.

After them came in a regal looking women. A long elaborate light blue dress with the Schnee logo on the hem and over her left breast. The regal woman was tall and also had white hair. With Eyes as wide as dinner plates Weiss acknowledged the new entry into 'her' room "M...m…Mother?" A sudden pain shot straight up her back hitting her full force to her head. The older Weiss immediately reached for her temples, gritting her teeth at the near unbearable pain.

"Mama!" cheered the small girl as her mother gracefully walked across the room towards her bed.

"Good morning Dear, How did you sleep?" She responded eager to greet her daughter and completely oblivious to the Older Weiss present in the room.

The smaller girl playfully curled up in her bed sheets once more. Then feigned another yawn. "Five more minutes!" she replied.

"Now, Now. Too much sleep and your going to miss out on your first day of school."

"Ahh" pouted the young girl.

"Come along my little angel. Up, up ,up!"

Satisfied with the smaller girls sluggish movements to vacate her bed. She turned to the women that had entered before her. "Ember please dress Weiss she has a big day today!"

"Of course ma'am!" She replied promptly bowing her head slightly in respect.

As the older women left the room. It seemed that the tone took a turn for the worst immediately. The happy girl approached the Maid happy to receive help in dressing herself. Utterly ignorant to the true face of anger she held towards the young girl.

"Ahh" gasped out the older Weiss as the pain in her head began to pulse each wave hitting harder than the previous one. Reaching out for the small girl Ember pulled her to her feet and then off the ground. Playfully lifting the girl up brought a smile to the oblivious girls face. Then with out warning The older women curled her fist and landed her strike straight to the young girls left temple. The blow disorienting the aura locked child as her eyes glazed awkwardly towards her attacker the entire room grew fuzzy. As if though someone took a television set and turn all the settings down.

"Come on lets go before she gets back!" Ember told her accomplices. Each one grabbing for an arm.

"So, Joe what are you gonna do with your cut?" One of the butlers asked of the other butler his hands pulling out rope from under his coat. He began to bind the young Heiress's hands.

"Me! I'm going to donate it to the White Fang… I hear their finally getting new leadership! We might finally get stuff done!"

"Heh, always the optimist ain't you."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on and help me with the window!" As he saw the men work on opening the window she could just make out small scales making up the skin around his wrists.

Everything went dark as The young Weiss closed her eyes.

* * *

"My… My head… it's burning up!" The older Weiss gasped.

"Bear it a little longer, We are almost there. I can feel it."

"Where are you?… I can't see you." The Heiress called out gazing around the dark world and finding nothing.

"I am with you Weiss." The Dark One assured. "You will be fine!"

* * *

The world seemed to gain color once more. However instead of being in the pristine looking room Weiss found that she was now out in wild lands of Atlas. Everything still looked fuzzy like a bad television setting however the unmistakable color of snow told her that much. The younger Weiss was on the shoulders of one of the two butlers that had taken her, as such the Heiress was now wrapped around with a small blanket.

"Hurry up, the contact is just over this ridge! Then its payday!" Ember cheered. Eager to cash in on her reward.

With a devilish smirk from both men their pace quickened.

"So who exactly is our contact Ember you never filled us in." Asked Joe.

"Some crazy girl who calls herself the Red Queen."

"Red Queen?! You gotta be kidding… Is she human?"

"From what I've heard, yes."

"No wonder, only a human could come up with such a stupid alias."

After two more minutes of hiking through the snow cover hilltop and making it to the top they reached the camp. Then promptly stood stunned at the sight. The meeting point was there alright. It consisted of a camp with several tents and three trucks. However the trucks were frozen solid and the tents torn through with many holes. Frost surrounding the holes and survival gear was strewn around the camp.

"Oh shit! What happened here?"

"I don…" He was cut off as everyone heard the deep footsteps in the snow directly behind them. Turning fast they met upon the cause of the camps damaged state.

Wearing long white boots, light blue pants and a white blouse the woman in front of them seemed almost nonchalant at finding the three former Schnee servants.

"Mrs… Mrs. Schnee." The woman stammered. Wide eyed in surprise. "How?"

"Is not important Ember, release my daughter." She ordered with a tone of voice that promised death should they not comply. Both men however were not willing to follow orders any longer. Each one pulling out a handgun from within their coats. They aimed it towards the mother of the Schnee Heiress.

"Mom?" The younger heiress called out.

"Shh… it's going to be okay darling. You'll be home soon." The Schnee matriarch soothed.

"You want her then your going to have to pay up instead!"

"You fool!" Ember scolded Joe. "Lower your gun, we can't win this!"

"FUCK THAT!" Switching targets on his gun, instead aiming towards the barely conscious Heiress.

* * *

"My head!" The older heiress complained once more. "Why?… What?" The Pain ever increasing with each second.

"Almost."

* * *

The eyes of the Schnee matriarch soon glowered in disdain and anger. _'How dare he aim his weapon at MY daughter!'_

"You stay the fuck back or she fucking dies!"

The world over went black once more as the Schnee Heiress once more lost consciousness.

"Weiss!" yelled out her mother with intense worry in her voice.

* * *

"Ahhh! MY… Head…" The older girl gasped in a raspy voice. Her fingers growing white as snow. Holding her head with such force. One could only wonder how she hadn't crushed her own head.

* * *

Once more color returned to the world. The older heiress found herself within the hilltops she had just seen. The two men and Ember each moving fast despite the snow, dodging to the best of their abilities as an incredible gout of flame struck the area that had just been in. Gazing in the direction the flame had come from she could just barely make out the figure of a majestic white angel. Flames sprouting from her eyes and hands.

The younger heiress buried halfway in the snow covered hilltop mumbled something incomprehensible. Once more the world went black as her eyes closed.

The Older Schnee closed her eyes as the pain in her head grew immensely higher. She wouldn't last long anymore. It was too much. _'I'm going to DIE! If this continues.'_ She thought. Her fingers trying to burrow deep into her own head. Then as the pain grew and seemed to peak. It suddenly faded. Her eyes once more opened as color returned to the world.

The younger girl was in the Matriarchs arms, being carried bridal style.

"Mother?"

"Oh!... your awake… that's good I was worried for moment."

"Mom?"

"Listen Weiss You won't remember anything from this day, and unfortunately I can't stay with you. My enemies have found me and as long as I stay, you and your sister are not safe. Just know that I love you both so very much. I know you won't remember this but if at any point you do, ask your father to see the 'vault beneath the lake'. If he thinks it's appropriate he will tell you all…" A single tear escaped her mothers flawless blue eyes. Her hand caressed Weiss' tender cheek "I'll miss you, I'll miss you all!"

"Mom?"

" Shh..." She hushed caringly . "Now sleep…" Everything went dark for the last time.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to follow, fave, and comment. These small gestures really help me with motivation to continue!**

 **Yeah... next chapter... Things gonna go down with my version of the volume finally!**

 **Until next time!**


	12. A Journey Begins with a Single Step

**Guess what the ending to volume one has finally arrived! Personally I think you guys are in for a treat and... well just read along and see for yourselves.**

 **Oh but before you do... Reviews XD. some of which I'll refer to at the end of this chapter for it will contain some comments that spoil this chapter if read beforehand.**

 **ArtyomXIII: Thank you, I was thinking along similar lines for last chapter. Character development between the two incoming!**

 **The recent Guest reviews: keep on reading and all will be explained... eventually, I have thought about all the issues you have brought to mind and they will be addressed.**

 **Now that this is done with please enjoy.**

* * *

It was getting to be late. The movie was over and while Artyom was still confused as to the plot of story line he was assured, that he needed to have seen the prequel films in order to understand it. The night went rather smoothly without any more bumps to deal with. And although Yang found that she had a fun time with everyone, even Artyom. However, she still had some teammates to deal with when she got back to Beacon.

The flight back was rather uneventful and Jaune only got slightly nauseous. Apparently, the cure for his motion sickness was being unconscious throughout the flight, and apparently Artyom knew a pretty decent sleeper hold to put him under without causing long term discomfort. Though Artyom knew Jaune would be fine it didn't prevent the Mistralian champion from staying at his side as the boy slept. Even offering to carry the boy to the JNPR dorm room herself despite Ren and Nora insisting a helping hand.

Thus as it was getting late Ruby and Artyom said their good nights and each headed their separate ways. Yang had to mentally restrain herself from barging in through the door in anger. Ready to set her teammates straight. What she saw instead left her and her 'baby' sister in shock. In Weiss's bed laid the Heiress deep in slumber. Hair undone and oddly enough dressed in her white combat skirt and bolero jacket. The very idea that Weiss went to sleep without changing into proper sleepwear was cause for concern. She just wasn't the type of girl to do that. However noticing Weiser sitting on the same bed beside her simply staring down at her was just plain weird. Weiser small child like face turned to face the R and Y of RWBY.

"Welcome back." Weiser greeted with a small grin.

"Is she okay?" Ruby immediately started walking towards Weiss.

"She is" Weiser cleared up. "She is only tired and needs rest."

"Oh okay that's good."

"What are you doing in here?" Yang questioned as Ruby set to pull out a blanket stored away in a nearby cupboard.

"Trying to help." Weiser responded as he got up from the bed allowing Ruby to approach and wrap the blanket over the sleeping beauty.

Ruby looked off of Weiss towards the other bed. "Hasn't Blake returned yet?" the red hooded girl asked, worry hinting from her face.

"No, you two are the first to arrive after Weiss. Artyom is back as well?"

Ruby nodded in the affirmative. Prompting the Slovakian boy to begin walking towards the door. "Good night you two…"

"Wait…"

The Dark One stopped his pace right at the door. He turned his head back towards Yang. "Yes?"

"What were you helping with?"

"Weiss will explain it in due time, I'm sure." He replied. Leaving a confused scowl on Yang and Ruby's faces. "And keep a careful eye on Weiss please, for me."

The Dark One reached for the door, opening it and as he was about to leave he halted a second time. "Yang please try and understand. Weiss has been through a lot. And I believe Blake has as well. Please be patient with them a little longer." With that said, the Dark child allowed the door to close behind him.

Both Huntresses returned their attention to the slumbering Weiss.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know Ruby." She went along towards the same cupboard Ruby had gone to and began to pull out Ruby's pajamas. "Here" Yang said throwing them to her. "Let's go to sleep."

"What about Blake?"

"I'm sure she'll be back later." Yang assured in the most confidant voice she could muster, however Ruby detected just a hint of doubt in her voice. Ruby pouted unsatisfied at the response.

"Blake just… be okay." Ruby murmured under her breath as she began to change into her pajamas.

A large smile sprouted on Ruby's face as she awoke. Her sleep was rather nice. Her arms stretched out towards the headrest of her surprisingly stable bunk bed. She then let out a relaxed yawn. Turning to face the other beds she spotted Yang sleeping above the covers.… and only Yang. Blake had not yet returned.

Ruby leaned over the side of her bed to look at the bed below. To her surprise Weiss was sitting up looking over at Blake's bed. Weiss then turned her head to look up at Ruby. "Good morning Ruby."

"Morning Weiss. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, I… I think I did. Thank you for asking." She returned her attention to the empty bed beside her own. "Blake never came back did she?"

"No… I think what you said yesterday really got to her you know."

A loud yawn interrupted any further conversation. Yang stretched out as she shifted her legs over the side of the bed and jumped off. Her eyes immediately went to Blake's bed, then back to her other two teammates. "So I guess we have to go out and look for her?" Yang asked the girls yet really only expecting Ruby to answer.

"Yes we do." Replied the Heiress.

' _That was unexpected'_ Thought both sisters at Weiss's for her part was expecting that particular response from Ruby not the Hieress.

"Weiss are you okay?" asked Yang.

"Yes, Why do you ask?"

"Well yesterday when we got back you were already sleeping and Weiser was looking over you."

Nodding in accordance with the statement, she awaited Yang's inevitable first question.

"What happened last night with Weiser?"

"We were talking at first… and then… Well I'm not quite sure what happened… I remember…" Weiss closed her eyes as she tried to recall the night before. Then she opened her eyes widely, exclaiming "Mom!"

"Mom?"

"Yes… I saw… no... I remember something… something I don't think I was supposed to ever recall."

"You weren't supposed to remember your mother?... I don't know what issues your family has but that's a little extreme isn't it?"

"It wasn't a bad memory, but it wasn't good either."

"Well tell us about it." Ruby ordered. "Maybe we can help you make sense of it." Weiss nodded and began to recount her dream... If it could be called that.

 **10 minutes earlier in Vale.**

She hadn't slept all night, and it was showing with dark bags under her eyes. Even her Amber eyes seemed to have lost some of their shine. She had spent the night contemplating the exchange with the Schnee heiress. To say she was angry would have been an understatement. She was absolutely furious. And quite frankly it scared her. The ignorant Schnee brat called her out as a Faunus. Indirectly called her a murder and to top it all off showed no sign of regret in doing so! If Blake would have had her Gambol Shroud on her at the time… well, she was just bitterly satisfied now after some time had passed that, that was not the case. Who knows what she may have done. She never had much respect for the Schnee's to begin with. What with their blatant hatred towards Faunus. However, as a sign of peace Blake had decided long ago that she would be more tolerant of them. It was after all one of the reasons she left Adam. He was growing too intolerant of all humans. It was bordering on genocidal, and Blake wanted nothing more to do with that kind of revolution. After all her goals differed from Adam's He wanted equality through power. Whereas Blake wanted equality through acceptance.

After the long sleepless night, Blake had found herself wandering Vale almost aimlessly. Distracted only by her thoughts of the ignorant little brat that was Weiss Schnee, and how she was going to deal with it. After all it could not have been the White Fang that robbed that shop. _'Could it?But… what if it is?'_ In the dark recesses of her exhausted sleepless night she found doubt creeping in.

There wasn't an easy answer to that. The last job she recalled doing for them was hijacking a Schnee train that was loaded with high-tech communications equipment. She never met who their supposed sponsor that was now funding them was. Adam only ever met with her in person. She only ever really knew… or assumed it was a woman that met with Adam due to the distinct sweet smelling perfume that lingered in the air after she purportedly left the meetings. She heard rumors that it was a human that visited them, and for a moment that actually brought a sliver of hope to Blake. Could it be that Adam reconsidered his stance? He was working with a human to attain equality! But alas that was not the case. The jobs Adam had set for her to complete were anything but benevolent in nature.

' _No this is enough!'_ Blake thought. She wanted to enact change. Not through violence but peace. Innocent souls wouldn't be involved anymore. The White Fang would also cease these activities if it was the last thing she would do. She used to be a close-knit family with some of them maybe she could still be. She would go back to them convince some members to leave the White Fang as it is now and join her. ' _Nevertheless, w_ _h_ _ere to find them.'_ Lately there hadn't been any strong White Fang presence announced in Vale. She knew they used to have a camp just outside the walls of Vale. But those moved around every two weeks. After several months she seriously doubted they would still be in the last spot they were at then. _'So how to find them?'_

She yawned loudly placing her left hand over her mouth. _'Damn… I'm sleepier than I thought…'_ She thought drowsily.

' _What are you doing Blake_ _Belladonna_ _?'_ Blake chastised. _'Going off to tell the White Fang to stop robbing stuff really nicely?! It's so stupid. Think. THINK. And what were you going to do about Adam!? You know he isn't going to take to_ _o_ _kindly to you trying to take away some of the recruits. Think!'_

Blake took a deep sigh as she attempted to collect her thoughts. The streets around her were still relatively empty. Only a few shops were open and those people that were out and about were in a hurry to get to their jobs. Blake pulled out her scroll. Technically, it wasn't even hers. Adam had stolen it for her and seeing as how it still worked, she had no reason to get rid of it. Gazing over the time. _'I should be getting dressed for my first class right now. Instead I'm out in Vale just moping around.'_ "UUGGHH!" She groaned. She had no other alternative. She was idealistic, but not suicidal. Adam would not be someone to go down easily. And finding the White Fang in the first place when even the authorities couldn't find them did not seem very likely. "It's all Weiss' fault!" _'Not entirely and you know it Blake. The Faunus aren_ _'_ _t completely innocent in this.'_ Hell she herself wasn't innocent in all of this. While she may not have actually killed. It did little to detract her many crimes such as grand theft, impersonation, public disturbances, assault, and many others she no doubt had. Also failing to prevent deaths weighed heavily on her. Adam had recently gotten into that morally grey area when she was contemplating leaving. It was her fault. Back when she had Adam's trust was the time when she had the best opportunity to prevent more deaths. Adam would not stop until all humans bowed before him. _'He will kill, and I had the chance to stop him.'_ Blake was starting to feel sick to her stomach. _'Maybe Weiss was right…'_ She thought. Her face showcasing defeat as she continued to trudge down the city street. The sun had been rising now for several long minutes yet since it was still early Blake was just now feeling the first of the sun's rays peeking over the cityscape. The warmth hitting her cold skin. She closed her eyes and simply let the sun's glow bathe her in its radiance.

' _There are no innocents…'_ She finally concluded. _'There are only victims, and I am no different. But I can lessen the number of victims. Weiss may be a child but she can still change her ways… Adam… Adam won't change. I know that, I can't kill the Schnee's but I can still end some of the pain and suffering by stopping Adam.'_

Having decided to pursue the White Fang she reached her scroll up to her face. Clicking on a series of touch screen buttons just as soon as the holographic monitor emerged.

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?"

"What is it Rubes?" asked her older sister. Looking out the window her younger sister had occupied.

"That locker! Look!" Ruby stated. Indeed outside the flying bulkhead a weapons locker was flying through the air towards Vale. And it wasn't just any locker, It was Blake's. Students were allowed to personalize their weapons locker so long as additions not directly interfere with the design or proper functionality of said locker. In Blake's case she had a decal painted on the locker that closely resembled the Blake's flame insignia on Gambol Shroud. Being the weapons fanatic that Ruby was immediately noticed such detail on the weapon and now on that locker flying next to them, and eventually surpassing them. "That's Blake's locker!"

"Blake's locker?" Yang repeated. "What did you get yourself into Blake?"

"If that is Blake's locker I think it's safe to say that she might need back up. When we land we should call our own weapons." Each girl nodded in agreement at Weiss' suggestion.

"Let me try to call her… You never know, she might pick up." Ruby added, pulling out her scroll and moving along her contact list she stopped on the image of Blake's profile. Clicking call she awaited a response. After two seconds it began to ring, and ring, and ring, and ring. Finally the answering machine responded. With a defeated sigh she hung up. "She's not answering." She reported. Each girl kept following the locker with their gaze until at long last it went past several tall buildings.

A ringing interrupted the trio. Coming from beneath Ruby's cloak. Pulling on the origin of the noise revealed it to be her Scroll. Opening it revealed a blank avatar profile, and a service unavailable message. "huh?" She shrugged it off as a glitch and placed it back into her cloak.

"Well at least we got a direction to start looking now?" Yang said with a grin as the bullhead made its final approach onto the landing pad at the Vale City Transportation Center.

* * *

"Artyom!"

The sleeping spartan groaned.

"Artyom!"

Artyom turned around in his bed curling his legs towards his torso. A grimace outlined his face.

"Artyom!"

"Mmm" Artyom replied. His eyes both firmly shut.

"Artyom awaken please!"

"Mmm…. What is it?" he answered his eyes refusing to open.

"I am afraid. I think there is a problem."

Artyom reached towards his eyes rubbing his drowsiness out of his eyes. "Whatdoyoumean?" He murmured in one word while yawning.

"It is about Ruby's team. I have been worried about this the past few days and have been wondering what I could do to help them, and now… I am not sure if what I did was the right thing to do."

Sitting up on his bed Artyom finally opened his blue eyes laying them on the dark humanoid mutant that stood beside his bed. "Hold on. Tell me what happened... From the beginning."

* * *

An hour later in Ozpin's office.

"Then let me get this straight Mr. Weiser. You believe that Ms. Schnee may act rashly when confronting Ms. Belladonna and may hurt her. You believe, this is the case because you saw a vision in which her mother, Mrs. Ariel Schnee was attacked by some faunus kidnappers, such that she may be seeking to vent her latent frustration on her faunus teammate."

"I don't know… Not for sure… but it is possible. She saw what I saw, and there have been times in which she can have…difficulty with her emotions. Her father has not always been the best in helping her deal with them."

"Sounds like Marvolo…" Ozpin agreed "but tell me little one. What do you propose to remedy this dilemma?"

"I don't know, but Artyom has an idea. Don't you!" The Dark One replied looking up to the large man accompanying him. The headmaster looked up to the standing Spartan from his rather comfortable seated position.

"Yeah.. well I was thinking." Artyom began. "The Dark One has the ability to make a person see… well necessary things… and perhaps if we can get both Blake and Weiss together with the Dark One, they can resolve their issues through a more... complete understanding of each others circumstances"

"And you wish for our little friend to be that catalyst of peace between the two?" Asked the Headmaster motioning towards the small black humanoid in the room.

"He's done it once. Back in the Metro tunnels. In a very important meeting in which the leaders of all the Metro factions met."

"And did it end well?" the headmaster asked promptly sipping from his mug.

' _Did it end well?'_ The outcome could be very much be debated. He honestly had no idea how the Metro was doing now a days. The immediate repercussion to that day was simply the warning of an impending Red attack on the secret military bunker D6. That entire battle could hardly be described as having ended well. _'I should have died then…'_ Artyom thought sullenly. ' _Miller is dead. Khan… well he is_ _probably_ _dead as well.'_ The more Artyom thought about it the more he realized only one good thing came about it. _'Anna was not caught in the crossfire.'_ She was probably alive with his child in her womb. By his count it would be about 2-3 more months before she would be expected to… Well expect.

With as much confidence as he could muster, Artyom lied… partially "Yes, his intervention saved many lives."

"Hmm…" The Headmaster thought silently. Ozpin was not one for actively searching for conflict and would thus not ever call upon Artyom's lie. It had taken a while to at least believe that Artyom believed he came from a different world. The only evidence to his statements was the existence of the Dark Child that accompanied him. The child was most definitely not of Remnant. At least not currently as Oobleck had proposed to him his theory pertaining to Artyom's origins. There was a possibility after all several of Remnants fairy tales were based on actual events, long since forgotten. The maidens and the old man was but one of such stories. Who is to say that Artyom was not a character within such a story? Regardless the matter at hand needed attention. Artyom has just proposed to send the Dark One to help two of his students resolve their differences in a peaceful manner. This would mean however letting the child leave Beacon and potentially interact with civilians. "Hmm…" Perhaps he could use such an occurrence as a test of sorts. His interactions with 'unfamiliars' as the Dark One referred to those without unlocked aura's. The only one he currently knew of in this world being Artyom himself. Yet considering how they already had some history together perhaps as a final test would be to place him directly with 'unfamiliars'. "Very well then, you will be allowed to go Mr. Weiser." However not alone, you will also take along Team JNPR. I understand that you have both recently been getting along with them. I am sure they would be just as worried about your friends as you are. And one more thing." Ozpin stood from his desk going straight to a bookshelf at one corner of the room. Pulling out a small stack of books and placing them carefully on the floor. From behind the resting place of the books Ozpin pulled out a small box. Opening it revealed 10 bracelets of varying colors side by side. Pulling a platinum silver one out he walked back to the small child. "Wear this please."

The Dark One obediently extended his arm. Relatively eager to obtain new clothing. Artyom on the other hand had an annoyed expression on his face. He had recently grown to accept the man. However fully liking him was still proving slightly out of reach for the Spartan. With a sigh he walked towards the elevator door. Two minutes later the Dark One stepped aboard himself for his first trip to Vale. The doors came together.

"A lot of circumstances are coming to a head, Headmaster. You are sure that adding a potential problem into the heart of Vale is the right decision?" Asked the Headmasters assistant.

"We will likely find out Glynda. We will likely find out. What is that old saying… ahh yes… There is method to my madness!"

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

Convincing team JNPR to come along with them to search for Team RWBY proved to be rather easy. In fact, Jaune offered to call RWBY immediately, coming up short when no one, not even the Heiress seemed to respond to his calls.

"We'll have to play this by eye" The stoic teen observed.

"We are gonna have to split up when we get to Vale to cover more ground. Perhaps in groups of two?" offered the Mistralian Champion.

"Yeah Pyrrha and I," The chamion's face visibly lit up. "Nora and Ren" Nora hugged her partner even tighter, much to his discomfort as he found it a tad bit more difficult to breathe. "And Artyom and Weiser." The duo nodded in understanding. Taking orders from the younger teen irked him slightly. Having long since gotten accustomed to taking orders from superiors, and while each of these students had their own merits of superiority to him. It slightly annoyed him that they were so young. _'But in the end they volunteered to help once informed of the situation, and begg_ _a_ _rs can't be choosers. They are good kids'_ Artyom decided with a hidden smile in approval.

As the six individuals made their way to the airship waiting on them Nora couldn't help but notice three grey cylinders flying out from the direction of the academy locker rooms soaring off in the direction of Vale. She smiled menacingly. _'Someone is gonna have some fun'_

* * *

' _This can't be right?!'_ But no matter how much she willed it to not be true, her eyes would not deceive her. _'Human! It can't be. My Brothers and Sisters would never work for a human…'_

"Come on let's get a move on!" He hustled as though to mock her very thoughts. "We aren't the most inconspicuous bunch of the thieves at the moment, if you animals haven't noticed!"

' _Animals?!'_ She thought in quiet fury. _'No one in the White Fang would ever work with someone like him. What has Adam gotten them all into?'_

Blake crawled closer to the edge of the rooftop. She felt so very tempted to get down there and force answers out of the bowler hat-wearing criminal. And she would have too. If not for the clear absence of Adam. _'Just w_ _h_ _ere was he?'_ Judging on the amount of dust crates the White Fang members were carrying off to their lone bullhead transport they were serious. If this was truly a big operation that she happened to stumble across then why wouldn't Adam be here to oversee its progress.

"Come on! You mutts! We ain't got all damn day!" yelled out the white coat-wearing thief. His cane threatening to smack itself on the nearest faunus.

Blake scowled despite her exhausted eyes. Her hands reaching for Gambol Shroud. Her scowl deepening in intensity.

In his rush one of the members tripped over himself dropping his crate and spilling its semi volatile contents all over the floor. Slowly dropping his hand from the explosion that never happened the human criminal scowled in annoyance at the faunus' clumsiness. "Damn Animals can't even walk straight!... Unbelievable!" he shouted at no one.

The hidden cat faunus on the roof had, had enough! Standing up she grabbed and unsheathed Gambol Shroud. Slinking quietly in between several large crates she made her way towards the bowler hat-wearing con artist. _'No one has noticed me… Take a deep breath Blake, and then get that human to tell you where Adam is!'_ She took a single deep breath. Then exhaled, as she abandoned any stealth for quick movement. Within the next second, she was directly behind Roman.

"What the?!" He mumbled as Gambol Shroud's blade lay just in front of his neck. Risking a look back, he saw a black haired girl wearing a bow and holding on to the blade threatening him now. The nearest member of the White Fang dropped his crate and readied his rifle. Aiming at the intruder to their operation, prompting the rest to take notice as well and do the same. _'One, Two, Three, Four, Five!'_ Blake counted silently. Five of her brothers and sisters aiming their weapons at her.

"Brothers of the White Fang, Why are you aiding this scum?" She questioned as her free hand went to remove her bow revealing small black cat ears.

"Come on Kitty! We are on the same side here! Now why don't you just…"

"Shut up Torchwick!"

"Yikes! kitty has claws!" He taunted. "Come on Kitty you didn't get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?" Blake questioned

"Simple kitty cat the, White Fang and I are going into a joint business venture together?"

"Where's Adam!?" She asked her brethren. All five of which had yet to lower their weapons. All though one of them with a half grimm mask was visibly frowning. "Where is he?!" She repeated. Again none answered. A slight trickle of nervous sweat went down Blake's neck. _'Something is wrong… So very wrong…'_

"Do you have any idea just how big this whole operation is Kitty Cat?"

"I said Shut up Torchwick!" Her hand slowly inching the Blade into his neck.

With a smirk, he turned his face skyward, as three bullheads flew overhead. Two of which began extending chains near several lone crates. The third remained directly overhead. The side doors opened and out jumped several more faunus brethren. Some with swords and others with rifles. All weapons drawn and ready for a fight.

With the cat looking skyward stunned, The criminal mastermind took his chance. Lifting his cane slightly off the ground and swung it slightly backwards. He pulled on its hidden trigger. The next thing Blake knew a great explosion flung her away seemingly like a rag doll into another nearby crate. Her aura held. Looking up from the ground she saw a red streak of dust powered ammunition heading straight for her head. Activating her semblance the clone did not even have the chance to shriek in pain before it disappeared. Blake stepping away from the deceased clone she brought her blade to bear using the sheath and weapon in tandem to block shots from the White Fang grunts. Her target, that vile human, Torchwick. He too shot off two more times. The red streak sailing past Blake as she dodged sideways. Cartwheeling past one and then jumping over the second. She meant to land on the white coated criminal feet first.

A quick sidestep however made her miss her target. Swiping sideways the criminal responded by parrying with his cane. Then countering with his own brought her sheath to block.

Blake would have then countered herself if one the mob of White Fang hadn't grown bold enough to slash at Blake The blade bypassing her distracted defense and hitting center-mass. Once more her aura held. Yet eerily reminded Blake that she wasn't just fighting Torchwick. _'Why did I do this again?'_

"Brothers and Sisters why are you doing this?!" She cried out. More so in an attempt to buy time.

With a wide smirk at his advantage in numbers Roman could not help but let out a short chuckle. Simply serving to further antagonize the exhausted faunus. Little to no sleep and then throwing herself against the White Fang. Well to be fair it was mostly against Roman but at this point it hardly mattered. She was outnumbered and lacking in motivation to fight her brethren. There just had to be a good reason for these actions. Why did they need the communications equipment? Why all the Dust? Was the White Fang actually gonna go through with a full on coup attempt on Vale!? There was no way the White Fang had the number of members to pull that off.

"Hey Neo! Take care of our little visiting cat would you, the rest of us have to get a move on!"

Blake raised her brow in confusion? _'What the heck is a Neo?'_ The smallest of shadows seemed to break out of nothingness in the sky above her. With the slightest sound of broken glass, Blake managed to raise both her sheath and blade to parry an incoming Parasol. The Nimble pink and brown haired girl took the redirected momentum to back flip and set her weapon across her shoulder. She cast a devilish smirk at Blake, further putting her at unease. _'What was I thinking?!'_ She silently scolded herself. She was very much outnumbered and if these two humans were anything to go by currently outclassed.

Neo suddenly began to sprint with her trusty parasol at her side. Intending to come up on Blake's right flank. Meanwhile Roman had once more aimed his cane and let off more ammunition streaking towards Blake. A second later the rest of the faunus labor with fire arms began firing. Blake was immediately put on the defensive. Ducking and weaving as best she could and constantly abusing clones to take hits meant for her. All while attempting to maintain enough distance from the deadly ice cream. With yet another clone dying behind her she managed to find cover behind a large industrial container. Earning her slight respite from the bullets hailing down on her. Though she knew it would only be a few seconds before Neo caught back up with her. Suddenly glass shattered once more right above her! _'Ah shit!'_

Looking up just in time to bring her sheath to block a downward kick from the ice scream, Blake managed to push her off. Sending the ice cream inspired girl to land lightly on her feet. Her ever present smirk radiating confidence.

"NEO!" Yelled out Roman from behind the crate. The next thing Blake saw was Neo's figure breaking like glass. Then within the next second the container she was hiding behind exploded, sending a large wall of flame and smoke sky high.

* * *

"Blake!" shouted one voice

"Blaaake!" Shouted the second! The girls had now been in Vale several minutes and began their search almost immediately.

"Blaa.." Ruby started once more.

Boooom!

The girls felt the slightest of vibrations at the soles of their feet, just before the thunderous shock wave was heard. "What was that?" Questioned Yang.

"I don't' know, but it came from over there!" Weiss responded pointing in the direction of smoke rising over several buildings.

"Let's go team!" Ruby ordered, and without another word, the three huntresses in training took of sprinting with the red cloaked girl in the lead.

* * *

- **Several minutes ago. Bullhead Landing pads.**

"So… where too?" Asked the bronze armored Mistralian.

"I don't actually know… Artyom would you have an idea by any chance?" Jaune responded looking to the older man accompanying them. "I was thinking on looking downtown Vale, while Ren and Nora look through the Eastern docks, and then you and Weiser can look by the theatre and the area we all saw Blake last." The man in question keeping his eyes on the Dark One instead. "Artyom?"

The small child was looking left and right at every person that passed him. It had been a while since he saw so many 'unfamiliars' in one location. There was the occasional unfamiliar in Beacon but for the most part they all had that touch from the Dark Ones, that the child had yet to place. He saw them in a variety of colors expressing an equally variable amount of emotions. The people walked to and fro. And for a moment the Dark One grew worried.

' _So many humans'_ Their lack of aura was… disturbing. _'SO many unknowns, untouched by the Dark Ones...'_

"Weiser!"

The Dark One turned his small head to the older man. "Yes?"

"Is everything fine?"

The Dark Child remained unresponsive as he stared deep into Artyom's eyes.

"Weiser!" Artyom repeated bringing Team JNPR's attention down on the Dark One.

"Yes" He responded dubiously. "Please give me a moment…" The Slovakian child took a deep breath and then closed his eyes. After several seconds he opened them and began to visually scan his surroundings with an uncanny amount of focus. Soon he turned to all of JNPR. "I know where they are." The Dark one reported as soon ashe felt the familiar hue of colours he had grown to identify as belonging to RWBY  


Everyone brows furrowed in confusion. Well, all except for Artyom. _'That was easier than i thought it would be'_ He thought with a smirk.

"Please, follow me." The child took the lead walking out the transportation center.

"He's psychic too!" Nora shouted in wonder and awe.

Ren simply sighed and shrugged off the statement as Jaune was already following Artyom.

After walking for several minutes. The Dark One suddenly stopped. His eyes widened in worry. The three figures he was following across a few blocks. They all turned red in anticipation of a fight. "Hurry" was his only warning as he began to pick up the pace. Following the three now running figures in the distance. Only being careful to not start teleporting in front of his friends.

Which was just as well for both Artyom and Jaune as both of them had to run at their best in order to keep up with the Dark One as he was now. Which only prompted a single question in Ren's mind. _'Just how much training does this boy have to_ _do to_ _be able to not only keep up with Beacon Academy students but lead them and not break a sweat?'_

* * *

Blake rushed underneath several swipes from the incoming White Fang Members. She was holding back however. Knocking them down instead of going in for kills. Kicking and punching down her opponents when she could have instead slashed at them. Even when fighting a member with their aura unlocked she would not fire her pistol at anything center mass. Instead opting for shots aimed at their legs and arms. Shots that would only unbalance her opponents and let her take them down easier.

However, this kind of fighting was also more exhausting. For whenever her enemy failed to go down, they would get up to try again. Occasionally Neo would pop out of nowhere with the sound of breaking glass to serve as the only warning. She would generally try to strike from Blake's blind side, forcing her to take some weaker hits from the grunts in order to block the more crippling strikes she knew the smaller girl was capable of. Blake was fighting a losing struggle. Nevertheless, at this point what could she do? She could no longer retreat doing so would put all them in her blindside. Fighting a retreating battle would only prolong her situation, and potentially involve others as she passed them.

' _After that explosion the police must be on their way… right?'_ Blake reasoned. _'Just hold on Blake, help is on th_ _e_ _way.'_

Then there was that criminal Roman Torchwick. That…. Human. After the explosion he had disappeared. However, she had noticed that three bullheads had come and gone while he was gone. Could he already be gone. No… without him who would direct the other members of the White Fang. Adam it seemed isn't the mastermind at the moment. So that just brings to mind the question where was he.

Neo decide it was now time to appear again. Forcing Blake to once more activate her semblance. With but a small gasp the clone died and dissipated upon being impaled by the long yet thin blade the assassin was hiding within her parasol. The present murderous smile on Neo's face, toying with Blake.

' _Just buy time Blake… Just buy time!'_

The Tri colored assassin teased the cat faunus with a wink. Serving only to grit her teeth in annoyance. Both once more launched themselves at each other. In a flurry of quick blade movement, and acrobatics it seemed as though they were evenly matched. However Blake knew she was outclassed. The teasing, the methodical use of her own semblance, not to mention that while technically Blake hadn't taken any hits from the girl yet, she had taken some from the other assailants that jumped in every now and then. Truly Blake was fighting with everything she had and it still wasn't enough. _'Maybe if I had my team with me…'_ She thought physically drained. "AAHH!" She yelled furiously. Swinging and kicking, going on the offensive against Neo. Trying for she was worth to get the tricolored little human to back off.

Just then, another explosion gained everyone's attention. Moreover, the rather annoyed male voice that Blake had already come to associate with Roman was heard right after it.

"Red! Long time no see! It's been what… three, four months? You know we really have to stop meeting like this. People are gonna get the wrong idea!" He teased of in the distance.

' _Red? Who is Red? An ally or an enemy?'_ Blake worried. Yet a third explosion was heard.

"And you brought friends this time!" he bellowed! "That's just bloody perfect!"

' _An enemy of Torchwick's a friend of mine'_ Blake decided shifting her focus back on the small assasin.

* * *

' _The White Fang here in downtown Vale of all places and stealing large amounts of my companies property! And where was local law enforcement? Surely Valian police can't have as bad a response time as Vacuan Police, considering all the noise coming from the warehouse and behind it right?'_ The Heiress cast the thoughts from her mind as her Rapier met the sword of the White Fang lackey.

"Die Schnee!" He bellowed in righteous fury.

With a quick glyph Weiss managed to redirect his glancing blow downward and then promptly freeze the blade to the ground. As he struggled to free his weapon the Heiress delivered a hellish heel to the man's temple. Knocking him out instantly. She then proceeded to turn her attention to the next assailant. A rather large man with scars adorning his shoulders. He easily stood over a head and shoulder of the much more diminutive Heiress.

"I was starting to wonder when I would get to kill a Schnee!" He taunted with a rough tone. From his back, he pulled on a rather large weapon. With a quick pull on a string, the motor started and the chainsaw grumbled violently. Hungry for blood. The Heiress could not help but feel that underneath his mask the large muscular man must have been sporting a demonic smile.

Ruby and Yang were currently double-teaming a surprisingly limber Roman Torchwick.

"Your stealing ends now, Roman!" Ruby challenged. Swinging the shaft of her weapon to block a cane strike as Yang jumped right over her sister to offer her respite. The Brawler's fist connecting and was then subsequently being deflected by the notoriously quick thief's' response. His cane a flurry of movements that Yang had trouble keeping track of. Not that she tried too much.

What with her semblance encouraging more risky fighting for higher pay off. Yang let herself take several good whacks from the mans superior speed and cane. Already planning to let Ruby match his speed and pin the man down so she could get in the deciding blow on the criminal. _'That's it… Just keep on hitting me, Torchwick'_ she thought as the cane receeded after swinging across her face.

Pumping aura into her legs she jumped back as Ruby once more took her place. Using her superior speed her blade was a storm attempting to hit the criminal from almost all directions. How he managed to hold his own was baffling to the reaper but not frightening. She wasn't a student of Beacon for nothing, and since last encounter she had been meaning to show the smooth talking criminal why.

"Red your gonna have to do better than that!" Roman taunted as he lifted his leg. Evading the low swipe from Ruby.

Using the momentum of said swipe Ruby followed up with a kick to his flank. Roman positioned his cane to catch her leg on the rounded end and unbalancing the red-cloaked huntress in training. Roman promptly followed up with a quick jab to Ruby's midsection and then her head. Causing the red cloaked brunette to stumble away from the criminal.

Yang took this as her cue to step back in. With a terrifying war cry the brawler let loose a left punch, right punch, low right jab, low kick, jab, uppercut. Any other untrained civilian would have seen the display with envy at the skills. Roman however expertly redirected her attacks and countered just as effectively with his cane. _'Just as well'_ Yang thought calmly.

Ruby in the meantime circled around the two fighters with a quick burst of her semblance. The few White Fang members that were busy packing up a few last minute crates suddenly found themselves on the ground. Wondering what dropped them as rose petals scattered around. A quick kick to their temples while on the grounds ceased all thoughts on the matter. "Yes!" Ruby cheered triumphantly! "Okay Yang, give me that opening!" Ruby muttered to herself as she gazed on to the criminal and brawler Once more awaiting her turn.

Weiss bent back evading the chainsaw as it passed were her midsection used to be. With quick hand movement, she back flipped herself to her feet. Summoning a repulsatory glyph to her feet she launched herself sky high as the huge tree trunk of a man swung lower towards her feet. A second glyph spawned in the air. Shifting her weight in mid air the Heiress managed to land upside down with her feet planted on the glyph. With a forceful push, she launched down towards the large faunus.

The man surprisingly managed to bring his Chainsaw to his defense. Myrtenaster collided with the mechanized weapon in a shower of sparks as Weiss maneuvered herself past the weapons nawing teeth.

' _Okay Weiss, Just remember your training, and you can take him down.'_ Weiss thought momentarily. _'Shoulders back, Front foot forward… not that forward… Now just wait for the right moment to strike.'_ As if to answer her thoughts, the universe seemed to grant Weiss' wishes as a Black figure was sent flying right over the two temporarily stunned combatants. _'Blake?'_ As the Large faunus glanced over to were Blake had come from Weiss had already recovered from the initial shock and was already in his face. Slashing several times at his chest. Tearing past a few layers of clothes and only being halting at the presence of his rather vibrantly tan aura.

With a growl the Lieutenant returned his attention to the Schnee brat poking at him with her thin stick. Reaching out with his much longer reach he managed to grab an incoming strike from Weiss. Pulling her off the ground and over his head. With all his strength he brought the Heiress down hard. The sudden impact might have completely take the Heiress aura down, had she not thought quickly enough and summoned a time dilation glyph as she was about to hit the ground.

Allowing her to faster perceive ground climbing up towards her. With a flick of her fingers, the dust chambers switched around on Myrtenaster. Plunging the weapon down a strong gust of air and wind managed to slow her descent, but not without and "oooff" from the impact.

The large man tried to bring his boot down on Weiss's head, but she managed to roll away and get back on her feet. A trickle of sweat going down the nape of her neck. _'He's going to be hard to take down…'_ Weiss thought grimly.

* * *

' _Was that Weiss!?'_ Blake asked herself breifly as she crashed through a few wooden boxes. The splinters flying around her yet none penetrating her dark hue. Picking herself up she groaned in slight pain as she rubbed her left flank. _'That kick hurt…'_

Glass broke once more, and on instinct she twirled around to find her smirking opponent. Neo looked down on the cat faunus with a predatory glint in her eye.

"NEO! Everyone out of here yet?" Shouted out Roman, and to Blake's surprise the mute girl actually pulled out her scroll. She began to calmly type out her response. Taking this as a chance to change the fight in her favor the feline faunus went on the offensive. Charging straight at the girl. Yet fully aware of the danger she also prepared herself to activate her semblance at any moment's notice.

A downward slash was met with shattered glass. _'Of course!'_ Blake thought. Looking around to find her enemy. Her eyes met the tri colored girls figure sitting calmly atop several crates. Typing up the conclusion to her response to her criminal accomplice, Torchwick. Placing her scroll back within her tight coat, she nonchalantly placed her parasol over her shoulder, returning the gaze. With a wink, she broke into millions of glassy pieces once more only to reappear to Blake's left. Crouching down she evaded the foot sailing for her head. Then dove as in the same twirling motion she managed to thrust her parasol in between Blake's arm pit. With a flick of a button the parasol extended, unbalancing the faunus as she found in surprise that the opening mechanism would not stop until fully extended. Taking a step back and then clicking another switch on her weapon the parasol exploded out to hit her with surprising force. Leaving in Neo's hand a thin blade. She plunged down intending to hit Blake's chest and pierce her heart. With murderous glee she only witnesses the pained expression of defeat on the clone she stabbed for but a second before it dissipated into a shadow. The murderous grin faltered in annoyance. This little kitty was proving itself a little harder to kill than expected. Opening her scroll once more she quickly glanced at the time being displayed. _'Oh well… perhaps a later time.'_ Glass shattered.

* * *

It was absolutely shocking! The criminal mastermind actually had the audacity to check his scroll messages in the middle of a fight! He must be either stupid or really confident in his skills. Yang preferred to think stupid though, as Ruby had taken the opportunity, activating her semblance, and with Crescent Rose tucked right behind her she aimed to take out his legs before he had a chance to see what was coming. To her surprise however once her strike landed He broke like a shattered mosaic, and the slightest wave of horror spread across Ruby's face, until she recalled that humans have squishy guts in them, NOT glass.

* * *

The beeping interrupted the David and Goliath bout. The Schnee heiress was breathing hard. She had to keep on the move in order to evade his powerful attacks. Add on to that her quick swipes and thrusts did nothing to the large man. Forcing her to use her dust to compensate and add power to her own attacks. Seeing as how aura is required to activate Dust that only further exhausted the girl. But now… there was that incessant beeping… Both combatants kept their gaze steady towards each other.

The Lieutenant would have loved nothing more than to kill a Schnee with his own hands. But right now, time was up. That beeping that held both of them at bay was the only warning he was going to get. 'Pull back now or be left behind' it stated non verbally. Just when he had a Schnee on the ropes. Just when he was moments away from securing some justice for his brethren. He was currently considering disobeying the retreat. When would he get another chance like this? He grimaced underneath his mask. His brothers and sisters still needed him though. He was promised that all this effort would be repayed, he simply had to obey… _'Obey…'_ That word really irked him right now.

With a grave voice, he broke the silence between the two. "You'll live this time Schnee, but know that our revolution is at hand… Justice will be served!"

With thundering steps he began to march off. Leaving a cautious and confused Weiss in his wake. After another second Weiss made to look for her friends among all the dust storage. She couldn't help but notice that many of the containers were empty. _'Was this their doing?'_ She considered. Making her way over to Yang's form in the distance.

* * *

They would not get away. She had stayed at her position for a few seconds wondering what the ice cream themed girl was going to do. After she simply 'broke' away Blake realized what a klutz she had been. The entire time they had been preparing to leave. What was to stop them from leaving now that whatever they had come to do was over? Using a clone, she kicked of its back to boost her onto the rooftop of the SDC warehouse.

' _Ironic'_ Blake thought. _'I never thought I would be defending this place… and… is that Ruby about to crash into me!?' She thought wide eyed._

Before she even had a chance to react, the red cloaked reaper collided into Blake. Providing the most massive Bear hug her small stature would afford her. "OOHH Blake I was worried! Where were you? Are you hurt? Was that you that caused the explosion a little while ago? Why are the White Fang here? And Why was Roman With them and…"

"Ruby, slow down…" Blake responded yet returned the hug warmly. "Why are you here?"

"We came looking for you? Even Weiss is looking for you… Don't worry she isn't mad!"

"She isn't?"

Ruby nodded her head in the negative. "You know you should really talk with her again. She… woke up a little… different this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later, right now we can't let Torchwick get away! Then we can get back with everyone."

* * *

With a quick nod in agreement both huntresses in training continued on across several rooftops looking for any sign of Torchwick… and come to think of it… anyone beside them.

It wasn't too hard to find them. Their red glow was a bright beacon for the Dark One. It also helped that for a moment several more red hues accompanied the three figures he was tailing one making his targets much more visible as far as location went.

"We are almost there!"

"What would they be doing in a warehouse?" Asked Pyrrha. The fact they found themselves in some Schnee warehouse complex that was unguarded, despite the rise in dust theft recently, was cause for alert. Not to mention the rising smoke that was still billowing just behind the many buildings.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this…" Replied the stoic ninja. He casually pulled out his scroll yet was in fact preparing to call forth his Storm Flowers.

"There are several people behind this building." The Dark One reported

The gang of five ran around expecting to find their missing friends, Team RWBY. Instead they came upon an odd sight. A single bullhead with a tall man in a white coat going in through the doors. As he turned around he noticed team JNPR.

"More Kids?... What have I become? A babysitter?"

"STOP RIGHT THERE ROMAN!" Shouted a certain brunette with red tips. Everyone redirected their gaze to find Ruby and Blake staring down at the bullhead each one with weapons drawn and ready to plunge in after the notorious criminal.

"So that is him!" mumbled Pyrrha as she too took out her scroll. Jaune and Nora following suit. The back door to the building suddenly blew open in a fiery explosion. The first to step threw the smoke and dust was Yang. Her weapons cocked and ready for anything, and just behind her was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company herself, Weiss. Her weapon currently holstered to her side as she surveyed the situation.

"Better Luck next time Red! And kitty let's play again sometime!" he taunted as the doors slid to a close.

"You're not getting away!" Blake shouted in righteous fury. She jumped down intending to land on the bullhead as it rose. Ruby followed suit.

"Ruby wait!" Shouted Yang in concern! It was too late. For the slightest of moments it seemed as though they would land on the bullhead. It seemed as though they may actually take the flying vehicle down and then be able to pin down Roman with Team JNPR's help. However the next few events brought such ideas to a close.

"Uh sir!... you may want to see this!" asked the White Fang pilot.

"What now?" Roman answered climbing into the cockpit to witness a most strange phenomenon. A rather large black distortion in the air above the Bullhead. The ripples in the air seemed almost watery. Were it not so black. Several black bolts of electricity seemed to ripple out of the distortion. Then just as quickly as it appeared, it began to take shape.

Red and the kitty took notice excessively late to get away from the weird thing in the air. Goldilocks didn't even have a chance to cry out. A black bolt of lightning seemed to reach and grabbed both huntresses out of the air, pulling them into the black rippling distortion. Red and Kitty, simply ceased to be…

…

…

…

"The Hell?!" Roman let out. The Black wave like singularity was not quite over and done with however. It began to grow in size right over the Bullhead. Everyone too stunned to react. Even Roman did not dare risk lifting off and getting closer to that thing… The crackling of black and purple lighting began to grow in intensity to match. Then almost as if though out of some fairy tale. A terrifying screech was heard. From the distortion a rather large creature flew straight out. Creature was the only nice word Roman could come up with to describe the thing. It was smaller than a Nevermore by far. More on par with a griffon. It had long elastic like wings. The wingspan seemed to be on par of that of a griffon as well. However the similarities seemed to end there. The head to the creature was grotesque, it had large disfigured fangs. And seemed like a rather large monster Bat-thing. Its feet were big. Large enough to hold two large bundles in each leg…. _'Were those legs coming out of those bundles?'_

Just as quickly as the distortion unleashed the creature, it vanished. Leaving everyone stunned at the events that had unfolded.

The large creature began to fly in several circles around the bullhead. Everyone waiting to see what it would do. All except for one of them. "Kill that Demon!" Artyom ordered "Weiser just stay away from it". Striking everyone out of their daze. Weiss raised her rapier and began to summon a glyph just in front of it. Yang… stood still… in wide eyed shock.

"Ruby…" She mumbled.

Ren's weapon locker was first to arrive. Followed shortly by Pyrrha's, then Jaune and Nora's. Each landing with a thud before opening and revealing their cargo. Team JNPR armed themselves immediately as one of the bundles in the Demon's grasp began to let off strong sounds. BAM BAM BAM BAM… Gun fire!… That bundle was firing at the creature carrying it.

"Ruby…" Yang mumbled.

As everyone began to open fire the Bullhead's engine began to whir in a much stronger fashion as it began to take off. Dust powered ammunition and energy bolts began to pelt the Demon in the sky. Soon it elicited a terrifying pained howl from the creature. A white/pink object managed to fly up to the demon and exploded right above its left wing, severing it entirely off. Without its wing the creature quickly banked and shot itself straight onto the warehouse roof top.

"Ruby…"

With a resounding crash, all firing and dust beams ceased. The bullhead was in the air simply observing the occurrence. Normally Roman would have ordered the retreat by now. However, the creature had sparked curiosity.

"Ruby…"

"We have to make sure that it's dead! That Demon will kill people if left alive." The rest of the students nodded in acknowledgment. However, Ren had one lingering thought before following after his friends. _'How would he know… and why does he call it a Demon?'_

"Ruby…" Yang remained motionless.

The Dark One did as well. For both were in shock. _'The second figure in the Demon's grasp…'_

Weiss lowered Myrtenaster as she looked down to the ground.

Upon arriving on the rooftop Artyom seemingly assumed the leadership role. Being unofficially regarded as the expert on whatever that thing was. As he stepped closer to the unmoving bat like creature JNPR mimicked his steps, cautiously. As they grew ever closer they began to make details out of what was in the creatures clawed feet. Struggling to get free from one of the claws was a man in a dark blue jacket. He had belts going across his chest attaching packs to him. His hair was very neatly trimmed down, that from a distance one could almost think he was bald. He also had a scar running right over his left eyes. Visible right underneath the Plexiglas gas mask he wore.

Now it appeared as though it was Artyom's turn to freeze… he knew this man… this… comrade… this traitor…

"Athos…" Artyom muttered… as his gaze and Team JNPR's went to the other clawed foot. To Nora's credit she was the first to respond.

"GRIMM!" She lifted her mighty Magnhild intent on crushing the creature of darkness. Just as she stepped forward Artyom placed himself in between both…

* * *

"AAH!"

"AAH!"

Both girls screamed as they landed roughly on cold hard dirt. Both student huntresses raised themselves of the ground weapons raised looking for enemies. Instead, they found a scene straight out of their worst nightmares. They finally took a deep breath… and it hit them full force… the air was rank and putrid as though something died long ago… Then it really hit them harder… The air was hot and cold… it was… toxic. Both huntresses activated their aura on instinct and managed to alleviate the burning and freezing feeling on their skin….

Ruby was the first to gasp. This… air if it could be called that… it was not breathable… Blake followed suit… gasping weakly. Both huntress looked to each other and then around, no one… The desolate wasteland featured no one around… There were worn-down buildings close by Blake took a step but was already feeling the affects of this… air… Their breathing grew haphazard. Blake stumbled as she took another step towards the buildings. Ruby tried to follow behind. Her throat a burning mess. _'Cant…'_ Blake thought… as she fell down. Her heart was racing, her breath was ragged, sweat was pouring down her face, her exhausted eyes closed…

Ruby's little heart was racing much faster than she ever thought possible. Blake had just fallen down. Ruby knew it would not be long before she did as well… but perhaps… perhaps she could still provide some comfort to her teammate… no.. Her friend… Ruby gasped out, her lungs desperately searching for breathable air… her legs buckled underneath her. Several tears escaped her eyes… Finally, her legs gave way… with her arms she slowly reached out to grab Blake's hand… Her fingers found Blake's… She took an even more desperate gasp… Her fingers wrapped around Blake's…

Her vision grew blurry…

Her thoughts raced to her sister… Yang.

Her father…

and finally…

Just before her vision faded to pure blackness…

Ruby could not help but smile at the sight of her Mother's open arms…

* * *

 **Warkawk42: I know your review was old... but now that this^^^ has happened. I think I have to say... I'm sorry but... cliffhangers... XD!**

 **Doomsdayguy12345: Recall your question about how it would be interesting to see who would win in a fight between a Nosalis pack and Beowulves. I believe i mentioned at least indirectly right?... Hint hint wink wink!**

 **Special thanks to Psihopatul for the help on this chapter.**

 **Once more I wish to remind my fellow readers that small gestures such as faves, follows, and comments are really a great motivator I really appreciate them, and overall just wanted to say thank you for all those that have consistently been checking up on me over this slow going story. I hope I don't disappoint later in the story in any way. I really appreciate you all.**

 **Oh and Feliz Dia de los Muertos! (Happy Day of the dead.), and a late Happy Halloween!**

 **Until next time :)**


	13. Coming Clean

**Sorry for the really long wait on this chapter, This story is not yet dead and I personally don't see it as being dead any time soon. I believe that i did always warn that this was going to be a slow going story yet some of you have been sticking with me throughout it all and for that I thank you guys.**

 **As for the general response to the last chapter.. I see that I managed to get the response I was looking for from at least a few of you guys! I was hoping my twist ending to volume One was going to get some attention. XD!**

 **As you guys have probably now noticed thought without Ruby and Blake it will be near impossible to try and continue this story in cannon. Thus with that said everything from this chapter on will not likely refer to canon, at least not when it comes to the scenes with Ruby and Blake. Basically this story is going off road now!**

 **For now please enjoy and be sure to read the AN at the end of this chapter. I'll be giving some of my thoughts on this chapter.**

* * *

To say that Yang was shocked would have been an understatement. She had just witnessed her sister… Her baby sister… the girl she had practically raised her whole life disappear before her very eyes. She was… dead.

Then there was Blake, she liked to tease the girl often enough but never would Yang have ever wished to be rid of the newly discovered Faunus girl. It was always unsaid to everyone but Yang kinda wanted to help the faunus girl also bust out of her shell… She could almost see a 'Shy Ruby' within the cat faunus…

Weiss kept rubbing Yang's back. But that was simply because the Hieress had no idea how else to support Yang. Her partner might have just died in front of her… She was saddened by the idea to boot but to actually witness the moment of death… It seemed impossible, almost surreal as the events of the day was beginning to sink in.

Ruby and Blake… _'Oh Oum… The last thing I said to Blake…'Maybe you should just die!…''_ The true disdain in her voice from then, ringing like a siren in her head. Mocking her, showing her just how 'ugly' she truly was. She felt sick to her stomach. It could not have been more than two seconds before she bent over to release her stomach contents unceremoniously all across the pavement.

Neither girl even noticed Roman's Bullhead finally taking off away from the scene. A minute later three cars pulled up outside the compound and even one bullhead. Each vehicle sporting siren and blue and red lights on top. The police had finally arrived. With quick thinking Artyom managed to instruct the small child to hide the two 'visitors' and demon from their sights. He then had the Dark One relay a quick message so everyone would not mention the hidden illusion to the officers.

The police took inventory of the damage caused. Questioned Team JNPR and Artyom and would have questioned Yang and Weiss as well if not for the timely intervention of Headmaster Ozpin. His bullhead managing to cross into the temporarily restricted airspace under huntsman authority.

"Come along girls." He usherd the two student huntresses in as soothing a voice as he could muster. He had a good idea on what the girls were currently going through. Team JNPR was going through the same ordeal although perhaps not to the same extreme. They had offered to not leave the Brawler and Heiress's side throughout the whole ordeal. If anything to at least show support through mere presence. Even when undergoing the police questioning, they would not cooperate unless they could stick with Yang and Weiss and now that Ozpin had arrived and managed to pry them from the questioning hands of the VCPD they could finally start to breath a little easier.

As the students boarded the bullhead Yang took one last look at the spot in the air that had only 30 minutes earlier held the black lightning and distortions. Her lilac eyes withdrawn and defeated. She turned back towards the inside of the Bullhead finding the first seat closest to her and letting her weight fall into it.

The rest of the students found some seats for themselves. While Ozpin went to the back of the Bullhead clicking on the button next to the door leading to the small cargo bay. He laid his eyes upon Artyom. His hand on one of Ren's Storm Flowers. Looking silently at another man sitting quietly on the floor. Both spared Ozpin a glance before returning their gaze on each other. Neither had said a word to each other. Though The Headmaster could easily see the controlled rage emanating from Artyom. The head master could only wonder if _'Weiser wasn't here… would Artyom pull the trigger?_

"Artyom?"

Artyom did not look away from his prisoner. "What?"

"Would you mind explaining to me who this man is and what exactly occurred here?"

The Bullhead engines began to softly hum as they came to life. The small cargo bay began to gently vibrate in turn. "This man… is…"

The man in question however was not about to stay quiet however. "I'm his comrade!"

"You betrayed my trust!"

 _Just what history do these two men have?'_ Ozpin thought.

"That was long ago! Don't you remember!... All for one and One for all! We are like the Three Musketeers! Remember Artgnan!"

' _Three Musketeers?...'_ Ozpin's glance momentarily went to the Dark child currently looking over the second much larger mutant humanoid creature. Said larger creature had not moved since being snuck on board thanks to the dark child's' effort.

"Shut UP!" His finger went over the trigger.

"Artyom!" The Headmaster scolded. "I am going to have to ask you, to surrender that weapon!"

"He's dangerous!" Artyom tried to reason.

"As are you! Please hand the weapon over to me."

"Artyom please, do as he says!" pleaded the Dark Child.

Artyom snarled… but relented and eased his hold on the weapon. "If anything happens… it's on you Ozpin!" His finger released the trigger and he gave Ozpin the green automatic handgun.

"Mr. Weiser, would you kindly return this to Mr. Lie Ren." The Headmaster asked as soon as he switched the safety on, on the weapon.

The Dark One nodded as he took the gun in his smaller hand and prepared his human appearance. The Dark One left without looking at Artyom or Pavel… but sparing one more glance at his unconscious kin. As the door closed behind him the occupants of the small cargo bay could feel the bullhead engines whir much stronger underneath them. Artyom could begin to feel the familiarity of slight weightlessness that came along with the takeoff.

"Now, may I ask you your name?" Ozpin directed at the man sitting down.

"His name…" Artyom began.

"I can answer for myself Artyom." The Red Major interrupted. "By the way its only polite to present yourself first before asking for my name."

The head master merely nodded in agreement. "You may call me Headmaster Ozpin."

Pavel looked over the man in green. His eyes scanning the rather pristine looking suit and rather strange looking cane. When his eyes met Ozpin's he answered. "My name is Pavel… Pavel Morozov"

"I see… Is it safe to assume you too come from the same place Artyom originated from…" The Headmaster continued refering to Artyom.

"If you mean the Red Line, then no."

' _Red Line?... Wasn't that one of the enemy factions Artom mentioned?_ Ozpin pondered.

"Soo… Artyom, where in Russia are we? That damn Demon flew fast as hell!" Pavel interrupted.

"Vale"

"Never heard of it… We in the East coast? I've heard rumors that it managed to escape some of the radiation when the bombs fell, Something about there being no military target to hit… or something like that."

"No Mr. Morozov. You are not in Russia. At least we do not believe so."Ozpin answered, once more demanding attention from the recently arrived Metro-dweller. "In fact, If you are from the same place as your… 'comrade'. Then you may be in for a surprise."

"What is the pinhead talking about Artyom?" ask Pavel. Despite the annoyed sighed that escaped the headmaster.

' _Pinhead?!'_ The Headmaster could not help but wonder… _'Who could be worse… Qrow… or this man?... Who am I kidding… Qrow is still worse…'_

"We are currently in the air flying over Vale. One of the four kingdoms of this planet, Remnant" Artyom explained.

Pavel chuckled in disbelief "Shit…. Artyom what kind of shrooms have you been taking… I'm gonna need some of that! By the way I'm right ain't I… no radiation here?"

"That is correct Mr. Morozov, that toxic energy is not present here. At least not in the great level that it was in your world. However, you are not in the eastern coast as you have suggested…"

"Blah… is this guy serious, Artyom?"

Artyom looked on at the scar faced man his visage showing no sign of belief.

"Come." Artyom urged. But Pavel would not budge. "Follow me!" Artyom repeated.

"Where are you taking me?" He questioned warily.

"Just outside this door" Artyom motioned towards the door leading into the passenger cabin. Pavel made movement to grab the weapons beside him that he was forced to release by the four kids aiming their weapons at him when Artyom order them too… There weapons had a strange design and color scheme to them but despite that Pavel could still recognize them as fully functional and deadly. "Stop" Artyom interrupted "no guns!"

"Are you crazy too! What if there are Nosalis or something out there?"

"No guns." Artyom repeated in annoyance.

"Mr. Morozov, I would suggest you listen. We have a situation at hand with two of our students missing and the faster we get through introductions the faster we can work towards their safe retrieval!"

Pavel looked to both men warily. Unsure of what to do… After a silent minute he rose from the cargo bay floor. "Fine let's go…"

As they opened the door they came upon the sight of the Dark One. Currently the child was in the form of a human child while in front of team JNPR and the remnants of team RWBY. As the three men exited the small cargo bay the Dark One took their place once more taking a spot beside the larger dark humanoid that was laying down. His dark eyes hidden behind equally dark eyelids. Artyom allowed the Dark child alone with his kin and closed the door behind him allowing them for some privacy. Artyom had no doubt the Dark One returned back to his normal black humanoid appearance as soon as the door closed.

"Look out a window." Artyom instructed. Pavel kept his wary stare at the savior of the metro before consenting. It was easy to see his eyes widen in genuine surprise at what he could see. His mouth held agape in wonder at the pristine tall buildings, the flawless roads, the multitude of people walking all over the place. Artyom allowed the Red Major to take in all that was Vale for himself.

In truth once he was 'saved' by Artyom from the strange hammer wielding maniac in pink. Artyom pinned him to the ground thus he never had a chance to look around save for the rooftop he was hiding out on. Not to mention that when he was lifted to his feet the Dark One had done something to his eyes, essentially blinding him from seeing his surroundings as Artyom put him in the room he was in.

After a few more minutes the majestic tower looming over Beacon academy could be seen. It's peak hidden well above several clouds. It could have easily been about the size of the giant TV tower Artyom had long ago climbed in order to burn the Dark One's away. The atmosphere given off by the large tower here held much greater importance than simply watching TV though. Pavel could just feel it.

After a few more minutes the aircraft finally began to descend onto the landing pads in front of the Beacon academy campus.

"You know Artgnan…" Pavel spoke up. "Thanks for letting me see this… flight." His voice failing to hiding a small sense of giddiness. "Your right… this isn't the East coast… It never looked like this from all the pictures I've seen of the few towns out there."

"I see there is some progress" Ozpin announced satisfied. Artyom, I would like to ask that you explain the situation to Mr. Morozov while I deal with our unconscious friend in the cargo bay. With Weiser's help we will meet up in Bart's room." As the Headmaster turned to face the cargo bay door he mentioned one more thing "Also Artyom… Team RWBY and JNPR have seen this entire phenomenon If you have answers to any of their questions. For the sake of preserving the friendship you have obtained I suggest you answer honestly. You may be surprised how receptive younger minds can be to new ideas."

Artyom merely grumbled his accord. His eyes never once leaving Pavel's figure. Eyes constantly scanning for any motion that would indicate the Red Major might go on the offensive.

"So, Artyom tell me about this Vale place." Pavel requested as soon as the headmaster had disappeared behind the cargo bay door.

* * *

"How is he, my young friend?" asked the concerned headmaster once he made his way to Weiser's side.

"He is dreaming. I know that much, but he won't speak… not even too me… I am worried that something is wrong."

"I see… Don't fear young one, we will find out what is wrong.

The dark humanoid simply nodded in understanding. The headmaster pulled out his scroll from within his coat pocket. With several quick hand movements the image of Glynda Goodwitch appeared through the transparent screen.

After several more moments the Headmaster placed it back inside his green coat, his message sent.

"For now… would you assist me in moving him once more?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes."

"Excellent"

* * *

30 minutes later.

Everyone had remained silent upon their arrival. Each student pondering the days events within the confines of their own minds. As they reached their dorm rooms. It was Juane to be the first to break the silence.

"Yang"

"Don't!..."

"bu…" Jaune continued.

"Don't talk to me!"

"Yang?" Weiss attempted. Her voice a quivering mess, clearly on the verge of tears. Classes on pose and posture seemingly thrown out the window after the ordeal for the day.

The blonde Brawler's voice suddenly broke. Letting out short and frequent breaths, and pained murmurs. The bottom of her lilac eyes starting to visibly water. She faced forward, stomped faster down the hallway and went into the RWBY dorm room. If the door did not slide automatically, there was little doubt the brawler would not have slammed the door shut.

Standing just outside the door team JNPR and Weiss could hear her hushed crying. Weiss's knees gave way as she let herself fall down on them, her hands to her face as she let out several long sobs. The hammer wielding Valkyrie quickly approached the weeping heiress and placed her arms around her. She too let out some silent weeping, prompting the lotus ninja to approach his partner and soothingly rub her back as compassionately as he could. His face stern and fighting to remain stoic. _'What just happened?'_ The stoic ninja pondered to himself.

"AAHH! DAMN IT!" Jaune yelled out. His hand curling into a fist. Then without warning he crashed it angrily into the JNPR door. "I should have been able to do something! I'm always weak!"

"Jaune! What happened isn't your fault!" Pyrrha tried to soothe.

"Maybe if I would have trained harder I could have done something!" Jaune rebutted.

"This isn't on you, Jaune!" The Mistralian Champion repeated. "What happened, happened and there was nothing that anyone could have done!"

"You don't know that Pyr…" Juane responded sullenly. "you don't know that…"

"Jaune look at me." Pyrrha requested much more boldly. "This could not have been prevented! You can't think there was something you could have done. It will only eat you up from the inside! We had barely even arrived in the first place! We barely got a picture what was going on!"

"Pyrhaa…" Jaune looked to his red headed partner with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"We couldn't stop this from happening…Jaune, but I think we can still figure out more about this situation!"

"Pyrhaa is right" mentioned the stoic ninja. Raising his head from atop Nora's and looking towards his leader. "Artyom defended that Grimm… He knows something about that thing that got Ruby and Blake. He is going to have some answers!"

The nearly silent sniffle from the Heiress begged attention. "Guys… it doesn't matter… Ruby and Blake… that… storm… left nothing of them… they're…they'r…they…" tears returned to her eyes with a vengeance. "dead…" she mumbled through nearly uncontrolled sobs.

"I'm not leaving Weiss" Nora mumbled through her own silent sobs of despair. Bring about a strong pain in the stoic ninjas chest. His heart feeling as though some entity had burst its hand through his chest and was crushing the life from within him. Seeing Nora hurt for a friend, even through simple empathy was just that soul-crushing for him. "Nora… be strong and help Weiss. I'll be going to see Artyom for a moment."

"Mhm…" Nora mumbled in accordance as Ren stood to his feet. Helping his partner and Weiss to theirs.

"Let's go." The three teens slowly made their way back down the hallway in the direction they had come.

Nora finally stood to her full height. Using her scroll she brought it close to the JNPR door. And with a quick sliding motion the door slid open much like the RWBY door had done just moments ago. "Wiess come in… I think Juane has some candy hidden somewhere in his clothes drawer." Nora sniffed. "I know Ren told him to keep it away from me… but I saw where he hid it, and well… I think we could use some right now…"

Using her left arm Weiss rubbed away some tears on her eyes. She entered right after the Valkyrie. Soon enough Nora had a chocolate bar to offer to the Heiress.

"Thanks" Weiss muttered through a saddened sniff. She was not hungry at all. Much less willing to eat sweet with the way her stomach still churned. But it would have been impolite to refuse the Valkyrie's offer.

"Remnant huh? That's kind of an unusual name…. like saying that this all that's left… as if there use to be something greater than this you know?... A little scary if you ask me."

Both men resumed their silence as they walked across yet another large courtyard. Only one of several that adorned the campus. This one had a rather large circular water fountain. One that had three layers of smaller fountains At the top was a rather miniature tower with windows at the top that cascaded the water down to the second level. The second level had grooves directing the water further down to the third level. At each groove was small warrior figurine. Each one adorned with armor and brandishing swords and spears. Then at the last and bottom-most level several figurines of Grimm could be seen. Some peering right out of the water while another seemed to cryptically be climbing the side of the fountain intent on reaching the higher level. Within the rather calm and pristine waters several more Grimm could be seen. Some large some small, and others in various shapes and sizes that Artyom had yet to see in the wild. Nor did he ever want to.

"Say Artyom… I'm not dead am I?"

Artyom glanced down at the ground. "I don't know…"

"That response isn't very reassuring you know…"

"If your not dead, rest assure I'm thinking about killling you now…"

"You had a good chance… back when I was trying to stop you from getting to Polis… Why didn't you? I can't remember much of that day for some reason… I know I was shot that day… but not much else."

"You don't remember?" _'probably for the best…'_

"I remember slowly bleeding out… then… nothing…"

"I let you live… bandaged you up."

"Why?... I was hunting you down Artyom… I was going to follow my orders… I was going to kill you!…"

"You risked your neck for me back in that Nazi camp… Let's just say you don't get that much in the Metro… not from just anybody… I… was returning the favor."

"Tell me, Artyom… did you ever find that Dark One? The baby I mean."

" That Dark One you saw with me is the very same one. You came here with a Dark One… I thought you would know by now…" Artyom responded slightly annoyed.

"I was just trying to get a feel for how you see me now…"

"Oh?"

"yeah listen Artyom I know we did not quite… part on the best of terms… but… hell has come to the Metro…"

"It was always hell…" Artyom rebutted.

"That was the hell you remember, but true hell has just begun to turn it's ugly face. The battle for D6…"

"Artyom!" interrupted a familiar blonde. His sword on his hip with his red headed Mistralian partner and stoic friend by his sides.

"Jaune, what is it?" Artyom questioned.

"We want to know… Why did you defend that Grimm? Why did Professor Ozpin help you keep that thing hidden… Just…. Who are you!?"

" Ah! Artyom introduce me to your comrades!" Pavel urged his eyes clearly roving up and down the red headed Mistralian teen.

"If I may…" Ren interrupted "Who are you?" asked the lotus ninja of the Red Major.

"I could be your best friend!... Or your worst nightmare… take your pick kids!"

"Don't threaten them Pavel!" Artyom warned "…on second thought… feel free to threaten them all you like…"

Pavel stared long and hard in confusion at Artyom's choice of words. _'Their just kids! I could probably take all three of them on by my self!'_ Pavel's bewildered eyes went to Jaune's hip _'and is that a sword?... yeah I could take these kids down easy!_

"Let's try to be friends first" urged the Mistralian champion. "How about we start with introductions?" The champion took a step torward Pavel. "Hello! My name is Pyrrha Nikos! And these are my teammates, Leader of team JNPR, Jaune Arc, and fellow team member, Lie Ren." She reported motioning to both in succession.

"AAH! A beauty after my own heart!" Pavel Replied taking Pyrrha's hand by surprise. "My lovely lady you may call me Pavel, Pavel Morovitz" Pavel gave a mock bow. His shit eating grin never faltering.

"Uh… okay?…" Pyrhaa answered uncertainly, pulling her hand away from Pavel's.

"Tell me my Nikos what brings such a lovely lady such as yourself to this idiot." Pavel mentioned playfully as he pointed his thumb at Artyom. Artyom scowled in bitter annoyance.

With a slightly disgusted look Pyrhaa retreated behind Jaune, who eagerly stepped up to 'protect' his red-headed partner. "Listen uh… Pavel we don't want any trouble we just want answers! Our friends are 'missing' and honestly…" Jaune head faced the Spartan. "We think you know something about it Artyom."

Artyom looked to the Blonde Leader eyes. His eyes resolute with the desire to protect what may be left of his friends. Artyom sighed, the blonde leader was looking up to Artyom for both answers, and though he might not admit it openly guidance.

"Jaune, Pyrhaa, Ren… I have a bit to tell you about who a I am and where I come from. It may be best to discuss this in private."

"Our dorm room should be enough. Right?" Jaune questioned looking to his teamates for reassurance. Each one nodded. As everyone began to walk back to the JNPR dorm room Lie Ren stood still for a few more seconds. He took a deep breath then began to follow the group. _'Finally I may get something concrete… as opposed to the half truths Goodwitch told us…'_

* * *

 **Eastern warehouse district, Vale**

With fluid movements his hands searched through his white coat pockets. It wasn't there!... he breifly searched through his black pants… nothin. _'Where is it?'_ Roman thought as the world in front of him shattered to millions of pieces. There stood the one person in all of Vale that he trusted more than his own mother… Not that he would ever admit it to her.

"Neo, have you seen my lighter?"

Lifting one hand playfully at her fingertips stood a small grey and black lighter. With a sultry smirk she playfully tossed the object at Roman.

With his other hand he brought a thick brown cigar to his mouth. Within the next second he was breathing in the rather alluring aroma of its smoky goodness.

"Thanks" He began walking down the warehouse. To his sides were various men and women in White Fang uniforms. Several with visible animal appendages and a few not so visible appendages. Most of them were setting down boxes of dust in various locations through out the warehouse. Roman took another deep breath. Inhaling the sweet aroma of tobacco. "Come on" Roman ordered. Without a sound the mute assassin continued to smile playfully as she followed along. Leading the assassin out of the warehouse. Roman looked out to the sky above him. Everything was now dark blue and serene.

With the slight pinkish hue as the sun was just now beginning to set. Signalling the twilight hour. No sign of anything amiss in the world. Nothing like what had happened earlier in the day in any case. He honestly had to admit at least to himself that what happened had him curious and a tad bit spooked. Not that he would ever show it of course.

But what had him most nervous at the moment was that he was about to report on the amount of dust he managed to acquire, and though he managed to get most of it he did not find out until after the getaway that he was just below what he was expected to have 'acquired'. At this point it was matter of waiting to see who would be coming in today to ask. If it was the witch herself well… He would prefer it was the children. He could half bake the truth to them and get himself Scot-free from any undesired consequences. The witch though would probably see through his lies… She just gave of that kind of vibe that she wasn't to be trifled with… Seriously! How she managed to get the White Fang to work under him was amazing in and of itself. Roman could probably have conned some of their services himself but that would always have left the White Fang as a potential backstabbing enemy to contend with in the future, but with that damn sultry witch… she managed to get the entirety of the organization to fall in line on their own accord. What she promised them was honestly beyond Roman… But right now it did not matter. Right now he could care less about the animals. Right now he had to protect his own , he had to play along with the bitch's requests… He was a survivor… _'Always have been, Always will be.'_

It did not take much longer for the first one to arrive. Barely thirty minutes, enough time for Roman to actually sit back and enjoy the sun setting beyond the city scape with Neo before they arrived. A smile creeped onto Roman's face as he greeted his visitors with open arms. "Ah! She sent the kids again! Great!"

"Yeah yeah, shove it up your ass Torchy" responded the green haired thief. Her grey haired partner in crime simply rolling his eyes. Each one wearing an ever mocking smirk on their face.

"So? How have you children been?"

"Busy actually!" spoke the silver haired merc. As he approached a small crate that was beside them all. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small piece of paper. Archaic by their standard, but effective when one did not wish to leave a digital footprint. He let it float down on to the crate.

Sparing the small piece of paper a glance Roman immediately scolded himself. _'Fuck! How could I forget?'_ He asked himself rhetorically. Of course he knew the reason for his forgetfulness. He was gong to send out men to tie up that particular loose end.

The days events hardly left him thinking of much else however. Still this was simply another thing that was to be added on to the failures as the damn Witch in Red would no doubt attribute to Roman.

"You know we did you a favor, Roman!" The Merc further taunted. "And we have yet to tell her that you flaked on this job!"

Romans annoyed face indicating his lack of amusement."What do you want?" he growled silently.

"Nothing comes to mind at the moment Torchy, but when it does we'll be sure to let you know!" Responded the emerald haired thief. Neo for her part could not help but bring her hand to her voiceless mouth. Grinning and enjoying a hearty and silent laugh all to herself at Roman's expense. "She coming in to check on you, you know."

"Hmph…"

' _Shit…'_ Roman thought

"When is she gonna get here?"

"Any second now!" Mercury informed.

True to his word the clicking and clacking of soft heels upon a hard concrete floor made itself known to the criminals. Turning their heads they all looked upon the incoming witch. Her hips nearly sashaying in rhythm with every step. Her long red dress with various intircate designs hugging her well sculpted body. Stopping in front of the criminal mastermind.

The Rat.

"So how is our ever fabulous mistress?" Roman taunted. His voice doing well to hide his internal nervousness when it came to interacting with the she-demon.

"Roman, always prone to flattery… You really should watch that mouth." The rather sexy witch rebutted as her fingers found their way sliding ever so softly across Roman's cheek. An unnatural heat radiating from each finger. Roman willfully forced himself not to sweat a drop at the obvious threat. "We don't want it to get burned now…" As her fingers left Romans face. Her confident smirk shrank to a bitter grimace."Although to be frank some assets have proven themselves a tad more difficult to acquire…"

"You know speaking of which, it might help things go a little smoother if you tell me what these other assets are! Maybe I could give a hand and we can all go our merry ways that much faster!"

"Oh Roman… always the gentleman offering assistance, however your expertise will not be necessary to acquire the other assets… I just need you to gather dust for now…"

"Hmph"

"Don't worry… you'll know what you need to, when you need to, my dear Roman, However enough about things that do not concern you. Tell me how did the latest acquisition of dust go."

Roman looked down slowly as he considered his response. Could he lie? Tell her that everything went smoothly and he got all the dust he was expected to have acquired. Risk the witches wrath should she find out… Tell the truth, and incite her wrath now… How could he tell her that not only did Red show up again to disrupt the plan, but a random black cloud spewing out lightning released some monstrous creature at the same time. How could he tell her that the monster came out carrying a humanoid Grimm and some other guy. _'No… Lying is out of the question...'_ She was too damn resourceful and would find out. Roman had no doubt about that. Roman looked briefly to his monochromatic partner. This being one of those moments where he wished that she was not mute. Maybe she would have been able to bail him out. Neo simply returned the gaze with a simple wink, The only telltale sign that she trusted his judgement and would support him either way.

"It could have gone better" Roman sighed.

"Problem?"

"unfortunately, Several."

The playful smirk died out then and there. Roman could have almost sworn that for the breifest of moments the witches eyes flared out red with fire. However with a quick breath release she regained her composure. "Explain." She ordered.

"Well first of all the animals didn't get all the dust you wanted."

"Why not"

"Red showed up again with some friends."

"That insignificant brat?!... What did she do?"

"Honestly they only stalled for some time… but the really interesting problem was the random vortex that opened up just as we were making our getaway"

"A Dust vortex?" Very few people in Remnant had the technological and chemical prowess to make and maintain a stable dust vortex. A tremendous amount of luck was necessary to ensure that one did not end up with half their body going to one place and the other half going to another. Or worst case scenario completely disappearing never to be seen again. Cinder knew of one or two of them herself. However most others tended to work under Ironwood in the Atlesian Army's top secret Special Projects Division. Did Ozpin manage to contact one and recruit such an individual to his cause. She most certainly knew the tactical advantage they could provide an enemy if several were to work under them. She herself had managed to recruit one such individual and therefore knew for sure that person was not the cause of such a phenomenon. But then who?

"It looked like it, but I haven't ever met a dust vortex manipulator myself so it's hard to say"

"You never saw the manipulator?"

"No an ugly ass bat piece of shit came out of it. Easily the size of a Gryphon. Looked like those speedy son's of bitches you see out deep in the wild lands. You know that kind that are said to be able to surpass mach speeds."

Cinder actually looked incredulously. "A Dramon?"

"There you go! But of course this one must have been a new born or something cause it was way to slow. Those brats with Red all just pelted the thing with their guns. It wasn't able to dodge any of their shots."

"A Dramon… defeated by kids!" Such a feat was unheard of. The most highly skilled of huntsmen and huntresses often had to hunt such fearsome Grimm in large teams of up to 10-20 depending on their skill level. She ventured to say any one person with skills less than a Hunter would not last longer than a minute alive against such a beast.

"I don't know… maybe… we left once we could start to hear sirens."

"Hmm…" Cinder thought carefully. The plan was almost coming to fruition and she could not afford any unknown variables to interfere. These unknowns would have to be wiped out. To do that required information. Just what were these unknowns. She looked towards the multicolored girl standing next to Roman and briefly smiled at her.

She had a job for her…

She then looked to her two underlings. "Mercury, Emerald, we will be infiltrating sooner than expected… pack your things."

* * *

 **Once more sorry for the wait, Life and what not.**

 **This is the first chapter in which I have a villains only scene. As such I wanted to ask for your (The Readers) opinion on how I have portrayed them. I did warn in earlier chapters that some characters were gonna get Ooc, but I want them to be Ooc in a decently believable fashion in regards to the situation. That being said if I was completely off the mark with our villains please let me know! Otherwise I can't make changes in subsequent chapters.**

 **Please Comment, Fave, Follow! They really help out a lot!**

 **Ty Psihopatul for the help.**


	14. Awakening

**Hello once again readers! Here is yet another chapter for your reading pleasure. This one is a bit on the short side only a little over 4k words. But it gets across what I wanted to... At least I hope it does. Once more that is up to the reader to decide.**

 **At this point just to keep my readers up to date I have up to chapter 16 done. For about the last month I had a lot of writers block pertaining to chapters 16 but im happy to say that i managed to get past it. Once i post that chapter ill definitely be talking about what made that particular chapter difficult for me to write. But for now just letting you all, know that progress has slowed down as a result.**

 **Ty Psihopatul for some grammar help.  
**

 **Oh that being said I am always looking for further help with this story. Generally in the form of reviews or if you feel shy about posting I can always read Pm's or guest reviews. I do so enjoy looking them over.**

 **Oh and One more thing! I have just realized that I haven't properly acknowledged the steady and loyal following as well as I probably should have. At the point of updating this chapter on 1/7/17 I currently have 157 follows and 105 faves, with 52 reviews. Thank you all for taking some time out of your day to read through this You guys help keep me going! :)  
**

 **Doomsdayguy12345 : Well the mental torture ends... for now... I know a few people for sure are wondering what the hell happened to them.**

 **Now please enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness…

What is Darkness…

Is it simply the absence of light?

The presence of an unseen void?

Darkness was all that she could see…

Was the world always this dark?

Darkness…

Eyes finally opened…

Darkness…

Silver pupils shift left then right…

Darkness…

Eyes closed…

Deep inhale…

Darkness…

Eyes open

Long exhale…

Darkness…

Head slowly turned. Color…

LIGHT! Faint… but definitely there!

Silver eyes squint as they struggled to take in the light…

The light waved lazily to and fro… FIRE! A small fire!

Head slowly turns to the other side… another small faded light… another small spark of flame…

Dark shadows moved about the flame… A shadow moved closer to the second shadow laying on the floor next to her. The shadow on the floor was just now displaying details. It was a silhouette. The figure of a gir…. Woman. Slightly taller than herself if she had to guess… The silhouette was curled into a fetal position. But she could still make out the cute little bow adorning her hair. The bow almost looked like kitty ears if one didn't look close enough… Kitty?... _'Blake!'_ Ruby thought in sudden realization! She wanted to crawl over to her teammate to offer help but her aching body would not respond. She wanted to call out to her… but her voice would not escape her lips… Ruby closed her eyes… _'Come on aura! Work your magic!'_ slowly but surely Ruby's prone form began to tinge red. A detail that did not go unnoticed by the figure that was overlooking the unconscious faunas. The shadow backed away from the glowing huntress in training. The figure reaching down to his waist. Down to his holster. Ruby tried once more to speak out. A raspy gurgle managed to escape her lips… _'Okay Ruby that's better… keep it up…'_ The Reaper coached herself. The shadow now at the far end seemed to have hit a wall. His hand on his holster but never drawing a weapon. Ruby tried a third time.

"He..Heee… Puh… Bl…erg pla.."

The figure said something… replied probably… but what was it… Ruby wasn't sure… She had to keep trying!

"Hel… Black… plus"

Another response. Once more incomprehensible.

"Help… Blake… Please"

"English! You speak English!" The shadowed figure by the wall responded. His hand leaving his holster despite Ruby's continued red hue that surrounded her petite figure.

Ruby began to feel the numbness in her body begin to fade. She could feel the cold, hard, and moist ground she was laying on. _'Strange'_ now that she thought about it. _'What kind of hospital worked with the lights off, unless of course it's night time. But even then…'_

"Mmm…" mumbled the cat faunas beside her. Ruby could not help but let loose a sigh of relief. _'She's okay!...'_ The woman in the fetal position then yawned out loud as she stretched out her limbs in all directions. Much like a feline stretching its legs after a nice nap. Ruby noticed that her eyes soon revealed amber eyes as her eye lids parted.

"Your friend is waking! Good." announced the shadow overlooking the huntresses. With his hand no longer on his holster, the shadow reached deep into what Ruby presumed to be a pocket. Then within the next second another fire emerged in the shadows hand. Further illuminating the darkness and piercing its mysterious shade.

"Blake!" Ruby called out.

Blake's embers eyes soon opened piercing the darkness as easily as only faunas eyes could. She to suddenly had a dark hue surrounding her recovering body. After several seconds she opened her mouth "mmm… Ruby?...are… are you alright?"

"Yeah… I think so… You okay?"

As strength continued to return to her body Ruby realized that she could start to move. She lifted her chest off the ground slowly, using her hands to support her weight as she assumed a sitting position.

"I think so… what happened?" Blake responded

"You two young ladies were suffocating out there… that's what happened." The gentle shadow spoke out. As Ruby's eyes continued to adjust to the darkness she began to notice more details about her surroundings. She was most definitely NOT in a hospital. The walls curved in a circular fashion coming together above her head with various broken or otherwise non-functioning roof lights. The unsanitary conditions were immediately apparent as she noticed some unknown goop dripping from several spots on the walls near locations were pipes ran along side them. Then… ack!... the smell of this place... Ruby could not help but think that Weiss would probably say something along the lines of it 'leaving much to be desired.'

"How? Where are we?" Blake beckoned Ruby's attention. Her scrunched up face indicating that she too noticed the smell.

"If I haven't gotten lost then we should be just 30 minutes from Baumanskaya Station."  
Blake began to clench and un-clench her fingers into fists. Clearly testing her own strength.

"Bowmenwhat station?" Blake questioned quite confused. Ruby for her part quickly caught on to Blake's confusion.

"Yes. With any luck we won't run into any Nazi patrol I've heard rumors, there have been quite a few around this area. No doubt scouting out their next victims."

' _Not see?'_ Blake wondered for the briefest of seconds before being interrupted in her thoughts by her younger leader.

"Um… Mister did you help us?" Ruby asked.

"Well I couldn't just leave you girls out there to suffocate now could I? That is no way for ladies as young as yourselves to pass on to the next world."

"um.. well… thank you sir!" Ruby stated gratefully. The shadow of the man then reached down to grab a stick in the ground that Ruby had not noticed. Bringing his lighter to the stick it suddenly lit into a bright orange flame. It was a torch! Ruby could now see their savior much more clearly. His hair was had a dirty white coloring to it. He was wearing a red bandanna and a brown jacket. The jacket itself was very thick and complemented his brown eyes. He sported a surprisingly well trimmed goatee with a single tightly wound dread lock underneath his chin. Beneath his brown jacket Ruby could see a red shirt and around his neck she noticed various bead necklace. As far as weapons go Ruby only noticed the holster to his right flank and a large combat knife strapped to the front of his chest. He leaned in on the girls.

"Please call me Khan." The man introduced himself with his hand extended and a genuine smile.

"My name is Ruby and this is Blake" Team RWBY's leader announced as she took the hand to her feet.

"A pleasure!"

Blake rose to her feet as she noticed Ruby doing the same. Each one slowly testing their muscles as they did so. Once satisfied that nothing was wrong they looked back to the waiting man. His brown eyes looking away from them now into the darkness of this apparent tunnel. His face seemingly pondering the world beyond the darkness.

"Mr. Khan" Blake murmured, bringing the man out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Ms. Blake?"

"You said that we were close to a Bowman…sky Station? Is that near Vale?"

"No I don't wear any veils?" Clearly these poor girls were confused.

Blake deadpanned. Was this some kind of Joke? "I mean the city of Vale."

Now it was Khans turn to be confused. _'Vale? Never heard of such a place in Russia named Vale… '_ "I'm sorry. I did not realize that you must still be tired. If you wish we can rest a little longer before heading out." Khan reasoned. It was the only reason he could come up with at that moment to explain their obvious delusions… _'Then again… the Metro holds many secrets… could this be one of them?'_

"We're not tired! Who are YOU!? And where are we?"

"My name is Khan as I have told you. We are in Moscow just outside Baumanskaya Station."

' _Moose Cow? What kind of weird name for a place was that?'_

"Metro tunnels?... Why are we underground?" Blake inquired.

"Well if we go back to the surface… both of you will most certainly die. For one thing, neither of you had any gas mask on when I found you. And for another it is raining right now… I brought you two down here so we can wait out the storm. May I ask what station you come from and where it is you are going? Especially so… ill prepared…?"

' _ill prepared?!'_ Then Ruby noticed a significant lack of weight on her lower back. Reaching with her hand she immediately grew worried. "Oh no! Oh no! OH NO Oh NO! OH NOOOO!"

"What?" Blake asked.

"Crescent Rose is gone!" Ruby nearly shouted at her faunas teammate.

Blake's eyes went wide as her hand too went to were she would normally find her weapon. "So is Gambol Shroud." She reported. Her eyes wavering left then right as she tried to think of an explanation for their disappearance. Then her eyes went to the older man overlooking the two girls. Her eyes full of suspicion. "What have you done to our weapons?"

"Weapons? I saw no weapons on you. You know for Hanza citizens you two are sure an odd duo."

"Liar! You must be lying! Moosecow is a fairy tale wonderland overflowing with Dust and we should be in a hospital not in some tunnel underground! _'or… I think we should be in a hospital.'_ Blake Thought "Come on Ruby, lets go!"

"But we can't… not without Crescent Rose!" Ruby pouted.

"When we get back to Beacon we can get Yang and Weiss to help you find it."

"What about Gambol Shroud?"

"It's…" _'do I even want that weapon back… I did build it myself, however that was back when its purpose was dedicated to the White Fang when it was meant to defend my brothers and sisters.'_ Blake looked to her leader "it's a little complicated… I'll explain it all to the team when we get back."

"Crescent Rose? Gambol shroud? Dare I ask?" The old spartan inquired.

"Our weapons." Ruby explained.

"You gave your weapons special names?"

"Yes, a Huntsman's weapon is an extension of themselves. Its like a representation of who we are."

' _We? Huntsman?'_ "Hmm…" Khan casually thought out loud.

Although Ruby remained hesitant on leaving behind her hand crafted weapon, she eventually conceded to Blake. "Okay Blake, but only until we get back to Yang and Weiss."

"The storm hasn't let up yet. I can lend you some gas masks if you have other places you must go to… but you should at least wait out the storm with me. The surface is no place to be in during a storm."

With that said Blake and Ruby agreed, as they silently sat down to contemplate their predicament.

After several more minutes the older man broke the small moment of silence. "Tell me about yourselves" He asked.

"uh… No offense Mr. Khan but we don't really know you!" Ruby replied hesitantly.

His face contorted to show an amused grin "You friend have called me a liar? Seems to me like you already have an assumption of what kind of man I am…"

Blake sighed. "I'm sorry about that I've… had a lot going through my mind lately…"

"I see. And I can understand your wariness. The Metro is often inhabited by wicked hearts. However, I am of the mind that the Metro has an uncanny ability to bring people to where they need to be. I believe I was meant to find you girls. For what reason that may be, I don't know… perhaps it was simply to save you? To guide you? Perhaps you are meant to guide me? I truly can't say. But perhaps we can learn from each other in this small moment we will have together. The Metro works in mysterious ways."

A small smile appeared on Ruby's face. "Well making friends can't hurt, Blake."

Khan returned the sympathetic smile with one of his own. "friends, comrades perhaps… I can appreciate that. Having allies is a necessity in the Metro." His face then grew dim and sullen as the red flames from the torch continued to light the room. "It is unfortunate that some do not see it that way."

The change in tone was not lost upon Ruby and Blake but this was simply something more to inquire upon at a later moment.

"Well lets start again… My name is Ruby Rose, It's nice to meet you Mr. Khan!" She stated with a smile. Her hand extended for the older man to shake. He looked down to the younger girl for but a second before extending and meeting the hand with his own gloved one.

Blake then stood closer to her leader equally extending her hand. "My name is Blake, Blake Belladonna."

Khan met her hand as well. "Khan, Khan Aitmotov" The man reintroduced himself "pleasure to meet you two young ladies."

"So… where are you both heading to? Could not have been to far from here if you weren't carrying gas masks."

"What do you mean by gas masks?" Blake asked. "You've mentioned several times about how we are lacking gas masks. Why do we need them?"

"Well… you also the need the filters for the gas mask and some weapons, at least a good combat knife"

"But why?"

"huh… you would think you have been living isolated from the world with such obvious questions. The mutants and radiation don't quite let just anyone to live on the surface.."

"Mutants?!" Blake bared her teeth in frustration and rage.

Even Ruby's eyes grew wide in shock at the supposedly kind old mans words. _'How… could he?'_ she thought sadly, not too oblivious to the worlds more archaic language. Unknown to the kind old man that 'mutant' was considered an archaic derogatory term applied to faunus-kind as well as Grimm.

"Just what we need another racist human looking down on me and my kind!"

"Excuse me?!" spouted Khan understandably confused. "I am not like that! What would give you that idea?"

"Mr. Khan… You did just use the M-word" Ruby informed.

Khans brow furrowed in confusion as the misunderstanding continued to play out. Blake found herself marching back and forth in an attempt to soothe her tension. Each step more like a stomp as small tufts of dirt was uplifted with each foot fall. "The… M-word?... Mutants?"

"Yes that one. Mr Khan if you would not use that word… I'm sure Blake would… calm down a bit." Ruby pleaded. "And I wouldn't mind either…" She murmured.

Khan continued to look at the girls in a similarly confused state for a few more seconds before agreeing. "Very well… I will try not to say the… M-word"

"Thank you" Ruby replied gratefully, though quickly turning her attention to Blake. "Blake can we talk for a bit?"

Blake's face was pure unadulterated fury. She wanted to teach the old man a lesson but she couldn't. Ruby wouldn't allow it and even if she did it would go against her entire reason for leaving the White Fang in the first place. _'Violence is not the answer for this situation at least not blind violence...'_ She had to prove herself above the reason less hate of a human. Her amber eyes met silver ones. "Sure Ruby" She practically hissed barely detaining herself from baring her teeth at Khan in a show of intimidation.

Once the duo managed to get far away enough Ruby began to whisper to her faunas teammate.

"Blake lets not anger the old man. He seems gentle enough."

"He's racist!" Blake hissed.

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding. He did say stuff about us needing gas mask and filters and if anything he has been saying is true and we do need them, then we are gonna need him. He said he has some that he can let us borrow."

"Wake up Ruby! He's probably just some nutcase that kidnapped us and took us underground."

"Why would he do that!? Think Blake! What's the last thing you remember before waking up?"

Blake's face of anger was reduced to one of annoyance as she attempted to recall the events that led to their arriving in this tunnel. "We were jumping onto Torchwick's bullhead."

Ruby nodded her head motioning for her to continue. "Something appeared and some… lightning grabbed us out of the air… Next thing I know we're on the ground and... I couldn't breathe… You couldn't breathe." Blake stared at her leader for a full second as she nodded at her response.

"Yeah that's what I remember too. What if, what he said is true and we are gonna need those gas masks?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Then in that case maybe we should go with Mr. Khan to Bowmansky station at least until we find out where we are."

With a frown on her face, Blake reluctantly agreed with a quick nod of her head. Thus the two girls returned to the man. He was pulling out a small rectangular device, with what appeared to be a small pump lever. After squeezing the lever several times, he picked up a helmet that was not previously seen from within the shadows. Clicking on a small button on the headlamp attached to it the lantern erupted in a fluorescent beam of light, illuminating everything in front of the helmet. Despite the blinding light, Blake could just barely pierce it to see a large red M painted on to it. Without even removing his red bandanna, the older man put on his helmet.

"The storm is probably over lets go take a look." He said leaning down once more to pick up an archaic looking weapon. Ruby being the weapons fanatic that she was immediately identified it as some kind of rifle. A weapon known for its reliability under the toughest of conditions yet cheap enough to mass produce. Slightly modified for use in the metro with several pieces replaced with metro grade surplus parts. A weapon the Metro Dwellers knew as a Kalash, not that Ruby or Blake knew.

Silently the two girls agreed and began to follow the man. His weapon at the ready, but aimed downward for safety. Despite the terrible odor that seemed to permeate the entire tunnel everything seemed relatively normal as they trekked along. Well as normal as randomly waking up in a tunnel with a complete stranger could be.

Blake and Ruby kept a wary eye on their guide and whether or not he trusted them was unknown but for now he was not making any move against them. There was some strange green glowing mushrooms spread out around the floor. Giving slight illumination to the otherwise dark tunnel and allowing Ruby to watch her step as she passed by them. The trio began to approach an intersection of the tunnel, there was a barred gate blocking one side of the intersection and on the other side Blake could see the tunnel was blocked off with a ton of rubble. Assuming they were going to make a turn Blake kept following the man as he did indeed take the turn towards the barred gate.

Khan then held up his hand in an open palm. Signaling them to stop walking. He turned around to face the two girls. "Wait for me here I will go ahead to find you some gas masks. Walking ahead without one would be to dangerous past this point."

"I thought you had some!" Blake responded slightly irritated.

"No, but I figured knowing where to get some is a good as having them." he chuckled.

Blake deadpanned. Simply prompting the older man to let out a hearty chuckle. "Now, now Ms. Belladonna. I won't be gone for long. A minute at the most." With that said the older man continued down the tunnel before making another turn down some unseen path.

"I don't like this Ruby."

"Well the smell could be better… but look at the bright side, at least we still have each other to watch our backs!" She smiled heartily attempting her best to lighten the somber mood that was over Blake's head.

As the seconds rolled along Ruby began to feel a presence. A sound. Children! Children calling to her!

Ruby looked down the same tunnel she just came from. Nothing… A shadow just to her right moved quickly. Her head turned to see it… Nothing… A shallow breath just behind her neck… She turned again looking worried with a single bead of sweat flowing down her cheek. Once more… Nothing. She looked back to Blake hoping to confirm that she wasn't just hearing things.

' _Wait… where is Blake!?'_ Ruby's head turned left and right. The cat faunas was nowhere in sight.

"Blake?" She murmured. "Mr. Khan?"

Still no response. Ruby began to hear a sudden growl coming from the tunnel Khan had gone through. A ferocious sound, much like a an Ursa or Beowolf roaring in challenge. Ruby's knees instinctively bent down. Readying herself to fight or flee from what ever menace came approached from within the darkness. The growling and roars continued yet nothing appeared. Then just as suddenly as she heard the growling challenge… it disappeared and all went silent.

"Huh?"

Several seconds went by…

' _There!'_ The presence once more hit Ruby's senses full force. She once more looked down the tunnel she had come along from. As Ruby squinted she could just make out shadows walking away from her. Ruby made to follow and investigate until a hand on her shoulder halted her in her tracks. Her eyes followed the hand to a familiar sight.

"Ruby?" said the cat Faunas. "Is everything alright?" She asked releasing her hold on the Reapers shoulder.

"Blake?" She looked back towards the dark tunnel. The shadows were gone and she couldn't feel anything save for the cold chill of the Metro. "Uhh… yeah everything's hunky dory!" She announced through slightly gritted teeth. Her mouth wide open in a forced smile. Blake continued to stare down her leader in doubt…

"…right." Blake responded.

Footsteps made themselves known as Khan approached the huntresses. He held two gas masks in one hand and a small bag in the other. "Here, just slide the band behind your head. You can adjust it by pulling on the band here." He said indicating to the band with a nod of his head. Each huntress took a gas mask. "Here, you will need these as well." He opened the small bag he was carrying and pulled out two filters. "See the divot on the masks"

Each huntress nodded.

"you just need to put this filter on it and twist. Like this" Khan demonstrated.

Each Huntress in training nodded in understanding.

"Now put it on, we'll be on the surface within the minute."

Ruby could not help but gulp in anticipation. She put on the mask she was handed and began to walk alongside Khan. Blake followed suit, being extra careful to not pull off her bow as she put on her own mask.

"The filters should last you ten minutes. But if you start to feel lightheaded than tell me. The filter might have a leak in it."

After only a minute the trio could start to smell a rancid odor.

"Twist the filters on now." Khan urged.

As the filtered air began to creep into the small vacuum of the mask Ruby could not help but cringe. Blake did the same.

"Well these things don't smell like Roses…" Ruby joked in an attempt to lighten the sour mood that was splashed on Blake's face.

"That's an understatement…"

After walking for another minute the two girls could start to feel an uncomfortable warmth throughout the air. Once more each girl instinctively called on their respective auras to form a barrier around themselves. Yet only to attain some small comfort. Not calling enough to call attention to themselves by glowing a vibrant red or black. A feat that still had the Metro dwelling philosopher wondering if he was not seeing things.

' _Could these young girls even be real? Is the Metro testing me once more? If so… what is it I am being tested on?…'_

Another minute of silent walking brought the sight of sunlight! They had arrived on to the surface, the moment they climbed up a manhole cover. The moment of truth for the girls was at hand. As they approached the bright beam of light temporarily blinded the three of them. Prompting them to bring up their arms to shield their eyes. However it only took but a few more seconds to make out details.

"Just as I thought, no more storm. We can start to move again." Khan happily reported. As he began to walk along a dirt path he noticed that he wasn't being followed.

Ruby and Blake stood in complete shock at the state of the world around them. Ruby in particular had a face filled with despair and fear. For just a measly ten feet away was a dead man. His vest torn open revealing horrid gashes and wounds. His left arm completely missing as though small vermin had been nibbling away at it over a long course of time. His dead pale and shriveled eyes shot upwards as the jaw hung slack and threatening to fall off his face. The nose having long since decomposed showing bone sticking out from the little skin the corpse still had.

Ruby for all intents and purposes had never actually been so close to a body that had been so mutilated and defiled such as this one. As though it was simply left out to rot long since forgotten by the world. As though to prove the point she could not help but notice that Khan was about to keep on moving despite the cadavers presence.

"C..Come on Ruby." Blake stuttered. She herself was not unused to seeing a dead body. She had often been at White Fang faunas flash rallies that would form after a suspected police brutality shootings in poorer Vale ghetto. She had seen the murders that some humans could be, but never had she seen anything quite like this. Such disregard for life. It was as if though the man and the world itself was a casualty of a long forgotten war.

"mhm…" Mumbled Ruby. Unconsciously sticking closer to Blake.

As they walked along the the Moosecowean surface both girls began to really take in the sight of ruined city. Scarce pockets of vegetation surrounded the particular block they were on. The buildings mostly seemed on the verge of falling over. Cars littered the faded street with windows broken. Some cars were overturned as though simply lifted up and dropped by a powerful gust of wind. Lamp posts stood slanted and street signs with foreign lettering littered the walkways.

"You know girls the spot were I found you isn't too far… You girls did say you had weapons on you right? Maybe we can find them on the way to Baumanskaya station."

Ruby's eyes widened in gratitude. "Yes please!" Her weapon might not solve all her problems at the moment, but it would definitely be a source of comfort once in her hands.

It only took but a few more minutes of hiking before Khan spoke up once more. "Here. I found you two here. As soon as I did the storm came upon me and I had to get you two out of it. Trust me when I say that as an old man it wasn't very easy getting to drag you both down into the Metro tunnel while sharing my one gas mask with you both."

"Thank you once again for that Mr. Khan."

"Don't mention it comrade, Rose. Now I suggest you both look for your weapons before anything else happens."

' _comrade… he kind of speaks like Artyom.'_ Ruby thought briefly.

Both girls nodded their agreement and began to scan the area. Meanwhile Khan could not help but notice the strange scorch mark on the ground that had not been there when he had found the two girls. "hmm…" he thought.

"Yes!" cheered out a red hooded young girl. As Khan eyes met with her figure he noticed she was holding a strange red and black contraption. She then brought it to her chest in a sentimental hug. "I found you Crescent!" Ruby's eyes then scanned for her faunas teammate. "I found her!" Ruby yelled out to her teammate.

Blake smiled back.

"Blake any luck?"

Blake was crouched beside a nearby wreckage of an overturned car. Reaching down into the car she pulled out a pistol handled blade. With a black sheath covering the blade. Holding it up for Ruby to see. A single long black ribbon swayed precariously from the handheld weapon. "Found it!" She reported.

"Find what you girls were looking for?" asked Khan. Before the girls could respond, however, a loud howl pierced the relative silence they had been enjoying.

"AARRROOOOOHHHHH"

"What was that?!" Ruby cried out as she and Blake instinctively got into a combat stance.

Khan sighed in displeasure. "Watchmen…" He brought his Kalash to his shoulder. Ready to take down some mutants.

* * *

 **Please Follow, fave, review and know that I love you all!**


	15. Separation

**Hello once again readers!**

 **I'm back with another chapter!**

 **I know I know... slow updates are slow... well on the one hand so far I seem to be keeping up more or less with monthly updates. Although, I would agree that at this rate ill probably be done with this story in several years XD. Since i do have a buffer of a few chapters maybe ill try for two chapters a month. But this will all depend on just how saturated my life is with stuff i got to do.**

 **Anyways for now this chapter is a bit over 7 k words... so there is that XD.**

 **Now I've realized that one way I could get further help on this story is getting more than one perspective on this story at a time. I understand that Grammar is one of my biggest problems writing this and that's what Psihopatul has been helping me out on primarily so far. However getting an extra pair of hands to give me input on characterization or pacing is always welcome. So I guess what I am saying is that If anyone wants to be a part of this work of fanfic I am more than willing to share the next chapter or two with you earlier than the rate at which I am posting, all I ask for is some critiques! I feel like I need them and thus probably do! Drill them into me constantly and eventually something will stick!**

 **Thanks Psihopatul for helps on this chapter!**

* * *

"What are these things!"

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Another one of the reckless creatures was blown away by the high powered dust rounds. It dropped in a bloody mess.

"I don't know Ruby!" Responded the cat faunas as a watchmen attempted to tackle her to the ground. Using the beasts momentum she simply grabbed it then kicked off its torso as she let herself fall backwards, sending the beast flying. Using the same momentum she slid her hands underneath her body and pushed herself back up by means of a roll.

"Blake heads up!"

The cat Bow perked up as she saw another one of these watchmen creatures flying towards her. With a quick sidestep and positioning of her hands Gambol shroud sliced deep into the snarling creatures skin. Opening a big gash on its side. It fell Dead at her feet.

Ruby aimed directly below herself and fired her weapon. The incredibly strong recoil sent her into the air. Allowing her a greater field of view on the incoming enemies. Khan had been getting separated by the rather large wave of Watchmen. His Kalash had almost been firing nonstop. Blake was surrounded on all sides but was keeping the enemies at bay with the larger melee range the black fabric attached to her weapons afforded her. Slicing at most of the monsters before they even had a chance to pounce.

As soon as Ruby's feet touched the ground she was once more engaged by the ferocious monsters. Extending Crescent Rose in a twirl of motion the red blur of the blade was all Khan could make of Ruby's movements. Each blur preceded the distinct noise of sliced muscles and pained yelping.

Bam Bam Bam!

"How are you doing on rounds?" Ruby asked

"Two more clips!" Blake responded as she hit the release. Dropping an empty clip to the ground. she reached behind her and reloaded her weapon. The howling seemed never ending as the creatures kept on coming.

"Girls! Over here this way!" The Ranger shouted. Motioning to a nearby building. "If we can barricade ourselves inside we can limit their advance."

"ARROOOOOHH!"

"Blake, Tremor!" shouted Ruby.

With precise movement Blake swung out her ribbon for Ruby to catch as she once more shot the ground with her powerful sniper scythe. Shooting high into the air, Blake was lifted along with her leader. Both huntress being followed closely behind by ravenous watchmen on the ground. Once more reaching the Apex of her ascension, Ruby thrust her hold on the ribbon skyward giving Blake a much higher climb. Once Ruby landed back on the ground she swung in a wide circle to give herself some space from the mutants, then she immediately looked skyward. A shadow clone appeared right above Blake as she flipped herself upside down in the air. Kicking off the clone Blake shot back down with speed exceeding terminal velocity.

Using some Earth dust from within her weapon she created a second clone directly below her. Her momentum transferred over to the Earthen Blake clone. Flipping herself right side up she once more kicked off. This time skywards once more.

Ruby for her part jumped into the air. "Mr. Khan! Brace yourself!" Ruby warned.

Khan did as instructed widening his stance as he saw the bow wearing Rock-Girl plummet to the ground at incredible speeds. If he hadn't seen both girls weaving around the watchmen with ease he might have been more worried about their well being. However, after seeing them pull of stunts that he would only have thought possible in a circus. Well he was willing to put more faith in them at the moment. If they had reason enough to tell him to brace himself. Then he would find it very easy to comply with the order.

The Earthen Blake hit the ground shattering and sending debris in all directions. The force of which shook the very asphalt beneath them. Cracks spread in every which direction some even began to go straight up the building Khan was going to use as cover. The shock wave sent a great many Watchmen flying back. Those left alive scrambled back on their feet, then began to scurry away.

"We did it!" Ruby cheered as she saw the last of the Watchmen scurry into the cover of a nearby-dilapidated building. Gaining entrance through a broken window.

"Let us move!" Khan pleaded. "We should get away before we celebrate. Baumanskaya Station is just beyond the next block."

With a quick nod from both Huntresses they put away their weapons. Setting them on their backs once more. Khan simply lowered his aim. As each huntress began to follow the Spartan the silent whoosh of a wing flap met with Blake's stronger feline ears. Quickly turning on the spot, she only saw strong rubbery claws wrap themselves around her body. Pinning her arms to her side.

"AAAHHH!" Blake yelped in surprise, prompting the other two to look in her direction.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled out in worry as she witnessed her feline teammate get whisked away into the sky. Ruby made to give chase as the winged creature carried her past the sky line of a tumbling building.

"Wait, Ruby!" Khan warned, as out of that same building appeared several more creatures. They were similar in size to the watchmen they had just fought off however, had elongated skin in between their front legs and their flanks, giving the appearance of thin skin like wings. One by one, the twenty or so creatures that appeared from the building looked over the two on the ground below. They appeared harmless enough, until the first one let out a terrifying screech. The high pitch roar causing both warriors to grimace in great discomfort bordering on pain, as Ruby felt as if though her ear drums were about to rupture. "Ruby, come with me!" Khan managed to yell out.

Ruby obliged the order stumbling along while still being pummeled by the extremely high decibel shrieks from the new monsters. Said shrieks were disorienting to say the least. Khan himself felt as if though he had just had one to many drinks, but skipped the mellowness and went on to the hangover portion.

Still resisting the urge to throw up, Khan managed to stumble along with Ruby in tow. Successfully fleeing the onslaught by entrance to a nearby building.

' _One could call stumbling in through a broken first floor window an entrance right?'_ Ruby questioned herself briefly. Her disorientation slowly fading away. Her churning stomach finally seemed to orient itself properly. Just in front of the window, Ruby looked back to the sight of Khan aiming and firing his weapon at the enemies on the building across from them. Most scattered and retreated into their own building for cover. Fleeing the Metro grade ammunition that gave chase to them. Others simply fell victim to Khan's well-aimed shots, crashing down to the ground dead.

As Khan managed to drive back the monsters Ruby's thoughts went back to her teammate. "Blake! We have to go save Blake!" She spouted as she began to make her way back outside.

"Wait! Ruby we cannot do anything for her now. The Demon has her, she could be anywhere in Moscow by now."

"But!"

"Listen sharing my filters with you girls has already caused me to get low on them we have to get to Baumanskaya station before we stay too long out here, otherwise we all die!"

Ruby's eyes began to water within her mask. "But Blake, What will happen to her?"

Khan looked down in disappointment at his failure. He avoided Ruby's eyes as he spoke his next few words solemnly "Hold out hope, but do not expect to see her again…"

* * *

 **Beacon Hallways just outside the RWBY and JNPR Dorm Rooms.**

"Come on Artyom she deserves to know" Jaune supported. Artyom looked back to his knife-throwing student and the others students behind the Blonde Leader.

"Weiss would you please open the door for me?"

The Heiress uncharacteristically gulped before nodding. Pulling out her scroll she held it to the door. The RWBY door clicked open, and Artyom stepped through, closing the door behind him he looked around taking small inventory of the layout of the room. Artyom had never actually been inside the RWBY dorm room normally just meeting with Ruby or her teammates outside in the courtyards or the messhall. _'Those Bunk-beds don't look stable…'_ He could not help but let the smallest of sincere smiles escape his lips. _'Probably Ruby's idea…'_

His eyes then met with the hunched over figure of Yang Xiao Long. She seemed to be staring off into the void that was the wall. Her eyes red, but not from anger. Artyom quickly saw the wetness on her cheek. Yang had been crying for the better part of the last hour or two. While Artyom was explaining everything to the rest of the students in the JNPR dorm room. However, so as to not anger Yang they decided to let her tire herself out first. It was Artyom's idea. They had all decided that since Yang knew Artyom better than Pavel he should be the one to inform her of the potential whereabouts of Ruby and Blake. Thus, here Artyom found himself with a sobbing and sniveling blonde that could just as easily turn into a frenzied monster against him if he spoke the wrong words pertaining about her beloved sister.

Thus initially, he didn't talk. Without uttering a single word, he sat himself beside the Blonde Brawler. Allowing the Blonde Brawler to acknowledge him herself. They sat together like that for about 5 minutes before Yang finally broke the silence. "What do you want?" She sniffled.

Artyom sighed then took a deep breath before responding. "How are you feeling?"

"Like you care…"

"I do… Ruby has grown to be a true comrade in this short time that I have come to know her."

"And now she's gone... Just like mom…" Yang Wheezed.

"No Yang, She may yet be alive."

Yang's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha… What do you mean?"

"In order to explain, I have to tell you more about Weiser, Myself, and now a damn red rat waiting outside for me by the name of Pavel."

The blonde brawler shifted her gaze up from the floor. Her head turned to face the Spartan sitting next to her. "Go ahead, I got little left to loose…"

"My name is Artyom, that much is true… My home, however, is the Metro Tunnels of Moscow Russia…"

For the next hour Artyom recounted to Yang alone the events that led to his arrival on Remnant. Leaving out only a few crucial details. The Irradiated air, the Supernatural phenomenon and some of the more gruesome details of the Red and Nazi factions. For the entirety of this hour as Artyom talked Yang listened, and sure enough Yang began to put the full picture together. As Artyom concluded, Yang wiped away the wetness on her cheeks.

"I want to see Weiser, I want to hear it from the kid." Artyom looked to the ground wondering if that would be the wisest choice now. Yang was being surprisingly docile towards him. She could very well be blaming him for Ruby's disappearance and he would not have any idea on how to respond if that were so.

Truthfully, Yang was having mixed emotions. Yang was angry with Artyom but, right now despite the anger welling up in her, Artyom was going out of his way to give her some hope. Hope that Ruby and Blake were alive. Hope that she would see her partner and sister again. She was still saddened by the thought of her inability to save Ruby when it mattered, but at least now, she had some hope that it could still be fixed. While Artyom had suggested that, she won't be able to see the Reaper or Feline Faunus for a moment she could start to corroborate the story by checking out Weiser.

* * *

"Hmm, so there is nothing more your brother can tell us young one?" Questioned the Headmaster.

"He isn't really telling me anything, he seems to be dreaming."

"Yes that makes sense with the readings I am getting." Added the hyperactive historian. "His body is highly unresponsive to most stimuli. For all intents and purposes I believe he is in a comatose state. Perhaps he hit his head upon arrival, or even maybe before he passed over to Remnant, either way it does not seem as though he will be waking any time soon."

The black irises of the Dark one glinted with a sad light as he overlooked his older brother.

A short beeping commanded attention of the three present from the nearby table. Oobleck walked in the speedy fashion he always does to pick up his scroll. Upon picking it up he quickly replied to the message and then set the device back down. "Artyom will be coming in shortly to see our unconscious friend."

Ozpin then took out his own scroll and after several buttons pressed the distinct voice of the school disciplinarian erupted from the device in his hand. "Yes?"

"Glynda, would you do me the favor of meeting me in Bart's office. Another visitor has appeared"

"Like Wieser?"

"Yes and another gentlemen, I believe his name is Pavel. They will no doubt be coming in a few minutes and I feel we should all be present to hear what they have to say."

"Very well, I am on my way." The call was cut. The trio waited patiently around the much larger slumbering Dark humanoid.

Surprisingly it was the Goodwitch that arrived first. With a steady knock to the door Oobleck opened to greet her. "Please come in!"

With a grateful nod, the disciplinarian complied. Upon laying her eyes on the large humanoid mutant on the small bed, at least by comparison, she looked to the young kid. " This is the… visitor?" The Dark one nodded "How is he?" She asked the child.

"He sleeps…"

The blonde witch looked to Opzin for clarification. "Our friend is unfortunately unconscious. Dr. Oobleck here believes he is in a coma."

"Cause?"

"Cerebral damage most likely, but I can't be certain without more comprehensive scans." Replied the Tech-Savy Historian.

"Hmm… anything else I should know before Artyom arrives?"

"Yes actually" Replied the Headmaster. "It turns out that upon our new guests arrival Teams JNPR, RWBY and Artyom all encountered a heist in progress at the Schnee warehouses in East Vale being orchestrated by Roman Torchwick. Ms. Belladona and Ms. Rose have since gone missing."

"Missing? How? Were they Kidnapped?!"

"The same means that our guests took to arrive seems to have taken our students away. At least according to the testimony of team JNPR. I've yet to ask Ms. Xiao long or Ms. Schnee what happened seeing as how they both believe their teammates… too… have passed on, I wished to provide them some time to gather themselves before I questioned them.

"I see, Thank you Headmaster."

Knock Knock Knock!

Weiser was the one to scurry along to the door this time. Opening it with haste he immediately grabbed the older man's hand and pulled him inside. "Artyom! Come look!" The Dark One pointed to the body

As the Spartan overlooked the older Dark One the certified Hunters and Huntress in the room looked to the door. "Ms. Xiao Long!" Without a word the blonde huntress entered the room. Followed closely by Weiss and then Team JNPR.

"Student's you all should not be here…" The Disciplinarian began.

"Ms. Goodwitch, I brought them in" Artyom interrupted. "Our comrades are missing and they deserve to know who or what might be the cause of it."

"You are sure Mr. Yedempsky?"

' _Yedempsky?'_ Pavel waiting just outside the door could not help but inwardly snicker at the horrible fake name Artyom had given them. _'We are definitely not in Russia anymore…'_

"Yeah I'm sure." Artyom responded.

Ozpin simply nodded his agreement as he smiled lightly. Lifting his signature mug to his lips he let the warm liquid pass his gums and carress his tongue as he gulped it down.

"So this is it? This Thing is a Dark One?" Asked Yang.

"Yes. It is."

Yang turned to the small child that was still holding Artyom's hand. "And you are one of these things as well?"

The Slovakian boy's head quickly shot upwards to Artyom. "You have told her?" The Dark One inquired privately.

"Go ahead young one, reveal yourself."

"Everyone knows then?…"

Artyom nodded. Prompting the child to let go of his disguise. Within the next second, all the students let go of a soft gasp in surprise.

"Ren! We are friends with an ALIEN!" She failed to whisper. Ren deadpanned slightly before smiling at his childhood friend's antics.

"So this is what you meant when you told me you were not human?" asked Weiss.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not showing you earlier… But… we were afraid what you all might think."

' _or do…'_ Artyom silently thought.

"Not to worry" comforted the stoic ninja "This is completely understandable, if I did not see it with my own eyes, I would have thought you were Grimm-kind." He admitted.

"Weiser is everything Artyom told me about this… planet Earth, True?" Yang questioned. Once more the Dark One looked up to Artyom for guidance.

"Go on ahead, answer truthfully." Artyom briefly grasped the small child's timid hand more tightly.

"I see…" The Dark One nodded privately.

"In that case…" Weiser continued for everyone. "Allow me to show you. Please, hold my hand Yang" The Dark One extended his long black hand. He patiently waited for the wary Brawler to take it. After a brief hesitation she did.

Yangs eyes went pitch dark. Her lilac eyes seemed consumed to the void as several thousands of memories were almost 'literally' pummeled into her mind. For several long seconds, everyone stood in complete silence. Watching in deep interest at Yang's wide-open black voids.

Weiser himself decided now was a good time to learn a little more himself.

* * *

 **Moving on… Yang 9 years old.**

"Yang?"

"Yeah Ruby?"

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

Yang lets a carefree smile escape her visage. "You know I haven't ever really thought about it. Have you?"

Ruby nodded. "I want to be like Mom was!"

"A huntress? An Awesome mom? Baker of cookies?"

"Yes!, I don't know about that, and definitely YES! Dad still says I'm too young to use the oven though…" Ruby pouted.

"Yeah that sounds like dad," Agreed the Brawler. As the two sisters once more went silent. Yang in the meantime hunched over on the desk in front of her. Picking up the nearby screwdriver, she began to bolt down another screw into the yellow contraption in front of her.

"How's Signal?" Ruby asked bringing a cookie to her mouth.

"It's actually really neat. You know Chelsea? Daughter of old moody Mike"

"The one with the pony tails?" Ruby murmured with a mouthful of cookie.

"Yeah! You know I heard rumors that she has a crush on Uncle Qrow"

"Ew, EW, EEWWW!" Ruby gulped.

"I know right!" Yang grinned then sighed. "How's grade school for you Rubes?"

"Well Math is pretty cool and story time at the library is almost as good as…" Ruby fell silent, as her cheery attitude seemed to fade near instantly. Before her death, Summer was always the one to read to Ruby at any moment of the day.

It had now been several months since Summer had passed away, and through surprising perseverance and strength of will the little girl had managed to slowly but surely move on. After a year had passed Yang and Ruby's father, Taiyang, Seemed to be the weakest of the now family of three. Summers death had been incredibly tough for him. It was still a particularly hard subject to speak to him about, and though he tried to maintain himself as a model of strength for his two girls it was easy to see that he was still a broken man. He had been drinking more often now since her death. Many nights Yang would be outside his door and hear his muffled crying.

As for Yang herself, well she took it about as well as one could imagine overall. She grieved much like her father and Ruby, She had her fair share of nightmares and dreams that haunted her with her step mothers life. It was in this moment of weakness that she found her strength, or at least a portion of it. In a moment of grief-fueled nightmares, she ended up reaching out to her alarm clock and throwing it at a wall in her and Ruby's shared room. Ruby awoke startled and scared at the sudden explosion. It was then that her little sister noticed that the brawler's eyes were as red as Grimm eyes.

After a thorough explanation that this was most likely the manifestation of her semblance, Yang acquired and improved control over her power. Well at the very least she obtained an understanding of how it worked.

"Hey Ruby, how about I read to you!"

Ruby's small silver eyes lit up with joy at the suggestion. "Really! OOH OOH can you read me the one about the Falling Stars?!"

"Falling Stars huh?" Yang asked in surprise. _'interesting choice…'_ "… Sure!"

Yang was not Ruby's mother. She could accept that. However, with this new power she would keep her sister safe no matter what happened. From all manners of danger. Her attention returned on the yellow bracelet gauntlets that she was currently putting together. Ruby was this family's pillar of hope, and Yang would not watch it fall!

* * *

 **Think it over. Yang, 16 Years old**

A young blonde brawler kept sending fist upon fist at the hanging punching bag within their cabin's small garage. A light sheen of sweat gave the brawlers skin a, rather seductive shine.

Thump.. Thump. ThumpThump ThumpThumpThump... Thump! After adding in one side kick to the lower portion of the bag, Yang took a deep breath. Lifting her bandaged hands to her forehead to wipe away the sweat. The young soon to be Signal academy graduate was wearing a form fitting yellow tank top with black sweatpants. She spared the garage clock hanging on the wall a glance. She had been wailing on the punching bag for the past two hours. It was now 7 O'clock in the evening. Deciding it was about time for a shower then to relax for the day Yang began to remove the bandages wrapped around her fists. Her calloused hands soon emerged from the greyish cloth. As she was heading towards the garage door it opened revealing a tall blonde man. Sporting a black heart shaped tattoo on his right arm and brown vest and cargo pants, his gaze met with his daughters.

"Hiya pops!" Yang cheerfully greeted. "Gonna sock it?" Yang asked motioning to the slightly swaying punching bag behind her.

"Nah sugar plums, maybe later. Right now I just wanted to talk with you."

Without her smile leaving her face she only raised one eye. "Oh? What about?"

"Go to Beacon Yang." Her father stated outright.

"Dad, you know I can't. I HAVE to find her."

"You shouldn't waste your time looking for her anymore."

"But don't you want to know WHY?"

"I used to!... Yang, when she left there was a moment when I was exactly like when Summer died, you remember that right?" Yang nodded sadly.

"Well what happened dad?! Don't you want an explanation? Wouldn't you want to have her back if you could?"

"NO! Just listen Yang!" Tai nearly shouted. As the brawler became silent, their eyes met in silent understanding. Reaching out to his daughters shoulder, he began speaking once more. "Yang, don't you love your sister?"

"Of course I love Rubes!"

"Have you even considered what this might do to her?!"

"Wh…What do you mean?"

"You know, Ruby has been a rather reserved girl since Summer passed away." Yang nodded as he continued. "I think it's because she doesn't quite see the world as safe anymore. With us here she feels safe enough to meet new people and get out farther than she would otherwise."

"Dad, you know we can't keep babying her like this."

"And we won't! Don't get me wrong… I know that this is a problem. What I'm trying to say is that One day she's going to be alone, and when that happens all she'll have to look back on for guidance will be those she trusted the most. I just want that to include as many people as possible you know… If you go off looking for Raven… well I have a feeling that's gonna take you outside of Vale."

"Dad! We need her!"

"No we don't Yang… I really can't believe it's taken me this long to realize… Ruby and I weren't the hardest hit when Summer passed… It was you! Wasn't it! You were old enough to understand what I was saying, Old enough to truly feel the loss of not just one mother… but rekindle the loss of two…"

Yang sniffed.

Taiyang looked back up to Yangs face. A tear slowly going down her face. "It was just so hard… Summer was the only mother I really knew... She showed me so much love… After she was gone… I thought… that maybe if I can find my other mom… then maybe…"

"I know, Yang. I'm sorry for not realizing sooner." Taiyang pulled in his eldest daughter for a close hug. The blonde brawler returned the embrace laying her head upon his shoulder. "You've always wondered in the back of your mind why Raven left huh?"

"Did… did she hate me?"

"No… sweetheart she couldn't possibly have hated you. She never got to know you… and honestly it was her loss."

"Why go to Beacon then, just so that I'm close by to Ruby?" Yang sniffed once more.

"Basically…Yes. But more than that, she sees you as her mother-figure now… I need you to help her explore the world around her. To meet new friends. To grow up." Tai pulled the girl off his shoulders and looked her over an arm's length apart. "From beacon you're never more than a few hours away. You can come by and visit regularly. Help me keep Ruby in line you know, and maybe you can even bring along some of your teammates from Beacon and introduce us to them." Tai mentioned with a smile. "What do you say?"

Yang took a deep sigh. With her arm, she wiped at her face, clearing it of any tears. "I'm not just going to forget about Raven or Mom"

"I don't expect you to."

"But your right… I'll stick around a little longer for Ruby's sake. I'll apply to Beacon."

Tai smiled at his eldest daughter. "And who knows! In three years, you might even be able to welcome her into Beacon. You know she'll be following in your footsteps" Tai continued with a knowing grin on his face.

* * *

"What kind of hell is this…" Yang finally mumbled as the intense visions began to fade from her sight.

"That was the world I once called home." The Dark One informed. Yang's eyes, once a black never ending void began to recede in the center of her pupils. Once more revealing the calming lilac underneath.

"It's that bad?" Questioned the blonde Knight warily.

"It was home…" Weiser responded cryptically.

"You think Ruby and Blake are there?" Yang questioned aloud. Her gaze piercing Artyom, almost challenging him to make her angry. Artyom however was not willing to take the challenge. The girl had monstrous strength when angry.

"This idiot made it here alive," Artyom mentioned with his gloved thumb aimed at Pavel. "I think they both could have survived the trip. More so with their auras protecting them." Tactically evading the details of the radiated air. Much like Weiser had when showing Yang the images of the destroyed city of Moscow.

A detail that Pavel seemed to notice Artyom was not mentioning. With his gas mask currently fastened to the belt on his hips, he merely made slight hand motions to hide the life saving device behind him as everyone stared at Artyom.

"And who's he?"

"This is Pavel." Artyom introduced as the man in questioned took a step forward.

"Former Major of the Red line, Pavel Morovitz at your service." Pavel then bowed slightly with a devilish smirk on his face.

' _Former?!'_ Artyom thought. _'What the hell has happened since I've been gone?'_

Yang stood in silence contemplating this new revelation. After a full minute, she looked up to her headmaster. "Professor Ozpin, do you think Ruby is alive?"

"Ms. Xiao Long, I believe we should keep our options available to us. Do not give in to despair just yet. That only entices the Grimm. I accepted Ms. Rose into Beacon because she has… great potential. Trust in your leader and sister to be able to look after herself and Ms. Belladonna."

"Professor" Weiss interrupted "How can we get them back then?"

"Unfortunately Ms. Schnee, I do not have that answer"

Yang's gaze shot straight to the Spartan in the room. "You! You have an idea, don't you?!"

"No I don't" responded the Spartan sullenly, "but Weiser does…" His gaze leaving the brawlers and meeting the gaze of the black humanoid child in the room. "Don't you?"

"I have an idea… but I am not sure if I can do it."

"Could you perhaps explain further?" Questioned a rather interested Oobleck. Wonder at the Dark One's abilities fully showing in his eyes.

"I actually was never sure that I brought Artyom and myself to Remnant in the first place." Weiser began.

Oobleck's eyes widened in understanding, and could not help himself in interrupting and providing his own theories. "Now however, with another of your kind here you are sure this ability to travel to the world you know and back is inherent within you! Marvelous simply marvelous. How I would love to test this hypothesis in a more secure setting!"

"Judging by just how abruptly Artyom and now Pavel have arrived I don't think there is a manner of making this very 'secure'" The Goodwitch contributed.

"Hmm perhaps…" The Historian agreed.

"Regardless, I believe we are getting ahead of ourselves" Interrupted the Headmaster. "Mr. Weiser has yet to explain why he may not be able to replicate this process. Now assuming this ability to transport yourselves in between these two worlds is inherent within your kind we must still find out what exactly caused such an event to occur in the first place, and if it is safe to do so.

"Looking through My brothers memories." The Dark One casually began to explain I realized now exactly what he did. "When I first did it I was frightened, angry, and so very worried. I brought us here by… how do you say… Reflex? Instinct?"

"That would help to explain your lack of knowledge about the process… When in a highly aroused state of fear, as you described, it can be rather difficult to subjectively evaluate your actions."

"I don't think I can actually explain it." Weiser informed. "But I think I can show you." Within the second and after the slightest sound of air displacement the Dark humanoid disappeared from the center of the room. Causing everyone's heads to immediately scan the room from top to bottom. Within the next second a loud "EEP!" erupted from a startled Mistralian Champion. The Dark One was directly behind the girl. "I think that is all I need to do… but... bigger… I think."

"Teleporting?" Ren asked in keen interest.

"We need to further study this phenomenon! In order to understand it!" The Historian implored.

"Indeed we do Bart! However we don't quite have the necessary equipment to perform extensive studies."

"Gathering the equipment and even the necessary assistance to use that equipment isn't really an issue, and you know it Headmaster." the deputy headmistress input.

The grey haired hunter nodded solemnly. "You right Glynda. However, I wonder if bringing this matter to his attention may not provoke him into drastic measures."

"Who!... Who can help us get back my Sister and Blake!?" The Brawler demanded, her fist curled slightly in frustration. "If you don't tell me!" Yang threatened, her breath seemed stuck as she hesitated.

"Calm yourself, Ms, Xiao Long!" The head master insisted, as he caught the slightest shift in the brawler's eye color. "I understand your desire to reunite with your sister, and rest assured we will do everything we can to get them back."

Tensions were high. It was clear as day to all the people present, and honestly even more so to the Dark One. The fluctuating colors of the various individuals was ever changing from moment to moment. It was starting to make him feel nauseous seeing so many colors. Frustration, anger, sadness, fear, hope, confusion. Everyone was ripe with it all. Ozpin and Glynda however seemed to be the exception. Perhaps it was the years of experience or extreme fortitude they possessed. Either way they both seemed to impress upon the young boy an indomitable will and serenity, despite the circumstances.

"Sir!" The Schnee heiress spoke out. "If it's a matter of funding to get this equipment… I'm sure that I can get enough for our purposes."

Ozpin smiled appreciatively at the gesture, though shook his head in the negative. "Funding is of no concern at the moment." As Yang's breathing seemed to return back into a rhythmic manner Ozpin continued "The person we are referring to is the Headmaster at Atlas Academy."

"General Ironwood?" asked the Historian. "hmm… Now this is interesting…" He mumbled to himself.

"If you would all excuse us, Glynda and I have to make a call to Atlas." With that said, the headmaster and his disciplinarian marched out of the room leaving the rest of the students with the former Metro dwellers and Huntsman.

"What now?"Jaune asked what everyone was thinking.

"We wait for him to awaken." Artyom nodded toward the slumbering Dark One. "When he awakens he can tell us what he did and how to do it again."

Small Dark black eyes went back to his older brother. "I hope our friends can survive…"

"Is…is it really that dangerous?…"

"No!" Artyom quickly stated "Not for the likes of Ruby and Blake! They'll make it through until we can get to them I'm sure" He comforted. Pavel simply snorted in disbelief.

* * *

"Let!"

"GO!"

"OF!"

"MEEEE!" Blake shouted into her mask. Hoping to intimidate the large bat like creature that had her in its rather long claws. The large creature had been flying off with Blake in tow for the past minute. Heading deeper and deeper into the crumbling city. Taking a deep breath of the stale air provided by her filter she focused on her semblance.

Within the next second the demons claws viciously crushed the shadow clone that had been left in the cat faunus's place. Blake Meanwhile found herself free falling down the side of a nearby skyscraper. Shifting her weight around she managed to pull out Gambol Shroud Tossing it into the building beside her. As soon as it grabbed hold of something sturdy her body began to slow down as she swung alongside the shattered windows. With a quick flick of her wrists, she dislodged her weapon and immediately swung it towards another nearby building. Repeating the process, she was soon skimming the broken streets. After landing with a roll, she stood to assess her surroundings.

"Okay… Now where am I?" She spoke out to the eerie silence. Looking left and right simply revealed just how alone she was. She picked a direction and began to walk down the lonely street. Plenty of broken down vehicles decorating her path with the rotting remains of the dead.

Blake had never before seen so many corpses. All ingloriously strewn around like common trash. Blake's visage was extremely solemn in the face of all this seemingly pointless death.

After walking for two more minutes, she heard something in the distance. She recognized the tune immediately, automatic gunfire! Without a word, she took off in a sprint towards the sound. _'Maybe I can find help.'_

After another minute, she took note of another critical detail. She could feel that slowly the air being provided by her filter was getting… thinner. She was running out of time and had no idea where to go to get back underground. The gunfire she was hearing was truly gonna be her only hope.

Bambambam!

Bambam!

Dratdrat!

Bam!

Blake immediately heard a strange language being howled out by the gunmen she found. Quickly hiding behind a nearby car she merely peeked around the side as she saw the three men, each one heavily armored with thick padding and helmets firing their weapons, some kind of archaic make-shift assault rifles. With each loud bang a neat round hole appeared in the soon to be corpse of the Nosalis that had them surrounded.

"AAGH!" cried out one of the men as a nosalis made his way off the rooftop of a nearby one story building. The new weight on the man quickly unbalanced him and brought him down onto the ground. The cry of alarm prompting his nearby comrade to turn towards him and fire off a short burst at the nosalis ravenously trying to gnaw off the fallen gunman's face.

While under cover fire of the third gunmen the second gave the first one a hand back to his feet. These men had some amount of training. It was obvious enough for Blake. Their eyes were constantly looking for movement of their enemies. Their fingers twitched methodically on the triggers in short controlled bursts, allowing for good conservation of ammo and accuracy. Then there was their communication, Blake still could not understand what exactly they were saying but judging by their behavior she could at least guess that they called out when they had run out of ammo, when one of their flanks was getting overrun, or perhaps simply cheering as they bested their mutant foes.

In any case, it was obvious to the cat Faunus that she came upon them just as their skirmish with the monsters was coming to an end. As they killed of the last Nosalis they began to trek along the abandoned street in a triangle formation. Blake kept some distance and began to tail the humans. All the while keeping focused on just how thin the air seemed to get within her gas mask. She decided to give them another minute before she decided that she would have no choice but to reveal herself or once more risk suffocation. Sprinting from car to car as cover, she soon noticed a shadow fly overhead.

The winged beast that had her in its claws a few minutes earlier was still looking for her, until it spotted the three new potential targets. With narry a sound it began to glide close to the ground skimming just over the car rooftops. Its large grotesque eyes fixed firmly on the three armored humans. Its claws wide open. The bat like creature's maw hung wide open in a predatory fashion. These humans were Blake's only hope now; she could not let them be harmed.

With a loud grunt of challenge, that alerted the men to Blake's presence behind them, Blake jumped high into the air out of the cover of one of the broken down cars in the Demon's path. The winged beast was gliding way to fast and low to the ground to try any evasive maneuvers. With a vertical slash from Gambol Shroud the creatures left wing was liberated from the rest of its body. It howled in pain as it crashed straight into the ground. Forgoing its ambush the partially winged beast attempted to scurry away on its claws. Easily evident to see that they did not evolve for running purposes. With another leap, Blake landed on top of the flailing creature's body and slashed horizontally across the Demon's neck. The Creature went slack. Blake dropped of the large creature and then faced the three men before her.

Blake could see that each man was wide eyed in surprise with a quick glance through their helmet visors. They first man began to once more talk to his two comrades in the same unknown language. Within the second all, three of them started to talk to each other, for several seconds before the shorter man of the three walked forward. He was easily about an inch or so shorter than Blake herself while the other two men were probably taller about that same inch or so. Blake began to study their appearance.

The two taller men's armor was most bulky at the camo colored vest with many pockets each filled with unknown items. Blake however would have ventured to say survival gear and ammunition. Strapped to each of their torsos was a single pipe shaped object with a short string coming of the top. With dark cargo pants outfitted with many pouches and pockets it almost made Blake wonder if they did not have enough gear on them for a small war. On their shoulder pads and helmet, Blake could make out a small red emblem. A hammer and sickle if Blake had to guess.

The shorter of the two men was also dressed with the least armor and padding that Blake could see. His vest though also colored in green brown and black fatigues had significantly less pockets. The only bright color on him that Blake could see was a small orange square popping out of one of his top vest pockets. His helmet and shoulder pad also sported the same insignia. The man addressed her.

Blake was at a loss. _'What did he say!?'_

The shorter man tried again.

"I… I don't understand?" Blake stammered out. The short man looked back to his comrades in seemingly wondering how to respond. They weren't much help to the short man simply shrugging their shoulders.

At this point Blake could start to feel her head starting to get dizzy. She needed to get another filter soon. "I need help!"

"English?" The short man spoke out. "Sorry English, not very good… You lost?"

"Yes I'm lost I need help finding a teammate and I need more filters."

"A yes… you comrade? We go to Kraselnoskaya … come with us… no?" The short man offered.

Blake didn't want to go along with total strangers but her lack of supplies left her little choice. She looked around hoping against all odds that perhaps she would see Ruby coming around the corner of one of the many buildings that surrounded her.

Alas, it was not meant to be. Facing the shorter man she responded. "Okay…"

The man's eyes seem to brighten at the response. He reached behind his leg into one of the few pouches on his black trousers and pulled out a filter. He handed the cylindrical object to Blake and then began to walk in the direction they were originally heading in with his two comrades beside him and a certain cat Faunus in tow.

* * *

 **Once more thank you for giving this chapter a once over!**

 **Please comment likes and dislikes, this is one way I can tell what i'm doing well on, and what can still use some work!**

 **The faves and follows help keep me motivated :) (LOVE YOU ALL!)**

 **-Reflection102**


	16. History

**So we are back with another chapter. This one is a rather short-one imo, but necessary I think.**

 **So far seems like I have not been able to get in two chapters for this month. It's been real busy but I just to let readers know I am now starting on chapter 19. The next chapter after this, 16, Actually gave me some writers block and overall I think it needs some work still for plausibilities sake, but I am getting ahead of myself for now please enjoy this one, and let me know what you Readers thought!**

 **Oh and from Here on in the story I will be having a few OC characters. Some may have small parts to play while others will only be used to move the story along. After all the world does not revolve around our main characters. in fact most OC will be one shot characters, appearing in a single chapter then we never hear of them again Soo... I may or may not be spoiling something but if you see an OC that has lasted longer than two chapters in this story... they might be one of those characters that will have a small part to play plot-wise.  
**

 **The following is answering some guest reviews that I neglected to do last chapter.**

 **Vostok2142, Natcraw, Kamzil118, and Warden of Love - lol I also have a deep appreciation for Khan. If you think about it he is kind of mysteriously mystical... kind of like Ozpin...**

 **Guest - Don't count out the Nazi's and human tenacity just yet... or Mutant ferocity.  
**

 **Doomsdayguy12345 - well at least someone noticed the singing pipes... This will only be the tip of the iceberg, then as for Blake being in Red Hands... that may not necessarily be a bad thing... Just have to wait and see how things play out.**

 **Any ways please enjoy and ty Psihopatul**

* * *

"So… former Major now?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't quite believe it. What ever happened to being Red until you're dead?" Artyom asked bluntly.

"Ever since the battle for D6, shit hit the fan hard…"

"What do you mean?" Artyom inquired. Next to him sat his roommate and ever interested Historian Huntsman, Oobleck, rapidly writing down notes within his small little notebook.

Sure, he could have typed his notes down on his scroll if not for his firm belief in the little practiced art of penmanship. Somehow, it felt much more natural for him to free write his thoughts onto solid paper than to press on flat holographic buttons.

"A month after the battle our intelligence guys caught wind of a secret Nazi project."

Artyom's muscles unconsciously tensed at the term 'Nazi'. "What kind of project?"

"We never got good evidence, but the rumor was that the Nazis were building something top secret in the furthest reaches of the Metro. No one knew exactly what for the longest time… but eventually they simply revealed what they had found."

"Found?"

"Yeah turns out the damn bastards weren't really building anything, that's just what we thought; they actually found a tunnel leading well out of Moscow."

 _'_ _Out of Moscow?!'_ Artyom thought incredulously. "Impossible! It is a radioactive wasteland out there… No one could survive long without an unlimited supply of filters and ammo, not to mention food that has a low enough radiation level to eat."

"Not if the tunnel is long enough" Pavel explained. "Some of the older folks back home think this tunnel was made to connect major Russian cities together. Something apparently built under everyone's noses well before World War III"

Artyom went silent as he pondered the possibilities of this newfound knowledge. Oobleck for his part was scribbling down note after note with such haste that it was a wonder the paper did not catch fire.

"Anyways this was only found out because of a Nazi defector. I never did find out the guy's name but I heard he was up in the ranks, you know." Pavel continued. "Personally, he never traveled this secret super tunnel, but he did hear about what the Nazi's brought back"

"What did they bring back from the outside world?" Artyom inquired.

"A shitload of military grade equipment and supplies."

"Did they find another military bunker like D6?"

"I don't know… No one does. The Nazis have the entrance to this super tunnel well locked down. They have control of all the stations that have a direct route to it, and to guard against using less traveled routes they have patrols and guards stationed at these sub-tunnels. Honestly whatever it is, that tunnel leads to, is well worth the protection. I heard they even have dogs protecting the tunnels."

"What of the surface?" Artyom asked. "If the Red Line had an idea about where this tunnel is why not simply travel the surface and go back down into the tunnels when you passed the blockade."

Pavel thought about the question for several seconds before opening a pouch in his dirty jacket. Pulling out a piece of paper, he set it upon the table next to them fully extending it flat on the wood. Artyom and Bartholomew leaned in closer to see the paper. It was a map! On it was listed every major train station and metro stops in Russia from before WWIII. However on it were several scribbles and spots indicating various stations that had since sprung up since the end of the world.

The most notable feature however was the shade of coloring that was used to make note of Red friendly stations. Or so Artyom assumed to be red friendly… From what he could recall the red line was composed of up to fifteen or sixteen different stations. Stations that would cut across the the complex metro map from one side of the map to the other in a linear fashion. Thus partially the reason for the name. However what he saw, truly surprised the Spartan.

"What the hell happened!?"

"In the course of only three weeks the Nazi attack cut us straight in half. See there in Okhotnyryad… The Nazi war machine began their attack there… We were still barely recovering from our defeat at D6 and did not yet have the gear and manpower to defend."

"What of Polis?..."

"What about them? You forget Artyom that we were not so friendly to the Spartans either… When they heard about what the Nazi's did to us they sent no aid… Teatralnaya and Ploshad Revoltsh fell almost immediately afterwards."

"We barely managed to organize a decent defense once the attack on Lubyanka started. We lost the station, but managed to stall them enough to halt their advance while they regrouped."

"What is all that blue shading" Artyom asked as he noticed the next color.

"That is the extent of the Nazi advance as far as we know."

"What?! But almost half the Metro belongs to them!" Taking note of the blue shading that covered half the map.

"Yeah… see now why we can't travel the surface anymore… It would be too costly on supplies to travel too far into Nazi territory without a station willing to sell their wares to you. Not to mention that the Nazis control Dynamo through Sokol now"

"The Factory and Plantation stations!" Artyom realized with eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah they control the stations responsible for supplying most of the Metro… now… Its been hard to scrounge up supplies since the goldmine that was D6 was destroyed. Needless to say they aren't selling to Red or Polis stations. We can't afford to waste supplies on an impossible mission."

"What about the Hanza Ring Line? Aren't they defending their stations?"

"No, Last I heard some saboteurs managed to get into the armories in Krasnoprenenskaya, Nobodslovoskaya, and all the way to Prospekt Mira. The damn Fascist bastards cut across their weak defense almost as fast as it took for D6 to fall. The Hanza are scared and are now, only interested in defending their last train."

Artyom grimaced with guilt in his eyes. He could faintly recall from a friend back in D6 that he and Khan had essentially destroyed their second to last train. While it was necessary at the time to save the Dark One, now in hindsight he could see how it must have affected the Hanza greatly in further limiting their ability to transport supplies for trade between the stations. Not only crippling their economy but affecting the many other stations they aided as well. "Everyone is scared."

"What has Polis been doing then while all this shit has been happening?"

"A Ranger told me that they were sending emissaries to the Arbat Confederation line and another to Hanza trying to form alliances to help defend in case those fascist bastards attack anymore of their stations. For our part we also thought about something along that line trying to get aid from the Bumansky Alliance here." Pavel responded as his finger swayed over to the right most portion of the map."

"What happened here? I thought all of this used to be Red Line stations." Artyom further inquired. "And you still haven't mentioned why you're a former major."

"Yeah… remember that defense I mentioned?"

Artyom nodded.

"Well we never thought about what else they brought with them other than weapons… so imagine our surprise when the damn bastards used our own strategy against us in Chistye Prudy! One moment we have a line of brave Musketeer defending our home?... The next their dead under the onslaught of heavily armored cars driven through the station on the tracks, and this wasn't just scrap metal, this was the real deal Ceramic armor plating. Our weapons wouldn't even scratch them… I was at that battle… I was told to hold them… With my life if necessary, and had I not met you Artyom, I might have done just that… I would have died in that battle. After my close death against you however, I thought of my life a little differently… I guess I valued it a little more." Pavel took a deep breath as he recalled the events.

* * *

"Major, we are taking casualties!"

"Shit!" Pavel gasped out as a round impacted the scaffolding above him. He blew out air from his mouth as he briefly pondered how he arrived to be in this predicament.

The dust raining on his head. He had neglected to wear a helmet in favor of a wider field of view to better direct his men. Pavel had instructed them to build barricades, fortify key junctures with well placed minigun emplacements and even took some time to establish their perimeter with clay-more mines just outside the station. However all that preparation seemed wasted once the Nazi armored cars began pulling in.

Pavel was at a loss for words. He never took into account the possibility that the Nazi's would not send in any infantry at first. Going straight for the cavalry charge at the start took him by surprise. No one had ever thought the Nazi's to be so well armed.

"Krutin, how many charges we still have?"

Cling! clang! Two more bullets ricocheted around the Major.

"We have seven more!" responded the red soldier next to him. He popped his head over the barricade to survey the advancing Nazi line. The enemy being spearhead by the armored convoy.

"Go to Juncture C!" Pavel instructed.

Krutin ducked back down as he swore to have felt a bullet graze beside his head. "Sir that will lead us towards the back of the station. We won't be able to reclaim this station if we lose there!"

"Damn it! Krutin, just do it!"

As the soldier in question began to crawl further into the red Station using the barricades as cover Pavel shifted his attention to the barricade besides his. "Danilovish!" he called out to the youngest of the soldiers under his command. The teen was the youngest of two brothers. He was conscripted into the Red Army after the station got the warning of the impending Nazi attack.

The teen looked to his commanding officer with fear from the whole situation. "Find your brother and go to Juncture C tell him to help Krutin with the charges!"

Pavel shouldered his Kalash as he popped out of cover returning fire at the few Nazi bastards that followed along with the armored convoy. Skirting the armor on its left and right. The rounds hit the Nazi juggernauts head on. At this Pavel let out a scorned curse. The man he hit stumbled back, falling over in shock, but soon enough realized his heavy armor had saved him. Firing off more rounds he knocked over another one of the fascist idiots. Pavel silently cursed his own lack of armor. His vest and shoulder padding was exceptional in taking hits from mutants and deterring some of the smaller claws of said creatures. But it was in no way meant to stop bullets. With the little warning he got he had no time to requisition hardier armor for himself and his men.

The young teen quickly nodded just barely hiding the tears in his eyes as he left the Major alone with 15 men. Each of them had already seen at least two of their friends die and yet they had remained stoic in the face of the ever impending doom that was the Nazi war machine. One of them behind cover took out his lighter. Clicking on the wheel the sparks ignited the small amount of gas being revealed. The flame was brought to bear on the string for the pipe bomb in his other hand. After it was lit he threw it over his barricade. Two seconds went by…

BOOM!

The sudden explosion rocked the entire station platform. Dust was kicked up into the air from the sudden force. With a smirk the man peeked over his barricade to relish in his small accomplishment. Pavel for his part could not help but do the same. If anything the explosion made the Nazi's halt their advance if only for a few seconds while the dust cleared away.

"Make the fascist bastards pay!" He ordered, and in immediate synchronization what remained of his men peaked out of their various cover points with their weapon's shouldered.

Bam! Bam! Boom! RATATATATATATATA!

Various bullets and weapons sang their tunes in fierce retaliation. The two front juggernauts beside the Nazi convoy fell under the intense fire from the remnant of the Red forces.

The rest merely knocked on the sides of the train, and to Pavel's surprise he bore witness to thick sheets of metal sprouting out the sides of the convoy acting as portable shields. With a pull of an unseen lever the sheets of metal detached from the armored portions only to be replaced by another internal backup layer. Essentially giving the already heavily armored juggernauts a rather large shield.

"Shit" Pavel let out. All around the incoming Nazi Juggernauts' feet, he could see the corpses of his fallen comrades. Looking to his men, he could see the fear in their eyes. Until only several hours ago, they used to be mere civilians. They had been drafted into the Red forces after they assessed that their current force of only twenty men would not be sufficient in holding against the currently more numerous Nazi Force of what they expected to be about fifty. Most of the teens and men Pavel got out of it were mere stalkers that barely knew how to handle a duplet. Only the extremely sick, old, young, and disabled managed to get away from having to serve the Red Line.

Each one of them had died under his command. Most at one point or another had asked to retreat from their position. And every time Pavel had to make a choice. Grant them the retreat or tell them to hold. His superiors had instructed him to hold with every last man, and every time it was on his conscious that the deaths of his comrades died. However going into this battle, he had not expected such an outcome. He had not expected to be so thoroughly outmatched. He had not expected to be outnumbered by the damn Nazi's of all forces. He had not expected them to be carrying around military grade ammunition and spouting it out as if it was worth nothing. He had not expected many things, and now his men were paying the price. He currently had fifteen men left and as far as he could tell, he only managed to inflict minimal casualties on the Nazi's.

He had heard the rumors of the Nazi's having built something several days earlier but now he was wondering how such equipment was kept under wraps for so long until it was too late to do anything about them. How had they hidden such weapons of Metropolitan warfare?

Directly behind him was Junction C. To his right Pavel could see the firefight down a much more narrow tunnel. The flash of gunfire and resounding booms of gunfire being a telltale sign that the damn Nazis had found one of the lesser used surface tunnel entrances to this particular station. It was meant to be an access point for Red friendly Stalkers that made a living hunting down Nosalis packs. Now it was the sight of another brutal firefight.

The damn Nazi's were on their A game, while all of Pavel's defensive moves seemed to have been for not. At this point the Red's constant fire was only slowing their advance as the shield bearers had to look to the sides of the sheets of metal to see where they were going. Having apparently neglected to add thin slits through which to see from.

After another minute of the armor convoy steadily encroaching on their position the firing from the narrow tunnel ceased completely.

"Yakovich!" Pavel yelled out. There was no response from the tunnel. "Shit me sideways!" He cursed aloud. The entrance to the surface was lost and thus left the remainder of his men with an exposed flank, they could not stay put any longer.

"Fall back to Juncture C!" He ordered. His heart was racing. This was it. He was going to be the good communist soldier. He was going to follow orders to the end. Juncture C would be his last stand… suddenly the strangest thought filled his head. _'I wonder what Artyom felt during the battle of D6? During his last stand.'_

One by one his men began to pull out from their rapidly crumbling entrenched positions.

They were good men Pavel decided. Even though they were technically drafted they followed Pavels orders to the letter. They may not have valued the same ideals he did, but he could respect and honor their desire to at least protect their homes. The damn bastards fought hard and if this was to be his end, Pavel could say for certain that he was damn proud to have fought alongside them. As he ran towards Juncture C he had one prevailing thought. _'Can I do what Artyom did?'_ How the rumor spread he had no idea… But at one point in time the rumor was that the savior of the Metro blew D6 sky-high!

As he finally made it towards the back of the station, he overlooked his position once more, for what felt like the twentieth time. Much like the rest of the small station this area consisted of two abandoned little shopping stalls on either side that some of his last remaining men were already using as cover. A makeshift barricade towards the center outfitted with one of their last Gatling guns perched on top.

This was to be their last chance to make a comeback. Their last chance to push out the Nazi invaders. From what Pavel had seen, his guess was that this station was as good as lost. The damn Nazi's already had superior training to them and now add onto that superior gear. In hindsight Pavel could now see that the battle was lost from the very beginning. Drastically new tactics or a significant amount of reinforcements would be needed to win today.

At the moment he could not think of anything he could humanely do at this point and he knew for a fact he wasn't going to receive reinforcement. All he had at this point were his orders. Defend to the last man. An order that made Pavel briefly wonder if it was not a Spartan giving them.

He knelt down next to the Gatling while one of his comrades operated the gun. Around him, his men were fearful. He could tell by the nervous glances they gave each other, the hardened grip they had on their varied weapons, and the extremely hushed voiced that almost none dare let out. As if though this silence was in respect for the dead, or the soon to be.

It was not long before the enemy was at their doorstep once more. Soon enough bullets sailed through the air both Military and Metro grade alike. As the various walls of ceramic armor pushed in on the Red defenders last strong point, Pavel managed to make out a small round object flying through the Metro air. It was green and landed within one of the shopping stalls that protected several of his men. He had never before seen such an object and immediately prayed he never would. The strong explosion that erupted from the stall killed them all. The explosion was much more powerful than any pipe bomb he had ever seen.

"FUCK!" Pavel bellowed out. He quickly looked over his remaining forces. _'Eight men left…'_ A sudden gasp beside him revealed the corpse of his comrade a bullet hole gouging deep in his right eye as he fell limp. _'Seven…'_ A bead of sweat ran down the nape of his neck. _'shit…I'm afraid'_ Pavel realized. His breathing was much more haphazard as he overlooked back into the stall. Only to see yet another one of his men take several shots to the chest. _'six…'_ Somehow he was ready to die back there at Artyom's hands… But now, Pavel did not want to be here. This wasn't the same as dying to Artyom. Back when Artyom was about to kill him to an extent Pavel understood that Artyom had good cause to kill the Red Major. Pavel for all intents and purposes knew that he had misled the Spartan. He had betrayed his trust. Despite considering Artyom a comrade, a Musketeer, Pavel knew that Artyom had good cause to kill him. His death would not have been meaningless.

Here his death would only be at the hands of some nameless Nazi bastard.

"Krutin!"

"Da Major! Should I do it now!?"

"No! Take the men and fall back. Take the tunnels to Krasnye Vorota"

"But Sir!" Krutin began to protest.

"Don't argue with me just do it!" Pavel yelled out threateningly. Trying his hardest to be louder than the ongoing melody of gunfire. He took a deep breath and then popped his body over the damaged barricade.

"COME ON YOU FASCIST BASTARDS, COME GET ME!" Pavel taunted at the top of his lungs. Popping out of his cover he let out round after round from his automatic rifle. Bam Bam BAM! Bam! BAM!

Once the Nazi response was sent back on his position he once more ducked down. Reaching into his left leg pocket he pulled out a pipe bomb. Pulling out his lighter the bombs fuse was soon lit. Awaiting just another two seconds he flung it towards the left flank of the incoming convoy.

As soon as he felt and heard the resound boom of the explosive device he set off running, in order to catch up to his comrades. He could still hear the growling engine of the mechanized armored vehicles behind him. He could almost feel the crushing stomps of the Nazi's marching. But right now none of it mattered.

Juncture C was a rather compact tunnel. It was made this way after WWIII in order to be a choke point for mutants. In order to accomplish this, two rooms were constructed on each side of the Metro tunnel with a small 12 inch by 12 inch square window. Large enough to allow a rifle to poke outside and fire upon encroaching enemies. Normally defenders to this station could simply go into the room through the doorways that faced the station, and if Pavel was going to follow orders than he would have opened the doors. But he didn't follow orders. Instead he kept running past the barricade that faced away from the under-siege station. Turning briefly with two lit Incendiary pipe bombs he threw them with precision into both rooms through the 12 X 12 window.

Briefly Pavel thought back to his last meeting with his commanding officer.

* * *

"See this Comrade?" A hand pointing to a map drawn layout of the station.

Pavel nodded.

"That's Juncture C, It will serve as your last fall back position, if it comes down to it, you are to Blow it."

"but sir! That is the only way out of that tunnel, We won't be able to retreat if we take it out."

The imposing general sighed. He faced the Major and looked him straight in the eye. "If it comes down to it, we will need all the time we can get to fortify defenses down the Red Line. For that we will require you and your men to hold them for as long as possible. If need be we will require your lives to do so… understood Comrade Major?"

Pavel's heart skipped several beats before he realized that he was being prompted to respond. "For the Red Line?"

"For the Red Line." The general assured.

Without another word, Pavel saluted the general. The man returned the salute then walked out the makeshift war room.

* * *

Within the room were many carefully placed explosive charges ready to detonate, decorating the support columns. Within seconds, the fire began to spread across the room hungrily. Looking out for more fuel to consume and enlarge itself. It was not long before the fire found the explosive charges.

The two rooms went off in a tremendous explosion nearly simultaneously. Caving in the walls and kicking up dust everywhere. Pavel, however, never noticed the destructive power of the explosives. His feet were already taking him to catch up with the remainder of his men. He would have some explaining to do.

* * *

"I am Red in Heart and Principle Artyom, but I realized then and there, that I did want to die, I did not want that place to be my tomb…" Pavel sighed in discontent "I ordered a retreat, Artyom…"

Artyom nodded in understanding. He could venture to say what most likely happened yet waited politely for Pavel to explain anyways.

"The Comrade General did not take kindly to insubordination and I was… relieved of duty…" Pavel mourned. "I lost many good men in that battle. I still believe in the system… but we just need better men for it." A deathly silence overtook the three men as Pavel mentally relived the battle for a second time this day.

The Dark One, who had remained silent until this point finally spoke out. "How did you meet my brother?"

Pavel for his part took the question as a chance to occupy his thoughts with something brighter. "Remember that Ranger I mentioned earlier?"

Artyom and Weiser nodded. Oobleck continued still, to scribble furiously in his notebook. One could almost see smoke start to rise from the pages.

"Well it's an even longer story…"

* * *

 **So we got some a bit of back story of what has been going on since Artyom was whisked away. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget to review fave, and follow for more!**

 **-Reflection102**


	17. A Void to Fill

**Yellow! How be you guys! I don't got much to add this chapter so please just enjoy!  
**

 **Ty Psihopatul**

* * *

A single pair of silver eyes opened once more. A slight glint of hope that perhaps she had finally awakened. That the last few days have only ever been some kind of bad nightmare. That she was still at Beacon. Still with her sister. Still with her friends. Still with those she cared for.

As her blurry vision cleared she realized this was not meant to be. Begrudgingly Ruby planted her hands underneath herself. The dirty old mattress she was provided seemingly pushing her off itself. Sitting up she looked around hoping against all odds once more that this was just some kind of illusion. But as hard as she focused her self and her aura the world around her would not fade. She truly was alone in this new world.

Briefly after having escaped the mutant army that attacked her and Khan she had immediately sought to search for and rescue Blake. Khan had told her that Blake might have been dead. Ruby however would not accept such a thought. Not unless she saw it for herself. It was only a matter of finding her that was the issue. But what an issue that was!

Despite her insistance Khan eventually made Ruby see reason. Demons nests had never been found within the city. Giving rise to the theory that the Demons actually roosted far outside city limits and their hunting grounds were of a significant size, including all of Moscow and beyond.

As for now, she had no way to find Blake and had no choice but to follow Khan in his yet unspecified mission. The older man was a caring enough individual. Check on her quite often and bringing her some… 'Food'. Khan was the kind of man that Ruby might even have considered a nice grandpa if it wasn't for how the man had handled himself when those 'mutants' attacked several days ago. He had mercilessly killed the beasts with an apathetic face. A face that indicated years of having witnessed bloodshed. Specifically for living creatures. He clearly did not enjoy it, but was not hesitant when the need to spill blood arose.

Ruby for her part never considered the Grimm as living being. They were always shadows, phantoms, the manifestations of darkness. A concept that essentially could not quite be alive…. Right? _'Right?...'_

Ruby sighed. Just like the last three days, there was a plate with some bread, water and whatever that mystery meat was…

She was definitely not in Vale anymore. Her thoughts went to her father and sister. Both were probably worried sick about her. Assuming they even believed her to be alive. _'Oh no!'_ Ruby thought suddenly. _'What if they think I'm dead!?'_

"I'm not dead… am I?" Ruby muttered silently to herself.

The door to the small room opened. A young teen of Asian decent walked in. He wore a purely black shirt with a brown wool beanie, and thick tan trousers. Pants that sported many pockets but also seemed at least one size to big. It was held in place by wires that wrapped around his waist and up the back of his shirt.

Ruby only knew the wires went up his shirt because the teen in question bent down beside Ruby's loaner mattress to open the lowest most drawer from a small cabinet. He pulled out a small square device with a small hand pump sticking of to the side. When he stood back up he looked to the girl sitting on the mattress at his feet.

"Good… Mor… ning?" The teen stuttered with a respectful nod.

"Good morning, Bie" Ruby responded.

The boy extended his hand out to the girl open palmed. With a small grin Ruby extended her own hand and accepted the help to her feet. "Thanks"

"You… okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." The boy nodded in understanding. As he turned to leave the room he was stopped as he heard Ruby's voice once more. "Umm… Bie, do you know if Khan is ready yet? Or if he is busy?"

The teen remained silent as he pondered how to respond. To say that he was proficient in the English language would have been an exaggeration. He honestly never thought about learning another language. He knew Mandarin pretty well, with Cantonese coming in close second. He even knew some Mongolian curses. In his childhood he had mostly grown up speaking Russian in his childhood. His parents taught him Mandarin and Cantonese but they never taught him English. Russian was learned through simple exposure and immersion of the Metro life style that he was condemned to.

He had grown up to his tender age of 19 in the Metro, and quite honestly expected that he would die in the Metro. He could understand the girl beside him only thanks to a few 'classes' that some people insisted on holding. If only to hold out hope that one day the Metro tunnels of Moscow would get into contact with the outside world. And when that day happened the people in the Metro would be able to respond. "Not sure… I go look. Yes?…."

Ruby looked down in disappointment. "Okay thanks." She was not looking forward to another day with the kind of 'food' that the Metro offered.

' _Just who is this girl.'_ Bie thought. When Khan had appeared, he had expected it to be two men. Instead Khan showed up with this girl out of nowhere, that spoke nothing representative of the Slavic language. She spoke the fabled language of the States and Trade. It honestly made him wonder if it had not finally come true. Has the Outside world been able to traverse what many believed to be a radioactive wasteland, to send them this Emissary?

Bie could only hope. He turned out the door and began walking out the long dark hallway. Lit only sporadically with candles and small oil lamps. Perhaps life would get better. He had to have hope… for no one esle would have it for him.

It only took about ten more minutes before Khan's voice reached Ruby's ears. She was once more hunched over on the Mattress with a small weapons maintenance kit. She had a small brush and currently had her mystery of a weapon neatly laid out on small tarp disassembled into various red and black pieces. "Good Morning, Ruby" He greeted.

Ruby looked away from the gear that she was brushing clean. Small puffs of dirt, or ash flying off the pieces in question. Ruby wanted to smile at the simple greeting. She would have smiled too if the situation still did not feel so tense. She still had to find Blake. "Mr. Khan Please help me! I need to find Blake!" Ruby greeted back.

"Things have finally settled here." Khan reported. Throwing a bag he had been carrying along he threw it to the floor in front of Ruby. "Here wear this if you want to go back outside. I do not recommend you try walking around again with just a skirt and cloak. The Radiation can be much more harmful if you aren't dressed properly for it."

"Mr. Khan?"

"Hmm…"

"What is Radiation?"

"You know some of the science guys can probably tell you because honestly I can't!"

Ruby pouted rather cutely at the lack of a satisfactory response.

"None the less" Khan Continued. "The radiation is sure to wear you down physically and mentally, but with the right clothes we can lessen at least the physical damage done on your body."

Ruby looked down at the bag then back at the older ranger. Ruby's left eyebrow lifted up expectantly. "Well…?"

Khan was understandably confused after all based on how the young Reaper and her clone summoning friend dressed he thought they did not mind showing off some skin. Though taking that once more into thought the Reaper was at least more conservative than her older friend. _'She may yet be a modest young lady'_ "Forgive me… I'll give you time to change."

"Thank you" Ruby replied. As Khan exited the door to the small room he shut a heavy metallic door behind him. Ruby looked to the contents in the bag They were far from stylish unfortunately… but judging from how similarly many of the soldiers, or the men she assumed to be soldiers , seemed to wear bulky clothing it was to be expected. She hadn't quite seen anyone wear something quite so bulky since the day she met Artyom during initiation. She could not tell exactly what the dark black cargo pants within the bag was made of. It seemed to be made of denim on the outside yet had some other material coating the inside. Probably what helped reduced the effects of Radiation on the body. Within the bag she also found a green and brown camo jacket. Similarly coated on the inside with that same unknown material. Finally, she found some thick black boots that nearly reached up to her knees simply due to her shorter stature.

Ruby sighed before putting on the lent clothing. The colors would all mismatch with her blood red cloak, that she intended to wear over her jacket, but if this meant she could search for Blake faster to find a way home, the faster the better. Leaving her other unused clothes within the same bag Khan brought her. It was only a few more minutes before the metallic door clanged loudly. Khan yelled in. "You ready yet?"

"Yes Mr. Khan!"

As the door came ajar once more Ruby was surprised to see that he was not alone. Beside the tall goatee sporting man was Bie. He was fully dressed in combat fatigues and a bulky jacket this time, and on his back Ruby recognized the rather large barrel of a rifle. Hanging around his neck in front of him by a strap was a weird double barreled shotgun. _'or a quadruple barrel!?'_. Ruby secretly fawned. If she wasn't so worried about Blake and getting home she probably would have drooled a little at the prospect of seeing it fire. Not that it could ever outperform her own precious weapon. Ruby unconsciously gripped Crescent Rose tighter as she held it to her face once more. Checking it one last time for any missed scuff marks or damaged hardware. As expected she found none for the tenth time.

"Bie, will be going with you to find your friend. I know you are more than capable of looking out for yourself, and trust me based on what I saw of your fight with the Nosalis, I know you can handle the Mutants. But even so, the Metro is no place to be in long-term without a partner. I would come along with you myself, but the fight against the Nazi's requires my full attention."

There it was again, that word 'Nazi'… Ruby had heard it mentioned multiple times as she traversed the Dark tunnels that made up ... station. Most of the times the context painted them in a rather poor light if the rather grim or angry tones the people spoke in was anything to go by. Whomever they were, Ruby felt like she probably did not want to meet them any time soon.

In any case, she had to look for Blake and find a way back home. Having a guide would only help her traverse the tunnels and eventually the surface much easier.

"Let's go, I'm ready" Ruby stated as she attached Crescent Rose to her back and underneath the fluttering red cloak.

* * *

After the man in charge, Valkurio introduced himself it was a simple matter of finding out more of her current predicament. With a few quick questions, she was able to soon ascertain that she was indeed not on Remnant anymore. At least not any place she could point to, on a map.

She was honestly surprised at just how open Valkurio was. Despite having been mere strangers only a few days ago Valkurio trusted her enough to tell her that his task was reconnaissance and rendezvous with some yet unknown commanding officer of some opposing army. He apparently worked for some kind of militant group. One that believed in looking out for each other through any sort of danger. She gathered as much when a drunk man approached her and the men. In his drunk stupor he lashed out at Valkurio only to be laid down on the floor surprisingly easily. In doing so Blake noticed that his comrades immediately got to their feet in support of their commanding officer. It was at this point that Blake was shown just the kind of man Valkurio was. She hated to admit it, but in truth Blake expected the short officer to begin to belittle the drunk man. Instead, she was surprised as Valkurio gently prodded the man back to his feet and escorted him out the bar. Luckily a young girl, probably around twelve or thirteen, ran up to the two men and actually appeared grateful to Valkurio. As soon as the girl left with the drunk in tow Valkurio returned to his seat beside his men and Blake.

His men returned to their chat much more livelier than before. Valkurio simply lifted the small cup in front of him and brought it to his lips. Savoring the slight burn the beverage left down his gullet.

"What was that about?" Blake asked.

"Hmm?"

"The girl what did she say?"

"Nothing, just thanking me for not beating in her father's brains."

Blakes eyes furrowed in confusion. "That's it?"

"You have obviously never been to Krasnoselskaya…" The man grinned playfully. His hand once more tilted the small cup to his lips. His throat bloated out with every gulp. "AHH yeah that's the stuff!" After placing the cup back down his face turned to the mysterious hitchhiker, he picked up. "So lass, where are you from?... You've been rather shy about speaking to us… and how is it you don't know Russian?"

"I am not from Kras el No skaya, that's for sure. I was born in Menagerie. No one speaks… uhh that language… as far as I know in Menagerie."

"Oh?... strange place you live in dear. Where are you heading to?

"I… I don't know… I need to find my friend first. She came with me but we got separated not too long ago."

"Hmm…" Valkurio contemplated. "Alright miss… just join me for a quick drink would you?... then we can discuss how to find your comrade." With a wave of his hand the bar keep nodded his agreement. Bringing over two more small wine glasses. Taking his he lifted it high into the air. "To our comrades!" The rest of the men toasted along with him each smiling in agreement. Blake took the cup placed in front of her as well. She hesitated briefly, before taking the lunge. The sweet burn of alcohol flowing down her throat all in one fell swoop.

"Now that's how a lady ought to drink!" Valkurio chuckled. "Well then a deal is a..."

Blakes vision became blurred and her eyes sluggish. She never caught what Valkurio said last. She could just barely make out that his lips were moving at all. Her head felt faint and her arms suddenly felt much heavier than before. Blakes eyes went to the cup still just barely clutched within her now feeble hands. "Yooouuu waatt diiid… yo..?" Blake's vision began to darken.

* * *

 **Ozpin's office.**

To say that Yang was anxious would be an understatement. The brawler had barely slept the entire week as she awaited the famed General's arrival. She had spent the better part of this week attending classes only for show. The headmaster advised her not to send word back to her father just yet. At least not until they had all the details sorted out on the possibility of getting her sister and teammate back home.

"Ms. Xiao Long please stop your pacing, It embarrasses me to say that it is making me nauseous watching you go back and forth."

Yang halted her next step looking to her History professor. "I'm sorry Professor Oobleck, it's just that it's been so hard to not stress about this meeting with Atlas's expert. He might be the only chance I get to save Ruby and Blake."

"Speaking of which isn't he late?" Artyom asked of Ozpin, who was calmly looking towards the elevator with his hands together. His fingers crossing each other, in front of his face.

"The General is almost always punctual. He should be due any moment now." As if though to prove him right the bell to the elevator sounded out its announcement. The elevator numbers increasing as the elevator went up many floors to reach them.

* * *

At this very moment the brawler had no idea just how anxious the General was as well. Only a few days ago he had received a call from Professor Ozpin, telling him of the existence of a being with yet untapped power that could potentially rival that of a Maiden. It honestly left him feeling jittery with anticipation, fear, and most importantly doubt. When he was first alerted to the existence of the Maidens he always thought that Remnant could not possibly have any higher power. He doubted the maidens even existed until he met face to face with the now incapacitated Fall Maiden. Just the thought of her brought his mood down. Their enemies were still out there and nobody seemed to know what they were up to. He seriously doubted that they had any good intentions for the power.

Just whom was he dealing with. What had Ozpin gotten him into. He was probably better off not having taken the position of Headmaster at Atlas. Perhaps then his life and priorities would have been much simpler. Defend Mant… No defend Atlas… No more. No less.

He could not help but let out another sigh…

He looked to his side. the smaller man beside him was obviously excited. He was one of the brightest minds of Atlas Research and Development. His specialty in research was always aura. Emphasized after having written up, a rather detailed dissertation on hereditary semblances and their relationship to the highly debated 'First' Semblance.

Sporting round glasses in front of his wide brown eyes. He had a wide open grin. Anxiously he stuffed his large gray shirt down his dark black pants. "So then General, When can I meet this remarkable individual. I'm rather eager to put our lucky subject through the beater you know!"

"Calm yourself Blureggared, You will have your chance after I personally see him."

His eager smile seemed to falter at the statement but his eyes remained ever fixated on the path in front of him. The hallways and many interesting students passing him by as if though they were not even there. He had good reason to be excited. Bluregarred was among the few people outside of so-called Order of Guardians that believed in the existence of the maidens. He always had a hunch that the higher up of the kingdoms were hiding them but never imagined that one day his General would invite him to partake in the study of a person with a semblance that could potentially rival that of a maidens. What was it exactly, and could it be inherited from a bloodline. These were the questions that currently invaded his thoughts.

As Ironwood approached the lobby elevator, he noticed Beacons disciplinarian. Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips placing a small kiss upon her knuckles.

"It has been far too long, Glynda."

"It has James." Her eyes roved past the general to the petite man beside him. "And who might this be?"

"This is Professor Blureggared Blythe, One of Atlas's lead researchers of Semblance Acquisition and Development. The 'expert' Ozpin asked me to bring along."

"I see… Welcome to Beacon Academy Professor Blythe. Now if you would both follow me Gentlemen we can see Ozpin."

With eager nods both men boarded the now open elevator to make the climb up Beacon Academy's largest tower.

* * *

 **One week Later.**

"Amazing!... I think I got it!"

"Does this mean I can stop now?"

"Of course my friend, Please rest now!" Professor Blythe urged.

"Thank you Blu"

"Don't mention it, I should be thanking you honestly! The data is quite promising… Who would have thought… I've heard of many semblances influencing time. But never quite manipulating it to the extent that your kind may be able to."

"Time?"

"Yes! That is all you are doing. However, it is much more refined. It does not actually speed you or slow you. You manipulate it so precisely that it seems like a shift in space, instead of actual movement."

"Fascinating! Never in recorded history has such a precise semblance ever been recorded." Oobleck interrupted

"Oh but that's another thing. I don't think that is this little guy's Semblance."

"It isn't?" Oobleck responds surprised

"Semblances require aura…. No?" The Dark One asked.

"Yes Semblances need a driving force behind it. In all hunters and huntresses that would be their aura. In you it is something more, you are most definitely a sentient being that much is obvious… yet your aura or soul is… Something unrecognizable. Its distant or almost void like."

"In English please!" The Blonde Brawler demanded

"Ah yes forgive me… What I meant to say is that your soul seems to give of the distinct feel of a long since deceased individual."

"What?... I still don't understand." Repeated the Brawler.

"Hmm… What I mean to say is that our friend Weiser here" Blureggared motioned towards the Dark One in question. "has an aura! it seem nonexistant and infinite at the same time... As I've said no one on Remnant has an aura quite like this. If I absolutely had to guess Then I would say that"

"So then I do have aura?…" The Dark One pondered.

"UHHH! Can we get Ruby or not!?" The brawler finally gave up. "She and my partner need help!"

"Rest assured Ms. Xiao Long that you will most likely be reunited with your sister. Our little friend here is capable of opening the temporal vortex that most likely brought him to us."

"So then it's confirmed! Artyom and Pavel are time travelers!? This is just amazing! The implications of this are extraordinary. Entire history lessons and books would have to be rewritten in order to better accommodate unexplained gaps of knowledge in our history."

"Bart…"

"The entire world would be shaken to its very core! OOhh! Imagine this then! The legend of the first semblance! With Weiser we can finally debunk this debate."

"Uhh… Professor…" Jaune attempted.

"History would remember this moment as the day that we retook Remnant! Humanities soon to be enhanced control over aura and semblance combined with the utility of dust would make us a true threat to all Grimm-kind."

" Bartholomew!"

"Imagine the lives that could be saved! We would be more than heroes! We would be legends ourselves! And I would have the chance to help lead us into a new age of understanding!"

"Bart!" Artyom finally snapped getting ready to backhand his roommate in order to get some silence. As Oobleck was about to continue Artyom let his hand fly. To no avail Oobleck simply caught his hand with such swift movement Artyom never noticed his hand move. The green haired man released his hold on Artyom's hand almost immediately lowering his head and looking over his glasses straight into Artyom's face. For several seconds both men stood like that.

"Pardon my excitement! But this is all revolutionary!" Oobleck justified.

With a large guffaw Professor Blurregard of Atlas laughed heartily, commanding attention from all present in the room. "Ozpin you got your self some interesting staff working with you!"

"We understand your excitement Bart, and can appreciate that your career as a historian hunter makes you more uniquely qualified to assess that conclusion, However I must ask that you refrain from letting anyone outside of this room know of what we have discovered." Ozpin responded in turn.

Oobleck's ecstatic face visibly faltered. "But Why?"

"It's as you've said Professor Oobleck" Ironwood interjected

"Doctor!..." Oobleck corrected. "The concept of time traveling would revolutionize our world."

"Yes but for better or worse we cannot say!" Ozpin argued. "Now… Then Dr. Blureggard suppose you are correct and that Weiser can indeed travel across time. How would he go about perfecting this ability."

"I would not know… The world has never before seen such a semblance. At this point I can only assume that it performs like any other semblance. It would require training and growth on part of Weiser here, to peak their abilities. In fact if my theory is correct and this time traveling abilty is inherent in all of these so called Dark Ones then his elder kin may already be sufficiently trained and sufficiently strong in order to travel the time stream at will."

Everyone's face turned sullen. Throughout the last few weeks The older Brethren of Weiser had yet to awaken. It seemed that Ooblecks initial assessment of Weiser's older brother was indeed correct.

"The elder Dark One has yet to awaken, and it has already been a week since and company have arrived. The only way I figure Mr. Weiser will learn how to control this inherent ability is to grow into it naturally. or else put him once more into a dangerous situation that 'might' prompt him to time travel again. However that would be counterproductive as we do not know in which direction he would travel."

Unbeknownst to everyone else, there was an entirely private conservation in full swing between two of the individuals present. This silent discussion continued even as the current open conversation went underway.

* * *

"Your idea can help, Yes?"

' _I believe it might…'_

"Mr. Ozpin, I understand why you worry and why it is kept secret, but right now they can help. Can they not?"

' _I suspect that 'they' could, but divulging this information to the uninitiated could bring about our cold war into the open.'_

"That may not matter anymore, You already suspect your enemy and this Red Queen pawn to have started their endgame."

' _That's correct little child, but including the wrong people into this matter could needlessly place innocents in danger.'_

"… Mr. Ozpin. You're a good man. Artyom taught me much about being a good human whether he knows it or not I can see that better than most you have had to sacrifice much."

' _Thank you young one. It is very fortunate to be able to communicate my thoughts to you on this matter, often times many place me on a high pedestal of responsibility but in the end I am just one man. I would not be where I am without the aid and sacrifice of others.'_

"This is why I hope you will help me and my friends. We are all ready to help you make those sacrifices."

' _I_ _appreciate_ _the recognition young one, but I still can't include them. Most are my students and I would not bear it if they were hurt because I involved them in a_ _centuries_ _old conflict they know nothing about.'_

"Mr. Ozpin. They are already involved, The red Queen and your enemy will not see any difference between those involved and those who aren't. If they are playing their endgame, Then perhaps it is time you start to play yours."

Ozpin looked down to the floor in wonder. The tale of the maidens was deliberately left forgotten across the past few millenniums for the sole reason that the power they were burdened with could not be trusted to any one kingdom or person. The power they possessed was a necessity to hold of the Grimm. However knowing of humanities inclinations towards darker thoughts the wisest of sages felt it necessary to hide their existence and eventually hide their power. Eventually tales of grandeur became tales of legend and then in modern day simply fairy tales.

' _Informing them will bring the Red Queen'_ _s_ _wrath upon them.'_

"If you play this defensively your students will still face the same danger but do so blindly. Please tell them. You know they can will help in many ways."

Ozpin did not even have to argue against that. There were many pros to informing his students of the existence of the four Maidens. They gain eager allies, more access to Dust via Weiss, a strong balanced team of huntsman within JNPR and perhaps even an anchor in Blake with which to establish a foundation of peace with the currently wayward White Fang. Ozpin would have been lying if he ever said he knew nothing about Blake's history with the questionable faunus organization. Then finally there was Ruby and Yang. Both girls were respectable combatants and capable in class. What they could truly offer were their semblances… Yang's natural semblance made her a formidable ally to have when facing Grimm and man alike, and the younger Rose's yet untapped Silver eyes made her a natural guardian of both Man and Faunus-kind, even if she did not yet know it.

"Professor… would… would you rather I tell them?"

' _No… You are correct in that my students will eventually be put into the crossfire of our cold_ _war. It's just that I would rather have them live their childhood for a tad longer.'_

"Ruby and Blake are missing… They may even be dead, and if Yang or their father ever realize that there was a chance to rescue them… Would it not only make matters harder for you?... After all they already have an initiated family member."

' _In that case I will only tell Qrow. He is already tracking down the Maidens.'_

"I can help find them faster, If Blake and Ruby are to survive then time is important. I can't wait to learn this power of mine naturally, and my slumbering brother may not awaken any time soon. We cannot wait! A lot of time has passed already."

' _I suppose there is little choice then…'_

"They will all be stronger for it… I just know it… And most importantly they will be better prepared for what may be to come…"

Ozpin discreetly nodded his agreement. As the private discussion ended Ozpin could almost make out a supportive smile emanating from the young Dark One's black void eyes.

* * *

"Physically his body may not yet be ready to naturally harness this amount of energy." Bluregarred countered.

"He just needs practice!" Oobleck defended.

"We don't have time for practice! Ruby is out there right now in some blown up world that has way more problems than Remnant ever had, She needs help yesterday!" Yang yelled out.

"And she will receive it, as well as Ms. Belladonna!" Ozpin interrupted.

"When?!" Yang pleaded. For several long seconds non responded. Until Ozpin finally stepped up to the the remnants of team RWBY and Team JNPR.

"Mr. Weiser and I have come to the conclusion that we will require further aid."

Ironwoods eyes narrowed in suspicion. _'Where else would he get help from?'_

"Team JNPR, Yang, Weiss please gather around… I have an important question to ask of you all." As the team and students in question responded to his call, all sporting confused demeanor he once more spoke to them. "Tell me young ones what are you favorite fairy tales?…"

Ironwood's eyes widened in surprise.

While the rest of the Huntsman simply grew silently confused.

* * *

 **I lied about not having anything to say up at the first AN XD. Now that you guys have read through this chapter I do want to ask one thing. It's about the telepathic conversation between Weiser and Ozpin. What did you guys think of it?... cuase even now I'm wondering if I didn't convince Ozpin to spill the beans to easily. If I get some decent feed back I may consider revising this chapter in the future :)  
**

 **In the mean time thanks for reading**

 **Fave, follow, review!**


	18. Entering the Fray!

**Hello, Hello, and hello once more!**

 **Kamzil118 : Yeah the bane of all readers everywhere!... but even you got to admit that they work! XD Anyhow thanks for sticking around so far ;)**

 **Headreviewer MK 2 : true the ability to look into others minds really sets up many Dark ones to be a lot faster when it comes to maturing and acquiring knowledge... or so I assume, anyhow ty for reading :)**

 **Readers in general! : Thanks guys for sticking around despite this slow progress ;)**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Ty Psihopatul**

* * *

BAM!

 _'_ _Pull back the slide'_

BAM!

 _'_ _Chamber the next round'_

BAM!

 _'_ _Aim and fire!'_

BAM!

"Four shots, four targets hit… very nice Ruby!"

"Thanks" The Reaper responded. "You know, I never expected a place like this to have a game that's sooo cool like this one!"

"Hehe…Here lets up the difficultly a bit shall we a few moving targets no?"

"Piece of cake!"

"That's the spirit, alright Three"

"Two"

"One"

"GO!"

The bullseye targets began to move sideways up and down the walls and two of them even towards her. Ruby smirked _'Too easy…'_

BAM!

 _'_ _Pull back the slide'_

BAM!

 _'_ _Chamber the next round'_

BAM!

 _'_ _Aim and fire!'_

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"WOW! Those hands of yours work really fast! Only ten seconds. The speed is almost like some gun shooting God!"

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Hehehe thanks."

"Let's try something different."

The walls holding up the target began to meld together and reform themselves. Cubed particles combined with the new background that was taking form. Ruby quickly recognized the station gates. She easily recognized the two barred windows with gun emplacements. "How about a routine Nosalis attack. I'll even give you your choice of weapon. I know you've been asking to see the kind of weapons we have but time simply did not allow us to do so… until now."

"Really! Cool let's see em!" The nearest tunnel wall to the Reaper began to bulge outwards in various locations each one in the figure of a different Metro Weapon. Ruby's eyes immediately began to scan the various guns. Her hands gliding across every part of the guns as she inspected them as best as she could without taking them apart. Various types of assault rifles, shotguns, and sniper rifles greeted her eyes. Yet it was the last two weapons in the lineup that caught her eye. "Huh…"

"Something wrong?"

"It's just… that I've seen that gun before" Ruby responded her hand pointing to the makeshift submachine gun."

"The Bastard? Well it is very common here in the Metro…"

"No… I've seen it somewhere else before…" Ruby's silver eyes widened in realization. "Artyom!" Her eyes went to the second weapon. Yeah it was familiar for a good reason she had worked on one for several weeks before finding herself in this world. The weapon Artyom had dubbed the Hell's Breath.

"The so called Saviour?" The disembodied voice interrupted "Come on focus Ruby he isn't coming to save you, here come the Nosalis." True to his words the vile growls were soon heard from across the Metro tunnel. "I set up a few Claymores to buy some…"

Boom!

"Time."

Boom! Without a word Ruby selected the Submachine from the wall of weapons. And slung the strap across her back. She would have enough time later to ponder at how Artyom's weapons seemed to make an appearance in this place. With practiced ease she slid in the next clip into her Valve and carefully aimed the X4 sight. Her finger raring to release the 7.62x54mmR round into the first Nosalis that popped its ugly head. BOOM! That explosion was heard much closer than before.

"Alright Ruby good luck, cause here they come."

Ruby merely smirked in anticipation. The constant howling doing nothing to instill fear into the Reaper. Ruby took a deep breath. The fog within the Metro seemed to lighten and reveal the incoming enemies. Ruby exhaled slowly. Her aim drifting onto the closest target. She pulled the trigger and braced herself as the weapon kicked back against her shoulder. Without allowing the weapons buck to bother her, she immediately pulled back on the straight-pull bolt. Loading another round into the chamber. Once more her finger pressed gently yet quickly on the trigger. Another round flew straight and true into the skull of the second Nosalis. Ruby stayed put firing her Valve until she expelled the last round in her clip. She briefly considered reloading before deciding against doing so. The Nosalis pack was upon her. Or at least two of them in any case.

One boldly jumped towards Ruby intent on feasting happily upon her. Using the Valve as a staff she caught the incoming Nosalis across its chest and with a quick twirl of her body the beast flew past her harmlessly. The Nosalis itself crashed hard into the sturdy iron bars protecting the Gatling gun emplacements. Another Nosalis wasted nary a second before it too flung itself towards Ruby. Once more, she caught the large beast, but instead of sending the beast flying behind her into some wall, she redirected the beast straight down to the ground behind her. As the beast found itself pinned down by, the sturdy rifle Ruby pulled out the small combat knife tucked into her boot. With a panicked yelp, the Nosalis fell silent as the blade went through its throat and into its head.

With that beast dealt with she flung across the bastard gun from her back, taking a firing stance similar to what she had seen Artyom take back in the Emerald Forest when facing the numerous Beowolves. With short controlled bursts, charging ravenous beasts began to fall dead.

"Nice! Very nice Ruby! Those sons of bitches can't even touch you!"

Just as Ruby began to think that this was not going to be any challenge a shot rang out deep in the tunnel. Further, into the fog away from the gate she was currently defending.

"Now how about an objective!"

"Ooh a mission! I'm ready!" The Reaper responded enthusiastically.

"Atta girl... Now deep into the tunnel there is a group of stalkers holed up with their travelling caravan. They are just outside a neutral checkpoints gates. Some Winged Nosalis have them pinned down within their train cars and they can't move until their taken out. Their running low on ammunition so I suggest you hurry!"

"Got it!" Ruby responded running as fast as she was allowed to without the use of her semblance. With ease she found that jumping or ducking under incoming Nosalisis was child's play for her. Almost as easy as she found it to reload her Valve while doing so. She had acquired a small mob of the beasts chasing after her. With a single arm, she reached out to a crate in front of her and vaulted herself over it upside down. All the while using her free arm to aim at the beast with rifle in hand. The recoil from the weapon made it painfully obvious that it was not Crescent Rose but for now it was enough as she merely wanted to push along the momentum she already had. That and the one beast that stumbled over their now dead leader was a decent morale booster. The rest simply found the walls of the worn tunnel a more desirable route.

Another shot rang out further still into the tunnel. But it was louder this time. Ruby was getting closer she was certain. Several more shots quickly rang out from an automatic weapon.

"You know I would recommend killing off those Nosalis bastards behind you or you're gonna have to deal with them and the winged bitches at the same time."

Ruby jumped to the wall nearest to her then kicked of twirling herself in the air once more getting off another shot at the monsters chasing her. "Working on it!... Hey how about I get a bayonet on this Valve can you do that?"

"That would be cheating!?"

"So that's a no?"

"I can do it, just thought I should tell you before I do it…"

"Fine, fine don't give my Valve anything… I'll find something else to use." Ruby pouted.

"Well do it quickly your almost to the stalker caravan."

Ruby's eyes darted left and right looking for anything that could aid her in defeating the group of Nosalis behind her. The walls however were barren save for dim lights and glowing fungus. Several crates held promise but would need to be opened first and the cobwebs around them only seemed to indicate their lack of use to store anything recently.

Deciding she had nothing to lose the next crate to cross her path was met with a devastating kick. Chattering the wooden container and sending splinters everywhere. All around the ground was some random rusted pieces of machinery. Nothing particularly useful, _'well other than for this.'_ With a swing that would make any professional golfer proud the butt end of Ruby's Valve sent one such metallic shard towards a Nosalis. It shrieked out in surprise as it hit the creature square in between its ferocious eyes. As Ruby once more turned to run towards her objective her eyes widened and her mouth skirked with determination, she had an idea.

Ruby stopped running and turn to face her pursuers. She smirked confidently as they lunged towards her. Raising her Valve once more, the first snarling beast to sail through the air died as the shot penetrated its skull and hit the beast behind it center mass. Flinging the weapon behind her she then pulled on the Bastard gun and began hold it close to her chest. A third Nosalis lunged for Ruby. Ducking under it she once more unsheathed the knife from her boot. Stepping to the side the fourth Nosalis's claws just grazed Ruby red cloak. The fifth took a sweep at Ruby's legs. Ruby obliged the creature by swinging her dark black boot into its face. Sending it careening down the tunnel from whence it came.

The sixth and seventh each tried to flank Ruby on her left and Right clawing its way towards her on the walls. As the sixth's left claw approached Ruby, it was impaled by Ruby's quick stab. Then using her combat knife embeded into the creatures flesh, she used it as a hook to redirect the Nosalis into the path of the seventh. Using her free hand, she aimed the Bastard gun single handed to the two fallen creatures at her feet. Holding down on the trigger a burst of bullets silenced them both. A snarling howl reminded Ruby that she still had more to deal with. The eight Nosalis moved much more cautiously. Perhaps fear… perhaps a sign of intelligence, Ruby couldn't tell but she wasn't going to wait around for it all day. She still had some people to save.

"Ruby, why are you going back the way you came? You're only getting farther away from the stalkers."

More gunfire down the dark tunnel seemed to emphasis the point. "It's all part of the plan," Ruby said as her body meandered this way and that between the swinging claws of Nosalis numbers twelve and thirteen.

"You plan to abandon them?"

"Of course not! Just watch!" Ruby proudly stated after she managed to get past the last Nosalis. Her boots skidded to a halt turning once more to face the horde now in between her and the checkpoint gates she was trying to reach. Crouching slightly she steadied her stance before taking a single deep breath. Giving a short prayer in the hopes that the plan would work. She lunged forth taking one step two steps three steps… Her semblance soon began to kick in as Rose petals began to mark her taken path. She kept pushing forward and by the fifth step, she had disappeared just as her body twirled into a twister. Kicking up a surge of air pressure, it too began to twist in tandem with her now unseen blur of a body. None of the Nosalis had the time to react to Ruby's new motions as they were suddenly and violently tossed and twirled in the confined vortex now rushing through the tunnel. Crashing and picking up all the debris and crates. Smashing them viciously around the tunnel walls and releasing their content. Only further adding to the rather dangerous shrapnel flying around the tunnel at insane speeds. The Vortex followed its master obediently as Ruby went rushing down the tunnel towards the Checkpoint gate once more.

The firing of weapons could still be heard but only ever sporadically at this point. Ruby rushed even faster as a sense of dread began to fill her. Was she already too late?

Soon enough the Reaper raced through the gates and came upon the sight of a covered train caravan. The windows all broken but several figures inside the vehicle with weapons sticking out aiming at the clearly visible winged Nosalisis. As Ruby approached the makeshift metro-train, She began to slow down. Jumping in through one of the broken windows.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN AND COVER YOURSELVES!" Ruby shouted immediately taking note of the surviving stalkers. Three men, two women, and a child. All of them armed with a weapon save for the child. Ruby threw herself upon the child's body. At the sight of the cloaked girl, the rest soon followed suit throwing themselves to the floor and hanging on for dear life as just a few seconds later the howling vortex hit the caravan hard completely blowing past the weakly held gate. For several long seconds rushing wind and clanging metal was all that was heard as the Vortex laid waste to all in its path. Flying metallic debris crashed loudly outside of the caravan train. Ruby was sure that if this did not get rid of the Winged Nosalisis as well she would have to declare 'Hacks!'

* * *

"….."

"…"  
".."

"."

"Что за нахуй?!"(The FUCK was that?!)

Bie could not help but let out a small smile. "Это была Руби" (That was Ruby.)

The Women at the chair could not help but look away from her console towards the spherical machine that currently cradled Ruby's body. She let out a sincere chuckle. "Это был ее первый раз , и она уже знает как работает машина!?" (Her First time, and she already knows how the machine works!?)

"Я говорил тебе, не стоит недооценивать ее" (I told you, do not underestimate her.) Bie responded.

"Где ты ее нашёл ?" (Where did you find her?) Bie nodded negatively. " Не я, а Хан. Секунду, а как она узнала способ работы машины?" (I didn't, Khan found her... Wait, what did you mean she figured out how the machine worked?)

"Ну, то что вы можете сделать пока в симуляции ограниченно лишь вашей верой в то что вы вправду можете... когда-нибудь слышали поговорку разум над материей? То же самое и с этим." (Well what you can do while under a simulation is limited only, by what you believe you can realistically accomplish… Ever heard the saying mind over matter? Same deal with this machine.)

 _'_ _But Ruby truly can do that… It's not just a matter of her believing she can.'_ Bie thought to himself. He briefly recalled his venture into the surface with the Red cloaked girl. It was rather uneventful and they could not find any clue to her friend's whereabouts. Ruby clung to his side throughout the excursion, yet maintained an air of confidence with her. One that he did not share while out in the hell that was the surface. At one point, he began to get low on filters and convinced Ruby to get back down into the tunnels for the night, it was at this moment however that he noticed some really strange behavior. The girl never acknowledged what he said. It almost looked as though she was caught in some trance. Bie was about to shake Ruby out of it until she took off 'running' towards some unseen phantom. It was at this point that Bie saw something rather amazing happen, she left floating rose petals in her wake as she kicked up dust everywhere! It took Bie the better part of 15 minutes to catch up to Ruby. He found her kneeling in front of a corpse. Two corpses to be exact one a fully grown adult, and the other the decaying form of a child. When Bie asked Ruby what happened. She could not recall what had happened. Just that she had to follow some voices. It put Bie at a serious sense of unease, but Ruby behaved normally for the rest of the excursion. So he put it out of mind.

"В любом случае ... Давайте добавим еще один сюрприз к этой миссии и посмотрим, как она с ним справитсья."(Anyways ... Let's add in another surprise for this mission, and see how she handles it.)

Bie's brows furrowed in confusion. "Какой сюрприз?" (What kind of surprise?)

"Вот увидишь" (You'll see.) The woman responded as her hands deftly struck at various buttons on her keyboard.

"Is everyone okay?" Ruby asked once everything went silent.

"Yes and thank you for saving us!" replied a women with dark brown hair and a scuffed handkerchief wrapped around the handle of her Kalash.

"No problem! It's what I do." Ruby replied standing up and off the curled form of the boy she threw herself on. He seemed dusty and scared but was otherwise fine. "Here it's okay now!" Ruby offered her hand to the boy who reluctantly took it and got back to his feet.  
The child could not have been more than four years old. Ruby then looked up towards the roof of the covered caravan. "I think I'm done right?... Hello?"

BAM!

The sudden shot rang loudly with in the dark tunnel. As Ruby turned to face the direction of the gunshot another one rang just as loudly.

BAM!

A women and man lay dead at Ruby's feet. One from a shot to the head and the other gasping for her last breath as blood poured into her windpipe. Instinct finally kicked in and Ruby's arms leveled the Valve towards the caravan train's doorway. It was another person in full body armor and helmet. The man had a fully modified carbine revolver, which was aimed straight at her. Ruby had only to pull the trigger. Such a simple action would have undoubtedly saved her life. But alas this was a person. She had never thought to harm another being. She had never thought that it would be necessary. But what made it most difficult to pull on the trigger was the knowledge that if she pulled on that trigger now… there was no aura that would prevent her assailants death.

Ruby hesitated.

BAM!

* * *

"Ruby!... Ruby… Wake up…" "Ugh…" Ruby responded groggily. As her vision began to clear, she recalled the last sight she saw before going dark. "I… died… didn't I?"

The women beside Bie smirked. "Yeah… but at least you gave those monsters a good thrashing."

As the dark haired women helped Ruby off the circular virtual reality machine she spoke to Bie. " Ты знаешь почему она не стреляла?" (Any idea why she did not shoot?)

"Без понятия. Я всегда думал что она прекрасный стрелок." (None, I always thought she was a really confident shot.)

"Umm… Sorry for interrupting but why was there another person shooting at me?" Ruby asked sadly.

"Sorry about that I should have warned you. It was my bad. See I thought it would be fun to give you surprise enemies."

"Enemies?"

"Oh yes… right outside the caravan there were 5 more men."

"I see… Well thank you for letting me use your machine it was fun while it lasted." Ruby yawned, clearly exhausted from her virtual ordeal.

"Bie you going to wait around here for a bit?"

Bie yawned in response. "No... I tired too…"

"Alright" Ruby faced the women once more. "Thanks a lot Ms. Balalaika"

"Don't mention it child." Ruby and Bie left the large room leaving Balalaika alone with her large cradle like machine.

* * *

"Bie has Khan sent any word yet on his search?"

"No…" Ruby's face grew more sullen. Prompting Bie to add to his response. "Perhaps he almost finds the Dark Ones! If anyone can help it is them."

"I hope so Bie… I hope so... How about Blake? Is she still in Preo… preo…"

"Preobrazhenskaya Ploshcad? Maybe… Rumors.. they say cat mutant."

"BIE!"

"Sorry… they say cat shadow last seen heading down river across the surface."

"I hope she's fine…" Ruby mentioned sadly.

"Don't worry… If she is strong like you she will be fine." Bie reassured. "Perhaps you can keep teaching me aura tonight?..." Bie continued hoping to provide the Reaper with a distraction from her thoughts.

Ruby sighed. "I don't know Bie. I don't want to put you in danger and trying to unlock your aura like My dad did for me did not work… Maybe you just don't have an aura…"

"You are saying… I have no soul?" Bie responded with a grin. "No! No you have a soul. All living people and even animals do. But your soul just seems… I don't know… locked more securely?... Come on let's just rest up for tonight maybe later I can show more about Aura."

Bie nodded in agreement, as they walked into the cot-room.

As Bie and Ruby each prepared to get into their cots, another thought pervade the Reapers mind. She had nothing to lose by asking. "Bie?... What do you know about a person named Artyom?…"

"Artyom?" Bie yawned. "He famous… Savior of Metro…" Bie explained as best he could. "Now for Rangers, He is fallen Hero of D6, He is true Spartan!"

* * *

Swish… swish… The sound of displaced water was the only thing to interrupt the silence. A round cylindrical object flew a short distance across the to be caught by a short man in combat fatigues a sturdy helmet with a filter firmly attached to the divot on the helmet's chinstrap. "Here catch" Valkurio commanded. Blake easily caught the new filter in her hand and then twisted it onto her gas mask. "So I take it your still mad?"

Blake remained silent. It was easy to surmise her to be fuming internally with rage. "I said I was sorry… You can't be sure these days... Everyone is just another person that could be looking to stab you in the back."

"You drugged me!"

"You could have been Nazi!" Valkurio Responded. "And in the end it didn't matter. We caused no harm."

"Hmph! The intention was to cause harm!" Blake shot back. Her hands still wading through the water with her large oar. The raft the duo was on waded peacefully across the currently dark, yet calm waters.

It was true the man could not risk Blake to be a Nazi spy such that in order to force a confession he had resorted to punching Blake. A feat that he almost instantly regretted. Not only because his fist felt like it crashed into a brick wall, but because he had managed to dislocate the young woman's bow from her head. It did not help matters that the first word to escape his lip in that moment was 'Mutant' the cuts across his arms and legs still stung like a bitch, But after a reluctant explanation, he could understand that he deserved it.

 _'_ _Damn if my morals were not intact…'_ He thought to himself. "So… This Remnant… The people live on the surface?"

"… Yes"

"But you still fight Monsters?"

"Yes"

"How has your humanity managed to live for so long and hold them off?"

"A combination of Dust and Aura."

"And this Dust is that special ammo you're running low on?"

"It's not just ammo… Dust has numerous uses." Blake explained.

"Your world is so very strange…"

"And yours is dead… Your point?" she rebutted.

"Fair enough lass…"

"Why did you save me?…"

"Excuse me lass?"

"When the Nazi's attacked Kras el… Krasno…"

"Krasnoselskaya? Well I could tell you the honest truth or the blunt truth… Which would you prefer?" Valkurio joked.

"Just answer the question." Blake shot back.

"Damn, you are not much fun… I really hope my men made it out of that shit hole of a war zone; your lack humor is a tad disturbing. Hell even that bitch Pavel was alright for a laugh or two." Valkurio muttered under his mask.

Blake simply sent the man a stern glare from behind her mask. Her amber eyes promising pain. Underneath the mask she also bared her teeth menacingly. It's effect lost only on the fact that Valkurio couldn't see it.

"The truth of the matter… is because you're dangerous. Neither my men nor I ever saw that damned winged demon until you brought it crashing down dead right beside us, and well… Whether we like it or not you probably saved at least one our skins."

"And yet you felt the need to drug and interrogate me?" Blake repeated.

"I don't regret doing that…" Valkurio then looked towards his hand. He rubbed his knuckles gently. "Well not much..." Valkurio fell silent for several long seconds. Just as Blake was about to take the silence as a blessing the Red commander had to open his mouth. "What me and my men want isn't all that difficult to understand lass. We want equality throughout the Metro. We just can't be too careful."

Blake's kitty ears visibly perked up and, Valkurio silently congratulated himself he knew he said something appropriately. Blake did not respond. Instead, she opted to focus on her continued task of moving the raft along the river. The oar diligently cut through the water with every stroke.

"How much farther till we get off River?" Blake questioned.

"About another ten minutes, unless you decide to go faster..."

"Hmph…" Just how unlucky could she be? _'I've heard of black cats being bad luck… but come on!'_ She thought to herself. Either way they were about to arrive at Baumanskaya Station. With any luck, Ruby won't have moved around this godforsaken city too much. Blake would start her search there.

* * *

 **Late night. Ozpin's office.**

"This was reckless Ozpin!"

"Or… perhaps ingenious."

Ironwood shot the hysterical Dr. Bluregard a murderous gaze. "No! Ozpin letting these children and strangers know of some of the most powerful beings on Remnant is foolhardy at best!"

"Please James calm yourself. Have some coffee or perhaps some tea." Ozpin motioned towards his coffee machine. "Eventually some of them might have learned of our order. After all they are training to be the guardians of our world."

Glynda Goodwitch could not help but let her left brow raise an inch. _'Now he listens to what I have always said….'_ Leaving behind the clear glass windows, she walked to her spot at Ozpin's desk. "This can be just as educational an experience as a classroom, especially when accompanied by a certified Huntsman." Ironwood Sighed. "You're sure Dr. Oobleck will be an adequate guide for them?"

"He is a very well-traveled individual and has many friends outside the kingdom walls; He will prove himself an invaluable asset in their mission." Ozpin explained.

"What of their parents? Mr. Lie and Mrs. Valkyrie aren't as big of an issue but Mr. Arc, Mrs. Nikos and Mrs. Xiao Long do have family and friends that expect them to be present in Beacon. That's not to even mention young Mrs. Schnee! If Walter finds out…"

"James! If all goes well, they should be back within the month, the only one that would have to know about what these students are doing will be Qrow."

"And coming to that… How can we even be sure Qrow has not been compromised? We treat him as an equal, but he has been out in the wildlands far longer than any of us ever imagined sending him for. How do we know he won't crack once we tell him that one of his nieces could be dead and the other is going off on some mission that could bring about her involvement with beings with so much power?"

"Come now James old chap since when have you been this cynical…"

"This isn't a matter of cynicism Bluregard! These are innocent children we are throwing into battle against unknown enemies that have so far proven themselves resourceful and cunning." Ironwood rebutted.

"It is for this reason that I ask for discretion James. They know only to keep their guard up and that is as much information as we are currently working with. Besides calling them for updates on their progress or if they need support will be as easy as any scroll call."

"Listen to Beacon's finest headmaster James!" Bluregard insisted in his sarcastic tone Prompting Glynda to roll her eyes. "These enemies you guys are fighting won't simply target these children if they don't know about them in the first place. OH wait… they do know about them!"

"That's right… If Torchwick is working under this Red Queen as we suspect, than these students in particular are in greater risk as they have already disrupted Torchwick's plans before."

Ironwood replied sternly. "James, calm yourself and look at how they took the information when I told them. Ms. Xiao Long behave much like you did at first, doubting that such beings existed in the first place. Ms. Schnee thought that we had to be joking, and instead must have been referring to some powerful Dust weapon. Mr. Lie took everything at face value, as did Ms. Valkyrie Who honestly seemed excited at the chance to go on a 'field trip'. Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos both took to considering the geopolitical climate of the kingdoms and how such critical information could affect Remnant. Overall they have a well balanced manner of thinking about this issue and together came to the conclusion to search for the Maidens themselves understanding full well the risks." Ozpin concluded. "Overall I believe they are prepared for an in the field assignment."

"Well I don't like it..." Ironwood nearly shouted.

"James, come with me let's talk." Glynda interrupted as she made her way to the elevator. Leaving behind Beacon's headmaster and the esteemed Atlas professor to themselves.

"I think that went rather well… Now then Ozpin… I always thought the Maidens were real! But no one ever believed me! Tell me everything!... And what enemies should we be expecting?... All this seems like the opportunity of a life time!"

"Dr. Bluregard I would ask that you refrain from mentioning all that was said since your arrival."

"You must be joking Headmaster! This is the scoop of the century! Proving a Maiden's existence would send shock waves across the world! I would never again be considered the laughingstock of the scientific community! My fathers work will at long last receive the acknowledgement it deserves!"

"Doctor I asked the General to invite you along because of your expertise in semblances. Right now, we have beings not of this world that seem to have abilities akin to that of a maiden. The child himself could potentially be a threat if he were ever to direct his abilities against us. I would ask that you focus on them. Learn what you can. Perhaps even, aid in the recovery of the older creature. However keep an objective mind and try to see the bigger picture."

Dr. Bluregard sighed depressingly.

"I understand your curiosity, I ask simply for discretion and time. Once everything has finalized and all is in order I would find no fault in allowing you to chronicle your experience. However now is not the time." Ozpin explained.

"Rest assured Headmaster, I will be taking very diligent notes."

With a smile, the Headmaster nodded. "I would not accept anything less."

* * *

 **Late night. Elevator Lobby.**

"James… you've been rather frustrated lately, more so today than usual."

"I am… Just before we arrived back to Ozpin's office I received a call from Atlas." Glynda nodded.

"What is it?"

Ironwood sighed, "Amber passed away last night…"

"Wha..." Glynda's throat suddenly clenched tightly. She could hardly breathe as the statement took full effect on her thoughts. A single wet tear slid down her cheek. A second followed soon after, and before she knew it, the dam seemed to break. She wrapped her arms around the General who fully embraced her hold. A salty taste soon began to fill her mouth as she opened it in a silenced murmur. "She was the youngest one… She was a child…"

The esteemed General allowed his colleague, his shoulder to cry on for several more minutes. He waited patiently for the Good Witch to gather herself. Slowly but surely her sobs soon became gasps for breath.

"She was the youngest." Ironwood agreed. "No doubt the other Maidens know now."

"We should tell Ozpin." Glynda added.

"Somehow I think he already knows, but besides that I did not want to bring it up as long as Bluregard was still there."

"Qrow's last report mentioned that he talked with the Spring Maiden just a week ago. That only left finding and warning the Winter and Summer Maidens, and at this point all we can do is hope that he was able to find her and ask her to exercise caution before Amber died."

"I'll let Qrow know about Amber's passing"

"Glynda… Take care of yourself. I care for you even though at times I may not show it."

"I know." The Disciplinarian responded sullenly. Wiping away the few tears that adorned her face. There would be a time for grieving... but now was not that time.

* * *

 **Departure day**

There was a charge throughout the room. It could not be seen, but it was easily felt. A tenseness that flowed through the air as Yang and Weiss each flung backpacks over their shoulders. The straps hung loosely on their backs. Each walked silently pondering what may be to come. With a quick slide of their scrolls, their dorm room locked behind them. With any luck, the door would remain locked for the next month or so.

Silently they marched down the hallway, already populated with several students that had early morning classes. Several would spare the two girls a glance and smile warmly towards them. Most gave them no mind. Today Yang and Weiss headed towards the bullhead landing pads. From there they would catch a flight to Vale then catch an inter-kingdom flight at the Intercontinental Valian Airbus station. That was the plan in any case. It was simple really, but something felt off.

Doubt was seeping into Weiss's thoughts. Why was she really doing this? She had grown to respect her leader these past few months and even befriended Yang and Blake. She had grown to enjoy their company to some extent, but was she really willing to go hiking the back alleys of the world to find these so-called super powerful Maidens that may or may not be able to help. She took in a deep breath. _'Why?'_ She thought... and thought and thought. So deep in thought was Weiss that she soon lost track of where she was.

She walked along following Yang, but not really knowing what was going on around her. She never noticed as she passed outside the dorm buildings. She never noticed, as she grew closer to the Bullhead landing pads. She never noticed as three students passed them confidently. Not even the slightly heavier thuds of the one male student's footsteps, or the slight rattling of chains from the shorter girl with green hair. Nor the Devilish glance the taller of the two females sent her way as they passed.

It was not until they were directly in front of the bullheads that Weiss remembered the answer. Despite the situation, her further involvement in this issue was not as honorable as she perhaps made it appear. Her true intentions lay with a single camouflaged child that clung to Artyom's arm. Beside them, Team JNPR waited patiently and beside them was their guide, Dr. Oobleck. Weiss's eyes remained fixed on Weiser's form.

That child showed her something several weeks ago, a vision of her mother before her disappearance. Weiss left with a significant amount of curiosity after that day, and this child would be her key to finding out more about the lost time with her mother. As if though sensing her true intentions the child's dark Slovakian eyes lingered upon hers. Somehow there was an unsaid understanding between the two. As if though agreeing to help each other so long as each one was useful to the other. There was so much to this child than anyone truly knew. Weiss could just feel it.

"So then we are all here." Jaune said.

"Indeed." The Historian Huntsman affirmed. "This will be your last chance to back out."

One by one, each Huntsman and Huntress in training gave each other an affirmative nod. Prompting Pavel and Artyom to smile.

"Эти дети храбры, Артём." (These kids got guts, Artyom) Pavel said.

"Ты понятия не имеешь." (You have no idea.) Artyom proudly responded. "Let's go young one." Artyom added.

The Dark One followed him into the bulkhead. Followed shortly by all students and finally the Historian Huntsman as soon as he gave Beacon Academy one last glance as the bullhead door closed.

* * *

 **Now that we here the question for this chapter is... was the Russian an alright choice to add into this story?... or should I keep it in English and simply mention explicitly when certain characters are talking in a different language?**

 **Also any comments are welcome! Especially if they help me improve.**

 **Either way thanks for reading and I hope to see you guys again on the next one :)**

 **Don't forget to Review, Fave and Follow if you enjoy :)**

 **-Reflection102**


End file.
